A l'approche de la nuit
by Elialys
Summary: Le passé de Severus Snape ne cessera jamais de le rattraper, de quelques façons qu'il soit. Bientôt, Hermione se retrouve sans même le savoir impliquée dans sa survie, d'une manière plus que singulière. HG/SS CHAP 12 en ligne
1. Prologue

**Résumé**: Le passé de Severus Snape ne cessera jamais de le rattraper, de quelques façons qu'il soit. Bientôt, Hermione se retrouve sans même le savoir impliquée dans sa survie, d'une manière plus que singulière. HG/SS

**Spoiler**: L'année dernière, j'avais commencé cette histoire en occultant totalement les tomes 6 et 7…cette fois, j'ai décidé de prendre en compte le tome 6 (avec quelques différences majeures) et de faire une septième année alternative en quelques sortes…avec les Horcruxes et tout le train train lol.

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape, mais je m'autorise quelques dérives ^^

**Catégorie **: Angoisse/Romance. Tendance sombre, quand même (j'aaaaaime l'angoisse et le drama XD)

**Rating** : T, mais au vu des idées qui ont éclos mon esprit tordu, cela à de fortes chances de passer au M !

**Disclaimer**: Je malmène encore ces pauvres personnages, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, étant l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Type de Fic** : Je me dis toujours la même chose quand j'arrive péniblement à la fin d'une fic à chapitre : PLUS JAMAIS. Mais c'est comme les lendemains de cuite, hein. 'Plus jamais je boiiiis', hahaha on y croit XD. Bref, ceci va donc être (OMG) une fic longue.

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est remoiiii ^^ J'avais dit que je reviendrais avec une longue fic bien à moi, c'est donc ce que je fais :) Je ne me suis pas 'embêté', j'ai repris l'écriture de cette fic, que j'avais en réalité débuté l'an dernier, à peu près à la même époque…avant d'arrêter après seulement un prologue et un chapitre. Peut-être que certains reconnaîtront le début… Mais cette fois, j'ai VRAIMENT l'intention de continuer ; car cette fois, j'ai un tas de feuilles remplis de mes idées pour cette fic, ainsi qu'un plan plus ou moins détaillé pour les chapitres à venir ^^ Dont ce don je vais avoir besoin donc, c'est de vos encouragements ou de vos coups de pieds aux fesses :D

Cette fic prévoit d'être totalement malsaine et tordue, histoire de vous mettre au courant XD Je suis une sadique dans l'âme, qui ne résiste pas aux idées les plus bizarres, que voulez vous ^^ Pour bien commencer, voilà un petit prologue pas clair du tout, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue ;)

Gros merci à **Sandra** qui l'a relu et corrigé !!

**

* * *

**

**A l'approche de la nuit**

**

* * *

**

« _I__l est affreux de voir revenir avec des couleurs d'avenir tout ce qu'on détestait dans le passé. _» Jean Rostand

« _Le passé ne meurt jamais complètement pour l'homme. L'homme peut bien oublier, mais il le garde toujours en lui_. » Numa Denis Fustel de Coulanges

* * *

Prologue

'_Tout ceci est, et restera, purement sexuel.'_

C'étaient les mots qu'elle lui avait finalement susurré cette nuit là, alors que leurs doigts étaient en feu.

'_Ne perds pas ton temps à déplorer un manque de sentiments de son côté, Severus. Du moment qu'elle perd sa virginité entre tes bras, dans l'enceinte de ce château, tu auras gagné. Tu l'auras _possédée_. C'est tout ce qui compte pour toi, non ?'_

'_Oui…' _avait-il murmuré. Comme si la légère brise glaciale qui parcourait toujours les couloirs des cachots venait de souffler sur leurs mains jointes, les flammes rougeâtres s'évanouirent sans un bruit dans la nuit.

Oui, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui, lui avait-il répondu.

Parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Parce que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il avait perdu la capacité de penser rationnellement, trop grisé, terrorisé, et dirigé par la haine pour pouvoir agir avec un tant soit peu de réflexion.

Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'au fond de ses entrailles, il savait qu'elle disait vrai.

Il _voulait_ la posséder. Tellement fort que s'en était presque douloureux.

Mais il savait aussi que cela ne serait jamais 'purement sexuel'. Pas pour lui, en tout cas.

Le soir, lorsqu'il se glissait entre les couvertures froides de son lit, il fermait les yeux, et il fallait moins d'une centaine de secondes avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne.

Dans ses pensées, tout du moins, si ce n'était physiquement.

Il imaginait son corps détendu près du sien, le sommeil ayant chassé tout soucis de son esprit, quelques qu'ils fussent, laissant ses nerfs en paix. Ce qui permettait aussi aux traits de son visage de se décontracter ; il s'autorisait alors à en observer la forme brute et dépourvu d'un quelconque déguisement, en appréciant pleinement la beauté simple et délicate.

Dans ses rêves, il pouvait se blottir contre son corps chaud, et enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Ses lèvres reposant contre sa jugulaire, il décelait sans effort chaque battement lent et régulier de son cœur. Et lorsqu'il respirait profondément, ses poumons s'emplissaient du parfum de sa peau, de cette fragrance d'orchidée qui enserrait sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il la sentait.

Dans ses rêves, il glissait ses doigts sur sa peau douce, avec une lenteur qui était toujours ponctuée d'une impatience douloureuse.

Mais il refreinait son envie, car la sentir s'éveiller doucement sous ses caresses, la sentir frémir sous ses mains, cela valait l'attente, et plus encore.

Parfois aussi, dans ses rêves, elle ne dormait pas.

Elle était parfaitement éveillée, et la lueur de désir qui brulait dans ses yeux -_oh ses yeux-_ consumait la moindre parcelle de son corps déjà tremblant, avant même qu'elle ne pose _ses_ mains sur lui.

Mais qu'elle soit assoupie ou alerte, la suite était toujours semblable, si ce n'était par quelques détails qui finalement s'égalaient dans leur intensité.

Il la faisait gémir, il la faisait trembler. Elle le faisait mourir, elle le faisait renaître.

Quoi qu'il arrive, dans ses rêves, elle était sienne.

Car finalement, oui.

C'était véritablement tout ce qui comptait.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

**N/A :** J'accepte les froncements de sourcils incrédules, et les critiques, du moment qu'elles sont constructives et utiles à mon amélioration :) J'accepte aussi plus que volontiers les messages positifs et les encouragements :-D

Encore une fois, ce début est très flou, mais c'est voulu. Le premier chapitre (que j'ai grandement réécris par rapport à la première version) est en cours de correction, je le posterais donc dans un ou deux jours !!

Poutous ! XOX


	2. Chap 1: Un retour inattendu

* * *

**A l'approche de la nuit**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Je malmène encore ces pauvres personnages, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, étant l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape, mais je m'autorise quelques dérives ^^

**Rating** : T, mais au vu des idées qui éclosent déjà dans mon esprit tordu, cela à te fortes chances de passer au M !

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !! Je suis heureuse que ce prologue ait appâté certains d'entre vous, malgré le…flou qui l'entoure XD Si tout va comme prévu, vous devriez comprendre le pourquoi du comment au fil des chapitres…mais je ne promet rien hein :p Ce premier chapitre devrait pouvoir éclaircir un petit peu les choses ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Gros poutous à **Sandra **pour sa correction et ses encouragements ! Toutes erreurs restantes sont miennes :))

Oh, un dernier mot: Les différences majeurs entre ma version du tome 6 (et par conséquences du 7 aussi) par rapport aux originaux deviennent claires dans ce chapitre, mais mes diverses explications devraient suffire...normalement XD

* * *

RaR :

**Justabook :** Oui je sais, quand on n'a pas (comme moi XD) le reste de l'histoire en tête, ce prologue est du grand n'importe quoi XD Mais patience, tu comprendras…un jour :D (dans le sens où, connaissant mon passé de grosse larve qui poste lentement, qui sait quand je terminerais cette fic lol). Un gros merci pour ta review, enjoy ce chapitre ! :D

**Sandra :** RE-merci miiiiiiss !! Encore une fois, je suis heureuse que tu ai apprécié le prologue ^^ A nouveau merci aussi pour la correction, cela va de soit XD La suite est en rédaction, mais je ne sais pas quand je l'aurais fini, vu que je vais avoir un weekend chargé ! Mais sois-en sûre, tu seras la première à la lire XD (avec encore plus de questions à te poser HAHA XD) Poutous !!

**Alatariel Melawen :** Voilou le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il t'éclaire un peu ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu resteras intriguée après ce chapitre ^^ biz biz !

**Jones17 :** Ahhhh, notre petit Sevy, je n'ai jamais douté du fait qu'il était tout sauf le personnage froid qui nous a été présenté dans les livres ^^ La fin du tome 7 en ai la preuve ! :D Un gros merciii pour ta review !

**Elenwe varda :** Un haussement de sourcil intrigué est encore mieux XD Légèrement plus positif, d'une certaine façon :p Je ne m'en fais pas trop, ce prologue a pour seul but d'appâter les lecteurs héhé XD Merci pour ta review !

**Mlle Sunny : **Awwww, merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait trèèès plaisir ^^ (il faudrait que je pense à reposter cette fic sur HPF d'ailleurs… XD) Les compliments sont toujours plaisant à recevoir, et je suis très contente de voir que certains 'anciens' lecteurs suivront la suite ! :D Gros poutous ^^

**Eileen19 :** Aaaaahhh XD Voilà une review à la hauteur de ce prologue lol (dans le sens où, comme je m'y attendais, tu n'as pas compris ce que je racontais, ce qui était mon intention héhé XD). Je comprends ta perplexité et tes doutes, mais les réponses arrivent, et les identités des personnages vont devenir claires…enfin, j'espère mdr ^^ Bref ! Un gros merci pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer, malgré ton incrédulité XD Biz !

**Kritari :** Aaaaah ma tite Céline !! Tu ne cesseras jamais de me faire rougir comme une tomate, hein ? Je crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui soit parvenue à voir la scène 'comme sur un écran', au vu des autres reviews, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire mdr Et tes mots sont plus qu'appréciés, comme tu le sais ;) Tout le plaisir est pour moi, et effectivement, écrire sur Severus est particulièrement agréable (en gros : je prends mon pieds, MOUHAHAHA !) D'ailleurs, miss cachotière j'écris-une-fic-et-je-le-dit-même-pas !! J'ai été sur ton profil, et j'ai bien l'intention de te lire, malgré tes mystères ! XD Faudrait aussi que je réponde à ton mp, non ? mdr suis un cas désespérééééééé O_O Dernier mot : Effectivement, Sevy aime _beaucoup _les rousses XD Grrrrrros poutous, et merci pour tout :)

* * *

**Chapitre Un : Un retour inattendu

* * *

**

La fillette n'avait même pas eu quatre ans, il en était sûr.

Il n'était vraiment pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un expert en ce qui concernait les enfants, mais les trop nombreuses situations similaires dans lesquelles il s'était trouvé au fil des années lui avaient fourni une connaissance un peu trop juste quand il s'agissait de leurs âges.

Tout dépendait de leurs réactions face à eux…face à lui.

Plus ils étaient âgés, plus ils réagissaient vivement, dirigés par une peur innommable, parfois même par une once de courage qui s'éteignait toujours bien vite. Les bambins et nourrissons étaient plus 'faciles', dans le sens où ils ne pouvaient pas supplier, encore moins sangloter les noms de leur parents. Ils ne pouvaient même pas tenter de se protéger.

Cette nuit, la fillette avait été entre deux âges. Beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais assez âgée pour pouvoir le fixer d'un regard empli d'effroi, son lapin en peluche fermement coincé entre ses petits bras, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues pâles. Elle avait de toute évidence été réveillée par le son en provenance des pièces voisines, sans aucun doute par les cris de sa mère, avec qui Macnair avait passé plus de temps que nécessaire.

A une certaine époque –qui remontait à seulement trois mois plus tôt quand il pensait- il avait été capable d'empêcher ce genre de torture totalement inutile, rappelant le reste du groupe à l'ordre, de façon à ce que leur…tâche soit réglée le plus rapidement et 'proprement' possible. Mais depuis les évènements de juin, il n'avait plus la même place dans le cercle des 'préférés' du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui ne cessait de lui rappeler, de toutes les façons possibles. Le reste des Mangemorts ne sentaient plus aucune obligation à lui obéir, par exemple.

Ou encore le fait que la tâche de _finir_ les enfants lui revenait presque systématiquement. Quand certaines personnes telles que Greyback aurait été plus que heureux de le faire à sa place. Mais cela n'aurait eu aucun intérêt aux yeux de leur Maître, qui savait pertinemment que, bien qu'apparaissant comme insensible quelque soit la mission qui lui soit attribué, Severus Snape évitait de se retrouver à devoir tuer un enfant lorsqu'il le pouvait.

Il savait qu'ils mourraient quoi qu'il en soit, qu'il y en aurait toujours trop qui ne pourraient pas être sauvés. Mais que cela ne soit pas de sa main lui permettait de garder une minuscule lueur d'espoir concernant le salut éventuel de son âme.

Salut qu'il n'obtiendrait pas cette nuit-là, de toute évidence…

* * *

***

* * *

L'eau presque brûlante qui s'écoulait sans répit du robinet commençait à faire rougir la peau toujours trop pâle de ses mains.

Il savait qu'il leur faudrait près d'une heure avant de perdre cette teinte chaude et si étrangère à son organisme.

Mais ce n'était rien de nouveau, après tout. Ce lavage de main rituel prenait place après chaque nuit où il devait…accomplir son devoir d'espion. Rituel qui avait débuté plus de quinze ans auparavant, et qu'il avait toujours gardé secret –comme à peu près tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Cela aurait paru bien trop 'moldu' aux yeux de ses compères.

Car tout sorcier qui se respecte utilisait un simple coup de baguette pour effacer les traces de sang qui parcourait ses mains.

Mais Severus Snape n'avait jamais été un sorcier comme les autres. Pas vraiment.

Il était pourtant forcé de reconnaître que du sang, du vrai sang, visqueux et chaud entre ses doigts, il n'en faisait jamais couler. Du moins pas depuis ses quelques erreurs de jeunesses, lorsqu'il était débutant, trop coléreux et assoiffé de vengeance. Les Mangemorts utilisaient des méthodes de tortures et de tueries bien plus subtiles que les boucheries du monde.

Faible consolation.

Il n'était pourtant pas difficile de comprendre la symbolique qui motivait son geste, lorsqu'il entrait dans la salle de bain au milieu de la nuit.

Une simple tentative futile et idiote pour tenter de faire disparaître le sang invisible des victimes qu'il avait tué de ses mains, par un rapide mouvement de baguette, ou quelques gouttes de potions mortelles. Cela avait été la baguette, cette nuit.

Mais aussi futile et idiot que cela puisse paraître, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, même s'il ne faisait que se répugner encore davantage lorsqu'il le faisait.

Car c'était seulement dans le silence de cette pièce, où qu'elle puisse se trouver, qu'il s'autorisait à se dégoûter totalement, et à souhaiter que tout cela s'arrête.

C'était encore ce qu'il avait pensé cette nuit-là, comme toutes ces autres nuits, alors que ses doigts blafards enserraient avec force chaque côté du lavabo, le menton sur son torse, pour ne pas croiser son reflet dans le miroir. Le soupir qui s'était extirpé de ses poumons en disait plus sur ce qu'il ressentait que n'importe quels mots ne le pourraient jamais.

« Aaaah, la culpabilité… » avait soupiré à son tour ledit miroir, ce qui lui avait finalement fait relever la tête pour se lancer à lui-même un regard glacial et coléreux.

Il avait toujours répugné les miroirs parlant, mais celui de Square Grimmauld était particulièrement détestable.

Il avait en effet la vive impression qu'avant de mourir, Black avait fait en sorte que l'objet enchanté possède sa voix. Ce qui rendait ses remarques telles que '_Encore trois de moins, hein ?_', '_Un petit coup de blues, _Sevy ?' ou '_On a des envies de meurtres, HAHA !_' difficilement supportables.

Mais s'il avait souvent du mal à retenir son envie de fracasser le miroir au sol, celui ci lui permettait au moins de se sortir de cette spirale de pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres, et de commencer son rituel.

De l'eau brûlante, et une quantité de savon à l'odeur si parfumée qu'elle lui donnait presque la nausée. Il allait de soit qu'il éprouvait une certaine hâte à retrouver ses appartements du château, étant donné que Dumbledore l'avait en quelques sortes forcé à passer la majorité de l'été au quartier général de l'Ordre (pour sa propre protection, avait-il expliqué, comme si cela pouvait rendre les choses plus faciles).

Il n'y avait pas de miroir dans sa salle de bain, pas de savon écœurant non plus, seulement les potions qu'il avait crée spécialement à cet effet. Et surtout, _surtout_, plus d'obligation à parfois se retrouver à croiser l'un de ces exécrables gamins qui traînaient trop souvent dans les couloirs. Au milieu de la nuit.

« J'avais envie de pisser, c'est encore permis, non ? » Attitude pédante et supérieure. Potter.

« Gnian gnian mldf djk… » Marmonnements indéchiffrables affublés d'un air se voulant haineux. Weasley.

« Excusez-moi, professeur. » Des yeux baissés dans une pitoyable tentative de respect, un léger rougissement sur une mine beaucoup trop sérieuse. Granger.

Merlin soit loué, le jour 'béni' de la rentré scolaire était enfin arrivé. Dans vingt-quatre petites heures, il aurait retrouvé la froideur réconfortante de sa salle de bain.

Mais intérieurement, il espérait avec force que dans vingt-quatre petites heures, il n'aurait pas de raison nouvelle d'accomplir son rituel.

* * *

***

* * *

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci ne rencontrèrent que la pénombre de la pièce.

Elle poussa un lourd soupir, mélange d'exaspération et de frustration, avant de changer de position, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, avec le fol espoir qu'elle parviendrait à se rendormir dans la minute. Mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était perdu d'avance.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre pour déterminer l'heure qu'il était. Depuis près de cinq semaines à présent, elle se réveillait toutes les nuits à 3h25 précises.

Harry serait là dans moins de cinq minutes.

Comme toujours, il entrerait d'un pas feutré, murmurant un rapide 'Assurdiato' pour masquer le grincement de la porte –et tout autres sons à venir.

Hermione éprouvait une affection certaine et profonde pour le jeune homme, mais tout de même, se faire réveiller de cette façon toutes les nuits, pour _ça_… Elle commençait à saturer.

Mais peut-être allait-il être raisonnable, cette fois. Après tout, ils reprenaient le train pour Poudlard dans moins de huit heures, il savait qu'ils avaient tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de-

Le grincement de la porte se fit entendre, une fois, deux fois, suivit du léger bruit de ses pas. Hermione s'enfouit aussi discrètement que possible sous ses couvertures, essayant de faire oublier sa présence, tout en retenant un gémissement de désespoir.

Le son suivant fut celui des ressorts du lit couinant leur protestation face à ce poids supplémentaire, rapidement suivit par le gloussement étouffé de Ginny.

« Rrrrr Harry… » minauda t-elle.

Okay. Visiblement, ils avaient une nouvelle fois complètement fait abstraction du fait qu'il y avait autre humain dans le lit voisin, qui commençait à dangereusement frôler la crise de nerfs après plus d'un mois de ce manège.

Le bruit de ventouse qui s'éleva ensuite fut le signal de départ immédiat pour Hermione. Elle plongea la main sous l'oreiller pour attraper sa baguette, bondit hors du lit et disparut dans un '_POP'_ qui fut étouffé par un tout autre son.

Elle atterrit de façon un peu bancale dans le couloir inférieur, qui était tout aussi sombre, et dû plaquer une main contre le mur pour garder son équilibre.

Elle poussa son énième soupir de l'été, s'adossant au mur en question. Elle avait la folle envie de se mettre à rire de façon démente, ou de tout simplement transplaner à nouveau dans la chambre, pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de leur petit manège. _'__C'est le seul créneau horaire où maman dort comme une souche__,'_ avait argumenté Ginny à plusieurs reprises au cours de l'été. '_Même son amour démesuré pour Harry ne suffirait pas à lui faire tenir le choc si elle apprenait qu'on…_'

Le problème était qu'elle était à présent confrontée à cette question qui lui torturait l'esprit toutes les nuits, ou presque (car oui, aussi étonnant que celui puisse paraître, à de _rares_ occasions, Ginny et elle avaient été les seules occupantes de la chambre.)

Que devait-elle faire à présent, en entendant qu'ils aient fini de faire…ce qu'ils avaient à faire ?

'_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas tout simplement dormir avec Ron, dans le lit de 'Harry' _lui avait répliqué Ginny, lors d'une de leurs confrontations à ce sujet.

Ce qui aurait été une excellente idée, si cela n'avait pas été totalement hors de question, après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, en juillet.

Car si durant la journée, Hermione parvenait à être aux côtés de Ron en agissant le plus normalement possible, c'était simplement parce qu'étant entourée, il était beaucoup plus facile de masquer leur gène et leur maladresse.

Se retrouver dans le lit voisin, sachant pertinemment qu'il était réveillé et qu'il avait plus que conscience de sa présence, cela la rendrait beaucoup trop inconfortable.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se rendre discrètement dans la cuisine. Elle n'aurait alors plus qu'à attendre, et attendre (Harry ressortait toujours entre 4h et 4h15), jouant distraitement avec sa baguette, tout en ce demandant ce que l'année à venir allait leur réserver, au vu de ce qui les attendaient (car apparemment à cet instant, il semblerait que le sujet des Horcruxes la préoccupait plus elle que Harry). Et bien évidement, elle avait encore une fois oublié de transplaner en apportant avec elle son livre de sortilège niveau 7, par exemple. Elle avait bien entendu terminé l'ouvrage plusieurs semaines auparavant, mais deux ou trois relectures ne faisaient jamais de mal, selon elle.

Après un dernier soupir bien mérité, les yeux fermés pour accentuer le caractère dramatique de la scène, elle se décolla du mur et amorça un demi-tour pour prendre la direction des escaliers.

C'était sans compter sur le fait que quelqu'un se trouvait sur son chemin immédiat, personne, qu'elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de percuter, ce qui lui arracha une exclamation à la fois surprise et apeurée.

La lumière s'éleva immédiatement de la baguette de l'intrus, l'entourant d'un halot fantomatique.

« Miss Granger, » susurra t-il de ce ton doucereux qu'il affectionnait tant. « La myopie se serait-elle ajoutée à la longue liste de tares qui s'accumulent déjà sur votre code génétique ? »

Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre que de bégayer à cet instant, les six années passées lui ayant appris à ne ressentir rien d'autre que de l'effroi à l'idée d'être surprise, au milieu de la nuit, à vagabonder dans les couloirs du château, par le professeur Snape.

« Monsieur… Je suis désolée… Je… J'étais… »

Il la fit taire d'un geste impatient de la main, ce qui souleva au passage une étrange odeur parfumée : « Je ne pourrais pas me préoccuper moins des raisons qui vous pousse à roder dans les couloirs à cette heure si _matinale_. Il serait cependant préférable qu'à l'avenir, je n'ai pas à subir les conséquences de votre côté empoté. Je ne serais certainement pas aussi clément au château. Est-ce assez clair pour vous ? »

« Oui monsieur, veuillez m'excuser… » murmura t-elle les yeux baissés, ne pouvant empêcher une rougissement à fois honteux et légèrement irrité de naître sur ses joues.

Il lui offrit un dernier reniflement dédaigneux avant de s'éclipser dans un bruissement de cape. Elle ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux pour le voir s'évanouir à nouveau dans la nuit, son esprit se remettant rapidement à travailler à toute vitesse, concentré sur le sujet 'Severus Snape'.

Il était tellement…troublant. Elle ne trouvait vraiment pas d'autre mot pour le décrire.

A une époque, elle avait été sincèrement terrorisée par le vicieux maitre de potions, qui semblait prendre un plaisir particulier à la ridiculiser elle, ainsi que Harry et Neville. Mais cette peur avait depuis longtemps disparue, et l'effroi qu'elle avait brièvement ressenti seulement deux minutes auparavant était simplement dû au fait qu'elle avait été confrontée à une présence inattendue et à première vue inconnue au milieu de la nuit.

Non Hermione n'avait plus peur du professeur Snape, mais le respect qu'elle ressentait en son égard était tel que ce sentiment se rapprochait plus ou moins de la peur. Après tout, elle se retrouvait toujours à bégayer de façon incontrôlable lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à lui sans s'y être attendue, à l'exception de sa salle de cours ; mais dans ces cas là, elle ne faisait que réciter des définitions apprises par cœur, la majorité du temps. Le fait était que plus le temps passait, plus elle avait conscience du mystère total qui entourait le professeur Snape. Ce sentiment n'avait pu qu'être accentué après les évènements de juin, qui lui avaient été contés à la fois par Harry, mais également par Dumbledore, qui avait tenu une réunion générale peu de temps après, Harry, Ron et Hermione ayant été autorisée à y assister.

Car près de trois mois auparavant, alors que Dumbledore avait été extrêmement affaibli après avoir tenté de récupérer un des Horcruxes de Voldemort, les Mangemorts avaient attaqué Poudlard, et Draco Malfoy était presque parvenue à tuer le Directeur. Aux dires de Harry cependant, il semblait évident que Draco ne l'aurait pas fait, même s'il n'avait pas été stoppé par Snape, et c'était bien pour cette raison que lui et sa famille étaient à présent cachés avec soin par l'Ordre du Phoenix, bien qu'étant plus prisonniers qu'autres choses, il fallait le reconnaître.

Snape était donc arrivé au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie alors que Draco essayait de rassembler son courage pour lancer le sortilège impardonnable sur le corps avachi de Dumbledore, qui était clairement au bord de l'évanouissement. Sans un instant d'hésitation, Snape avait désarmé puis stupéfixé Draco ; dans un moment de soulagement total, Dumbledore avait libéré Harry, qui s'était empressé de se débarrasser de sa cape et de pointer sa baguette sur le maitre de potions. Il avait été toujours incapable de lui faire confiance, surtout après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le professeur Trelawney quelques heures plus tôt. Snape ne s'était pas laissé impressionner le moins du monde par la colère de Harry, et à la grande surprise de ce dernier, il lui avait demandé de le stupéfixer à son tour, alors que le son des autres Mangemorts montant les escaliers à toutes vitesses se faisait entendre.

« Quoi ?! » N'avait pu s'empêcher de crier Harry, totalement pris au dépourvu par cette demande.

« Utilisez votre cerveau, Potter ! » avait sifflé Snape avec colère. « Stupéfixer moi dès que les Mangemorts arrivent. »

Harry avait lui-même avoué à Hermione qu'il n'avait pas du tout réalisé sur le moment que ce geste permettrait d'assurer le maintient de la couverture de Snape, qui aurait autrement été clairement démasqué par les Mangemorts, ainsi que Voldemort.

Mais même dans l'incompréhension totale, Harry avait été plus que heureux de s'exécuter lorsque le moment fut venu et que la porte s'ouvrit avec force pour révéler quatre autres Mangemorts. Après tout, Harry avait rêvé de lancer ce genre de sort à Snape depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

L'Ordre du Phoenix l'avait bien entendu emporté, bien que la majorité des Mangemorts aient réussi à s'échapper. Mais le principal était que Dumbledore avait pu être sauvé, encore une fois par Snape, qui avait été rapidement réveillé une fois le danger immédiat passé, et s'était empressé de concocté un antidote à la potion que Dumbledore avait ingurgité.

A la grande exaspération de Hermione, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à faire confiance à Severus Snape pour autant, alors qu'il avait prouvé devant ses yeux qu'il était totalement loyal à Dumbledore. Malheureusement, la haine qui régnait entre les deux hommes était trop puissante, remontant à une génération précédente, après tout. Et le fait que Hermione ait plus tard découvert que le 'Prince au Sang-mêlé' était Snape lui-même n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses. Non, le cas Snape/Harry était bel et bien un cas désespéré.

Mais de son côté, Hermione était irrésistiblement intriguée, comme elle était intriguée par tous les mystères qui croisaient son chemin, en particulier les plus complexes.

Et quelque part, elle ne doutait absolument pas du fait que Severus Snape était le plus grand mystère qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

* * *

***

* * *

« Je vous préviens, personne ne sort de cette maison avant d'avoir retrouvé ma sacoche ! »

Pour la troisième fois d'affilé, la voix coléreuse et légèrement suraiguë de Harry résonna entre les murs du Square Grimmauld, faisant frissonner tous ses occupants.

Ils étaient tous sensés se trouver sur le Quai 9 ¾ dans moins d'une heure, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur la sacoche que Hagrid lui avait offert, et il arpentait toutes les pièces, fouillant le moindre recoin, telle une tornade dévastatrice

_Cela lui apprendra à passer ses soirées à inventer de nouveaux jeux sexuels.._. pensa Hermione, souriant à pleine dents en son for intérieur.

Elle comprenait pourtant parfaitement l'attachement du jeune homme concernant cet objet, ou surtout ce qui s'y trouvait enfermé. Une mèche de cheveux de sa défunte mère, qui lui avait été offerte par les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Ils avaient dû faire des pieds et des mains pour l'obtenir, et il chérissait et protégeait ce présent avec passion.

Enfin, pas de façon constante, de toute évidence.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » s'écria enfin Ginny, alors que tous commençaient sérieusement à grincer des dents en regardant leurs montres. Elle ne leur dévoila pas l'endroit où s'était trouvé l'objet, et Hermione en particulier lui en était reconnaissante.

Le départ de Londres se fit sans (nouvelles) encombres. Molly pleura de tout son soûl à l'idée que le Trio démarraient leur dernière année à Poudlard, et que l'an prochain, tous ses enfants pourraient 'voler de leurs propres ailes'. Après une autre dose de larmes, dirigé cette fois vers son inquiétude concernant les épreuves qui les attendaient sans aucun doute (comme tous les ans), elle les laissa partir, et bientôt, ils furent en route vers le château.

Comme les deux années précédentes, Hermione et Ron durent se rendre au wagon des préfets, laissant Harry et Ginny tous seuls pour quelques heures, ce qui ne semblait pas les déranger le moins du monde.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Ron depuis le mois dernier, Hermione sentit un terrible rougissement envahir ses joues, et savait même sans le regarder que les oreilles de Ron étaient devenues écarlates. Mais ayant été nommée préfète en chef – avec Ernie Macmillan- elle fut avec joie distraite par son devoir, ayant pour tâche d'expliquer (en détail) aux nouveaux préfets ce qui étaient attendu d'eux.

Après une longue ronde des wagons, où elle fut interpelée par Luna et Neville, et eu également l'occasion de voir l'étrange image qu'affichait les Serpentard de septième année sans Draco Malfoy et ses airs pompeux, elle retrouva Ron dans le couloir qui menait au compartiment où Ginny et Harry se trouvaient –rideaux tirés. Elle frappa durement contre la vitre pour leur faire savoir qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer, puis, se forçant à enfouir son embarras au plus profond d'elle-même, elle dit à Ron :

« Je crois qu'il va falloir trouver un moyen de les décoller l'un de l'autre pour une petite demi-heure. Maintenant que ta mère n'est plus là pour nous empêcher de 'comploter' trop longtemps, on devrait vraiment parler de… tu sais quoi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?? » demanda immédiatement Ron, ses oreilles plus rouges que jamais, et Hermione comprit rapidement qu'il pensait à autre chose, ce qui bien sûr, n'arrangea pas sa propre gène.

« Je ne parle pas de _ça_, Ron ! » s'exclama t-elle, d'un air presque indigné. Ils avaient, après tout, promis de ne jamais, _jamais_ plus en parler. « Je parle des Horcruxes… » chuchota t-elle, avant de frapper à nouveau la vitre trois fois avec la paume de sa main.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez entrez ! » leur parvient la voix légèrement amusée de Ginny, et Hermione fit glisser la porte sans attendre, mettant fin à l'étrange scène qui venait de se produire.

A son grand soulagement, ils étaient tous deux habillés, mais Ginny était confortablement blotti contre un Harry qui affichait un sourire un peu trop niais. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit l'expression sombre sur le visage d'Hermione, Ginny se renfrogna légèrement, sans pour autant reprendre une position assise.

« Dégage, Ginny, on doit parler affaire. » lança alors Ron à sa sœur, avant que Hermione n'ait eu le temps de lui demander, avec un peu plus de tact.

Bien sûr, l'expression de la rouquine s'assombrit encore davantage face à la remarque de Ron, mais à la grande surprise de Hermione, elle ne protesta pas. Elle échangea un regard rempli de signification avec Harry, déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de se lever pour sortir.

Mais avant de se glisser hors du compartiment, elle souffla à Hermione. « Tu peux venir deux secondes ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, étonnée, mais suivit Ginny hors de la pièce, qui s'empressa de refermer la porte et de s'éloigner un peu pour ne pas être entendu par les garçons.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, semblant attendre que l'autre prenne la parole, mais aux yeux de Hermione, c'était Ginny qui avait voulu lui parler en premier lieu. Mais comme toujours, sa curiosité fut plus forte que tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » finit-elle par demander, croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

« Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu écrases Harry sous une tonne de culpabilité dès que tu retourneras dans le compartiment. » répliqua t-elle immédiatement, prenant une pose similaire.

« Pardon ? » Hermione était sincèrement interloquée. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à cela. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais… »

« Oh, Hermione, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. » La coupa t-elle. « J'ai vu ton regard, comme je l'ai vu tout au long de l'été, accompagné de tes soupirs exaspérés et de tes complaintes concernant nos 'activités', à Harry et moi. »

Se fut au tour d'Hermione de se renfrogner totalement. Elle avait eu tous les droits de se plaindre, non ? C'était elle qui avait dû allée s'exiler dans la froideur de la cuisine toutes les nuits, non ? Et c'était elle qui s'était le plus inquiétée concernant la tâche qui les attendait, c'était elle qui avait tenté d'en savoir plus sur les-

Mais apparemment, Ginny devina parfaitement ce qui lui passait par la tête, car elle reprit avant même de lui avoir laissé le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit : « Harry n'a pas oublié ce qu'il doit faire, Hermione. »

Hermione fut à nouveau incapable de répondre, mais cette fois, c'était sous le coup de la surprise, dû à la fois au ton soudainement plus doux tout en étant plus tendu de Ginny, mais également au fait que Ginny faisait allusion à quelque chose qui été sensé être _secret_.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il doit faire exactement, » ajouta Ginny, continuant son monologue. « Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne réalise pas ce qu'il se passe, ou ce qu'il va se passer. Est-ce que tu as vu l'état dans lequel il était après la bataille qui a eu lieu suite à sa fuite de Privet Drive ? Suite à la mort de Maugrey ? »

Hermione rougit à nouveau, se sentant à présent gênée, voir presque coupable. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle avait été tellement accaparé par ses propres…soucis à cette époque qu'elle avait à peine remarqué Harry, encore moins son état psychologique. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était du comportement qu'il avait adopté après ça, après le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Un comportement d'adolescent normal de dix-sept ans, à bien y réfléchir.

La réalisation devait être évidente sur le visage de Hermione, car les traits de Ginny s'adoucirent encore davantage.

« Il voulait partir, » dit-elle doucement. « Il ne voulait plus risquer la vie de qui que soit. Il ne m'a jamais avoué ce qu'il avait à faire, mais je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que cela à un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui, et que ce n'est certainement pas le genre de responsabilité qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans ayant déjà subi le genre de tragédies que Harry a subit, devrait avoir à porter. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de rester, et également à agir comme un ado de son âge, l'espace d'un _simple_ petit mois. »

A nouveau, le silence s'installa. Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, ce qui était extrêmement rare, mais Ginny semblait satisfaite.

« Donc, encore une fois, je te demande simplement de ne pas l'écraser sous une tonne de culpabilité pour t'avoir empêché de bien dormir pendant quelques semaines. »

Ginny ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire, qui montrait qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité entre elles, avant de s'éclipser, non pas sans lui avoir lancé d'un ton sans appel « Je reviens dans une demi-heure ! »

* * *

***

* * *

Le reste du voyage dans le Poudlard Express se déroula tranquillement, et sans aucune mention des Horcruxes, Hermione ayant été quelque peu refroidie par le discours de Ginny. Après tout, elle pouvait laisser les garçons profiter de leurs dernières heures de vacances. Elle pourrait recommencer à les harceler à son gré dès le lendemain.

Le dernier évènement intéressant de cette première journée de septembre fût sans aucun doute ce qui se déroula durant le banquet, après que les quelques premières années présentes (le plus petit nombre à arriver à Poudlard depuis qu'elle y était entrée, réalisa Hermione avec un pincement au cœur) aient été réparties. Ce qu'il se passa n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soit, mais était assez inhabituel pour que la plupart des élèves –à l'exception des nouveaux, qui vivaient leurs dernières heures d'innocence et d'ignorance- se mettent à chuchoter entre eux avec avidité.

Hermione avait immédiatement remarqué la femme qui se trouvait au bout de la table des professeurs. Ne l'ayant jamais vu auparavant, elle conclu sans émoi qu'il s'agissait de leur nouveau professeur de Potions, partant du principe que Snape assurerait toujours les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait sûrement été jolie, dans le passé. A présent, une vilaine cicatrice violacée parcourait sa joue gauche dans un trait tremblotant. Cela ne la choqua guère ; après tout, lorsque l'on avait eu Alastor Maugrey comme professeur, ce n'était pas ce genre de petite marque qui pouvait vous perturber. Mais Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée, la mort de ce dernier était encore trop récente pour qu'elle se permette à plaisanter –ne serait-ce qu'intérieurement- à ce sujet.

Les cheveux du nouveau professeur étaient châtain foncé, et étaient relevés en chignon, ce qui lui donnait un air sévère, sans toutefois atteindre le charisme du professeur McGonagall. Elle discutait poliment avec le professeur Chourave, et le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres adoucissait ses traits. Mais ne faisait pas disparaître la cicatrice.

Albus Dumbledore, dont l'âge était véritablement plus que frappant depuis ce qui lui était arrivé en juin, bien qu'il ait de toute évidence repris des forces, se contenta de clamer quelques mots avant que la nourriture n'apparaisse sur les tables, laissant à chacun le plaisir de satisfaire son estomac.

Il ne se releva qu'au désert pour faire son habituel discours de bienvenue. Une formalité qui, bien que ponctué de ses régulières remarques concernant Voldemort, la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieure et ses suspicions concernant la prise selon lui imminente du Ministère de la Magie, aurait dû pouvoir se passer d'une description précise. Mais l'annonce des changements dans le corps enseignant provoqua une étrange réaction.

« J'aimerais également vous informé du fait que le professeur Severus Snape reprendra cette année l'enseignement des potions, le professeur Slughorn étant retourné à sa retraite. Nous souhaitons donc la bienvenue à notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui a eu le courage de se proposer pour reprendre cette lourde tâche : Miss Deborah Perfild. »

Si quelques grognements de désespoirs se firent entendre lorsque les élèves apprirent que les potions seraient à nouveaux enseignées par Snape, ce fut la seconde annonce qui troubla la salle. Les applaudissements polis qui auraient dû se faire entendre à cet instant ne virent jamais le jour –si ce n'est pour les quelques premières années qui étaient _vraiment_ ignorant- car il se produit un évènement étrange et perturbant.

A l'annonce du nom du nouveau professeur, Severus Snape –qui n'avait pas réagit en ce qui concernait son nouveau changement de position- émit un son étranglé, suivit d'une toux caractéristique, comme s'il venait d'avaler sa tarte à la meulasse de travers.

Un vent d'étonnement souffla sur la Grande Salle, les élèves se regardant avec choc.

Snape ne pouvait _pas _avaler se nourriture de travers, et _pire_, tousser.

Seuls les êtres normaux et humains, qui devaient respirer pour survivre, toussaient lorsque leurs voies respiratoires se trouvaient obstruées.

Or, tous savaient que Snape n'était pas humain. Ils ne savaient pas _exactement_ ce qu'il était –à part vicieux- mais aucune once d'humanité n'avait jamais immergé de son personnage froid et austère.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De quoi traumatiser toute une génération de jeunes sorciers.

Rare furent ceux qui furent témoins du rapide regard que le maitre de potions lança ensuite en direction de Deborah Perfild, avant que ses yeux, à nouveau vides et inexpressifs, ne retombent sur son assiette, son visage ne trahissant aucune trace d'un trouble quelconque.

Hermione, dont la curiosité aiguisée s'accordait parfaitement avec sa manie de toujours porter une grande importance au plus minuscules détails, nota ce regard, fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Un mystère de plus, sans doute.

Cet incident, d'une durée de trois secondes et demie, prit fin lorsque le Directeur commença à applaudir bruyamment –frappant son avant bras pour épargner sa main morte, rapidement suivit par les applaudissements des autres professeurs, ainsi que ceux timides des élèves.

Harry et Ron passèrent le reste de la soirée à déplorer le fait que Snape ne se soit pas bel et bien étouffé avec sa tarte.

* * *

***

* * *

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ses appartements, Severus n'en fut pas surpris. Il déplora cependant le fait qu'il pouvait dire adieu à sa soirée de 'relative' tranquillité, sachant pertinemment que l'entretien qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir allait compliquer sa vie.

Après tout, aucune discussion avec une personne supposée morte depuis près de vingt ans n'était anodine.

Deborah se tenait derrière la porte, un sourire mesquin déjà accroché aux lèvres.

« Debbie, » dit-il en guise d'accueil, d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

« Severus, » répondit-elle de la même façon, et sans même attendre l'invitation, elle s'avança pour rentrer, l'obligeant à se décaler.

Il l'observa se mettre à ses aises sans gène, ses lèvres se pinçant pour ne devenir qu'un fin trait blanchâtre, alors qu'elle lançait sa cape avec désinvolture sur l'un de ses fauteuils. Il referma la porte avec un claquement sec, comme pour lui faire prendre conscience du fait qu'elle était tout de même chez _lui_.

Elle se contenta de finalement s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, souriant toujours d'une façon qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas.

« Je te croyais morte, » finit-il par dire, sans s'émouvoir plus que de mesure.

Elle haussa les épaules : « Je t'avoue que moi aussi, je me suis crue morte un bon moment. » Elle savait qu'il fixait sa cicatrice.

Il se dirigea vers le placard qui faisait face à la cheminée, et commença à en sortir deux verres et une bouteille.

« Où étais-tu ? » Il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder, se contentant de déverser la boisson, ayant déjà deviné la réponse au son de son accent.

« Aux Etats-Unis. » Elle attrapa le verre qu'il avait fait léviter dans sa direction, alors qu'il prenait place en face d'elle.

Elle leva son verre, comme pour trinquer : « Au passé, qui nous poursuit, encore et toujours. »

Il s'abstint de l'imiter, continuant de l'observer d'un œil froid alors qu'elle buvait.

« Tes cheveux ont changé de couleur. » C'était à nouveau une remarque plate.

« Ton sens de l'observation m'a toujours impressionné, Severus, » se moqua t-elle, avant de lui lancer un regard lourd de sens. « Je sais que tu me préférais en rousse. Tu as toujours eu un faible évident pour cette couleur. »

Ses doigts se resserrent avec force autour du verre, et une émotion sombre brilla enfin dans son regard.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Debbie ? » lui demanda t-il d'une voix basse, qui n'était pourtant pas dépourvue d'une mise en garde. « Tu avais sans aucun doute de bonnes raisons de resté cachée toutes ses années. Pourquoi réapparaître maintenant ? »

« Je suppose que tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais que c'était mon envie d'enseigner qui m'a poussé à venir, n'est-ce pas ? » Il détestait tellement son sourire. Voyant qu'il ne répondrait rien à cette remarque, elle continua : « D'ailleurs, si tu avais pris la peine de venir à la réunion qu'a tenue Dumbledore avec tous les professeurs hier soir, cela t'aurais sûrement évité de te donner en spectacle au dîner. Je crois que tu as traumatisé tes élèves pour plusieurs années. »

Il tenta de desserrer son étreinte sur le verre, car il avait le pressentiment que celui-ci ne tarderait pas à se briser entre ses doigts s'il continuait : « J'avais des choses plus importantes à faire que d'assister à une pitoyable réunion de prérentrée. Dumbledore est au courant. »

« Tu parles de ton petit travail d'espionnage chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Son sourire se faisait mauvais.

« Que fais tu là, Debbie ? » répéta t-il, ignorant l'étrangeté de sa remarque, l'impatience et une colère sourde perçant à présent nettement dans sa voix.

Elle sirota tranquillement son verre, avant de répondre : « Te souviens-tu de ce que nous avons fait, durant notre cinquième année ? »

Il plissa les yeux de façon sceptique. Elle était venue encombrer sa vie seulement pour se remémorer leurs souvenirs d'adolescent ?

« J'ai souvenir que nous avons fait de nombreuses choses, cette années là, et les années d'après. »

Elle fit un geste vague de la main, comme pour éloigner ses insinuations qui lui semblaient superflues : « Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle du Serment, Severus. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, une surprise inattendue l'envahit, et il sentit son souffle se bloquer brièvement dans sa gorge. Son étonnement dû transparaître d'une quelconque façon sur son visage, car le sourire de Debbie s'élargie encore davantage.

« Où veux-tu en venir. Et ne tourne pas autour du pot, tu as déjà atteins les limites de ma patience. » Son ton laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'il n'était plus du tout d'humeur à jouer.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu étais toujours en vie, Severus ? »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, elle n'aurait plus été qu'un cadavre dans son fauteuil. Il s'abstint de répondre que depuis une vingtaine d'année, c'était une question qui lui traversait l'esprit de temps en temps. Quelque part, il savait qu'il était déjà mort à plusieurs reprises, depuis que…

Mais jamais elle n'entendrait ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Jamais personne ne lui ferait avouer.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Son ton était à nouveau doucereux, celui qui effrayait tant les élèves de l'école. Mais la femme qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas prête à se laisser impressionner aussi facilement.

« Ne joue pas les ingénus avec moi, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. » Même si elle souriait toujours étrangement, ses yeux –qui étaient, eux, tels qu'il se souvenait, d'un bleu terne et glacé- s'étaient assombris. « Tu connais les conséquences du Serment Inviolable aussi bien que moi, si tu ne tiens pas parole. Ce qui est ton cas, Severus. Tu as échoué, et pourtant, tu es toujours ici. Ca ne t'a jamais interloqué ? »

« Je te croyais morte, » répondit-il immédiatement, mais toujours avec calme, calme qu'il était pourtant loin de ressentir à cet instant. Il avait l'impression de sentir l'étau se resserrer autour de lui, même s'il ignorait encore dans quel piège elle était en train de l'entraîner. « Lorsqu'une des deux personnes ayant établi le Serment décède, le contrat est- »

« Oui oui, le contrat est rompu, » le coupa t-elle. C'était à présent à son tour de s'impatienter, de toute évidence. « Mais tu peux constater par toi-même que je suis toujours vie. Et toi aussi.

Un froncement de sourcil incrédule craquela son masque impassible. Il était bien obligé de reconnaître que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus pensé au Serment, et à tout ce que cela avait impliqué à l'époque. C'était encore une partie de son passé qu'il avait cru pouvoir enterrer et oublier.

En vain, de toute évidence.

« Je suppose que tu ne serais pas ici, si tu n'avais pas la réponse à se problème. » Finit-il par répondre, la bouche étrangement sèche, malgré l'alcool qu'il venait de faire couler dans sa gorge.

« Effectivement. » Elle se décolla du fond de son fauteuil pour s'avancer légèrement vers lui, comme pour être sûr qu'il allait entendre chaque mot qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer. « J'avais oublié cette histoire depuis longtemps, lorsque ton nom m'est parvenu aux oreilles, cet été. Tout est revenu, Severus. _Tout._ Et je me suis demandée pourquoi tu n'étais pas mort il y a vingt ans, comme cela aurait dû être le cas, au vus de ton échec. »

Le mot 'échec' envoya une pointe d'acide dans son estomac. Ses doigts étaient à présent agrippés à l'accoudoir du fauteuil, leurs jointures devenant plus blanches à chaque seconde qui passait. Pourtant, il resta silencieux, la laissant finir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Alors, j'ai fait quelques recherches. Plusieurs, même. Tu te souviens sûrement du délai qu'il t'était accordé pour remplir tes… 'obligations', je suppose. »

« Tout ce dont je peux me souvenir dans l'immédiat, c'est d'une histoire d'alignement de planètes. Je te rappelle que cette nuit-là, je n'étais pas exactement dans le meilleur des états. »

Elle ignora la deuxième partie de sa remarque : « Effectivement, c'était un alignement. Et en faisant mes recherches, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait eu comme qui dirait… une petite erreur de calcul. »

Un frisson qui n'avait absolument rien d'agréable lui parcourut l'échine.

« En d'autres termes… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Elle se pencha encore davantage en avant, son regard d'un bleu glacial fermement ancré dans le noir jais du sien, avant de lui susurré, comme elle l'avait fait cette nuit-là :

« En d'autres termes, si tu ne remplis pas les clauses du contrat dans les mois qui viennent, Severus, en mai, tu seras mort. »

**

* * *

N/A** : Oui, bon, je n'ai jamais dit que vous auriez _toutes_ les réponses à la fin de ce chapitre, hein… ou que cela ne soulèverait pas plus de questions XD

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ! Comme toujours, les reviews sont plus que bienvenues, étant l'une des meilleures motivations pour une auteur de fanfic XD

Gros poutous à tous, la suite en fin de semaine prochaine normalement !


	3. Chap 2: Ostendo Cruor

* * *

**A l'approche de la nuit**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Je malmène encore ces pauvres personnages, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, étant l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape, mais je m'autorise quelques dérives ^^

**Rating** : T, mais au vu des idées qui remplissent mon esprit tordu, cela à te fortes chances de passer au M !

**Note de l'auteur : **Hellouuu les gens ^^ J'espère que votre début de semaine se passe bien, et qu'il fait moins moche que chez moi XD Aussi, rien à voir, mais bon courage à ceux qui sont en plein exams, partiels ou bac, ou autre ^^

Alors vous avez failli ne jamais avoir ce chapitre, parce que j'ai eu la bêtise d'acheter les SIMS 3 la semaine dernière lool. En gros, pour ceux qui connaissent, ce jeu vous empêche d'avoir une vie sociale (ou d'écrire) pendant quelques temps après son achat XD Mais vous êtes chanceux, je me suis moi-même donner un coup de pieds aux fesses, et j'ai terminé ce chapitre ;) Qui n'est toujours pas très clair, mais que voulez vous, j'aime prendre mon temps et vous faire râler :p

Un gros merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous m'avez vraiment gâté !! :D J'ai répondu individuellement à ceux qui ont des comptes ffnet, donc je ne répondrais qu'aux 'anonymes' ici à présent :))

D'énoooormes poutous à **Sandra** également, pour prendre le temps de corriger mes vilaines fautes en plein milieux de ses partiels :D

**

* * *

**RaR :

**Sandra :** C'est étrange de te répondre concernant ce chapitre en sachant que tu as déjà lu celui d'après, hihihi XD Donc je crois que cela ne te surprendras pas si je te disais, comme à tous les autres, que les réponses viendront :p Il y a bel et bien un rapport entre Hermione et le serment, comme tu t'en doutes, encore une réponse qui viendra très vite ^^ Gros poutous, et merci pour tout la miss !!! :D

**Khalie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire t'intrigue ^^ Tout ce que je peux espérer est que la suite ne te décevras pas :D

**Eileen19 **: Effectivement, je vais devoir te dire de patienter, que les réponses viendront, blabla, l'habituel déballage des auteurs de fic qui ne tiennent pas à révéler la totalité de leur intrigue trop vite XD Le rôle de Deborah deviendra (bientôt) nettement plus clair, et j'espère que tu finiras par comprendre pourquoi elle peut faire frissonner même Severus ! XD (oui, parce que moi elle m'inquiète, mais tu me diras, je ne suis pas Severus…qui est un personnage de fiction…hum, je me tais O_O) Un gros merci en tout cas ^^

**

* * *

Chapitre Deux : Ostendo Cruor

* * *

**

Parcourir les couloirs sombres de Poudlard au milieu de la nuit était comme une seconde nature pour Severus.

Cela était devenu une habitude bien avant qu'il ne devienne professeur, et qu'il ne débute ses rondes obligatoires. Dès ses premières semaines au château, il avait pris un plaisir certain à se glisser hors de la salle commune des Serpentard, découvrant d'abord les couloirs froids des cachots, avant de devenir rapidement plus audacieux, et d'oser monter dans les étages.

Il savait qu'il avait été loin d'être le seul à avoir entrepris ce genre d'excursions nocturnes. Chaque année, le flot de nouveaux élèves amenait avec lui une poignée de gamins impatients de partir à la recherche des secrets de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas sans raison que les professeurs étaient obligés de roder dans les couloirs toutes les nuits, à tour de rôle.

Lorsqu'il avait été lui-même à l'école, il avait fait parti de ces élèves un peu trop curieux. Si cela lui avait valu quelques retenues aux fils des ans, ce n'était rien comparé aux nombres de punitions qu'avaient reçues ce pédant de James Potter et ses groupies, qui aimaient se donner le titre de 'Maraudeurs'. C'était sans surprise qu'il avait découvert avec consternation que sa progéniture avait suivit le même chemin, n'hésitant pas à entraîner ses amis dans le danger, année après année.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide –mais toujours silencieux- dans le couloir des Sortilèges, il se retrouva à espérer ardemment que Potter ait ressenti l'intense besoin de bafouer une fois de plus le règlement, et s'était glissé hors de sa salle commune. Mieux, qu'il ait omis de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir à cet instant que de pouvoir lui retirer une bonne centaine de points avant même que les premiers cours aient débuté, et de lui infliger une retenue avec Rusard tous les soirs de la semaine jusqu'à Halloween.

Malheureusement, il se doutait que ses chances étaient minces. Il savait qu'il ne rencontrerait certainement personne cette nuit. Les élèves préféraient sans doute rester bien au chaud dans leurs lits, l'estomac remplit à son maximum, s'étant bâfrer au banquet, qui s'était terminé seulement quelques heures auparavant.

Quel dommage. N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire, vraiment, du moment que cela lui permette de libérer une infime partie de la rage sourde qui bouillait en lui depuis sa conversation avec Debbie.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder ses pensées loin de cette discussion, de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, préférant rester dans un déni total. Mais il savait que cela ne serait pas possible. Pas avant qu'il n'ait fait les vérifications nécessaires, qui lui prouveraient bien sûr que Debbie avait tord ; qu'elle était complètement folle, et qu'elle était réapparue soudainement dans sa vie après vingt ans d'absence dans le seul but de lui gâcher la vie.

Mais une minuscule partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'incertitude, qui frôlait dangereusement l'inquiétude. Il avait décidé presque inconsciemment qu'il irait parler à Sinistra dès le lendemain. Il ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec le professeur d'astronomie, mais pour être honnête, il ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec aucune personne du corps enseignant. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas nier que Sinistra connaissait sa matière à la perfection. Mieux que le professeur Filante, qui avait enseigné l'astrologie lorsqu'il était lui-même élève.

Filante avait été un sorcier si âgé qu'il semblait presque plus ancien que Binns, qui était pourtant professeur depuis plusieurs siècles. Il avait été complètement gâteux, et s'il avait eu une connaissance plutôt bonne des nombreuses positions des étoiles et des planètes, ses prédictions concernant les évènements astronomiques à venir avaient été…rarement justes. Trelawney était une experte comparée à lui, c'était pour dire.

Et pourtant, cette nuit-là, alors qu'il n'avait eu que seize ans, il avait juré d'accomplir ce que Debbie lui avait demandé, avant… avant l'alignement.

Quel alignement, exactement ? Il n'en était plus sûr. Il n'avait aucune envie de se replonger dans ce souvenir, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir le choix… Il irait emprunter la Pensine de Dumbledore avant son premier cours le lendemain, et vérifierait ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, près de vingt-deux ans plus tôt. Il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que cet alignement en question avait été mentionné dans leur dernier cours d'astronomie avant le Serment. Filante avait été totalement excité à cette idée, et Debbie et lui n'avaient pas cherché à vérifier quoi que ce soit…avant de jurer sur sa vie, utilisant une donnée aussi bancal.

Bien sûr, à bien y réfléchir, la totalité de cette histoire -en particulier le fait qu'il ait fait _CE_ Serment Inviolable, par Merlin !- était complètement impensable. Il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de honte l'envahir. Oui, il avait été jeune et stupide. Oui, il avait été dévasté, et dans un état qui avait dépassé l'ébriété. Et Debbie avait toujours eu un faible certain pour les idées totalement tordues, et les défis dangereux, c'était bien ce qui lui avait tellement plus, à l'époque, non ? Ainsi qu'une vague ressemblance à…

Mais c'était insensé.

La simple idée qu'elle puisse avoir raison, et qu'il doive réellement se retrouver à remplir les clauses du Serment dans les huit prochains mois était impensable, écœurant.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées de dégoût total, il réalisa alors que ses pas l'avaient dangereusement rapprochés du couloir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et par la même occasion, du bureau et des appartements de Déborah Perfild. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de tomber sur elle, après l'avoir virée sans cérémonie de chez lui, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il tourna donc les talons, son inquiétude et son écœurement se transformant à nouveau en colère sourde et intense, ses doigts s'enroulant instinctivement autour de sa baguette, comme s'il pouvait lancer un sort qui sortirait un élève de son lit, qu'il puisse se défouler.

Il sentit une vague de vicieuse excitation le traverser, alors qu'il commençait à apercevoir une lueur faible à l'autre bout du couloir, émergeant des escaliers. Ses vœux avaient pour une fois été exaucés.

Un idiot était hors de son dortoir, et possédant un QI inférieur à celui de Crabb et Goyle, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'allumer sa _baguette_ le rendait terriblement facile à repérer. Pour son plus grand plaisir. De son côté, il était pratiquement indécelable. Sa baguette était également allumée, mais la lumière qui s'en échappait était si faible qu'elle était pratiquement indétectable. Il connaissait le château tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'éclairer son chemin pour se diriger.

Ce qui voulait dire que le délinquant –qui n'était malheureusement pas Potter, il s'en doutait- se rapprochant de plus en plus ne l'avait sûrement pas vu, aveuglé par son propre halot lumineux, et lui étant comme toujours totalement vêtu de noir.

Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire machiavélique, une impatience sombre grandissant en lui. Avec un peu de chance, il s'agirait d'une deuxième année (les premières années n'étaient pas encore terrorisées par lui), qui hurlerait de peur en le découvrant. Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'aspect sadique de ce genre de pensées, mais après tout, il n'avait jamais caché ce côté de sa personnalité.

Plus la forme s'avançait, plus il fut obligé de reconnaître que ce n'était pas une deuxième année, qui aurait été beaucoup plus petite. La masse de cheveux à présent visible était également trop importante pour appartenir à un garçon.

Une masse de cheveux qui était si frisée et ébouriffée qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule et unique personne.

Immédiatement, son excitation disparue, remplacée sans attendre par une irritation familière, mais dont il se serait bien passé à cet instant.

« Miss Granger ! » l'appela t-il d'un ton sec, et effectivement, elle n'avait pas dû remarquer sa présence, à en juger par le bond qu'elle fit, accompagné d'un petit couinement apeuré, sa baguette tombant au sol.

Elle s'empressa de la récupérer, alors qu'il parcourait les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, augmentant au passage la lumière sortant de sa propre baguette, pour qu'elle puisse juger de la gravité de la scène.

« Professeur Snape, » dit-elle d'une voix pour une fois dénuée de bégayement, bien qu'étant légèrement tremblante. Etrangement, cela ressemblant plus à un _salut_ qu'à une tentative de début d'explication.

Il ignora ce phénomène, préférant lui dire de son ton doucereux qui ne prévoyait rien de bon : « Y aurait-il quelque chose dans ce que je vous ai dit la nuit dernière qui ne se serait pas imprimé correctement dans votre cerveau, Miss Granger ? »

Au lieu du rougissement honteux qui aurait dû enflammer ses joues –il l'avait tout de même surpris parcourant les couloirs au milieu de la nuit !- elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils, n'osant pas tout à fait soutenir son regard, cependant. « Professeur ? » demanda t-elle, de toute évidence incrédule.

Il dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas pousser un soupir exaspérer, ce qui aurait trahit son personnage : « Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, le couvre-feu est passé depuis plus de deux heures, et vous étiez en train de vagabonder tranquillement dans les couloirs. Chose que je vous ai expressément recommandé de ne _pas_ faire la nuit dernière.»

Cette fois, elle osa planter son regard dans le sien, avant de pointer du doigt quelque chose qui se trouvait épinglé sur sa poitrine. « Je suis préfète-en-chef, monsieur. C'est ma responsabilité autant que la votre de faire une ronde des couloirs après le couvre-feu. »

Son irritation augmenta violemment. Non seulement, elle lui répondait sans gêne, mais elle était en plus _préfète-en-chef_, ce qui voulait dire qu'il risquerait sans aucun doute de la voir traîner plus souvent qu'à l'ordinaire dans les couloirs…et qu'elle avait une excuse pour le faire. Une autre information qu'il aurait sans aucun doute découverte la veille s'il avait assisté à cette maudite réunion de prérentrée.

Il réagit de la seule manière qu'il connaissait.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger, pour insubordination. »

Le rougissement qu'il attendait tant apparu enfin, mais ce n'était clairement pas un rougissement de honte, plus d'indignation qu'autre chose.

« Insubordination ? » répéta t-elle, ses traits déformés par un sentiment d'injustice total. « Simplement parce que je vous ai donné une raison concrète pour m'être trouvé hors de mon dortoir après le couvre-feu ? »

Pourquoi donnait-elle toujours l'impression d'avoir avalé un dictionnaire ? Ou plutôt une centaine d'encyclopédies. Il avait beau être agacé par l'attitude révoltée de Granger, il devait reconnaître qu'elle lui offrait au moins la distraction qu'il avait recherchée, et intérieurement, il commençait presque à apprécier l'altercation.

« Non, insubordination parce que vous semblez croire que votre nouveau statut vous donne la même importance qu'un professeur. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas, Miss, malgré les airs supérieurs que vous vous donnez. »

Le rougissement s'intensifia, tout comme le contentement du maitre de potions. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait répliquer quelque chose qu'elle considèrerait comme étant cassant et intelligent, et il pourrait lui donner une retenue…et retirer trente points de plus à sa maison.

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser, professeur, je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez le seul à pouvoir prendre des airs supérieurs, cela ne se reproduira plus, soyez en sûr. »

Ohhh, parfait. Les Gryffondors, tellement prédictibles. Il dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser un sourire sarcastique craqueler son masque. Il devait après tout continuer de la laisser croire qu'il était _très_ en colère.

« Et bien, il semblerait que votre dose de courage ait augmenté durant les vacances, Miss Granger, » susurra t-il d'un ton glacial et totalement ironique. « Ce qui, dans votre cas, s'accompagne malheureusement d'un degré d'insolence que je ne pourrais tolérer. Je pense que vous ne trouverez rien à redire au fait que vous allez vous retrouvez en re-»

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase.

Une douleur cinglante et lancinante transperça soudainement son bras gauche. Sa main droite alla agripper par réflexe l'endroit où la Marque des Ténèbres venait de brûler sa chaire, une expression sombre prenant instantanément place sur son visage. Il oublia la présence de Granger l'espace d'une seconde, alors que son estomac semblait être temporairement fait de plomb, sentiment qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était appelé.

« Professeur ? » l'appela la jeune fille, une légère inquiétude ayant remplacée son indignation, et il put voir son visage déformé par une expression qui semblait presque…soucieuse ?

Cela eu pour effet immédiat d'assombrir encore d'avantage son humeur, ce qui dû se refléter dans son regard, car elle sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même, comme s'il venait de lui crier dessus.

« Allez vous coucher, Miss Granger, » se contenta t-il de dire, son ton glaciale étant plus que naturel à présent. « Il n'y a que vous d'assez stupide pour roder dans les couloirs, un soir de rentrée. »

Et sûr ces mots, il se retourna et prit la direction des escaliers, la laissant seule et muette derrière lui.

Ce ne serait vraiment pas une bonne nuit.

* * *

***

* * *

Tous sorciers ayant fait leur scolarité à Poudlard se souvenaient de deux années en particulier.

La première, pour l'émerveillement presque continu qui les envahissait jours après jours, alors qu'ils apprenaient à canaliser la magie qui coulait naturellement dans leur veine, qu'ils soient de descendance sorcière ou non. La découverte du château, de ses passages secrets, de ses fantômes. Les matchs de Quidditch, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, les tartes aux citrouilles…

Et puis, il y avait la septième année, qui n'aurait pu être plus différente. Le niveau d'étude et sa difficulté était tel que plus aucune joie n'était ressentie, dans la grande majorité des cas. Bien sûr, il y avait parfois des exceptions comme Hermione Granger, qui en aurait presque redemandé. Mais pour le reste des élèves, terminer leur dernière année était synonyme de délivrance.

A la fin de leur première journée de cours, Harry et Ron comprirent enfin pourquoi durant les six années précédentes, ils n'avaient pratiquement jamais rencontré de septièmes années dans leur salle commune. Il était clair que la bibliothèque deviendrait très prochainement leur lieu de résidence principal.

Malgré le fait que tous les professeurs qu'ils avaient eu ce jour-là aient prit dix minutes de leur temps pour faire un discours pour le moins inquiétant concernant les ASPIC, cela ne les avaient pas empêché d'entamer des leçons plus compliquées que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à présent. Alors que les garçons frôlaient déjà la crise d'angoisse, essayant d'imaginer comment ils allaient pouvoir gérer devoirs, Horcruxes, et bien entendu, Quidditch, Hermione avait déjà récolté trente points en Botaniques, et avait terminée la dissertation demandé par McGonagall durant leur longue pause déjeuné.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, leur dernier cours de la journée, Merlin soit loué, ils réalisèrent sans surprise que les quatre maisons étaient mélangés. Cela avait été le cas durant leurs autres cours. Avec la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur, et le fait que les Mangemorts avaient pénétré le château l'année précédente, de nombreux parents avaient retiré leurs enfants de l'école, toutes années confondues. Si les élèves de Gryffondors étaient tous présents, ainsi que la majorité des Serpentards, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle avaient subi d'énormes pertes. Ajouté à cela les sélections qui avaient été déjà faites après leurs BUSES, il n'était pas dur de comprendre pourquoi les quatre maisons se trouvaient regroupées durant la majorité de leurs cours. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette animosité constante entre élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, mais pour le Trio, le fait que Malfoy soit absent de façon définitive apaisait grandement les choses. De manière relative, bien entendu.

Hermione s'installa tranquillement entre Harry et Ron au fond de la classe, qui était devenu leur place habituelle l'année précédente, lorsque le professeur Snape enseignait cette matière. Alors que le reste de la classe se remplissait rapidement, elle laissa son regard glisser sur les murs, remarquant que leur nouveau professeur avait retiré les images pour le moins répulsives que son prédécesseur avait affiché. Plusieurs panneaux décoraient à présent les murs, semblant contenir ce qui ressemblait à des formules diverses et compliquées, ce qui était définitivement intriguant. C'était le genre de chose qui semblait avoir plus sa place dans la salle de classe de Minerva McGonagall.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte qui se refermait lourdement, et son regard se reporta immédiatement sur le professeur Perfild, qui se tenait devant son bureau, alors que le silence tombait brusquement sur la salle. L'ambiance était étrange. Loin d'être aussi tendue que lors des cours de potions –ou de DFCM l'année passée, mais leur nouveau professeur inspirait un respect certain, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Cependant, le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres lui donnait également un air chaleureux, qui contrastait étrangement avec l'atmosphère particulière qui l'entourait.

« Bonjour à tous, » commença t-elle sans attendre et sans une pointe d'hésitation. « Comme vous l'a annoncé le professeur Dumbledore hier soir, je suis Deborah Perfild, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai bien évidemment entendu parler de la rumeur concernant le sort qui aurait été jeté sur cette matière, j'espère donc que cette unique année que nous passerons ensemble sera bénéfique pour nous tous. »

Alors que la plupart des élèves échangèrent des sourires amusés, certains gloussant, Harry, Ron et Hermione se lancèrent des regards lourds de sens, tous trois sachant pertinemment à quel point cette 'rumeur' était fondée.

« De la même façon » reprit Perfild, « ce changement continuel a eu pour conséquence de créer de nombreuses lacunes dans votre programme. Bien que certains de vos professeurs aient été plus compétant, à l'opposé, plusieurs de vos années n'ont pas été utilisées comme elles l'auraient dû. Et vos ASPIC n'étant que dans dix mois, c'est un problème auquel nous allons devoir remédier. »

Les sourires furent instantanément remplacés par des grognements et soupirs étouffés, alors qu'elle débutait le discours qu'ils avaient tous attendu, bien que le redoutant tout autant. Lorsqu'elle eu fini d'insister sur l'importance absolument CAPITAL de ces examens qui détermineraient le reste de leur vie, elle leur dévoila enfin quel était son programme d'étude pour l'année ; Hermione, qui avait bien entendu écouté chacun de ses mots -à l'opposé de Ron, qui était trop épuisé pour être gêné en sa présence- s'avança inconsciemment un peu plus sur sa chaise.

« Mon premier objectif de l'année est de vous mettre totalement à niveau en ce qui concerne les sortilèges de défenses. Je sais que vous avez étudiez ce sujet durant une grande partie de votre quatrième année, et que le professeur Snape les a revu avec vous, mais au vu de la situation actuelle, vous ne serez, selon moi, jamais assez préparé. »

Un vent de murmures parcouru brièvement la salle. Ils avaient tous compris qu'elle faisait allusion à la guerre ; même si ce n'était plus un mystère pour personne, qu'un de leur professeur de DFCM ose enfin en parler sans gène était nouveau. Ombrage n'avait pas été ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de coopératrice à ce sujet, et Snape s'était abstenu de ne susurrer ne serait-ce qu'un mot au sujet de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le monde magique.

« Le premier sort que nous allons étudier est un sort majoritairement méconnu des sorciers et sorcières de notre époque, bien qu'un certain groupe de personnes en particuliers doivent sans aucun doute le connaître. Un sort qui est Impardonnable d'une certaine façon, même s'il n'est pas reconnu comme tel par le Ministère. »

Elle fit un rapide mouvement de la main, et le nom du sort en question s'inscrivit sur le tableau noir derrière elle.

_Ostendo Cruor._

Hermione sentit l'air se bloquer dans ses poumons l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'un frisson qui n'avait rien d'agréable ne la traverse. Autour d'elle, les élèves se regardèrent avec incrédulité. Ils avaient étudié les Sortilèges Impardonnables en long, en large et en travers, et n'avaient de toutes évidences jamais entendu parler d'un certain 'Ostendo Cruor'. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire qu'un sort qui pouvait vous obliger à faire tout et n'importe quoi, un qui pouvait vous torturer jusqu'à ce que vous en perdiez la raison, et un qui vous tuait en un instant ? Un combiné des trois, peut-être ?

Hermione sentit plus que ne vit Ron et Harry tourné simultanément leurs têtes vers elle, persuadés qu'elle connaissait la signification de ce sort ; mais elle était trop occupée à observer le professeur Perfild, qui parcourait la pièce du regard, son expression indéchiffrable.

« Personne ne connait ce sort ? »

D'un même mouvement, pratiquement tous les élèves se tournèrent légèrement pour lancer un regard vers le fond de la salle, où Hermione se trouvait. Après sept années du même manège, ils savaient tous ce qui allait suivre.

Hermione leva la main, et bien que son cœur batte un plus fort qu'ordinairement, aucun tremblement ne parcourait ses doigts.

« Oui ? Miss… »

« Granger. » répondit automatiquement Hermione. « Hermione Granger. 'Ostendo Cruor' est un nom latin, qui traduit littéralement veut dire '_Révélateur de Sang_'. La ou les personnes sur qui il est lancé révèlent contre leur gré leur véritable descendance magique. Ou moldue. »

A nouveau, les murmures parcoururent la classe. Alors que certains, comme Hermione, semblait mal à l'aise à cette idée, la majorité des élèves ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si terrible dans cette idée.

Le professeur fit taire les bavards d'un simple geste de la main, ses yeux fixés sur le fond de la classe.

« Exactement. Dix points pour Gryffondor. » Approuva t-elle, mais toute trace de sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres, lui donnant immédiatement un air beaucoup plus strict. Elle commença à marcher de long en large, lentement, son regard passant d'élève en élève, qui n'osait pas vraiment soutenir son regard d'un bleu glacial. « Un 'Révélateur de Sang'… Je sais ce que beaucoup d'entre vous pense à cet instant. Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai qualifié ce sortilège comme étant quelque part 'Impardonnable'. »

Si son ton sérieux n'avait pas dissuadé qui que ce soit de parler à son voisin, les chuchotements auraient sans aucun doute repris.

« La réponse est simple. Ce sortilège devrait être considéré comme étant Impardonnable, car son utilisation est une insulte pure et simple au sorcier ou à la sorcière sur qui il est lancé. Et il est particulièrement dangereux à l'heure actuelle, avec les changements qui prennent places plus ou moins secrètement dans notre monde. »

Son regard s'attarda sur le groupe de Serpentard, qui semblaient nettement moins impressionnés que le reste de la classe.

« Oh, je me doute que cela ne doit pas être particulièrement impressionnant pour les sorciers qui se savent 'Sang-Pur' jusqu'au bout des ongles, » continua t-elle, son regard posé sur Pansy Parkinson, dont l'air supérieur s'effrita légèrement. « Mais pour les personnes qui sont nés de parents moldus, le problème est tout autre. C'est une discrimination qui persistent depuis des siècles, et qui est de plus en plus présente à notre époque. Le professeur Dumbledore a évoqué hier soir ses craintes concernant la prise du Ministère de la Magie par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et par ses disciples, qui peut se faire d'un moment à l'autre. Et soyez en sûr, lorsque cela sera le cas, les personnes étant nées moldues seront plus en danger que jamais. En particulier lorsque ce genre de sort peut être lancé. »

Un silence de plomb tomba, seulement brisé par le reniflement dédaigneux de Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy venant de lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Quelque chose à ajouter, Miss… »

« Bulstrode, » répond Millicent, ne semblant pas gênée le moins d'un monde, et prononçant son nom de façon hautaine. « Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on perd notre temps à parler d'un sort qui est légèrement _inutile_. Tout le monde connait sa descendance, il suffit de poser la question, pas besoin de faire tout un plat en lançant un sort. »

Perfild la fixa d'un regard impénétrable, avant de lui demander : « Vous êtes une… 'Sang-Pur', je suppose. »

« Pure jusqu'au bout des ongles » répondit Millicent d'un ton clairement ironique, ce qui provoqua une nuée de gloussements chez les Serpentard.

« Je crois que Malfoy a trouvé son remplaçant » marmonna Harry entre ses dents, qui tout comme Ron et Hermione, ne trouvait pas la discussion particulièrement amusante.

Un nouveau sourire apparu sur les lèvres du professeur, mais il n'avait rien du sourire presque chaleureux qu'elle avait affiché au début du cours. Son expression était plus machiavélique qu'autre chose.

« Je suis sûr que le Directeur n'approuverait certainement pas, mais une petite démonstration me semble obligatoire. » Et sans laisser le temps aux élèves de réagir, elle leva sa baguette et lança : « _Ostendo vestri cruor ! »_

Une violente bourrasque traversa instantanément la pièce, et Hermione sentit son corps entier se couvrir de chaire de poule, alors qu'une sensation désagréablement chaude la traversait, comme une bouffée de chaleur inattendue. Tout autour d'elle, des glapissements de surprises, voir d'énervement, se faisaient entendre, avant que le silence ne retombe finalement, tous se regardant avec attention, comme cherchant à déceler quelque chose en particulier. A première vue, rien n'avait changé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé voir ? » demanda Harry à Hermione, la regardant de la tête au pied.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, » répondit Hermione, qui scrutait Harry avec la même attention, sa curiosité plus forte que le reste, comme d'habitude. « Ce n'était pas décrit dans le livre qui mentionnait le sort. C'est sensé être quelque chose qui distingue sans problème les trois…'catégories' de descendances. Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé et… »

Mais elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, de nouvelles exclamations, beaucoup plus fortes cette fois, explosaient partout autour d'eux.

« Hermione ! » cria Ron, et elle se tourna vivement vers lui, s'attendant à la trouver en détresse d'une quelconque façon. Mais ses yeux écarquillés de surprise étaient posés sur elle, ignorant la propre réaction de son corps.

Un fin halot argenté, presque terne, entourait le rouquin, comme une aura. Sans attendre, Hermione se tourna vers Harry, qui la fixait lui aussi avec ébahissement. L'aura qui entourait Harry était bleuâtre, un peu plus prononcée que celle de Ron, mais étant clairement discrète.

Réalisant alors que ses deux amis n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir posé les yeux sur elle, elle se décida enfin à baisser son regard sur ses propres mains. Le choc fut immédiat.

L'halot qui l'entourait n'était ni bleuâtre, ni grisâtre, et n'avait rien de discret. Sa couleur était d'un rouge sombre, comme la couleur du _sang_, et sa consistance était nettement plus solide que les autres. Elle se décolla vivement du bureau, faisant grincer sa chaise bruyamment contre le sol de pierre, et observa le reste de son corps, qui était totalement entouré de la même lumière.

Secouée, elle releva la tête pour parcourir le reste de la salle du regard. L'argenté et le bleuâtre dominait sans conteste, mais c'était les rares auras rouge sang qui attiraient tous les regards. Hermione réalisa qu'à part elle, seulement trois élèves affichaient le même résultat, un garçon et deux filles, aucuns venants de Serpentard, sans surprise.

Ignorant les discussions animées qui parcouraient à présent la salle, le professeur reprit son cours comme si rien n'était, les élèves rapportant rapidement leurs regards et attention sur elle.

« Comme vous l'avez sans aucun doute deviné, les différentes couleurs des auras sont représentatives de votre descendance. L'argenté représente les gens de 'Sang-pur', le bleuâtre est pour les 'Sang-Mêlés', et les 'Nées Moldus' se retrouvent entourés d'une aura rougeâtre particulièrement distinctive. »

Son regard se reporta sur Millicent Bulstrode, qui, à la surprise de beaucoup, affichait un halot bleuâtre.

« Et bien, et bien, » lui dit Perfild d'un ton ironique, « Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu quelques dérivations dans votre arbre généalogique, ma chère. »

« Faites-le disparaître. » siffla Millicent entre ses dents serrées, ses joues rouges s'assombrissant encore davantage sous les rires des trois autres maisons. De toutes évidences, elle avait été au courant de son statut, mais avait jusqu'à présent réussi à berner le reste de ses camarades.

« Désolée, mais il n'y a pas de contre-sort, » répondit Perfild, et à nouveau, son sourire n'avait rien de chaleureux. « Ses effets s'estompent d'eux même après quelques heures. Je m'en excuse par avance, » ajouta t-elle au reste de la classe, beaucoup semblait tout sauf ravi à l'idée de se rendre dans la Grande Salle dans cette état. « Sachez qu'il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, quel que soit le résultat, même s'il peut parfois sembler…surprenant. »

Immédiatement, Pansy leva la main, une main légèrement argentée, son expression clairement contrariée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les Sang-Pur sont représenté par l'argent ? Pourquoi est-ce que le rouge, la couleur du sang, est utilisé pour les s-… les nées moldus ? »

Comme beaucoup, Hermione savait qu'elle avait faillit dire 'sang de bourbe', et elle entendit Ron grogner à ses côtés, tandis qu'Harry plongeait sa main dans sa poche pour se saisir de sa baguette.

« C'est une question qui a été soulevée à de nombreuses reprises » répondit Perfild, recommençant son lent va et vient. « Et il y a plusieurs théories à ce sujet. Certains disent que ce sort étant utilisé comme un moyen d'identification 'rapide' mais ayant une durée de plusieurs heures, les sorciers de 'Sang-Pur' sont très discrètement éclairés, pour ne pas créer de gêne trop importante. Les 'Sang-Mêlés' sont plus distinctif, sans que cela soit pour autant vraiment évident à voir. Et bien sûr, les 'Nées Moldus' sont immédiatement et très facilement repérables. »

Au vu des légers sourires satisfaits qui naissaient à nouveau sur les lèvres des Serpentard, elle s'empressa de continuer : « Cependant, je ne suis pas en faveur de cette théorie, mais plutôt de celle qui postule que l'aura est lié à la _vraie_ pureté du sang. Les familles de 'Sang-Pur', dans le but de conserver ce titre, se marient entre elles depuis des siècles, ajoutant très peu, si ce n'est aucun, nouveau sang à leur lignée. Ce qui se traduit par une aura grisâtre, presque décolorée. Les 'Sang-Mêlés' sont beaucoup plus variés, plus colorés. Et puis, il y a bien sûr les 'Nées Moldus', si souvent rabaissés de par leur naissance. Mais la puissance de leur aura, et cette couleur particulière, est distinctive à mes yeux. Leur sang _est_ pur, leur source magique est nouvelle et dénuée d'une quelconque influence extérieure. C'est selon moi, ce qui les rend si particuliers dans notre monde. »

Et en prononçant ces mots, ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione.

* * *

***

* * *

Son regard fixement rivé sur son assiette, Severus tentait d'ignorer le son de centaines d'étudiants commençant bruyamment à manger tout autour de la salle.

Il était d'humeur exécrable.

Rien de bien nouveau, mais son expression était assez haineuse pour avoir poussé Minerva à aller s'assoir à l'autre bout de la table sans qu'il n'ait eu à prononcer un mot. Mais en toute honnêteté, il avait toutes les raisons d'être de mauvaise humeur.

Il avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière, et son corps courbaturé et douloureux réclamait un peu de repos. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été très mécontent. Dans son plan d'origine, Poudlard aurait dû être en sa possession cette année, ainsi que le Ministère de la Magie. Severus aurait dû être placé à la tête de l'école, ainsi qu'un ou deux autres de ses Mangemorts, pour assurer l'éducation des jeunes sorciers. Les sangs de bourbes auraient bien entendu été traqués et…éliminés, cela va de soit. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Car le gamin Malfoy avait échoué, et Severus Snape, qui avait été pourtant si prometteur, n'avait pas fait ce qui lui était demandé. Par sa faute, Malfoy s'était enfui, ainsi que ses pathétiques parents, et surtout, _Dumbledore_ était toujours vivant, protégeant l'école.

En cette nuit de rentrée, Lord Voldemort avait donc été particulièrement fou de rage, et Severus avait servit de distraction.

Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il avait dû faire face à plusieurs dizaines de gamins boutonneux et incapables de quoi ce soit. Et puis il y avait bien sûr le souvenir qu'il avait revu dans sa totalité ce matin, ainsi que la discussion qu'il avait ensuite eue avec Sinistra un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. La coupe était pleine.

Alors qu'il se forçait à mastiquer un bout de rôti, toujours décidé à ne pas lever les yeux vers qui ou quoi que ce soit, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser une fois encore à ce que le professeur d'astronomie lui avait dit.

Comme il s'y était attendu, il l'avait trouvé dans la salle des professeurs, pratiquement désertée, à part pour elle et le professeur Vektor, qui ronflait lourdement dans l'un des fauteuils. Elle avait semblé surprise en le voyant s'approché d'elle, mais son expression était plus curieuse que méfiante. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé sans même un mot de politesse s'il y allait avoir des évènements astronomiques dans les mois qui venaient, un sourire narquois avait étiré les lèvres du professeur.

« Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt, Severus ? » lui demanda t-elle avec sarcasme.

« Cette matière m'a toujours _fascinée_, » avait-il répliqué sur le même ton. Il aurait bien ajouté une remarque ou deux sur l'utilité de ce qu'elle faisait, selon lui, mais il doutait que cela joue en sa faveur. « Ne cherche pas découvrir la raison de mon intérêt soudain, Aurora. » reprit-il à la place. « Je veux seulement savoir s'il va y avoir quoi que ce soit…d'inhabituel. »

« Tu es comme tous les autres, sorciers ou moldus. » avait-elle soupiré, reportant son regard sur le livre qu'elle avait été en train de lire avant qu'il ne l'interrompe. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, elle l'avait finalement regardé à nouveau, levant les yeux au ciel. « Il y a _constamment_ des évènements astronomique. La Terre se retrouve en éclipse lunaire plusieurs fois par an, et en éclipse solaire pratiquement tous les dix-huit mois. Mais cela reste un mystère pour tout le monde, car ce n'est intéressant que si elles sont visibles de notre pays. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, » avait-il sifflé entre ses dents serrées. « Je n'étudie peut-être plus l'astronomie depuis des années, mais je me souviens encore des informations de bases. Je parle de quelque chose de beaucoup plus _rare_. Un alignement planétaire, par exemple. »

Elle lui avait lancé un regard réellement intriguée cette fois-ci, ce qui n'avait fait qu'amincir l'espoir désespéré qu'il possédait encore à ce moment là.

« Effectivement, il va y avoir un alignement particulièrement rare dans quelques mois, » avait-elle finalement répondu. « J'ai l'intention de donner un devoir à ce sujet à mes septièmes années d'ailleurs, qu'ils prédisent la date et ses conséquences magi- »

« Quel alignement ? » Il l'avait coupé sans ménagement, ses mains devenant affreusement moites, alors que son cœur se mettait à battre un peu trop rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Son manque de tact ne lui plu guère, cela avait été évident. Mais elle répondit tout de même. « Mercure, la Terre et Jupiter seront en alignement avec le soleil. Mercure va créer une éclipse solaire, mais elle ne sera pas visible de notre continent. »

« Quand ? » Sa question n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Le 1er mai 1998. Dans huit mois exactement.»

Information qui, de toute évidence, n'avait rien fait pour remonter le moral de Severus.

Depuis, il tentait tant bien que mal de se persuader que tout ceci n'était que balivernes, ou un cauchemar particulièrement désagréable et inutile. Mais c'était en vain. Il avait toujours été un homme de raison, la grande majorité du temps ; il avait recherché les preuves qui confirmeraient ce que Debbie avait avancé, et les avait trouvé, plus réelles que jamais. A présent, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était l'accepter.

Chose qui lui semblait totalement impossible à faire.

Il continua à se forcer à mastiquer et à avaler, n'ayant absolument pas faim, mais sachant que son corps avait besoin d'être nourri pour récupérer plus rapidement.

Comme si le destin avait décidé de s'acharner contre lui aujourd'hui, il sentit une présence derrière lui, rapidement suivit d'un mouvement à ses côtés, la chaise se trouvant à sa droite étant tirée pour que le nouveau venu puisse s'assoir.

Ou plutôt _la_ nouvelle venue.

« Je suppose que tu as vérifié tout ce que je t'ai dit dans les moindres détails, » lui dit-elle sans attendre, légèrement penchée vers lui pour qu'il puisse entendre sa voix basse.

Plus hargneux que jamais, il se contenta de grogner en signe d'approbation, mâchant ses haricots verts avec force.

« Tu as donc comprit que je t'ai dit la vérité, » continua t-elle.

« De toute évidence. » répliqua t-il d'un cinglant, toujours sans la regarder, toute son irritation semblant se diriger à présent vers la personne assise à ses côtés. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée loin de sa vie ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée cachée dans son coin, le laissant dans l'ignorance totale.

Le laissant mourir dans huit mois sans comprendre pourquoi.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, alors. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais clairement une affirmation.

Il tourna finalement la tête vers elle, ses doigts serrés avec tellement de force autour de son couteau qu'il pouvait sentir le métal s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main. Sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il constata qu'elle affichait encore ce petit sourire étrange, qui semblait être un trait récurent de son personnage.

« Non, Debbie, je n'en ai aucune idée, » lui lança t-il d'un ton haineux et sarcastique, qui n'était pourtant pas plus élevé qu'un chuchotement. Il ne souhaitait absolument pas être entendu par un autre professeur, bien qu'ils soient protégés par le vacarme qui régnait dans le reste de la pièce. « Redis-moi encore comment je suis sensé séduire une élève de cette école, qui est assez jeune pour être ma propre fille, et qui préférerait sans aucun doute sauter de la Tour d'astronomie que de me toucher. Il va falloir que tu éclaircisses ce point, car je suis dans l'ignorance totale. »

Sur ses mots, il reporta son attention sur son assiette, recommençant à couper sa viande avec des mouvements brusques, imaginant que c'était la tête de sa voisine qu'il était en train de sectionner.

Mais comme toujours, Debbie ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il la sentit se rapprocher de lui, sentit son corps à quelques centimètre du sien, son souffle contre son oreille, avant qu'elle n'y murmure : « Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà commencé à faire le tri pour toi. Il semblerait que tu as plusieurs choix chez les élèves majeures, du moins jusqu'à ce que la dernière vérification soit faite. Lève la tête, Severus, et regarde tes élèves. »

Malgré lui, il s'exécuta et releva finalement la tête, son regard glissant sur les centaines d'étudiants qui dînaient aux quatre tables.

Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, avant qu'il ne remarque l'étrange phénomène qui semblait avoir atteint les septièmes années. Ils étaient tous entouré d'un léger halot coloré, de couleurs et d'intensités différentes.

_Ostendo Cruor._

Elle avait osé. Elle avait _osé_.

Ecœuré, et avec une réticence totale, il répara rapidement les rares élèves qui étaient entourés d'une aura rouge sang, plus distinctifs que jamais dans cette masse de robes noirs, le gris et le bleu pratiquement indécelable à côté d'eux. Il savait qu'il les aurait immédiatement remarqués, s'il ne s'était pas obstiné à garder son regard fixé sur son assiette depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle. Car le reste des élèves semblait extrêmement intrigué par le phénomène, et régulièrement, une première année se redressait sur son banc pour tenter de distinguer le ou la malheureuse qui était encore moins discret qu'une Beuglante.

Un garçon et trois filles.

Son regard passa rapidement sur les deux filles de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, avant d'aller se poser sur la table de Gryffondor.

Hermione Granger mangeait son dîner, les yeux fixés sur son assiette, comme il l'avait fait seulement quelques minutes plus tôt ; son expression ne laissait pas de doute sur la gêne qu'elle ressentait à être ainsi exposée aux yeux de tous, mais elle se tenait droite et fière, comme si elle ne pouvait se préoccuper moins de ce qu'il se passait.

C'était sans aucun doute un jeu de lumière, mais entourée de cette aura rouge et intense, un reflet roux semblait émaner de ses cheveux bouclés.

* * *

***

* * *

**N/****A** : Si si, je sais où je vais, j'vous jure XD Alors, vous avez le droit de :

1) Laissez une review pour vous plaindre que je vais faire un transfert Hermione/Lily (comme mon amie Mel l'a fait sur msn XD)

2) Laissez une review pour proposer de consoler Snape et d'assassiner Debbie, comme ça il sera tranquille.

3) Laissez une review pour le simple plaisir de me faire sautiller de joie et de me faire écrire plus vite la suite XD

Je pars la semaine prochaine pour dix jours (sans ordi ni rien, mais je tenterais d'avancer sur papier), donc je vous promets de faire mon possible pour vous mettre la suite avant ça ;)

Gros poutous à tous !

PS: Je n'ai fait qu'un an de latin, en 5eme (il y a 9 ans de ça lol), et mes seuls sources pour le sort inventé dans ce chapitre sont des sites de traduction (merci google XD). De la même façon, je ne connais rien en astronomie, à part les recherches faites pour ce chapitre ;)


	4. Chap 3: Persuasions

**

* * *

**

A l'approche de la nuit

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Je malmène encore ces pauvres personnages, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, étant l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape, mais je m'autorise quelques dérives ^^

**Rating** : T, mais au vu des idées qui remplissent mon esprit tordu, cela à te fortes chances de passer au M !

**Note de l'auteur : **Kikou tout le monde ^^ Voilà enfin mon nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! J'aimerais sincèrement pouvoir poster plus vite, mais le souci lorsqu'on écrit de long chapitre, c'est que ça prend du temps de les rédigés XD Je pourrais aussi raccourcir leur taille, mais je ne serais jamais satisfaite de leur contenu, pfff BREF, tout ça pour dire, ENJOY ! :D

Bien sûr, mille merci pour vos reviews, qui me motivent vraiment *câline ses lecteurs* Gros poutous également à _Sandra_ pour sa correction, et son talent à dénicher mes phrases pas très françaiseuh XD Je suis coupable de toutes erreurs restantes, cela va de soit :))

**

* * *

RaR :**

**Eileen19:** Tu vas me détester XD Je dévoile en effet une partie du souvenir dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai dû le couper en deux à cause de sa longueur *sifflote*Promis promis, l'attente ne sera plus trop longue XD  
En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ En ce qui concerne réconforter Severus, faut faire la queue XD

**Sandra** : Merci merci !! :D Je suis très contente que mon personnage original te plait jusqu'à présent ^^ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours tendance à inventer des perso toujours complètement tordu et psychopathe XD En ce qui concerne les intentions de Debbie… qui a dit qu'elle avait été Mangemort ? *sifflote* En ce qui concerne Sevy, je te dirais comme à Eileen : fait la queue ! mdr XD Il y a effectivement un lien entre Lily et Hermione, tout ça à cause de ce maudit serment, que je finirais bien par dévoiler un jour, promis XD XD

**Maude** : Un gros merci pour ta review ! Tu m'as vraiment fait plaisir :)) Je suis réellement contente que tu apprécie mon humour noir, ça ne plait pas à tout le monde (dans mon entourage XD) mais c'est vrai que c'est parfait pour écrire un personnage cynique comme Severus ^^  
Pour ce qui est de la taille de mes chapitres, je prends ta remarque en compte, sincèrement, mais en réalité, je n'arrive pas vraiment à me contrôler lol J'ai un plan précis de mes chapitres avant de les écrire, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à couper avant l'endroit voulu…la preuve, le chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui est en réalité que la _moitié_ de mon chapitre trois d'origine, et tu as vu la taille ? Incorrigible XD En tout cas, vraiment merci pour tes remarques, j'espère que tu continueras à lire et apprécier malgré la taille *sifflote*

**Elsie** : Merci mille fois pour tes reviews ! Je suis désolée que tu ai été déçue par l'arrêt de ma traduction d'Objets du Désir, crois-moi, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à avaler la pilule au début lol Mais je me suis occupée en me plongeant dans l'écriture de cette fic, donc tout va bien ^^ Vraiment, merci pour tes commentaires, qui m'ont fait très plaisir :) J'espère de tout cœur que je vais faire une HGSS digne de ce nom :D Poutous !!

* * *

**Chapitre Trois : Persuasions**

**

* * *

**

Juin 1976

_Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle le trouva dans une salle de classe déserte, non loin du bureau du Maître de Potions._

_Il était au fond de la classe, avachi contre le mur de pierres froides, et la pénombre qui l'englobait l'empêchait de voir distinctement son expression. Mais elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'un lumos pour deviner quel était son état d'esprit. Deux bouteilles vides trainaient déjà à ses côtés, et il tenait une troisième par le goulot, la portant régulièrement à ses lèvres. Il ne parut pas remarquer sa présence, continuant de boire silencieusement à intervalle régulier. Mais tout ceci n'était pas nouveau, après tout._

_Debbie sentit une pointe d'amertume et de colère sombre qui n'avait rien d'étrangères la traverser. C'était toujours la même chose. Severus, se retrouvait anéanti encore et toujours à cause de _Lily_, de son obsession, __et continuait de l'ignorer, _elle_. Alors qu'elle aurait été prête à tout faire pour lui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Bien sûr, elle devait reconnaître que si elle avait passé ses quatre premières années à Poudlard à tout faire pour qu'il la remarque, les derniers mois avaient entrainé avec eux un changement dans ses désirs et ses sentiments._

_Oh, oui, elle comprenait parfaitement l'obsession de Severus par rapport à Lily Evans, parce qu'elle n'avait aucun doute que ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui n'était pas si différent. A une exception près. _Elle_ avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait au cours de sa vie, tout, et ce grâce à ce don qu'elle possédait depuis sa naissance. Elle n'était pas habituée à être rebutée ou placée en seconde place. C'était le genre de chose qui pouvait la pousser à…l'excessif. Elle s'en fichait, bien sûr. _

_Elle était née avec le pouvoir de manipuler les gens autour d'elle, tout comme certains naissaient avec la capacité de manipuler leur apparence physique. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait bien, à merveille même, et qui lui apportait surtout une satisfaction sans pareil._

_Plus jeune, elle s'était contentée de pousser ses parents à lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Un nouveau balais à tous les Noël, une baguette magique bien avant qu'elle ne reçoive sa lettre pour Poudlard, un hibou, puis un chat, puis un autre hibou, car finalement, elle n'aimait pas la couleur de l'autre… Ce genre de choses futiles et innocentes. Bien sûr, il y avait eu cet 'accident' avec son père, après qu'il les ait quitté, elle et sa mère, pour refaire sa vie avec une _sorcière_ ; que sa mère soit moldue n'avait plus été suffisant, apparemment. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment comprit comment il avait pu finir étouffé dans le réseau de cheminées ; c'était le genre d'accident qui arrivait extrêmement rarement avec la poudre de cheminette. Debbie l'avait peut-être pensée très fort, mais après tout, elle n'avait eu que huit ans. _

_C'était idiot de penser qu'une enfant de cet âge puisse avoir ce genre d'influence, même sous un accès de colère. _

_A Poudlard, cela avait été la même chose. Le Choixpeau avait vraiment voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard, mais cela avait été la maison de son père, pour qui elle ressentait toujours un ressentiment profond ; elle avait entendu dire que le dortoir de Gryffondor était dans une tour, et elle avait vraiment bien envie d'être dans une tour. _

'Non, envois-moi à Gryffondor'_, avait-elle pensé sans une once d'hésitation. Et c'était là qu'elle s'était retrouvée, malgré le fait qu'elle ne possédait pas une once de courage en elle, et que son plaisir à tout tourner en sa faveur lui aurait offert une position de rêve au sein des Serpentards. _

_C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra Lily Evans. Une née moldue qui lui ressemblait étrangement. C'était surtout leurs longs cheveux roux qui leur donnaient cet air de ressemblance. Car si Debbie avait des yeux d'un bleu très clair, parfois glacial, ceux de Lily étaient verts, et extrêmement chaleureux. Rapidement, alors qu'elles entraient toutes les deux dans l'adolescence, plus personne ne leur demanda si elles étaient sœurs. Lily était beaucoup plus jolie, cela ne faisait aucun doute ; plus grande, plus effilée, ses magnifiques cheveux s'assombrissant au fil des ans, alors que ceux de Debbie s'éclaircissaient et prenaient un aspect terne et plat. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Severus –ainsi que de nombreux autres- était complètement obsédé par la jeune Gryffondor, que tous les professeurs adoraient, sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin d'utiliser une quelconque force magique. _

_Severus._

_Severus Snape, qu'elle avait rapidement rencontré, durant leur première journée de cours à Poudlard. Bien naturellement, elle avait décidé de faire de Lily son amie. Elle aimait s'entourer de gens qui attiraient la sympathie, car cela lui facilitait les choses. Et être amie avec Lily, à l'époque, cela signifiait obligatoirement côtoyer Snape, _Snivellus_, qui était aussi laid que Lily était belle__, aussi opprimé__ qu'elle était populaire._

_Mais il l'avait fasciné. _

_Non seulement par sa connaissance inhabituelle des forces du mal et de la magie qui s'en accompagnaient, en plus de son don inné pour les potions, mais également parce qu'il semblait presque être totalement _immunisé_ contre son pouvoir de persuasion. Et bien qu'elle ait été beaucoup trop jeune pour réaliser à quel point son comportement était normal, venant de rencontrer son véritable premier défi, tenter de le faire céder à son pouvoir était devenu son obsession principale. Obsession qui n'avait fait que s'approfondir années après années, tout comme les sentiments de Severus vis-à-vis de Lily._

_Mais Deborah grandissait. Ses pouvoirs, ainsi que son esprit, s'affutaient. Son besoin compulsif de tout contrôler et de se jouer des autres augmentait aussi, par la même occasion ; et comme toute personne _légèrement_ dérangée et dangereuse, __elle n'en savait rien __bien entendu. Si pendant quatre ans, elle s'était contentée de suivre Lily et Severus un peu partout, espérant désespérément qu'il la remarquerait et qu'il tournerait finalement son affection sur elle, les choses avaient changé. _

_D'une part, les rapports entre Lily et Severus n'étaient plus les mêmes. Lily, plus populaire que jamais chez les professeurs comme chez les élèves, ne comprenait pas et ne tolérait pas les fréquentations de Severus, inexorablement attiré par la magie noire et les pouvoirs qui l'entouraient. De ce fait, elle passait de moins en moins de temps avec lui. Debbie, d'un autre côté, passait des heures en sa compagnie. Mais elle ne le faisait pas dans le parc de Poudlard, ou dans ses couloirs au milieu de la journée, comme l'avait fait l'autre Gryffondor. Non, elle préférait le rejoindre à la bibliothèque, voir même dans la salle commune de Serpentard, où étrangement, elle se sentait chez elle. Personne ne lui faisait jamais de réflexion à ce sujet, parce qu'elle l'avait décidé. Comme les autres élèves de sa maison, ceux de Serpentard la trouvaient étrange, mais personne n'y pensait trop longtemps. Quelque chose d'autre leur venait immédiatement à l'esprit dès qu'ils pensaient 'Deborah Perfild'._

_A l'exception de Severus, qui égale à lui-même, résistait sans même le savoir au pouvoir de Debbie._

_Ce fut pourquoi elle décida un jour qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle change de tactique. Si elle ne pouvait pas le faire céder avec l'aide de son don, elle allait devoir s'y prendre autrement. Parfois, la magie n'était pas nécessaire pour manipuler quelqu'un, et elle était bien décidée à le prouver._

_Alors elle commença à passer beaucoup plus de temps avec lui, sans Lily, gagnant réellement sa confiance –même s'il demeurait toujours méfiant à un certain degré- devenant sa confidente. Malheureusement, au lieu d'oublier Lily progressivement, comme elle l'avait espéré, Severus semblait plus obsédé que jamais. La haine qu'il ressentait envers Potter s'approfondissait également, ce dernier étant tout sauf discret concernant son intérêt pour 'Evans'. Et plus Severus s'assombrissait, plus il traînait avec cette bande de Serpentards, qui déclaraient tous ouvertement qu'ils rejoindraient le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès qu'ils le pourraient. C'était quelque chose que Severus ne niait pas envisager également. Elle avait entendu la discussion qui avait prit place en face du portrait de la Grosse Dame, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée._

_C'était elle qui avait prévenu Lily qu'il menaçait de passer la nuit dans le couloir si elle ne venait pas lui parler. Et Debbie jubilait._

_C'était exactement le genre de situation qu'elle adorait, et qui surtout, lui permettrait peut-être d'arriver _enfin_ à ses fins. Alors qu'elle avait écouté Severus s'excuser, désespéré, la suppliant presque de lui pardonner, l'Idée avait germée dans son esprit, cruelle et irrésistible. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Il était faible, misérable. Exposé._

_Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un peu de persuasion. _

_Elle continua de s'avancer dans la salle de classe déserte, s'approchant assez de lui pour que la lumière de sa baguette l'éclaire entièrement. Il était vraiment pitoyable, prostré ainsi dans son coin. Ses cheveux avaient l'air plus gras que jamais, et son teint qui était déjà cireux à l'origine avait prit une couleur de lait caillé. Il empestait l'alcool._

_« Je suppose que Lily n'ait pas décidé à te pardonner ? » dit-elle simplement, d'un ton curieux, parfaitement contrôlé, alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés._

_« Dégage, Debbie. » répondit-il d'une voix enrouée. « Je n'ai besoin ni de tes commentaires, ni de ton mépris. »_

_Au cours des derniers mois, durant lesquels il s'était véritablement livré à elle, elle l'avait à tour de rôle rassuré ('_Ellefinira par réaliser à quel point elle tient à toi, Sev. Laisse-lui un peu de temps_') et encouragé à laisser tomber ('_Ca devient ridicule, Severus. Regarde ce qu'elle a fait de toi_'.), ce qui expliquait sa méfiance actuelle. Au vu de son état, elle aurait eu toutes les raisons de lui dire de se reprendre._

_Ce qu'une véritable amie, dont les intentions étaient pures, auraient fait. Ce qu'elle n'était pas, malheureusement pour lui._

_« Je ne suis pas venue te mépriser. » se contenta t-elle de répliquer, avant de se saisir de la bouteille qu'il tenait. « J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une présence amicale, après la journée que tu as eu... POUAH !! Qu'est-ce que c'est que truc ?!! » _

_Elle venait de prendre une gorgée de la boisson, avant de la recracher immédiatement._

_Il haussa mollement les épaules, son regard toujours perdu dans le vide. « Je les ai piqué dans le bureau de Slughorn. Il semble l'apprécier, il en a trois caisses pleines. »_

_« De l'alcool de mauvaise qualité, » grogna Debbie, toujours dégoutée par le goût qui demeurait dans sa bouche. « Je suis sûre qu'il garde ses meilleures bouteilles dans ses appartements. »_

_Severus se contenta de lui reprendre la bouteille des mains, marmonnant « Peu importe. Mauvaise qualité ou non, ça à l'effet escompté. »_

_Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu boire à nouveau, Debbie lui arracha la bouteille. « Hé !! » protesta t-il, tentant maladroitement de reprendre sa boisson. Mais il était effectivement déjà bien ivre, et ses tentatives étaient plus risibles qu'autre chose._

_« _Evanesco_ » lança t-elle sur la bouteille, dont le contenu disparu instantanément. _

_Il grogna, clairement mécontent, commençant à lui donner des noms peu sympathiques, mais elle l'ignora totalement, se remettant sur ses pieds, avant de lui tendre une main._

_Il arrêta de marmonner ses insultes, posant sur elle un regard vitreux mais suspicieux. « Quoi ? »_

_Elle ne bougea pas, main toujours tendue, mais son expression était dure et décisive : « Si tu veux vraiment oublier ce qu'il s'est passé de cette façon, tu vas avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus puissant. Et c'est ton jour de chance, je connais l'endroit parfait. »_

_L'ironie dans sa remarque n'aurait pas pu être plus évidente. Son jour de chance, effectivement. Mais la perspective d'atteindre un état d'ivresse tel qu'il en oublierait Lily et tout ce qui allait avec, cela était simplement trop tentant. Il attrapa sa main, et elle l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds._

_Ils sortirent de la salle de classe, Severus titubant plutôt dangereusement, mais il n'avait pas assez bu pour qu'elle ait besoin de le soutenir pour marcher._

_« Où on va ? » demanda t-il pourtant après qu'elle ait entamé de le sortir des cachots._

_« Au septième étage. » se contenta t-elle de répondre, menant toujours la marche._

_« Sans vouloir paraître pessimiste, on va se faire repérer avant d'arriver à ta Tour. Dans laquelle je n'entrerais pas, au passage. »_

_Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule, continuant de monter les escaliers. « Personne ne nous remarquera, fais moi confiance. Et je n'ai aucune intention de t'emmener à la Tour de Gryffondor. »_

_Bien sûr que personne ne les remarquerait. Tant qu'elle ne voulait pas être prise sur le fait, ils seraient tranquilles._

_Et effectivement, ils remontèrent tous les escaliers, traversèrent tous les couloirs et tapisseries jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au septième étage, sans rencontrer qui, ou quoi, que soit. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur dénué de tout portrait, et Debbie commença à marcher de long en large._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu- » commença Severus, clairement irrité à présent. La mauvaise qualité de l'alcool commençait à peser sur son estomac, et cela faisait bien trop longtemps à son goût qu'il n'avait pas avalé quelque chose d'autre, qui pourrait retarder sa nausée. Et ses pensées. _

_« Chhh, » le coupa t-elle, lui lançant un regard réprobateur, avant de reprendre son va et vient._

'Je veux aller là où tout est caché… Je veux aller là où tout est caché… Je veux aller là où tout est caché…_' Trois fois de suite, elle passa devant le mur, pensant la même phrase en boucle, jusqu'à ce que la porte apparaisse. Porte que Severus fixa, ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise._

_« Viens, » lui dit-elle, imperturbable, ouvrant la porte pour qu'il rentre dans la pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se tourna vers lui, pour voir son expression d'émerveillement total._

_« Qu'est-ce que… » Mais à nouveau, il ne termina pas sa phrase, à court de mots cette fois._

_L'endroit était impressionnant, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Plus grande qu'une cathédrale, la pièce était remplie de toutes les choses possibles et imaginables._

_« Tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin ici » se contenta t-elle de lui dire, prenant la direction d'une étagère non loin, sur laquelle se trouvait plusieurs gros flacons et de nombreuses bouteilles. _

_Elle s'abstint de lui dire comment elle avait trouvé ce lieu, bien sûr. En vérité, cela n'avait pas été si difficile. Au cours de tous ses mois à Poudlard, elle avait progressivement interrogé tous les fantômes du château, ainsi que les elfes de maison dans la cuisine, demandant à connaître les secrets de Poudlard. Et c'était sans surprise que tous lui avaient fournis des informations plus ou moins intéressantes. Cette pièce était de loin sa découverte la plus appréciable. Elle aimait particulièrement la pièce des Objets Perdus, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle avait rapidement compris que ce qui s'y trouvait avaient été déposés par des générations d'élèves, et de professeurs. Et ce n'était pas que des livres et des objets cassés qui avaient été caché ici. _

_  
Le flacon d'alcool qu'elle tenait entre ses mains en était la preuve. _

_Elle tendit le flacon en question à Severus, qui hésita quelques instants, suspicieux, avant de s'en saisir._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il finalement, ses yeux sur le liquide rougeâtre._

_« Ce dont tu as besoin. » répéta t-elle, avant de retourner vers l'étagère remplie de bouteilles et boisson en tout genre, en attrapant plusieurs. « Bois. » lui dit-elle d'un ton sans appel._

_Mais il n'en fit rien, plus suspicieux que jamais. « Comment tu peux être sûre que ce n'est pas mortel ? »_

_Elle explosa d'un rire qui n'avait rien de naturel, et lui répondit : « Parce que j'ai _voulu_ que la pièce me montre où était le meilleur alcool. Fais-moi confiance, Sev. C'est _exactement_ ce dont tu as besoin. »_

_Finalement, il déboucha le flacon, et renifla son contenu. L'odeur était effectivement terriblement entêtante, et instantanément, le désir de goûter ce liquide rouge et épais fut plus fort que tout. Sans plus attendre, il porta le flacon à ses lèvres, et avala une longue gorgée. _

_C'était délicieux. Extrêmement fort, âcre et mielleux à fois. Réalisant à peine ce qu'il faisait, il continua de boire, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus la moindre goutte. _

_La fiole de verre tomba au sol, explosant en mille morceaux, mais il s'en fichait. La totalité de son corps était parcouru de frissonnements, mais il n'y avait rien de désagréable dans cette sensation, pas plus que dans les vagues de chaleurs qui le traversaient. Et surtout, la douleur qui avait compressé si durement son cœur seulement quelques minutes plus tôt semblait avoir disparu. Il n'avait pas oublié Lily, oh non, jamais il ne pourrait oublier Lily. _

_Mais l'image de son sourire, de ses cheveux flamboyant, de ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la chaleur qui traversait ses veines ; il n'y avait plus de peine, si ce n'était dans le désir intense qu'il ressentait à cet instant._

_A seulement deux mètres de lui, Debbie l'observait, un petit sourire sombre étirant progressivement ses lèvres. Elle su à cet instant qu'elle arriverait véritablement à ses fins cette nuit, que son idée marcherait. Après tout, il avait été assez fou pour la suivre jusqu'ici, avant de boire une boisson inconnue, dont il ne connaissait pas le moindre effet. Non, Debbie ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser d'autre sorte de magie._

_Et ce fut sans surprise qu'il tendit la main vers elle, réclamant plus d'alcool. Elle lui offrit ce qu'il voulait sans un instant d'hésitation._

_Très bientôt, il serait si enivré qu'il n'y aurait plus une once de raison en lui. Et lorsque ce moment viendrait, il n'y aurait rien de plus facile que de lui faire dire le Serment._

* * *

***

* * *

« Un bonbon au citron, Severus ? »

Le silence qui suivit la demande à première vue innocente du Directeur était si lourd qu'on aurait pu entendre un Vif d'Or voler dans la pièce. Severus, qui se tenait toujours à l'entrée du bureau, Pensine entre les bras, fixa le vieux sorcier avec un regard qui aurait conduit plus d'un élève à mouiller son pantalon.

En retour, Dumbledore se contenta de le regarder calmement, sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation, un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaleureux craquelant un peu plus son visage déjà tellement ridé.

L'espace d'un instant, Severus envisagea sérieusement de balancer la Pensine par la fenêtre, avant d'enfoncer chacun de ces maudits bonbons au citron dans tous les orifices du Directeur.

Mais il vint rapidement à la conclusion que cela n'était pas une bonne idée. Un élève pourrait se retrouver avec le crâne salement fracturé ; une Pensine pesait son poids, surtout lancer du haut d'une Tour.

Finalement, il se contenta de fermer brièvement les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer son accès d'humeur soudain. La journée avait été _extrêmement_ longue, et il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'avoir un tête à tête avec Dumbledore à cet instant. Sa relation avec le sorcier était sans conteste la seule véritable _relation_ à proprement parlé qu'il avait dans tous le château, et au fils des ans, il s'était plus ou moins attaché au vieux fou ; mais ce dernier, bien qu'étant brillant la grande majorité du temps, avait le pouvoir de le pousser au bord de l'hystérie en l'espace de quelques phrases.

Ses satanés bonbons au citron étaient un catalyseur plutôt efficace.

« Je m'en passerais pour cette fois, Albus. » finit-il par répondre, s'avançant jusqu'au bureau, sur lequel il déposa la Pensine. « De quoi voulez-vous parler, exactement ? »

Son ton trahissait son impatience à terminer cette entrevue le plus rapidement possible. Seulement vingt minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il venait tout juste de prendre place dans un des fauteuils de son salon, le feu qui craquelait dans la cheminée avait prit une teinte verdâtre, avant qu'un bout de parchemin ne s'élève dans les airs. Il l'avait attrapé par reflexe ; cette méthode de communication entre lui et le directeur était loin d'être nouvelle, et beaucoup plus discrète que de lancer leurs Patronus respectifs à travers le château à chaque fois qu'ils avaient à parler. Il avait lu la note avec réticence, mais s'était tout de même relevé. Il avait simplement pensé que Dumbledore voulait récupérer sa Pensine, mais ce dernier n'avait pas lancé un seul regard à l'objet.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous pris. » lui dit-il cordialement, choisissant d'ignorer sa question pour le moment.

L'air plus sombre que jamais, Severus s'exécuta. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand il lui demandait de s'assoir avec un excès de courtoisie. Cela signifiait souvent qu'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer une nouvelle qui n'allait pas le réjouir. Du tout.

« Comment trouvez-vous notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? » demanda t-il, toujours sur le ton de la conversion, cherchant clairement à repousser le moment fatidique. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que ce sujet était l'un de ceux qu'il cherchait le plus à éviter à cet instant. Son expression dû changer d'une certaine façon, car Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de continuer : « J'espère que vous n'êtes plus fâché d'avoir dû reprendre votre poste de Maître de Potions. »

Severus retint difficilement son envie de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant, avouant qu'il y avait malheureusement des choses beaucoup plus contraignantes qu'un changement de poste qui lui gâchait la vie à ce jour. Mais comme trop souvent auparavant, il décida qu'il serait inutile d'écraser le vieux sorcier sous une tonne de culpabilité qui ne serait bénéfique à aucun d'entre eux.

Pourtant, il ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de se serrer, et Dumbledore continua de le fixer de son air interrogateur. Severus savait pertinemment qu'il ne dirait pas un mot avant qu'_il_ ne lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur –ou du moins une infime partie de ce qu'il pensait vraiment- et sachant surtout à quel point ce genre de silence avait la manie de le rendre fou.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous l'avez engagé. » avoua t-il enfin, sa voix tendue par une irritation difficilement contenue.

Dumbledore haussa doucement des épaules, son expression disant clairement 'Je n'ai pas réellement eu le choix', avant de répondre : « Horace Slughorn m'avait prévenu qu'il ne reviendrait que pour un an, et j'avais, comme très souvent auparavant, un poste vacant. Miss Perfild m'a contacté, se proposant pour le poste de professeur de DCFM ; elle était une ancienne élève de Poudlard, avec les compétences requises, et lorsque je l'ai rencontré, elle a fait plus que bonne impression. »

Les doigts de Severus se resserrèrent autour des accoudoirs du fauteuil qu'il occupait : « Deborah Perfild est connue pour avoir une facilité innée à se faire apprécier de tous, Albus, une facilité qui n'a rien de naturelle. »

« Si vous faites allusion au don de persuasion avec lequel elle est née, je suis au courant, » répondit Dumbledore, hochant sagement la tête. « Elle m'a fait part de cette information elle-même durant son entretient, malgré le fait que je l'avais bien entendu déjà deviné de nombreuses années auparavant. »

Cette fois-ci, un certain degré de choc qu'il ne put contrôler s'afficha sur le visage de Severus, ce qui eut pour effet de faire naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du Directeur. « Et vous l'avez tout de même engagée ?! » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Dumbledore leva ses mains en signe d'impuissance : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû lui refuser un poste pour lequel elle se portait volontaire. A mes yeux, malgré le fait qu'elle possède un don qui pourrait se révéler très dangereux chez certains, elle n'a jamais rien fait qui mérite une quelconque suspicion de ma part. Et puis, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes immunisé contre son influence, Severus? »

A nouveau, la surprise l'empêcha temporairement de répondre. Il avait horreur de se sentir en décalage par rapport à une situation, ce qui était de toute évidence le cas à cet instant. Dumbledore reprit pourtant avant qu'il n'ait eu besoin de prouver une nouvelle fois son ignorance : « Je me souvenais parfaitement du fait qu'elle était à Poudlard à la même époque que vous, un fait que nous avons mentionné durant son entretient, une fois encore, et elle a mentionné avec humour que vous aviez toujours été totalement imperméable à son pouvoir. »

Severus se renfrogna encore davantage face à cette remarque et à la lueur amusée qui brilla dans le regard de Dumbledore, alors que ce dernier se souvenait apparemment de la 'blague' qui avait été faite à ce sujet. Blague dont il ne voulait absolument rien savoir, cela allait de soit. Mais le visage du Directeur redevint rapidement sérieux ; il connaissait Severus depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas prendre sa méfiance en compte.

« C'est également une des raisons pour laquelle je l'ai engagé, » dit-il d'un ton plus grave. « Je suis venue à la conclusion que si elle s'avérait problématique –nous savons tous deux que mon jugement se trouve parfois faussé, malheureusement- votre immunité permettrait de m'ouvrir les yeux. »

Ils se fixèrent en silence. Un violent débat venait d'éclore dans l'esprit du Maître de Potion. Car il savait pertinemment que Debbie _était_ problématique, à un certain niveau. Immunisé ou non, elle avait été capable de le pousser à passer un Serment Inviolable alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, et sa façon d'être en général durant leurs dernières années à Poudlard n'avait pas été ce qu'on pouvait qualifier des plus saines. Mais pouvait-il faire part de tout-ceci à Dumbledore ?

Comme toujours, Dumbledore semblait savoir exactement à quoi il pensait, où plutôt au genre de choses auxquelles il pensait. L'Occlumancie le protégeait du reste.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous tracasse, Severus ? » lui demanda t-il alors, et la manière dont il l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune était si familière qu'elle en était presque risible. Mais il pensa ensuite à ce qui le tracassait vraiment, et il n'y avait plus rien de risible dans le poids qui tomba dans son estomac.

Comment pouvait-il avouer à Albus Dumbledore que ce n'était plus seulement son devoir d'espion que le tracassait à cet instant, mais également le retour de Deborah Perfild ? Comment pouvait-il avouer à cet homme, qui lui avait donné une seconde chance lorsqu'il en avait eu le plus besoin, qu'il avait été assez fou pour faire un serment qui mettait sa vie et sa mission en danger. Que d'ici le premier jour de mai, il devrait séduire une élève dé l'école et la mettre dans son lit, s'il voulait rester en vie. La réponse était simple et inévitable.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Et Dumbledore, bien qu'essayant encore et toujours de transpercer le mur solide que Severus avait placé entre son regard perçant et ses pensées, savait qu'il ne découvrirait rien de cette façon.

Il cligna donc des yeux, un long soupir lui échappant, avant de poser son regard sur l'horloge enchantée qui décorait l'un des murs de la pièce.

« Je pense que ce sera tout pour cette fois, Severus. » dit-il alors en se levant. « J'attends de la compagnie d'une minute à l'autre. »

Severus se leva à son tour, ses yeux légèrement plissés scrutant à son tour le vieux sorcier. Il avait été congédié de cette façon à de trop nombreuses reprises l'année passée pour ne pas se douter de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

« Encore une de vos leçons avec Potter ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, et cette fois-ci, il ne fit aucun effort pour cacher l'animosité qui perçait dans sa question.

« Mes leçons avec _Harry_ ne sont effectivement pas terminées, » répondit-il avec un regard appuyé, bien que son expression, ainsi que l'ensemble de son être, semble perdre de leur prestance, la profonde fatigue qu'il ressentait vraiment refaisant soudainement surface. Severus avait remarqué que c'était un phénomène qui se produisait souvent lorsqu'il mentionnait le garçon. C'était comme si le simple fait de penser à Harry Potter lui retirait toute force vitale.

« Vous avez décidé de finalement lui dire qu'il ne vous reste que quelques mois à vivre ? » demanda t-il d'un ton un peu trop froid et sarcastique, toujours irrité par le fait qu'il était lui-même dans le mystère totale en ce qui concernait le contenu de ces 'leçons' entre Potter et Dumbledore.

Mais la vérité était que la perspective de voir Albus Dumbledore mourir dans un futur de plus en plus proche ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde. Surtout qu'il savait que ce dernier attendait de lui qu'il 'mette fin à ses souffrances', si cela était possible. L'année passé, il avait été touché par un maléfice extrêmement puissant, lorsqu'il avait enfilé un anneau ensorcelé à sa main droite. Severus avait été capable de contenir le maléfice, pour une durée indéterminé, même s'il ne lui donnait pas plus de cinq ans à cette époque. Mais il y avait eu les évènements de juin, ces maudits évènements de juin. Dumbledore avait avalé une potion qui l'avait terriblement affaibli (et les raisons pour ce stupide geste restaient à nouveau inconnu à Severus), et malgré les efforts du Maître de Potions, cela avait gravement propagé le maléfice. Et raccourci son temps de sursis.

« Non, je pense que cette information peut rester secrète encore quelques temps, » répondit-il finalement, et son ton sous-entendait clairement qu'il n'ajouterait rien de plus à ce sujet.

Maussade, Severus se détourna avec l'intention de quitter le bureau, mais Dumbledore le rappela, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Oh, Severus ? Je pense que vous devriez garder la Pensine pendant quelques temps. Vous allez sans aucun doute en avoir besoin, très prochainement. »

Immédiatement, le regard du Maître de Potions se fit suspicieux. « Monsieur ? »

« J'en ai presque oublié la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir en premier lieu, » expliqua t-il avec une expression désolée, qui semblait dire 'Je n'ai plus toute ma tête.'

Et comme Severus l'avait redouté, la nouvelle, lorsqu'elle vint, ne le réjouit pas. Vraiment, vraiment pas.

* * *

***

* * *

« Hermioooone, » gémit Ron d'un ton désespéré, empoignant ses cheveux roux de ses deux mains. « Je n'y comprends rien. »

Assise de l'autre côté de la table, dans leur salle commune, Hermione releva les yeux de sa propre copie, qui était déjà noircie par son écriture.

« Ronald, » soupira t-elle de ce ton réprobateur qu'elle avait si souvent utilisé dans le passé. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si difficile à comprendre. Je te rappelle que nous avions déjà commencé à étudier les lois de modifications corporelles l'an dernier. Cette dissertation a pour but de nous remettre à niveau pour la suite du sujet. »

Ron gémit à nouveau, suivit d'un son mat, son front venait d'aller frapper la surface de la table, ce qui fit rire Harry.

Seulement trois jours étaient passés depuis le début des cours, et Ron réclamait déjà son aide, ce qui n'était rien de bien nouveau. Alors qu'Hermione se concentrait sur son devoir d'Arithmancie, les garçons avaient finalement décidés de se pencher sur la dissertation de Métamorphose qu'ils devaient rendre le lendemain. Devoir qui, comme Hermione l'avait précisé, ne faisait que reprendre des notions déjà abordées en sixième année.

« Soit compréhensive, Hermione, » plaisanta Harry, qui ne semblait pas plus avancé que son meilleur ami. « Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, à cette époque, Ron ne pouvait pas passé un moment de libre loin de la bouche de Lavande. »

L'atmosphère qui régnait autour de la table changea instantanément. Hermione sentit un violent rougissement colorer la totalité de son visage, et un regard furtif en direction de Ron lui suffit pour constater que sa gêne était égale, au vu de ses oreilles.

Harry, souvent ignorant mais pas à ce point aveugle, les regarda à tour de rôle, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il devait clairement penser que leur réaction était due à un résidu de jalousie et de honte au souvenir de la relation de Ron avec Lavande, l'an passé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que c'était un tout autre souvenir qui leur était revenu à l'esprit, souvenir qu'ils ne partageraient jamais avec le Garçon Qui N'en Savait Rien, tant qu'ils pourraient l'éviter.

Ils furent sauvés de cette situation embarrassante par l'apparition soudaine d'un première année à leurs côtés, qui fixait Harry avec des yeux exorbités, tout aussi rouge que Ron et Hermione.

« Harry Potter, » murmura t-il. « On m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. » Et il lui tendit un petit rouleau de parchemin avant de s'éloigner presque en courant.

Ron aurait normalement fait un commentaire moqueur sur le pauvre élève terrorisé par Harry Potter, mais cette fois, il se contenta de fixer le parchemin avec un intérêt qui n'avait rien de naturel. De son côté, Hermione comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un message de Dumbledore ; cela avait été sa méthode de communication principale avec Harry l'année dernière.

« Une autre leçon privée ? » lui demanda t-elle alors qu'Harry lisait le contenu du message.

« Je croyais qu'il t'avait montré tous les souvenirs qu'il avait, » ajouta Ron, avant de reprendre d'un ton chuchoté qui ne masquait pas son excitation soudaine : « Oh ! Il a trouvé un autre Horcruxe ?! »

Harry releva la tête pour regarder ses amis. « Je ne pense pas. Il me demande simplement de venir dans une demi-heure, avec vous deux. »

Toute gêne temporairement oubliée, Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un regard surpris et troublé, avant de reporter leur attention sur Harry. Dumbledore avait depuis longtemps prouvé qu'il avait totalement confiance en Ron et Hermione, ayant autorisé Harry à leur parler de tout ce qu'il lui révélait durant ses leçons privées, mais jamais auparavant il avait demandé à tous de les voir en même temps.

Ils se mirent rapidement en route vers le bureau de Dumbledore, spéculant tout le long sur les raisons qui avaient poussé le Directeur à réclamer leur présence. Ron était quelque part persuadé qu'ils allaient devoir jouer un rôle crucial dans la destruction des Horcruxes, et que Dumbledore l'avait appris cet été lorsque Trelawney avait fait une nouvelle prophétie. Il demeura silencieux durant les dernières minutes du trajet cependant, après qu'Hermione lui ait demandé avec sarcasme s'il pensait que Trelawney avait également prédit la note qu'il aurait pour ses ASPICS de Métamorphose.

« Tu connais le mot de passe ? » demanda t-elle à Harry quand ils furent arrivés devant la gargouille.

Mais avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la statue de pierre pivota d'elle-même, pour laisser apparaître le professeur Snape.

Elle sentit Harry se raidir immédiatement à ses côtés, et retint l'envie soudaine de soupirer avec exaspération. Snape, de son côté, semblait déjà furieux pour une quelconque raison, et à la vue du Trio, son expression parvint à s'assombrir encore d'avantage. Hermione se prépara mentalement à recevoir de nouvelles brimades verbales, comme c'était toujours le cas avec le Maître de Potions, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne dit pas à un seul mot.

Il se contenta de glisser rapidement son regard sur chacun d'eux, et la seconde supplémentaire qu'il passa à la fixer la rendit étrangement mal-à-l'aise. L'étrangeté venait du fait qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris la nature de ce regard bref mais intense…et pas totalement désagréable.

Mais dans la seconde qui suivit, il avait fait virevolter ses robes autour de lui et s'était éloigné, affichant sa plus belle grimace répugnée.

« Sale chauve-souris, » marmonna Ron, et Harry grogna en signe d'approbation totale, avant qu'ils ne se décident à monter les marches.

Dumbledore les accueillis avec un enthousiasme sincère, leur demandant de prendre place sur les trois chaises qui faisaient face à son bureau. Harry s'assit au milieu, Ron et Hermione de chaque côté, tous deux étant plus intrigués que jamais. En particulier Hermione, la patience dans ce genre de situation n'étant pas une de ses qualités principales.

« Je me doute que vous avez beaucoup de questions en tête, concernant le fait qu'aucune 'chasse aux Horcruxes n'ait été entamée durant l'été ; si j'ai de nouvelles informations à ce propos, ou encore pourquoi j'ai demandé à Mr Weasley et à Miss Granger de participer à cette 'leçon'. » Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre leur confirmation, leurs expressions impatientes et curieuses parlaient d'elles même. Il reprit donc sans attendre : « Je pourrais vous dire que c'est par pure bonté que je vous ai laissé profité de vos vacances, sachant que l'année qui allait suivre ne serait pas de tout repos ; mais au vu des évènements qui se sont produits au cours de ces derniers mois –je parle de ton départ de chez les Dursley, Harry- je me doute que cela serait un peu trop ironique. La vérité, c'est que jusqu'à dernièrement, je n'étais pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, à part dormir et boire un grand nombre de potions infectes. Partir à la recherche des Horcruxes dans cet état aurait été de la folie pure, et j'ai décidé de m'abstenir pour cette fois. »

Il enchaîna ensuite sur la découverte qu'il avait fait, leur avouant qu'il avait retrouvé la trace du véritable médaillon de Serpentard. Il leur conta comment il avait obtenu ces précieuses informations de Kreattur, qui avait servis Regulus Arcturus Black, le frère de Sirius. Harry réagit plutôt vivement à cette nouvelle, ayant du mal à croire que le frère de son parrain, un _Mangemort_, soit en relation quelconque avec la disparition de l'Horcruxe. Mais lorsque Dumbledore leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, comment Regulus c'était sacrifié, Harry redevint calme et silencieux, et clairement soucieux.

« Est-ce qu'on sait où est le médaillon, alors ? » demanda Ron après que le Directeur ait terminé son récit.

Mais avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu répondre, Hermione se redressa vivement sur sa chaise, une exclamation excitée lui échappant, ce qui provoqua des regards légèrement inquiets de la part de ses amis.

« Le médaillon ! » s'écria t-elle, fixant les trois hommes à tour de rôle. « Harry ! Rappelles toi, l'été précédent notre cinquième année, on a dû nettoyer la totalité de cette pièce à Square Grimmauld, il y avait tous ces objets ensorcelés, ainsi qu'un médaillon que-»

« Que personne ne pouvait ouvrir ! » s'exclama à son tour Harry, se rappelant de la scène, avant de se tourner vivement vers Dumbledore, l'air soudain horrifié. « On l'a jeté. On la jeté avec le reste. »

« Par un heureux hasard, Kreattur s'en est emparé avant que le sac ne finisse à la décharge, » le corrigea Dumbledore avec calme, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre.

« VOUS L'AVEZ ALORS !! » cria Ron à la surprise de tous, se levant d'un bon de sa chaise. « Vous avez récupéré l'Horcruxe ! »

Dumbledore secoua doucement la tête, l'air désolé, et Ron se rassit, l'air penaud. « Malheureusement, il a été dérobé aux mains de Kreattur, par Mundungus Fletcher. »

Ce qui eu pour effet de sortir à nouveau (vivement) Harry de sa torpeur, ce dernier se souvenant avoir prit Mundungus sur le fait, l'année passée. Pour le calmer, Dumbledore leur expliqua qu'il était déjà à la recherche du voleur, et qu'ils les tiendraient bien entendu au courant dès qu'il aurait plus d'informations à ce propos.

Après avoir parlé pendant encore plusieurs longues minutes des Horcruxes, le silence finit par retomber. Hermione, bien qu'excitée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ne put s'empêcher de lever la main, pour poser la question qu'elle avait au bout des lèvres depuis le début de l'entretient.

Le vieux sorcier lui offrit un véritable sourire amusé, avant de lui préciser qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la main pour poser une question dans son bureau, et Ron ne put retenir un petit reniflement moqueur.

Les joues légèrement rougies, elle demanda finalement : « Professeur, ce que vous nous avez révélé ce soir est plus que bouleversant et capital dans notre recherche des Horcruxes, mais…je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Ron et moi avons été convoqués ; Harry nous aurait fait part de tout ceci, même si nous n'avions pas été là. »

« Ahhh, » approuva Dumbledore, lui offrant un regard appréciateur par-dessus ses lunettes. « Effectivement, je ne vous ai pas encore révélé la raison de votre venue, et il est temps d'y remédier. »

Comme toujours, Hermione se redressa inconsciemment sur sa chaise, sa curiosité poussée à son extrême.

« Ron, Hermione, » commença t-il, et tout deux réalisèrent que c'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à eux en utilisant leurs prénoms. « Depuis plus de six ans, vous avez soutenu Harry dans toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversé, mettant vos vies en danger à maintes reprises, et pourtant, vous n'avez jamais baissé les bras. Vous faites honneur à votre maison avec votre courage et votre loyauté exemplaires. »

Le rougissement d'Hermione s'intensifia, mais positivement cette fois-ci. Elle n'y pouvait rien, ce genre de compliments, surtout venant de Dumbledore, cela ne pouvait que l'emplir de fierté.

« Maintenant plus que jamais, je compte sur vous pour assister Harry dans sa tâche, » reprit-il, son expression à présent grave. « Les temps sont plus sombres qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été, et je crains sincèrement que cela ne fasse que s'empirer au cours de l'année. Malheureusement, il arrivera peut-être un moment dans quelques mois où…je ne serais plus capable de vous aider comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent. »

Harry se redressa immédiatement sur sa chaise à cette remarque, visiblement inquiet, mais Dumbledore leva une main pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, mais c'est une question à laquelle je ne pourrais pas répondre, pas ce soir tout du moins. Le fait est que Ron et Hermione sont célèbres, pour avoir été à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive, et ils seront tout autant en danger que toi très prochainement. »

« Cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous battre aux côtés d'Harry, » s'empressa de préciser Ron avec véhémence. « Si vous suggérer que l'on devrait se cacher ou quoi… »

« Non, rien de cela, Ron, » le rassura Dumbledore, malgré son expression fatiguée et vieillie. « Mais je veux vous offrir un 'minimum' de protection. Je sais que vous êtes tous les trois extrêmement compétant en sort de défenses et d'attaque, ce n'est donc pas cet aspect que je voudrais aborder. Je souhaiterais que vous appreniez l'Occlumancie. »

Le silence retomba, les trois élèves fixant le vieux sorcier avec étonnement. Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à ça, en toute sincérité, et la surprise était la même chez ses deux amis.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, » reprit Dumbledore sans attendre une quelconque réaction de leur part. « Mais dans le pire des cas, si vous vous retrouvez capturés, protéger votre esprit sera peut-être votre arme la plus puissante, cela a sauvé des vies dans le passé. » Bien qu'il ne l'ajoute pas, Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il y avait aussi le fait que s'ils pouvaient se protéger en cas de capture, ils ne pourraient pas révéler leur plan aux Mangemorts. Ni à Voldemort. « Harry a déjà fait d'énorme progrès l'an passé durant les leçons que je lui ai donné, j'aimerais donc commencer votre enseignement, Ron. Hermione…»

La pause qu'il fit à cet instant précis permit à Hermione de deviner ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche à nouveau. « J'aimerais que vous preniez vos cours d'Occlumancie avec le professeur Snape. »

Sans surprise, les exclamations furieuses de Ron et d'Harry fusèrent instantanément dans la pièce, et Dumbledore leva à nouveau les mains pour les faire taire.

« Il est sincèrement inutile de réagir de cette façon, » les réprimanda t-il. « Le professeur Snape est le meilleur Legilimens et Occlumens qu'il soit, bien meilleur que moi, je dois l'admettre ; et même s'il détesterait savoir que je vous ai fait cette remarque, son don à masquer son esprit à la perfection sauve sa vie à intervalle régulier, soyez en sûr. »

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, bien qu'il était clair à leurs expressions qu'ils avaient plusieurs choses sur le cœur en ce qui concernait le Maître de Potions. Ce fût finalement Hermione qui brisa le silence.

« Hum, professeur, pourquoi est-ce que, hum, vous ne voulez pas m'enseignez vous-même l'Occlumancie ? »

« Cela n'a rien de personnel, Hermione, croyez-moi, » soupira Dumbledore d'un ton las. « Mais je ne sens malheureusement pas la force de vous enseigner à tous trois en même temps, même si ta maîtrise est presque parfaite, Harry. J'ai besoin d'aide, et le professeur Snape était un choix logique, connaissant son niveau. Et bien que je sois parfois un peu trop optimisme dans ce genre de situation, au vu des leçons qui ont eu lieu entre Harry et le professeur Snape il y a deux ans, je pense qu'il serait sage d'éviter de réitérer mes erreurs. Ne le prenez pas mal Ron, mais j'ai le vif sentiment que vous progresserez beaucoup plus rapidement avec moi, et qu'Hermione n'aura aucun problème avec le professeur Snape. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de souffler '_Ca c'est vous qui le dites_.' Elle comprenait parfaitement le raisonnement de Dumbledore, mais cela ne l'enchantait pas plus pour autant. Elle se devait de parler à nouveau.

« Monsieur le Directeur, avec tout mon respect… Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry durant ses leçons, pensez-vous vraiment que le professeur Snape acceptera de m'enseigner l'Occlumancie ? »

A sa grande surprise, elle cru voir une leur amusée passé dans le regard de Dumbledore, avant que ce dernier ne réponde avec confiance : « J'ai déjà parlé au professeur Snape, et il a accepté de vous donner des leçons. » la rassura t-il, même si cela fut loin de la rassurer, bien entendu.

Se rappelant leur arrivée devant la gargouille et leur brève rencontre avec Snape, Hermione comprit alors pourquoi il avait eu l'air plus haineux que jamais.

Vraiment, cela promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

***

* * *

**N/A : **Plusieurs petites choses…

J'avoue ne pas avoir lu des centaines de fanfics HGSS, mais j'ai comme l'impression que l'Occlumancie réapparait souvent des les fics, que c'est ce qu'on appelle un 'cliché' XD (genre dans les fics Hermione/Draco, ils sont tous deux préfets en chef avec une salle commune privée…cliché que j'ai totalement utilisé dans le passé mdr). Si c'est le cas, veuillez excuser ce moment de faiblesse ^^ Je me suis dis qu'avec tous mes efforts pour être un minimum originale, je pouvais me permettre cette petite facilité…qui peut mener à des choses intéressantes XD

Je sais aussi qu'il n'y a pour ainsi dire pas de Hermione/Snape dans ce chapitre, mais au vu de la longueur, j'ai préféré arrêter là lol. Ca va venir, je vous promet, mais quand on cherche à être crédible, on a tendance à prendre son temps XD

Bref bref, je me tais ^^ J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ; comme toujours les reviews sont plus qu'appréciées :))


	5. Chap 4: Hésitation

* * *

**A l'approche de la nuit**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Je malmène encore ces pauvres personnages, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, étant l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape, mais je m'autorise quelques dérives ^^

**Rating** : T, mais au vu des idées qui remplissent mon esprit tordu, cela à te fortes chances de passer au M !

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello les gens ! Désolé pour l'attente un peu prolongée, mais j'ai passé dix jours exilée sur un bateau, loin de toute technologie, dur d'avancer dans ces cas là ^^ Enfin, le principal c'est que ce chapitre soit là (et pour changer, _légèrement_ long) XD

Bien sûr, un GIGANTESQUE merci pour vos reviews, il n'y a vraiment rien de mieux pour me motiver ! :D Je remercie également **Sandra**, la meilleure des béta ^^

* * *

RaR :

**Sandra**: Haha, je savais que Debbie perdrait de son charme quand elle apparaitrait enfin comme une psychopathe XD Mais en toute sincérité, j'adore l'écrire *fait son rire machiavélique* Pour la phrase que tu as cité…hum, c'est une de mes tentatives d'humour XD Ca arrive régulièrement, et ça ne fait pas rire tout le monde mdr Donc je suis contente que tu fasses parties du petit lot lool. Alors pour ce qui est de Ron et Hermione, je sais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'hésite encore à écrire la scène en entier, ou juste l'avoir racontée par un des persos…seul le temps nous le diras XD L'attente concernant le Serment est presque terminé, promis !! :D Gros poutous, et merci pour tous :))

**Eileen19** : Tu as tout bien compris ^^ Ron avec Dumbledore, et Hermione avec Snape XD Pour ce qui est de Deborah, son rôle dans l'histoire est vraiment capital et décisif…de quelle façon, tu verras au fil des chapitres :p Mais c'est clair qu'elle a un intérêt certain pour Severus, qui est loin d'être sain XD

Un gros merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

**Mariel90** : Merci beaucoup !! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, je suis heureuse que tu apprécies ma fic :D

**Maude** : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ! :D Et vraiment, de rien pour t'avoir répondu, répondre aux reviews est un petit plaisir, j'adore ça, cela permet de créer une certaine 'relation' avec le lecteur/reviewer :)  
Pour ce qui est de mon arrêt de traduction, hum, je ne me souviens plus du nom des traducteurs dans l'immédiat (oui, j'ai omis toute cette histoire pour éviter de déprimer trop longtemps XD) mais si tu vas sur ma note que j'ai posté sur cette histoire, je pense l'avoir précisé…apparemment c'est des gens qui vont publier la trad dans un magazine, et qui ont 'l'exclusivité officielle' même si ça me rend perplexe lol. M'enfin XD

En ce qui concerne le souvenir, j'avoue qu'il vient un peu de nulle part, mais insérer des bouts de passé un peu n'importe quand est une habitude que j'ai prise durant l'écriture d'une autre fic. Sinon, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma… lenteur LOL ! Je veux vraiment être crédible, et à ce stade de l'histoire, même si ça avance, je ne les imagine vraiment pas se sauter dessus lol…pas encore en tout cas XD

Tout ça pour dire (woah t'as vu la taille de cette réponse XD), MERCI !! Tes commentaires m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir :)

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre : Hésitation**

* * *

Le temps, à Poudlard, possédait une magie qui ne pouvait s'apprendre. Même si Harry avait le sentiment qu'il aurait pu donner un cours détaillé à ce sujet, ayant expérimenté ses distorsions plus souvent que la majorité des gens.

Hermione aurait également été capable de réciter dans une seule prise d'oxygène les différentes lois temporelles, ainsi que tout ce qui concernait les Retourneur de Temps, et tout autre objet du même genre. Mais qu'ils le veulent ou non, le temps était une chose insaisissable, qui passait inlassablement, sans attendre une quelconque permission.

C'est pourquoi les premiers jours de cours finissent toujours par se transformer en routine imperturbable de leçons et de devoirs, d'heures passées à la bibliothèque, de dissertations et de contrôles surprises. Les derniers jours d'été passent et s'évanouissent, faisant place aux couleurs de l'automne, et bientôt, le mois d'octobre pointe presque le bout de son nez.

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du bureau de Dumbledore, trois semaines auparavant, le Trio avait imaginé une toute autre version de ce mois de septembre. Si Hermione était sincèrement ravie d'avoir été laissée tranquille, libre de travailler sans répit tout en planifiant leurs révisions pour les ASPIC à venir, les garçons étaient devenus intenables. Harry, qui avait pourtant été au bord de la dépression cet été, aux dires de Ginny, était à présent en manque d'action. Dumbledore avait semblé si proche de mettre la main sur le médaillon, mais il ne leur avait pas donné une seule bonne nouvelle à ce sujet depuis leur entrevue. Ron avait déjà eu deux leçons d'Occlumancie avec le Directeur, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir à ce sujet étaient de vagues 'C'est en progression, à l'opposé de votre travail, Ronald. Restez concentré, voulez-vous'. De façon peu surprenante, Ron n'était pas vraiment plus doué que Harry l'avait été en cinquième année, même si Dumbledore lui assurait qu'il s'améliorerait au fil du temps.

Hermione, de son côté… et bien, elle n'avait pas eu une seule leçon d'Occlumancie. Elle avait bien entendu lu tout ce qu'elle avait pu dénicher à ce sujet, et n'avait cessé de harceler ses deux amis pour qu'ils partagent leurs impressions et quelques 'conseils', de façon à ce qu'elle puisse commencer à se préparer et même s'entraîner.

Mais le professeur Snape n'avait pas fait une seule allusion à ce sujet. C'était pourquoi Hermione devenait extrêmement nerveuse avant chaque cours de Potions –un double cours le jeudi ET un double cours le vendredi. Nervosité qui ne s'atténuait nullement durant les cours en questions. Car si Ron avait été assez sage pour abandonner les Potions après le départ de Slughorn, Harry avait insisté pour rester, surtout parce qu'il savait que cela lui était nécessaire pour entreprendre une carrière d'Auror. Mais n'ayant plus l'aide du 'Prince', il avait par conséquent retrouvé son niveau pour le moins médiocre. Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de l'aider à comprendre les notions extrêmement compliquées et avancées qu'ils étudiaient. Elle _adorait_ la complexité de ces cours, mais les demandes ininterrompues de Harry, ainsi que les remarques cinglantes de Snape à ce sujet, étaient éreintantes.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas osé interroger le Maître de Potions en ce qui concernait l'Occlumancie. Hermione était beaucoup de chose, mais masochiste n'était pas l'une d'entre elle.

En vérité, Severus était loin d'avoir oublié le fait qu'il était sensé donner des 'leçons privées' à Hermione Granger. Il avait simplement passé la grande majorité du mois à éviter ce qui semblait être la totalité du château. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de Dumbledore, Debbie, et Granger. Cette dernière n'étant pas véritablement un problème en soit. Il n'était confronté à la Gryffondor que durant ses cours de Potions, et durant ces quelques heures, elle était bien trop occupée à venir au secours de Potter tout en se concentrant sur ses propres préparations pour oser lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais éviter Dumbledore et Deborah Perfild était une autre histoire. En d'autres termes, il passait plus de temps que jamais enfermé dans ses appartements, ses repas étant expédiés en quelques minutes. Il avait également croisé le chemin de Granger à deux reprises au cours de ses rondes nocturnes. Au lieu de l'accoster et d'essayer –en vain- de la traumatiser, comme il l'aurait normalement fait, il avait à chaque fois tourné les talons, s'empressant de changer de direction et de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

Il était clairement en train de perdre la raison.

Il tentait de toutes ses forces d'ignorer les différents problèmes qui parsemaient sa vie, mais cela ne faisait que les rendre plus virulents, le rendant _lui_ de plus en plus hargneux, plongé dans un déni total, cela allait de soit.

C'est pourquoi il fut tout sauf ravi lorsque qu'un message de Dumbledore virevolta hors de sa cheminée, ce jeudi soir de fin septembre. Son humeur s'assombrit à chaque mot qu'il lisait.

'_Severus, vous êtes prié d'informer Hermione Granger que vous lui donnerez sa première leçon d'Occlumancie demain soir, après dîné. Je n'accepterais aucune excuse. Si j'apprends que vous vous êtes à nouveau désisté, je me verrais dans l'obligation de lui donner moi-même ces leçons, ce qui vous obligerait donc à prendre le relais en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de Ronald Weasley. Vous êtes prévenu_.'

La mâchoire serrée par la colère, il lança le bout de parchemin dans l'antre flamboyant. Il observa le feu dévorer le message en l'espace d'un battement de paupière, sachant pertinemment que la signification des mots n'en restait pas moins réelle.

Et il se demanda avec amertume à quel moment de son existence exactement il avait perdu le pouvoir de contrôler sa vie.

* * *

***

* * *

Hermione aurait dû savoir que sa journée allait être mouvementée, rien qu'à la façon dont elle fut réveillée, ce matin là, alors qu'elle commençait à peine à sortir de son rêve.

Des piaillements perçants et insupportables lui déchirèrent les oreilles. Rapidement suivit des grognements mécontents de ses camarades de dortoir. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Coq voletant joyeusement au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que les griffes de Pattenrond s'enfonçaient durement dans son estomac, ce dernier observant l'oiseau avec intérêt. Lavande, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, lui fit comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher 'de faire taire ce satané piaf' rapidement. Ejectant son chat hors du lit sans ménagement, Hermione se redressa et attrapa le hibou hyperactif, avant de déplier le parchemin qu'il transportait.

« _Descends_ _**maintenant**_. » avait gribouillé Ron en grosses lettres, surlignant le mot 'maintenant' trois fois.

Elle enfila une robe de chambre à la va-vite et sortit pieds nus de la chambre, seulement pour découvrir sur le palier que l'escalier avait disparu, remplacé par un toboggan. Ce phénomène ne s'était produit que deux fois –à sa connaissance- au cours des six années précédentes. La dernière fois, Harry et Ron avaient tenté de monter, causant l'activation du sort, et au vu du message qu'elle avait reçu, elle avait le pressentiment qu'ils étaient encore une fois responsables.

Et effectivement, lorsqu'elle eu finit de glisser jusqu'à la salle commune, Ron l'attendait, l'air grave et agacé. Plusieurs questions lui virent immédiatement à l'esprit, '_Pourquoi as-tu essayé de monter ?' 'Tu sais que Lavande a décidé de rôtir Coq en guise de petit-déjeuner ?_' ou encore '_Depuis quand tu te lèves avant 7h30 ?_' Mais une seule sortit immédiatement de sa bouche alors qu'elle se relevait.

« Où est Harry ? »

Le teint déjà pâle de Ron perdit encore de sa couleur, avant qu'il ne réponde : « Il est parti il y a vingt minutes avec Dumbledore. Il a trouvé le médaillon, Hermione. Il est au Ministère de la Magie, en possession d'Ombrage. »

***

Il fallut moins d'un quart d'heure à Ron pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en ce début de matinée. Le reste de la journée –à part les cinq minutes que Hermione utilisa pour s'habiller et paraître un minimum présentable- fut passé à discuter et décortiquer ce qu'ils savaient, en long, en large et en travers.

En résumé, Dumbledore était venu réveiller Harry en personne, avant même que le soleil ne soit levé, avant de l'entraîner dans un placard à balais à proximité pour conserver un minimum de discrétion. Il lui avait raconté comment il avait retrouvé Mundungus Fletcher, et que ce dernier lui avait avoué avoir donné le médaillon à Dolores Ombrage. Dumbledore ne voulait pas perdre une minute de plus, car il avait en effet entendu des rumeurs en provenance du Ministère concernant Ombrage, qui semblait être encore moins humaine qu'ordinairement ; il craignait fortement que cette dernière ne soit possédée par Lord Voldemort, même si Hermione pensait intérieurement qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle ait elle-même une âme pour cela en premier lieu.

Ron savait tout ceci, car Harry le lui avait chuchoté à toute vitesse et avec avidité alors qu'il s'habillait. Il n'avait aucune idée du plan de Dumbledore, mais il savait qu'il devait partir le plus rapidement possible.

Bien évidemment, Ron et Hermione passèrent la majorité du temps à déplorer le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas été autorisés à se joindre à eux. Depuis le temps qu'ils entendaient parler des Horcruxes, ils avaient espéré pouvoir aider plus activement ; au lieu de cela, ils se retrouvaient dans le noir total.

Ils étaient si captivés par leur débat qu'aucun d'entre eux ne réalisa que pour la première fois en l'espace de deux mois, ils échangeaient plus de deux mots l'un avec l'autre sans virer rouge tomate, rendu muet par la gêne. Harry aurait été bien entendu ravi d'assister à ce phénomène, s'il n'avait pas été occupé à chasser un Horcruxe. Sans eux.

Son double cours de Potions avant le dîner fut le premier moment de la journée où Hermione se retrouva seule, n'ayant que ses pensées pour lui tenir compagnie. Et elle réalisa rapidement que c'était loin d'être à son avantage.

Harry et Dumbledore étaient partis depuis près de dix heures à présent, et ils n'avaient reçu aucunes nouvelles d'eux. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'ils ne sauraient rien tant que leur ami ne serait pas de retour au château, mais cette certitude ne faisait rien pour calmer son inquiétude.

Oui, Harry était un jeune sorcier hors du commun, plus courageux que la grande majorité des gens, et il avait survécu à bien pire. Et il était accompagné de _Dumbledore_. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se mentir à elle-même. Dumbledore n'était plus que l'ombre du formidable sorcier qu'il avait un jour été, de toute évidence de plus en plus affaibli par la malédiction qui lui avait été lancée –oui, elle n'était pas stupide, elle se doutait que sa main morte résultait d'un sortilège particulièrement vicieux. Un sortilège qui lui serait sans aucun doute fatal. Elle n'avait pas exprimé ses inquiétudes à ce sujet avec les garçons, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

Qu'arriverait-il si Ombrage était véritablement possédée par Voldemort ? Existait-il une connexion entre les différents morceaux d'âmes du Mage Noir ? Dumbledore ne leur avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

Et qu'arriverait-il si Voldemort apparaissait au Ministère avec ses Mangemorts, bien décidé à tuer Harry ? Et qu'arriverait-il si, comme avec le journal de Jedusor, un deuxième Voldemort sortait du médaillon ??!

Et puis, qu'arriverait-il si elle ajoutait une racine de Mandragore à sa potion, au lieu d'y verser quelques gouttes d'extrais de Hortensia, comme elle aurait dû le faire ?

La réponse était simple, et explosive, au sens littéral du terme.

Si la Mandragore ne faisait que frôler le liquide en ébullition, à ce stade de la préparation, son chaudron imploserait, et les milliers de petits morceaux qu' avaient un jour été son corps iraient décorer les murs des cachots…ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres élèves.

Mais ses bouts de racines n'atteignirent jamais sa potion, son poignet étant soudainement saisi durement et éloigné du chaudron ; le reste de son corps suivant le mouvement, son tabouret gratta bruyamment le sol en pierre, alors qu'elle était tirée en arrière.

Durant la fraction de secondes qu'il lui fallu pour prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait –et de ce qui avait failli se passer, son regard choqué se posa d'abord sur son poignet définitivement douloureux, réalisant qu'une autre main l'avait agrippé, de long doigts pâles enserrant toujours son bras avec force. Relevant ensuite la tête, ses yeux écarquillés rencontrèrent un regard furieux et flamboyant, qui était loin de lui être étranger. Cela lui remit définitivement les idées en place et les pieds sur terre.

Elle avait été sur le point de tuer la moitié des gens présent autour d'elle –elle incluse- et cela aurait été le cas si son professeur ne l'avait pas empêché de commettre cette erreur digne d'une première année.

Elle sentit le rouge envahir immédiatement ses joues et l'ensemble de son visage, avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche et commencé à déverser son venin.

« Auriez-vous des tendances suicidaires, Miss Granger ? » demanda t-il de ce ton faussement calme et doucereux que tous les élèves redoutaient plus ou moins secrètement. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet.

« Non… » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Une envie soudaine de commettre une dizaine de meurtres, alors ? » Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent encore davantage dans la chair douloureuse de son bras, obligeant sa main à s'ouvrir, et les bouts de Mandragore tombèrent finalement au sol, _plop plop plop_.

« N-Non » répéta t-elle, incapable de penser à une réponse plus appropriée.

« Car, au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas réalisé, vous avez failli mettre fin aux existences de la majorité des personnes présentes dans cette classe. Bien que cela ne m'aurait pas particulièrement dérangé en temps normal, ma vie aurait également été tragiquement écourtée, chose que je n'aurais _pas_ appréciée. »

Sur ses mots, il la relâcha enfin, et elle serra son bras douloureux contre sa poitrine, les yeux humides. Mais il ne bougea pas, son regard plus furieux que jamais.

« Je…je suis désolée, professeur. J'étais… j'étais distraite et je… »

« Epargnez-moi vos insupportables bégaiements, Miss Granger. Considérant la situation actuelle, dire que vous étiez 'distraite' serait un pléonasme. J'attends des mes élèves de niveau ASPIC une concentration totale, qui est obligatoire, si ce n'est vitale, pour la réussite des préparations demandées, ainsi que la sécurité des élèves et du corps enseignant. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger, et vous resterez à la fin du cours pour connaître l'heure et la nature de votre retenue de ce soir.

« Oui, monsieur… » murmura t-elle, les yeux baissés.

***

Elle passa le reste du cours au bord des larmes, mais concentra ses efforts à ne pas le laisser paraître…et surtout à ne plus faire aucune erreur concernant la préparation de sa potion, sachant pertinemment que Snape avait son regard rivé sur elle. Elle ne manqua pas non plus de noter les regards furtifs et anxieux que lui lançaient les autres élèves.

Elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient. Si _elle_ menaçait déjà de craquer et de faire exploser son chaudron –et la moitié de la classe- après à peine un mois de cours, comment le reste des septièmes années parviendraient-ils à survivre les mois à venir ? Sa réputation de Miss-Parfaite/Je-Sais-Tout venait d'en prendre un coup. Pensée qui ne fit rien pour arranger son désir ardent d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle se détestait vraiment pour être aussi émotionnelle –sachant très bien que si elle craquait devant Snape, ce ne serait qu'à son avantage à lui, et ne ferait que renforcer son impression qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine pleurnicharde qui se cachait derrière ses bouquins et ses définitions apprises par cœur.  
Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait toujours eu la larme facile, malgré son aberration totale pour sa propre tendance à se transformer en fontaine dès qu'un excès d'émotions la frappait. Et après tout, elle avait toutes les raisons d'être à fleur de peau à cet instant.

Pour tout ce qu'elle savait, son meilleur ami était en danger de mort certaine, elle avait failli tuer ses camarades, et s'était ridiculisée en beauté. Et puis, son poignet droit était parcouru d'une douleur lancinante dès qu'elle utilisait sa main, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement pratique pour une droitière. Mais le pire était à venir, elle en avait bien conscience. Une retenue avec Snape.

Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

A la fin du cours, elle attendit patiemment –et légèrement tremblante- que tous les élèves quittent la salle de classe, tentant d'ignorer leurs regards emplis de pitié. Finalement, lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec son professeur, elle prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle, où Snape se trouvait, rangeant les échantillons qu'il venait de récolter. Un simple coup de baguette lancé depuis son bureau aurait suffit à accomplir cette tâche, mais Hermione avait la nette impression qu'il le faisait manuellement pour que son attention reste fixée sur autre chose qu'_elle_, de façon à ce qu'elle réalise bien à quel point elle était un problème particulièrement dérangeant à cet instant.

Elle s'abstient d'ouvrir la bouche et de témoigner sa présence d'une quelconque façon, serrant fermement son livre de potions contre sa poitrine, comme si cela lui offrirait une certaine protection. Il finit par prendre la parole, continuant de manier les fioles une par une, les observant à la lumière avec attention, avant de les poser sur l'étagère, avec une lenteur insupportable.

« Vous vous rendrez à mon bureau à 18h précise. » dit-il sans lui lancer un seul regard. « Votre idiotie mériterait une retenue à la hauteur de votre bêtise, mais il semblerait que le sort vous soit clément à un certain degré, aujourd'hui. Le Directeur a demandé à ce que vous ayez votre première leçon d'Occlumancie ce soir. Partant du principe que cette tâche sera aussi plaisante pour vous qu'elle le sera pour moi, la punition sera peut-être suffisante. »

Puis, il se tourna vers elle, et fixa son regard glacial dans le sien, avant de reprendre : « Mais soyez sûre d'une chose, Miss Granger. Si vous vous présentez à ce cours avec le même degré de concentration dont vous venez de faire preuve, soyez certaine qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, qu'importe ce que dira Dumbledore. Suis-je assez clair ? »

Hermione, qui n'avait pu soutenir son regard que quelques secondes avant d'être obligée de baisser à nouveau les yeux (de plus en plus humides), murmura encore une fois : « Oui, monsieur. », avant de s'empresser de sortir de la salle.

Les larmes chaudes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues rougies dès l'instant où la porte se referma derrière elle, et elle les essuya d'une main furieuse, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle se sentait soudainement terriblement nauséeuse, l'idée de rejoindre Ron dans la Grande Salle pour manger n'ayant jamais semblé aussi peu attirante. Elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose : Elle avait faillit faire exploser les cachots moins d'une heure plus tôt.

Comment était-elle sensée parvenir à protéger ses souvenirs et pensées les plus secrètes contre le regard perçant du Maître de Potions ?

* * *

***

* * *

D'un geste presque automatique, Severus plaça le bout de sa baguette contre sa tempe, concentrant ses pensées sur un souvenir bien précis, et dans l'instant qui suivait, il ajoutait une fine trainée argentée à la substance tournoyante de la Pensine. Il répéta cette action une fois, deux fois, trois fois, son esprit s'arrêtant un peu trop aisément sur les souvenirs qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à partager.

Tout en se concentrant sur sa tâche, il s'interrogea encore une fois sur l'étrange nature de la Pensine. Beaucoup de sorciers désiraient ardemment en posséder une, car ils croyaient naïvement qu'ils pouvaient se _débarrasser_ de ces souvenirs qui étaient parfois trop gênant…ou douloureux. La vérité était tout autre. Placer un souvenir dans la Pensine ne l'effaçait en aucun cas de votre mémoire. Il existait toujours dans votre esprit, mais sa consistance était beaucoup plus floue, dure à saisir, comme un rêve dont on se souviendrait presque au réveil. La version entière et intégrale du souvenir était placée dans la Pensine, libre à son propriétaire de s'y replonger totalement, pour en revivre le moindre détail.

Mais il en restait toujours une trace indélébile dans votre mémoire, telle une empreinte digitale, trace qu'aucune autre personne ne pouvait déceler, en utilisant la Legilimancie en particulier ; c'était un des aspects particulièrement favorable de la Pensine. Surtout lorsque vous vous retrouviez obligé de donner des leçons d'Occlumancie dans quelques minutes.

Severus doutait fortement que Granger soit capable d'une quelconque intrusion dans son esprit, surtout pas durant leur première leçon, et dans son état de concentration actuel. Mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque ; après tout, _Potter_ était parvenu à entrer dans son esprit sans qu'il ne s'y attende, et malgré son irritation presque permanente en ce qui concernait la jeune Gryffondor, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle avait toutes les capacités nécessaires pour devenir une excellente Legilimens et Occlumens. Même s'il ne lui dirait jamais une telle chose, bien entendue…surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Son irritation augmenta d'elle-même alors qu'il se rappelait l'incident qui avait pris place durant son dernier cours de la journée. Frissonnant presque à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter.

Ce n'était un mystère pour personne que les potions qu'il faisait faire à ses 7ème année pouvaient être extrêmement dangereuses, et potentiellement létale, si mal réalisées. Mais s'il se permettait de tels risques, c'était parce qu'il n'autorisait que les élèves ayant obtenu 'Optimal' à leur BUSE à continuer ses cours, et ce n'était pas pour rien ! A l'exception de Potter, bien sûr, qui avait atterri une nouvelle fois dans sa salle de classe seulement par pur pistonnage. Et pour une fois que ce cornichon dégénéré avait été absent, ce cours aurait dû se dérouler sans aucun problème particulier. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que le problème vienne d'Hermione Granger, qui avait l'agaçante manie d'être particulièrement douée en Potions. La plupart du temps, en tout cas.

Dès le début du cours, il avait rapidement remarqué qu'elle ne portait pas la même attention à son travail qu'elle le faisait habituellement. Elle avait semblé distraite, et particulièrement inquiète, son expression creusée et pâle. Potter étant absent, ainsi que Dumbledore –qui avait bien entendu gardé les raisons secrètes- il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute partis jouer les héros. Et que la groupie de Potter n'en savait pas plus que lui à ce sujet.  
Il avait donc été particulièrement vigilant, gardant son regard majoritairement fixé sur elle, notant la façon dont elle exécutait ses gestes, qui, malgré sa distraction évidente, conservaient une aisance naturelle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à découper ses racines de Mandragore. Ingrédient qui ne devait être ajouté qu'à la fin de la préparation, et non pas au milieu…et qui à ce stade aurait réduit Granger en bouillit.

Il avait été furieux contre elle bien entendu. Mais à un certain niveau, il se retrouva également furieux contre lui-même. Car au milieu de son envie de meurtre et d'exaspération, et sous l'épaisse couche de déni qui l'habitait encore, il avait brièvement pensé : 'Si elle avait implosé, mes chances de mourir en mai auraient été encore plus élevées.' Une pensée qu'il avait immédiatement enfouie dans un coin de son esprit ; mais le mal était fait.

Il ne pouvait _pas_ ignorer le fait qu'elle faisait parti de ses… 'seules options', bien qu'il ait encore une vérification à faire, malgré son obstination à repousser ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Penser à une élève de cette façon, malgré l'irritation presque constante qu'elle provoquait en lui, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un pervers en train de faire ses courses pour de la chair fraîche.

Au même moment, les souvenirs qu'il avait déposé dans la Pensine cessèrent de tournoyer assez longtemps pour qu'un fragment de son passé devienne plus clair que le reste à la surface. Il pouvait voir la jeune fille rousse, et ses yeux d'un bleu glacial, alors qu'elle murmurait : «_ Promets-tu de prendre la virginité d'une née mol- _» Mais l'image disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, ayant éloigné sa baguette du liquide argenté.

Trois coups légers venaient d'être frappés à la porte.

***

Hermione n'avait jamais cru qu'elle éprouverait un jour une telle aberration à se trouver devant la porte du bureau de Snape. Elle se demanda brièvement si tout élève ayant un jour reçu une retenue avec le Maître de Potions ressentait la même appréhension lorsque le moment fatidique arrivait.

Bien qu'elle doutât fortement du fait que tout autre élève qu'elle –à l'exception de Harry- ait été sur le point d'avoir leur esprit fouillé par l'homme en question.

Mais elle savait qu'il était inutile d'attendre plus longtemps ; si elle arrivait en retard, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Elle prit cependant trente secondes de plus pour tenter de vider son esprit de toutes émotions, les yeux fermés, comme elle s'était entraînée à le faire tous les soirs avant de s'endormir. Il y avait certains souvenirs pour le moins récents qu'elle ne voulait absolument _pas_ partager, avec qui que ce soit, et elle savait que de ce fait, c'était ces images qui risquaient de se présenter à lui en premier lieu. Mais comme tout ce qu'elle entreprenait dans la grande majorité des cas, elle obtenait des résultats satisfaisants ; elle espérait sincèrement que ses préparations seraient efficaces.

Prenant une dernière, lente et profonde respiration, elle frappa trois fois à sa porte.

***

Lorsqu'Hermione Granger pénétra dans son bureau, il avait pris place devant le meuble du même nom, les bras croisés, cachant temporairement la Pensine aux yeux de cette dernière. Non pas qu'elle ait la moindre chance de se plonger un jour dans ses souvenirs, comme Potter avait un jour osé le faire.

Il avait pris soin d'afficher son air le plus sévère et ténébreux, lui prouvant bien à quel point cette leçon ne serait pas une partie de plaisir autant pour elle que pour lui, et il vit son teint déjà pâle perdre encore davantage de sa couleur, à sa grande satisfaction.

« Bonsoir, professeur, » dit-elle doucement, clairement mal-à-l'aise, mais parvenant à garder sa voix stable.

Pour toute réponse, il décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins :

« Soyons honnête, miss Granger. Nous savons tous deux que vous avez lu tous les volumes disponibles à la bibliothèque sur les arts de l'Occlumancie et de la Legilimancie, et que vous avez sans aucun doute harcelé Mr Potter et Weasley à ce sujet, vainement, je n'en doute pas. Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à vous expliquer de quoi il retourne, où le but de ces leçons, avec l'espoir que le Directeur aura été plus précis dans ses raisons qu'il ne l'a été avec moi. Sortez votre baguette. »

Silencieuse et pâle, Hermione sortie sa baguette de sa poche, avant de la tendre devant elle, d'une main tremblante.

« Je vais tenter de pénétrer votre esprit, et votre travail ait de m'en bloquer l'accès. » précisa t-il pourtant, inutilement, d'un ton clairement ennuyé, comme s'il avait vraiment mieux à faire (ce qui était le cas). Puis, sans lui laisser une seconde de plus pour se préparer, il bloqua son regard dans le sien : « _Legilimens_ ! »

Sans aucune surprise, il fut instantanément happé dans son esprit, une sensation qui ne lui était plus étrangère après toutes ces années d'expérience, même si elle était différente d'une personne à l'autre. Dans le cas présent, il nota immédiatement une différence majeure par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé durant tous ses cours avec Potter. Elle _opposait_ une résistance. Il pouvait parfaitement sentir tous ses souvenirs à porté de son propre esprit, n'attendant qu'une légère pression pour s'ouvrir totalement à lui, mais il y avait une force contraire qui tentait de le tenir éloigner, c'était immanquable. Cela concernait un souvenir en particulier, et il sentait que cela avait un rapport quelconque avec Weasley.

Connaissant son personnage, beaucoup aurait pensé qu'il ne perdrait pas une telle occasion en or de dénicher les secrets les plus intimes de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout/Sainte-Ni-Touche, mais la vérité était tout autre. Tant qu'à se retrouver obligé d'enseigner l'Occlumancie à Granger, autant le faire bien, et vite. Si elle parvenait à masquer presque totalement ce souvenir lors de sa première tentative, briser ses minces défenses maintenant serait totalement inutile ; il savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance contre son pouvoir. Non, la meilleure tactique pour obtenir des résultats étaient d'attaquer ailleurs, dans les recoins qu'elle avait laissé totalement ouverts à sa 'vue', et revenir à son secret régulièrement à chaque leçon, l'obligeant à renforcer ses barrières, qu'elle pourrait ensuite placer sur l'ensemble de ses souvenirs.

Il plongea donc dans une masse de souvenirs à première vue indistincts, certains fragments beaucoup plus nets que les autres. Comme il l'avait un jour expliqué inutilement à Potter, les pensées n'étaient pas un livre ouvert, ce qui était également le cas des souvenirs. Etre dans la tête de quelqu'un ne ressemblait en rien à un plongeon dans une Pensine. Dans une Pensine, vous étiez un spectateur extérieur, libre de vous déplacer où bon vous semblait. Lorsque vous pénétriez directement dans un souvenir, dans le cas de la Legilimancie, vous viviez la scène du point de vue de votre victime, voyant ce qu'elle avait vu, et ressentant ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Du moins, de façon un peu flou et détachée, n'étant jamais totalement happé par ces émotions étrangères.

Comme il s'y était attendu, ce fut les scènes gênantes et émotionnellement chargés qui déferlèrent d'abord. La première scène qu'il vit nettement était si récente et familière qu'une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu l'envahi, alors qu'il pouvait voir sa propre expression furieuse, aussi clairement que s'il s'était trouvé devant un miroir. La gêne et l'humiliation suintaient de Granger, alors qu'il resserrait sa poigne sur son poignet, accentuant la douleur. Il ne se sentait en aucun cas coupable de l'avoir agrippé au point de lui faire mal, mais revivre un de ses propres souvenirs d'un point de vue différent n'était jamais quelque chose d'agréable, il préféra donc s'en éloigner rapidement.

Les scènes passaient, les unes après les autres, dans un amas flou d'émotions négatives, mélange d'embarras, de frustration, de douleur, et parfois même de peur.

Elle était dans une cours d'école moldue, en haut d'un toboggan, et une autre enfant du même âge tentait de la pousser pour glisser avant elle. Il sentit son pic de colère, éprouvant un ressentiment certain pour cette autre élève, malgré leur jeune âge respectif ; dans l'instant qui suivait, c'était elle qui avait poussé son 'ennemie', cette dernière tombant tête la première sur le toboggan, qu'elle descendit brutalement, avant de s'écrasée au sol. Suivit d'un appel très mécontent de l'autre côté de la cours, une enseignante s'approchant à toute vitesse, alors que la colère se transformait instantanément en culpabilité.

Elle était dans un lieu familier, les couloirs de Poudlard, prostrée dans un coin sombre, alors que son corps tremblait sous l'effet de la détresse qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle avait cru pouvoir se mêler aux autres, elle avait cru que son travail et ses connaissances suffiraient à la faire se fondre dans la foule, mais elle avait eu tord. Elle avait eu tord, elle était seule, totalement seule, elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir Lavande et Parvati et leurs regards dédaigneux. Elle voulait rentrer, elle voulait retrouver son propre lit, et les bras réconfortants de sa mère. Elle n'était pas faite pour être une sorcière, elle le savait, il y avait eu une erreur. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

L'air froid qui envahissait les lieux rendait le bout de ses doigts douloureux, et obligeait l'ensemble de son corps à frissonner inlassablement ; il fallait dire que le justaucorps qu'elle portait, ainsi que son collant, n'était pas des plus adapté à la température actuelle, mais cela faisait parti du jeu. La nervosité croissante qu'elle ressentait n'aidait pas non plus à calmer ses tremblements, alors qu'elle attendait, en position, que la musique démarre. Lorsque les premières notes fusèrent l'air, elle bougea enfin. Et dès qu'elle commença à glisser, elle sentit ses nerfs se détendre légèrement, l'excitation prenant le dessus. Elle prit de la vitesse, ses patins se mouvant silencieusement sur la glace au rythme de la musique. Son double saut approchait à grand pas à présent, figure fatidique si elle voulait la première place. Elle attendit le moment exact, avant de s'élancer dans les airs. Geste qu'elle avait réussi à la perfection ce matin même à l'entraînement. Et qu'elle rata lamentablement, retombant durement sur la surface glacée, sentant quelque chose se briser au niveau de sa cheville. Mais la douleur ne fut pas la raison immédiate de ses pleurs. La déception, mêlée à l'humiliation, enserra son cœur et son estomac, réalisant qu'elle venait d'échouer.

Elle pleurait, de cette façon saccadée et traînante, signe qu'elle venait de passer un très long moment à sangloter, et que sa réserve de larmes et de forces approchait l'épuisement. Elle marchait d'un pas chancelant, le sol recouvert d'épines, de branches et de diverses plantes continuant de craqueler sous ses chaussures. La lumière du jour diminuait, elle en avait bien conscience, la nuit approchait à très grand pas, et cette simple idée provoqua la monté d'un nouveau sanglot dans sa gorge douloureuse. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir ici, perdue au milieu des bois. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'éloigner de ses parents, elle le savait, elle le savait plus que tout. Elle n'avait que sept ans, elle était trop jeune pour mourir, dévorer par une bête sauvage, et pourtant cela serait le cas, parce qu'elle avait désobéi. Elle allait mourir, et plus jamais elle ne reverrait ses parents.

Juste au moment où elle sembla sur le point de s'effondrer au sol, prête à se rouler en boule et laisser la nuit l'englober et l'avaler, elle l'entendit, au travers des arbres. La voix de papa. Criant son nom, de plus en plus près d'elle. Elle hurla à son tour, commençant à courir, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Et finalement, elle le vit, au loin, et elle courut, elle courut de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, recommençant à sangloter, de soulagement cette fois. Et puis, il n'y eut plus de peur, plus d'angoisse et de désespoir, seulement les bras de papa autour d'elle, la serrant tellement fort que c'en était presque douloureux. Mais elle s'en fichait, se nichant dans la chaleur de ses bras, sentant bientôt les mains de maman sur elle. Se sentant à nouveau en sécurité, chez elle.

Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, elle observait sa mère s'habiller, enfilant un t-shirt qui, bien que large, moulait à la perfection l'arrondie proéminant de son ventre. Elle vit sa mère se délecter du reflet que lui offrait le miroir, un sourire rêveur et heureux étirant ses lèvres et éclairant son visage. Ignorant que de ce fait, sa fille derrière elle se laissait envahir par une vague d'aversion total contre le bébé qui grossissait dans le ventre de sa mère, et qui allait bientôt lui voler une partie de l'amour que ses parents lui avaient exclusivement réservé pendant plus de huit ans. Elle ne voulait pas de ce bébé, elle souhaitait de toutes ses forces que ses parents n'aient jamais réussi à avoir un autre enfant. Elle aurait tout fait pour annuler cette situation, tout fait pour…

Mais le souvenir s'évanouie de lui-même, alors que Severus pouvait sentir la concentration forcenée de Granger se diriger contre lui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à fouiller dans son esprit. Ses efforts étaient maigres, bien trop maigres, mais il décida de relâcher son emprise.

Immédiatement, elle tomba à genoux, ses mains plaquées au sol devant elle pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler totalement. Il la regarda prendre de profondes respirations tremblantes et saccadées, tentant de retrouver une certaine contenance, alors qu'il se tenait au dessus d'elle, totalement impassible. Il lui laissa quelques secondes de plus pour se remettre les idées en place –dans le sens littéral du terme- avant de bannir toute clémence de son esprit.

« Relevez-vous. » lui dit-il d'un ton froid et sans appel. Ce qu'elle finit par faire, tentant d'effacer rapidement les traces humides qui avaient coulé sur ses joues durant l'expérience. Elle était terriblement pâle et tremblante, et n'osait pas soutenir son regard. « Votre résistance était pour le moins médiocre, miss Granger, vous allez devoir faire plus d'effort si vous voulez parvenir à des résultats concrets. »

« Personne n'avait jamais violé mon esprit de cette façon auparavant, monsieur, pardonnez mon manque d'expérience. » répondit-elle d'un ton clairement insolant, malgré son état secoué, faible tentative pour masquer son trouble. Les Gryffondors et leur fierté à toutes épreuves.

Au lieu de lui retirer dix points, comme il en avait bien l'envie, il décida qu'une petite récidive était nécessaire.

« Il y a une première fois à tout, miss Granger, » répliqua t-il de son ton le plus sarcastique, alors qu'elle tentait vainement de lui lancer un regard qui se voulait noir. « Essayez de vous concentrer davantage, où je vais rapidement finir par regretter mes leçons avec Potter. _Legilimens !_ »

A nouveau ce même tourbillon de pensées et d'émotions, de flashs d'images et de sensations, alors qu'il pouvait clairement sentir sa tentative désespérée pour protéger son passé. Il vit défiler de nouveaux moments de son enfance totalement anodins et ennuyeux, et il décida de corser un peu les choses. Elle avait définitivement été très réticente à l'idée qu'il porte son attention sur le dernier souvenir qu'il avait pénétré, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il décida donc de se concentrer de ce côté-là, invoquant les images de sa mère clairement proche du terme de sa grossesse, et la réaction fut immédiate. Il pouvait la sentir, tentant de construire un mur solide entre lui et ses souvenirs ; mais pour quelqu'un de son niveau, sa protection n'était rien de plus qu'un voile de fumée, qu'il écrasait un peu plus à chaque tentative, l'affaiblissant à chaque fois. Dû fait de la connexion immédiate qu'il avait avec son esprit, il pouvait sentir son angoisse, mais il bloqua cette émotion intruse avec une facilité presque innée, continuant de pousser. Sa résistance céda encore une fois très rapidement, lui dévoilant un nouveau flash du passé.

Elle était assise sur une chaise, dans une chambre d'hôpital, recroquevillée sur elle-même, observant sa mère sangloter de façon déchirante contre l'épaule de son père, qui s'était assis sur le lit pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Personne ne lui avait vraiment expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle n'était pas stupide, elle était très loin d'être stupide. Elle savait ce que 'mort-née' voulait dire. Elle savait également que les rêves colorés de ses parents venaient d'exploser comme des bulles de savons, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un désert de désespoir. Elle savait que ses vœux venaient d'être exaucés, mais jamais, jamais, jamais elle n'avait souhaité qu'une telle douleur soit infligée à sa mère, jamais elle n'avait voulu qu'elle soit ainsi déchirée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre à part sangloter et…

La barrière réapparu brutalement, plus consistante cette fois, et à nouveau, il décida de la laisser en paix…pour un temps.

Elle ne tomba pas au sol, comme la première fois, mais se plia en deux, comme transpercer par une douleur soudaine et lancinante, un son qui ressemblait immanquablement à un sanglot étouffé lui échappant.

« Arrêtez… » parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix enrouée, toujours à moitié plié, les yeux douloureusement clos.

Il demeura silencieux et immobile, froidement insensible aux réactions de la jeune fille. Oui, ce qui était arrivée était triste, bouhou, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas la seule tragédie qui avait frappé le monde, et il avait vu et fait bien pire au cours de sa vie pour être affecté d'une quelconque façon par ses souvenirs. Elle était une élève brillante, il ne l'avait jamais démenti –à lui-même – mais elle était vraiment beaucoup trop émotive et sensible. Si elle voulait survivre à cette guerre et au reste de sa vie, il allait falloir qu'elle s'endurcisse, et rapidement. La laisser s'apitoyer sur son sort et sur des douleurs passées serait inutile et ridicule.

« Redressez-vous » lui ordonna t-il sévèrement, et reniflant lamentablement, elle finit par lui obéir.

« S'il vous plait… » le supplia t-elle presque. « Je pense que vous en avez assez vu. »

« Croyez-moi, miss Granger, j'ai mieux à faire que de ressasser les souvenirs de votre enfance avec vous, mais que voulez-vous, la vie est injuste et cruelle. Levez votre baguette. »

Avec une réticence plus flagrante que jamais, elle se mit en position, ses joues toujours brillantes de larmes. Il leva sa baguette et-

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, avant d'entrer, sans attendre sa permission.

Debbie.

Severus abaissa calmement sa baguette, tandis que Granger tentait tant bien que mal d'essuyer rapidement ses joues, n'osant regarder aucun de ses professeurs, mais semblant réellement soulagée par son arrivée. Debbie, de son côté, ne semblait pas surprise le moins du monde en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul dans son bureau, mais leva un sourcil inquisiteur dans sa direction, à la vue de l'état émotionnel dans lequel l'élève se trouvait.

Avant qu'il n'est pu dire un mot, elle avait parlé : « Désolée de vous interrompre, Severus, mais Miss Granger est demandée au bureau du Directeur. »

Instantanément, Granger releva la tête et planta son regard écarquillé dans celui de Debbie. « Il est rentré ?! »

Debbie lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et rassurant : « Oui, Mr Potter et Weasley étaient déjà en sa compagnie lorsqu'il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. »

Toute la tension qui avait habité le corps de Granger jusqu'à présent sembla disparaître, alors qu'un soupir de pur soulagement s'échappait d'elle. Elle murmura un « Merci » avant de se glisser hors de la pièce, sans même un regard pour son Maître de Potion, qui était tout sauf ravi de ce retournement de situation.

Ils se fixèrent tous deux sans ciller pendant un long moment, attendant de voir qui craquerait le premier. Le sourire doux de Debbie avait disparu dès l'instant où Granger était sortie, remplacé par une expression beaucoup plus mystérieuse. Severus, qui comme toujours n'était pas affecté le moins du monde par les différentes ondes qu'elle envoyait autour d'elle, n'avait pas été dupe lorsqu'elle avait rassuré la jeune fille en l'espace de quelques secondes. De toute évidence, cette dernière n'était pas immunisée.

« Je vois que tu as enfin décidé de faire avancer les choses, » finit-elle par lui dire, d'un ton approbateur.

Il serra sa baguette avec un peu plus de force, ressentant la familière envie de lui lancer un sort qui la ferait disparaître à jamais. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, » répondit-il, bien qu'il voyait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Le Directeur m'a demandé de donner des leçons individuelles de Potions Avancées à Miss Granger pour favoriser son entrée en Medicomagie, l'an prochain. »

Debbie fit une dubitative : « Hum, je vois. Donc, selon toi, les cours de Potions Avancées ne requièrent ni chaudron, ni ingrédients, mais au contraire, nécessitent de se tenir en position de combat, sans oublier de faire pleurer son apprenti ? »

Si un regard pouvait tuer…

Soit, l'excuse n'était pas des mieux trouvée. Il aurait dû se douter que si cela avait fonctionné sur Malfoy deux ans plus tôt lorsqu'il avait interrompu une de ses leçons avec Potter, Debbie ne serait pas aussi facilement persuadée. La persuasion était après tout quelque chose qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien.

Mais il choisit de ne pas se laisser intimider. Cela ne la regardait en aucune façon, ce qu'il faisait ou non avec Granger dans son bureau.

« Tu as transmis ton message à Granger, tu n'as aucune raison de rester ici, » lui dit-il d'un ton glacial avant de se détourner et de porter son attention sur la Pensine, commençant à récupérer ses souvenirs et à les replacer à l'intérieur de son propre crâne.

Mais comme il l'avait redouté, elle ne sortit pas. Il la sentit s'approcher de lui plus qu'il ne l'entendit, sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il se raidit instantanément à ce contact, mais continua ses gestes comme si de rien était, tentant de l'ignorer.

« Il va falloir que tu te fasses une raison, Severus » lui dit-elle alors, sa bouche bien trop près de son oreille. « Si tu veux rester en vie, tu vas devoir remplir les clauses du Serment. Et nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as aucune envie de mourir. Sinon, tu ne prendrais pas autant de risque à assurer ta place de chaque côté de la balance. Hermione Granger est un choix parfait. A ce que j'ai pu constater durant mes cours, elle est extrêmement intelligente, et loin d'être désagréable à regarder… De plus, les 'leçons de Potions Avancées' que tu dois lui donner sont une occasion rêvé pour la séduire. »

Il avait cessé tout mouvement, sa baguette reposant mollement contre le bord de la Pensine, alors que son contenu recommençait à ralentir sa course.

« Fait la dernière vérification nécessaire, Severus. » lui souffla t-elle dans un murmure presque imperceptible. « Vérifie qu'elle est encore pure… »

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, la Pensine s'arrêta sur ce souvenir en particulier, sur cet évènement qui allait contrôler les prochains mois de sa vie. A nouveau, le visage de Debbie apparue à la surface, jeune et inaltéré par les années passées.

« _Promets-tu de prendre la virginité d'une née moldue ?_ » murmura t-elle, sa voix sortant à la fois de sa Pensine et des lèvres qui frôlaient son oreille, créant un étrange écho.

« _Oui…_ » avait été sa réponse.

* * *

***

* * *

**N/A **: Promis, la "chasse à la Hermione" commencera vraiment après le prochain chapitre (oui, je me frustre toute seule, à respecter mon plan XD). Prochain chapitre qui d'ailleurs devrait être définitivement moins long, étant plus une transition qu'autre chose, finissant de poser les bases ^^

Sinon, en écrivant ce chapitre et en particulier le passage où Hermione est larmoyante, j'ai pensé au dernier tome ; est-ce que j'ai été la seule à vouloir donner quelques baffes à Hermione (malgré mon amour pour elle) après qu'elle ait éclaté en sanglots pour la 304ème fois dans le tome 7 ? Voila, petite dédicace pour la Hermione larmoyante de JK Rowling XD

Dernier mot : Fans de Severus, allez voir HP6 ! J'en bave encore *inonde son clavier*

Reviews ? :D


	6. Chap 5: Manipulation

* * *

A l'approche de la nuit

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Je malmène encore ces pauvres personnages, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, étant l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger / Severus Snape, mais je m'autorise quelques dérives ^^

**Rating :** T, mais au vu des idées qui remplissent mon esprit tordu, cela à te fortes chances de passer au M !

**Note de l'auteur : **Tout d'abord, je tenais a mexcuser pour le temps d'attente entre les deux chapitres; je sais que c'est un peu inutile de s'excuser a chaque fois, mais ca me fait me sentir un peu mieux XD Malheureusement, mon été est tres chargé et j'ai du mal a prendre le temps necessaire pour ecrire... surtout que vous l'aurez constaté, ce chapitre qui selon mes dires devait etre "plus court" s'avere au final etre le plus long ecrit pour cette fic O_o

Je m'excuse aussi car je ne pourrais pas repondre aux reviews anonymes cette fois ; je ne suis pas sur mon ordinateur (et j'utilise un clavier americain, ce qui explique le manque d'accent dans cette note XD) et je les avais preparé sur un un document...que je n'ai pas avec moi haha J'editerai peut etre plus tard pour les rajouter ;)

En tout cas, MERCI du fond du coeur pour vos nombreuses reviews ; vous etes mon meilleur moteur :)) Merci bien entendu a **Sandra** pour la correction, elle n'a pas un travail facile XD

* * *

EDIT: Voilà les RAR aux reviews anonymes ;)

**Ramdam : **Merciiii ^^ Et moi aussi j'adore ce passage du film XD La deuxième fois que j'ai été le voir, j'ai fait attention à la tête de Harry, et effectivement, c'est comique mdr

**Maude** : Oh, j'ai lu « Quand la Lionne se bat » (enfin, environ 40 chapitres en tout cas XD) et c'est clair que Hermione est excellente dedans, son courage est ENFIN bien utilisé :D Pour ce qui est des longs chapitres, voilààà, un biiiiien long XD (ça me désole presque, je ne sais pas comment je fais lol). Sincèrement, je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres il y aura au final…pour l'instant, j'ai un plan plutôt bien détaillé jusqu'au chapitre 10…et encore pleins d'idées pas détaillé après ça XD Si je finis par atteindre « Chapitre 20 » (et 200 000 mots X_X) ça ne m'étonnerais pas lol Je peux également te promettre de faire mon possible pour ne pas faire de leur relation une 'grosse soupe d'émotions' XD J'aime mettre de l'émotions, mais j'adore surtout respecter au mieux le caractère des personnages ;) Vraiment, un gros merci pour tes reviews et encouragement :))

**Eileen19 **: Merci !!! :D Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, tu n'as pas idée *sautille* Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ^^ J'avoue que j'adore imaginé ce qui a pu se passer dans la vie de nos persos préférés –et je ne cache pas ma tendance extrêmement sadique à les faire souffrir mouhaha. Ne t'en fais pas, Severus fait son gros insensible, mais ça va changer ;) Je reste persuadé que derrière ses airs glacials, il a un grand cœur ^^ Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre :)

* * *

Chapitre Cinq : Manipulation

* * *

Juin 1976

_Etalé de tout son long sur le sol, les bras en croix, Severus observait les étoiles. Chaque lueur scintillante lui rappelait la façon dont le bracelet ou les boucles d'oreille de Lily brillaient parfois sous un reflet du soleil, l'éblouissant. Lorsqu'il tournait la tête d'une certaine façon, il pouvait presque voir les traits de son visage se dessiner entre les minuscules points blancs qui parsemaient le ciel._

_Il avait de toute évidence oublié qu'il était encore dans la Salle sur Demande, et que ce qu'il observait était un plafond totalement noir._

_Allongée à ses côtés, Debbie l'observait, son menton reposant dans la paume de sa main. Elle l'écoutait parler des diverses constellations qu'il voyait, et de son envie d'en renommer une 'Lily. Il était clairement en train d'halluciner, ce qui était une des raisons qui la poussait à sourire à cet instant. Sourire qui pouvait passer comme étant doux et attendri, dans la pénombre de la pièce, mais qui en réalité était plus calculateur qu'autre chose. _

_« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda t-elle doucement, et elle observa son visage pâle s'éclairer légèrement alors qu'un sourire rêveur étirait ses lèvres._

_Il ferma les yeux, et vit son visage derrière ses paupières closes, avec une telle netteté qu'elle semblait se trouver devant lui. Le simple fait de penser à elle envoyait des décharges chaudes et enivrantes au travers de son corps._

_« Oui. » murmura t-il, le plus sincèrement du monde, imaginant que c'était elle qui se trouvait à ses côtés ; imaginant son visage se rapprocher du sien, ses long cheveux flamboyant frôlant sa peau, alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur sa joue. La chaleur dans ses veines augmenta._

_« Tu ferais tout pour l'avoir. Tu serais prêt à tout faire pour qu'elle soit à toi. » Elle s'était rapprochée, ses lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres de son oreille. Perdu dans son fantasme, Severus imaginait que c'était le souffle de Lily qu'il sentait contre sa peau, sa chaleur près de son corps, et le frisson qui le traversa fut si intense qu'il en était presque douloureux._

_« Pour qu'elle soit mienne… » répéta t-il dans un souffle. « Prêt à tout… »_

_« Même prêt à faire un Serment Inviolable ? » lui murmura Debbie, l'anticipation la faisait vibrer de l'intérieur, persuadée qu'il céderait dans les prochaines secondes._

_L'espace d'un instant, il ne bougea pas. Soudain, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, avant de se redresser légèrement à l'aide de ses coudes, posant son regard sur elle._

_« Un Serment Inviolable ? » demanda t-il perplexe, ne semblant pas comprendre sa logique. Ce qui était compréhensible, étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune logique dans les actions de Debbie, seulement un désir ardent de le manipuler totalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à sa merci. _

_« Si ton amour pour elle est si puissant, tu devrais être prêt à jurer sur ta vie qu'elle finira par être tienne. » insista t-elle, de son ton le plus persuasif, certaine que cette fois, son état ne lui fournirait aucune protection contre son influence._

_Elle avait tord, réalisa t-elle très vite. _

_L'expression confuse de Severus se mua en quelque chose d'autre, une grimace de dégout non dissimulée, et il commença à essayer de se relever, marmonnant : « Un Serment Inviolable…t'es complètement tarée, Debbie. »_

_L'excitation qui envahissait la jeune fille diminua légèrement face à ce rejet, mais elle se reprit très vite, sachant pertinemment que c'était loin d'être perdu. Il suffisait simplement de trouver les bons mots._

_« Réfléchis Severus, cela prend tout son sens. » lui dit-elle en se relevant également, tentant d'agripper ses mains. « Si tu jures de- »_

_Mais il la repoussa, de façon clairement chancelante, mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle physiquement, et malgré son ivresse, il n'aurait aucun mal à rester hors de son emprise._

_« Je vais me coucher, » grommela t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, avant de lui lancer par-dessus son épaule : « Et tu devrais faire pareil ; t'es clairement complètement bourrée. »_

_L'irritation remplaçant rapidement son excitation, Debbie lui emboita le pas, sachant parfaitement que sans sa présence à ses côtés, il se ferait repérer en moins de deux minutes. Elle désirait peut-être ardemment lui compliquer la vie, mais elle aurait dû mal à le faire s'il se faisait renvoyer de Poudlard. _

_Contenant son envie de continuer à le tanner, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'elle avait raison, elle concentra ses efforts sur les vagues diffuses qu'elle envoyait autour d'eux, empêchant quiconque de les repérer. Malgré leur descente pour le moins bruyante, Severus ayant déjà percuté deux armures, qu'elle s'était empressée de remettre en place d'un simple coup de baguette irrité, personne ne vint à leur rencontre._

_Lorsqu'ils atteignirent à nouveau les cachots, Debbie en eu assez et saisit un de ses bras, l'entraînant dans un couloir sombre._

_« Severus, écoute ce que j'ai à dire. » lui ordonna t-elle, clairement énervée par le fait que malgré tous ses efforts, il continuait d'échapper à son emprise, magique ou psychologique._

_« Nan, c'est toi qui m'écoutes, » répliqua t-il, se dégageant à nouveau. « Si tu crois que je pourrais un jour faire…ça. Que je pourrais la _forcer_ à faire quoi que ce soit avec moi… »_

_Debbie comprit alors de quoi il retournait. Instantanément, son humeur s'allégea de façon non négligeable, et elle empêcha ses lèvres de s'étirer, préférant garder un visage sérieux et décisif._

_« La forcer ? » répéta t-elle, d'une voix exagérément confuse. « Qui a dit que tu devrais la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit ? »_

_Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle vit son expression se troubler, et elle savait que son esprit embrumé ne devait pas l'aider._

_«Le Serment… » Parvint-il simplement à articuler, et Debbie s'approcha lentement de lui, laissant un sourire doux naître sur ses lèvres._

_« Le Serment n'aurait aucun effet sur elle, Severus. » murmura t-elle. « Un Serment Inviolable n'engage que la personne qui lie sa vie à son accomplissement. » Elle avait à nouveau tendu la main vers la sienne, lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer. _

_Mais une fois encore, Severus se déplaça avant qu'elle n'ait pu établir le contact. Mais le trouble qui l'envahissait était palpable. S'adossant durement contre le mur, il fixa le sol, les sourcils froncés, clairement incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle impliquait, ce qu'elle attendait de lui, ou pour quelle raison. Debbie décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, ignorant le fait que si cela ne le faisait pas céder, tout son plan tomberait à l'eau. Alors, elle se plaça directement en face de lui, avant de lui dire, d'une voix basse mais dure :_

_« Il en pince pour elle, tu sais ? James Potter. » L'effet fut immédiat. Il redressa la tête, plantant un regard soudainement assombri dans le sien. « Ce n'est un mystère pour personne à Gryffondor, il ne cherche pas vraiment à le cacher. Je suis sur que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »_

_Son être tout entier sembla s'animer à ses mots, son teint devenant plus pâle que jamais, alors que son expression devenait ténébreuse. « Lily n'en a rien à faire de Potter, » répondit-il immédiatement, presque malgré lui, la haine qu'il ressentait envers l'idole de l'école perçant clairement dans sa voix. « Il n'a aucune chance avec elle. »_

_« C'est ce qu'elle dit, oui » répondit-elle d'une voix évasive, avant de détourner les yeux volontairement, voilant son regard, comme si elle se rappelait quelque chose, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. « Mais je ne serais pas aussi catégorique à ce sujet, si j'étais toi. »_

_Un instant de silence suivit sa remarque, avant qu'elle ne sente _sa_ main agripper son bras, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chaire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » siffla t-il, resserrant davantage sa poigne, et elle glissa à nouveau son regard dans le sien, heureuse d'y voir un début de doute se mêler à la colère._

_« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis aux côtés de Lily pratiquement toute la journée, et que les filles discutent de choses entre elles dont elles ne parleraient jamais avec des garçons. » Elle impliquait clairement dans cette remarque qu'elle savait des choses sur Lily dont il n'avait aucune idée. En particulier depuis que Lily et lui avait commencé à passer de moins en moins de temps ensemble. Et ce soir, elle venait de totalement l'exclure de sa vie. Debbie pouvait presque voir sa colère s'effriter devant ses yeux, remplacer par quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de beaucoup plus douloureux. « James ne la laisse pas totalement indifférente, Severus… Pour quelqu'un dont elle ne veut 'rien savoir' et qui 'l'énerve plus que tout au monde', elle passe un peu trop de temps à se plaindre de lui. J'ai bien vu les regards qu'elle lui lance parfois, quand elle croit que personne ne fait attention à elle. Donne leurs quelques années pour mûrir un peu chacun de leur côté, et Lily ne le trouvera plus si repoussant. »_

_Sur ce sujet, Debbie ne mentait pas. Après tout, elle avait elle-même envoyé quelques ondes en direction de Lily lorsque James Potter était à proximité, adorant voir l'expression troublée sur le visage de l'autre rousse après ces moments là._

_Mais ce qu'elle adorait à cet instant, c'était la vue de Severus, se laissant lentement glisser au sol, les yeux douloureusement fermée. L'ivresse qui avait émané de chacun de ses pores seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tôt semblait s'être totalement évanouie, remplacer par un manteau de pensées ténébreuses._

_« Tu mens… » murmura t-il pourtant, les yeux toujours fermés, et elle s'accroupie devant lui, sentant son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Le moment était venu._

_« Je ne mens pas, Severus… » souffla t-elle. « Tôt ou tard, il gagnera son cœur. Et elle sera sienne. » Cette fois, lorsqu'elle glissa main dans la sienne, il ne bougea pas. Il ouvrit les yeux, et elle put lire dans son regard une tempête d'émotions, entre le désespoir et la rage, l'incompréhension et l'horreur. « Tu n'as pas à t'avouer vaincu. Il n'est pas trop tard. Fais le Serment, Severus. Jure qu'elle sera toujours à toi avant d'être à lui. »_

_Le silence, à nouveau. S'étirant indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente chaque cellule de son corps vibrer d'impatience et d'anticipation._

_Et finalement, elle la sentit. La légère pression sur ses doigts, alors qu'il les serrait doucement entre le sien. Puis, il ferma à nouveau les yeux, vaincu, lui offrant un hochement de tête presque imperceptible._

_Presque._

_Les minutes qui suivirent étaient floues, se sentant trop grisée par le fait qu'il avait cédé, finalement, FINALEMENT, pour se rappeler avec précision ce qu'elle avait fait entre ce moment où ses doigts avaient enserrés les siens, et cet autre moment où leurs deux mains s'étaient retrouvées fermement enlacées._

_Ils s'étaient clairement relevés, brièvement, pour s'enfoncer encore davantage dans le couloir. Debbie s'était pressé contre le mur, joue contre la pierre froide, sachant que la salle commune de Serpentard se trouvait de l'autre côté. Sachant également que dans toute maison confondue, il y avait toujours de grandes chances pour qu'un élève se soit assoupi auprès du feu, plutôt que dans son lit. C'est cet élève qu'elle appela. Puisant sa force persuasive dans la délicieuse exaltation qu'elle ressentait à cet instant._

_Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était apparu. Un garçon de troisième année qu'elle connaissait de vue, parce qu'il était Batteur dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Elle lui lança rapidement un sort de confusion, car elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque, même s'il était toujours sous son emprise._

_Il ne posa aucune question. Severus non plus._

_Elle les fit s'agenouiller, ordonnant à l'élève de sortir sa baguette, avant de tendre sa main droite à Severus. L'espace d'une seconde, qui sembla durer une éternité, il eut l'air d'hésiter, comme s'il avait changé d'avis. Mais finalement, il glissa sa main dans la sienne, et son regard dans le sien. Sous ses ordres, l'élève plaça le bout de sa baguette sur leurs mains jointes._

Et enfin, le Serment commença.

_Elle avait longuement réfléchi aux différentes questions qu'elle pourrait lui poser, aux variations non négligeables qu'elle pouvait choisir. Elle n'avait aucun désir de lui demander crument de coucher avec Lily Evans avant la fin de leur septième année. Tant qu'à être dramatique et théâtrale, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Elle se réjouissait intérieurement du fait que leur professeur d'astronomie lui ait fourni une date parfaite pour sceller le Serment._

_Finalement, elle commença à parler._

_« Severus Snape, promets-tu de prendre la virginité d'une née moldue ? » murmura t-elle._

_Un moment de silence vibrant, puis : « Oui… » Instantanément, une langue de feu rougeâtre sortie de la baguette, avant de s'enrouler autour de leurs mains._

_« Promets-tu de le faire dans l'enceinte de ce château, dans les limites du domaine ? »_

_Elle pouvait voir le feu se refléter dans ses yeux sombres, telle une lueur de désir. « Oui… » Une nouvelle langue ardente se joint à la première, embrasant leurs mains et les ténèbres du couloir._

_« Promets-tu de le faire avant la nuit où Mercure, la Terre et Jupiter seront en alignement avec le soleil ? »_

_S'il était troublé d'une quelconque façon par ses étranges clauses, il ne le montra pas, son regard demeurant intensément fixé au sien. La détermination semblait surpasser toutes autres émotions à cet instant. « Oui… »_

_De son côté, Debbie ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissante, capable de lui faire accepter le moindre de ses désirs ; capable de le contrôler enfin, après plus de cinq années de patience._

_« Tout ceci est, et restera, purement sexuel, » susurra t-elle enfin. « Ne perds pas ton temps à déplorer un manque de sentiments de son côté, Severus. Du moment qu'elle perd sa virginité entre tes bras, dans l'enceinte de ce château, tu auras gagné. Tu l'auras _possédée_. C'est tout ce qui compte pour toi, non ? »_

_Et pour la dernière fois, il répondit : « Oui… »_

_Comme si la légère brise glaciale qui parcourait toujours les couloirs des cachots venait de souffler sur leurs mains jointes, les flammes rougeâtres s'évanouirent sans un bruit dans la nuit._

* * *

***

* * *

Comme à son habitude, ses pas étaient silencieux.

Des années d'expériences lui avaient permis d'acquérir une aisance presque naturelle pour se déplacer où bon lui semblait sans se faire repérer. N'importe qui d'autre aurait sans aucun doute été si bruyant qu'il se serait fait dévorer en moins de dix minutes par une bête quelconque. A l'exception de Hagrid, qui malgré sa taille et sa carrure –tout sauf discrètes- était toujours vivant en dépit des heures quotidiennes qu'il passait en cet endroit.

La Forêt Interdite n'était pas faite pour Severus. Il était loin d'être effrayé par les lieux, mais il se contentait parfaitement de la froideur et de la solitude de ses cachots, merci bien. Malheureusement, comme presque toujours, il n'agissait pas de son plein gré, mais surtout parce que certaines actions étaient inévitables. Comme le fait qu'il doive passer sa vie à jongler entre des journées passées à essayer de faire entrer un minimum de connaissances dans des cervelles creuses, et des nuits passées à accomplir les désirs fous de son 'Maître', espérant au passage obtenir quelques bribes d'informations qu'il pourrait retransmettre à son autre maître, tout aussi fou.

Tout ceci lorsqu'il ne devait pas concentrer ses efforts à la préparation d'une potion oubliée, qu'il n'avait préparé qu'une seule fois au cours de sa vie, des années auparavant. La potion en elle-même n'avait rien de particulièrement difficile, si ce n'était dans ses ingrédients, qui devaient être recueillis en des moments bien précis. Car non, il n'avait pas décidé d'aller se promener dans la Forêt Interdite au milieu de la nuit simplement pour avoir le plaisir de contempler la pleine lune. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'il travaillait sur cette concoction, et il espérait bien récupérer le dernier ingrédient capital ce soir. Dans le cas contraire, il se verrait dans l'obligation d'attendre un autre mois complet.

Il continua de ruminer ses pensées alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la noirceur des bois, grincheux mais silencieux, ignoré des différentes créatures qui habitaient les lieux.

Il arriva enfin à l'endroit désiré, les arbres disparaissant soudainement pour faire place à une grande clairière baignée par le clair de lune. Il aurait pu ranger sa baguette, son faible lumos à présent était inutile, mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta simplement immobile quelques instants, son visage impassible levé vers l'astre laiteux. Puis, finalement, après avoir poussé un soupir plein de regrets, il tendit sa baguette devant lui, concentrant ses pensées sur un souvenir lointain, avant de lancer l'incantation d'une voix ferme et décisive.

Elle apparu instantanément devant ses yeux, à quelques mètres de lui, faite de la plus pure lumière argentée. Comme toujours, il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine à la vue de la biche qui s'avançait à présent vers lui d'un pas lent.

Même la mort et les années passées ne pouvaient l'empêcher de revenir le hanter, bien trop régulièrement. La situation plus que singulière dans laquelle il se trouvait en était bien la preuve.

Il pouvait sentir les traits de son visage se contracter, sachant qu'il affichait une expression inhabituellement triste. La vérité était qu'il n'avait aucune raison de conserver son masque froid et imperturbable à cet instant, alors qu'il tendait une main légèrement tremblante vers le museau argenté de son Patronus. Après tout, il était totalement seul, perdu au milieu des bois, n'ayant pour seuls témoins que quelques hiboux et chouettes curieux, cachés dans les branchages…à quoi bon ?

Bien sûr, il ne toucha pas la créature, sachant pertinemment qu'un tel geste serait inutile ; il ne rencontrerait que de l'air, et risquerait surtout de la faire disparaître. Et il ne pensait pas posséder la motivation nécessaire pour la faire réapparaître, l'amertume s'étant enfoncer bien trop profondément en lui.

Alors, il se contenta de fixer ses yeux doux, avant de murmurer : « Va la chercher… »

Et comme elle l'avait fait vingt ans plus tôt, la biche se retourna et partit au galop entre les arbres.

Il demeura immobile au milieu de la clairière pendant une durée indéterminée, persuadé quelque part que cette fois-ci, cela ne marcherait pas. Il avait peut-être réussi lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans, mais les choses avaient changé. _Il_ avait changé. Si à l'époque, une certaine noirceur l'habitait déjà, il n'avait pas encore commis tous les crimes qu'il avait commis, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait de lui son esclave.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ses actions n'affecteraient rien. Son Patronus avait puisé sa force dans un souvenir heureux et innocent. Il n'y avait absolument rien de négatif dans l'être argenté, et c'était bien cela qui attirerait la licorne.

Les licornes étaient des créatures extrêmement craintives de l'être humain, en particulier des hommes, mais tout chez elles possédait des propriétés magiques exceptionnelles. Il existait quelques méthodes peu connues pour pousser une licorne à venir à vous, et l'utilisation d'un Patronus était l'une d'entre elles. Elles étaient irrémédiablement attirées par cette source de bonheur pur sensé repousser des êtres aussi vils et mauvais que les Détraqueurs.

Son Patronus ramènerait avec elle une de ces créatures mythiques.

Effectivement, elle finit par apparaître à nouveau. La biche trottina tranquillement jusqu'à lui, mais il ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard, ses yeux restant fixés sur la lisière des bois. Au début, il ne vit rien. Puis, un museau d'une blancheur immaculée fit son apparition entre les arbres, suivit d'une encolure, de l'avant de son corps, et finalement, la créature s'avança vers lui, qui l'attendait, son Patronus toujours à ses côtés.

La beauté et la pureté qui se dégageaient d'elle avait un pouvoir hypnotisant ; même lui était incapable de demeurer insensible face à une telle apparition. Son pelage, plus blanc que neige, semblait presque étinceler sous la lumière de la lune, et sa crinière semblait être faite de la soie la plus douce. Aucun son ne brisait le silence qui régnait autour d'eux lorsque ses sabots touchaient le sol ; c'était comme si elle marchait sur de l'air. Fasciné, il l'observa continuer son chemin dans sa direction, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête, à seulement un mètre de lui.

L'espace d'un instant –qui dura quelques secondes ou plusieurs minutes- il fut incapable de bouger. Incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait, tant d'années auparavant, la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à une telle créature. Avait-il déjà, à l'époque, sentit une boule douloureuse obstruer sa gorge, alors qu'il était confronté à la personnification même de l'innocence ?

Puis, glissant sa baguette dans sa poche, il tendit finalement une main vers elle, se rappelant alors que c'était ce qu'il avait fait, la première fois. Lorsque la paume de sa main effleura son encolure, elle baissa la tête, forçant un contact plus direct, et ses doigts glissèrent dans son pelage soyeux. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il continua de la caresser lentement, avec douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une irrégularité sous ses doigts.

Fronçant les sourcils, il rapprocha légèrement son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer la petite cicatrice, à peine visible derrière une pluie de fils de satins. La surprise, pure et brutale, l'envahit. Cette marque… Ce pourrait-il que… ?

Il recommença ses lentes caresses, tout en plongeant son regard dans les yeux sombres et paisibles de la créature.

« C'était donc toi ? » murmura t-il doucement. « Malgré ce que je t'ai fait, tu es revenue ? »

Bien sûr, elle ne répondit rien, d'aucune façon, se contenant de soutenir son regard, attendant qu'il s'exécute.

Elle était belle et bien la personnification de l'innocence. A croire de façon si sincère en la bonté des gens, ou à la rédemption. Acceptant sans rancune la souffrance inutile que certains pouvaient lui infliger.

Alors, d'un geste rapide et presque automatique, il plongea à nouveau sa main dans sa poche et ressorti le petit poignard qu'il avait gardé dissimilé jusqu'à présent. Et sans un autre instant d'hésitation, il glissa la lame aiguisée de l'instrument sur l'encolure blanche, au niveau de la première cicatrice, appuyant juste assez pour que la peau se perfore et que la chair saigne. De son autre main, il recueillit immédiatement le liquide argenté qui s'écoula lentement hors de la plaie, remplissant la petite fiole jusqu'au goulot.

Cette action ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes, et à peine eu t-il éloigné la fiole de la blessure qu'il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, son Patronus disparaître sans un bruit. Dans l'instant qui suivit, la licorne s'était retournée et avait disparu dans la nuit, ne devenant qu'une trainée blanche au loin.

Il resta immobile à observer le sang argenté emprisonné dans le flacon de verre, pensant avec regret que d'ici peu, une autre innocente saignerait par sa faute.

* * *

***

* * *

_29 septembre 1997_

_Maman, Papa,_

_Cette lettre sera un peu différente de celles que je vous écris habituellement._

_Dernièrement, j'ai eu l'occasion de beaucoup repenser à ma vie d'avant, à l'époque où je ne savais pas encore que j'étais une sorcière. Vous devez surement vous dire que je ne me souviens plus des années que j'ai passées à vos côtés, vivant comme le commun des mortels, ignorant tout des dangers extérieurs, ou même des pouvoirs que je possédais sans le savoir__. Que j'ai tout oublié, ou que si j'y repense, je balaye rapidement ces souvenirs__. Détrompez-vous._

_Si un sentiment m'envahit, c'est surtout du regret. Je réalise combien je vous ai négligé, ces six dernières années. Je sais que vous allez me dire que c'est normal, que je suis une adolescente, et que sorcière ou non, personne n'aime passer du temps avec leurs parents à cet âge-là. Vous avez tord. J'aurais dû vous consacré plus de temps, au lieu de passer toutes mes vacances avec Harry et Ron. Vous savez que mon monde traverse une période sombre et difficile, et je vous remercie d'avoir toujours été si compréhensifs, de me laisser poursuivre mes études au loin malgré les dangers. _

_Mais peut-être ne vous ai-je pas laissé le choix ? J'ai toujours su ce que je voulais, et je n'ai jamais supporté d'être contredite, j'en ai bien conscience. Je m'excuse donc de ne pas vous avoir laissé assumer votre rôle de parents, toutes ces années, alors que je suis votre seule enfant. Soyez certains qu'une fois cette année terminée, les choses vont changer. Je prévois de faire mes études dans le domaine médical (façon sorcière), et je serais donc de retour à Londres, plus près de vous. Et j'aimerais beaucoup venir passer les vacances de Noël à la maison, si vous n'avez rien de prévu, bien sûr._

_Je pense fort à vous, et vous embrasse._

_Hermione_

* * *

***

* * *

La Grande Salle était remplie d'élèves bruyants, incapables comme toujours de manger sans se sentir obliger de faire grimper les décibels autour d'eux de façon dramatique, à chaque minute qui passait.

Ce qui était inhabituel, cependant, c'était le fait que Severus n'ait pas le nez plongé dans son assiette, tentant d'ignorer le fait qu'il était entouré par plusieurs centaines d'être humains pré pubères, suintant d'hormones et d'autres fluides. Ce matin-là, son regard ne cessait de glisser vers les tables des étudiants, s'arrêtant brièvement sur celle de Poufsouffle, succinctement sur celle de Serdaigle, avant de s'arrêter sur celle de Gryffondor, un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

La vérité était qu'à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur cette élève en particulier, son esprit cogitait beaucoup plus fortement que pour les deux autres, finissant toujours par le laisser plongé dans ses pensées, ses yeux devenant vacants mais restant fixés sur l'étudiante. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se donne une claque mentale et détourne le regard en se traitant d'abruti, bien entendu. Il se concentrait sur son assiette, l'espace d'une minute, peut-être deux, avant qu'il ne cède à nouveau et recommence son manège.

Poufsouffle. Alice Cohan. A brûlé six chaudrons durant les cinq années qu'elle a passé dans sa classe, âme sœur parfaite pour Longdubat. 'Désolant' à ses BUSES de potions, ne l'a plus vu dans ses cachots depuis ce jour là. Mais malgré ses inconvénients pour le moins majeur, possède tous les atouts corporels qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans peut posséder. En résumé, corps parfait, esprit déplorable.

Serdaigle. Sophie Lovack. A été si inintéressante qu'il ne se souvient même pas l'avoir eu dans ses cours. N'a sans aucun doute pas brûlé plus d'un ou deux chaudrons. 'Passable' à ses BUSES de potions, plus vu depuis. A apparemment un très gros problème d'acné, et devrait penser à demander conseil à ses camarades concernant les sortilèges épilatoires pour ses sourcils. Sourire intérieurement pour avoir eu une telle pensée hypocrite.

Gryffondor. Granger. Hermione Granger. Insupportable. Emotionnellement instable. Irritable, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, insolente, culottée, distraite et influençable, continuellement utilisée par ces deux crétins de Potter et Weasley. Parcours académique pratiquement parfait, 'Optimal' à ses BUSES de potions, et a depuis toujours démontrer une aisance pour cette matière, à part quelques digressions. Dues à la liste de défauts pensés ci-dessus. Physique ordinaire, ou du moins camoufler par des robes informes et des cheveux un peu trop volumineux. Malgré un changement apparent depuis l'année passée, de façon plutôt positive. Mais totalement ignoré du fait de son intolérable personnalité, toujours à lever la main et à gigoter ses doigts frénétiquement dans les airs. Toujours à lui répondre, à se croire plus maline, à le pousser, beaucoup trop intelligente et futée pour son propre bien, grrrr.

Détournement de regard empressé. Elle venait de relever la tête et de fixer ses yeux aux siens.

Sans attendre, il fourra une grosse cuillérée de porridge dans sa bouche, qu'il avala presque de travers à vouloir la faire descendre tellement rapidement (ce qui lui valut à nouveau quelques regards choqués). Et ce qui poussa Debbie, assise à ses côtés, à lui envoyer quelques tapes un peu trop fortes dans le dos.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé, Severus, » commenta t-elle calmement.

Comme il le faisait si souvent, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard bien noir, choisissant de ne pas répondre. Bien sûr qu'il était préoccupé. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi, il était inutile qu'elle recommence son manège de murmures dramatiques et de '_Tu sais ce que tu dois faiiiiire…_' ; '_Les jours passent vite, Severus, tic tac, tic taaaaac…_' ou '_Ce soiiiiir tu pourras finalement faire la vérificatiooon…_' Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi aggravante, il aurait presque pu s'imaginer Trelawney et Debbie partageant une tasse de thé ; il aurait été incapable de dire qui aurait parlé de lui en termes les plus tragiques. Il était clair qu'elle aimait dramatiser les choses.

« Tes commentaires deviennent redondants, Debbie » se contenta t-il de répondre finalement de son ton le plus désintéressé, et à sa grande frustration, cela provoqua un sourire mesquin chez cette dernière.

Elle s'apprêtait visiblement à ajouter quelque chose, mais il fut sauvé par l'arrivée du courrier, lui donnant une excuse pour détourner le regard et ignorer sa voisine. Il choisit à l'opposer de se concentrer sur la chouette blanche de Potter, si facilement repérable dans cette mer de gris et de noir. Celle-ci tournoya au-dessus de la table de Gryffondor, attendant le bon moment pour apporter son courrier de fans à son maître, de toute évidence. Mais lorsqu'elle plongea enfin, ce ne fut pas devant l'imbécile à lunettes qu'elle se posa, mais devant Granger.

Il détourna à nouveau hâtivement les yeux, ne désirant pas être surpris à nouveau en train de la regarder. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, vraiment. Mais à bien y réfléchir, rien dans cette…situation ne lui ressemblait. Observer ses 'choix' les uns après les autres en pesant les pours et les contres n'étaient _vraiment_ pas quelque chose qu'il faisait tous les matins.

Mais ne pouvait plus continuer à nier la vérité. Les heures de concentration et de travail qu'il avait passé à réaliser la potion lui avait également fourni de nombreuses occasions pour réfléchir au bourbier dans lequel il était fourré ; après avoir –encore- tenté de trouver des solutions qui ne nécessiteraient pas l'implication d'une de ses étudiantes, il était venu à la sombre conclusion qu'il allait devoir s'y faire. S'il voulait vivre assez longtemps pour retrouver un jour un semblant de liberté, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomberait –ou qu'il gagnerait et le laisserait faire ce qu'il voulait, qui sait- il devait survivre après le premier jour de mai.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il venait de passer son petit déjeuner à mentalement noter trois de ses élèves, utilisant un barème qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé avant.

Il savait pourtant que c'était quelque part inutile –car il ne pourrait jamais le faire, il ne pourrait jamais !- étant donné qu'il ne savait pas (encore) laquelle ou lesquelles d'entres elles… obtiendraient un 'Acceptable'. Durant les derniers jours qui venaient de passer, il s'était tellement concentrer sur son besoin de recueillir du sang de licorne durant une nuit de pleine lune qu'il avait totalement omis cet autre ingrédient, totalement indispensable.

Quelques gouttes de sang des demoiselles concernées. En effet, plutôt capital, comme ingrédient.

Cela avait généré un tout autre dilemme. Comment pouvait-il leur prélever du sang, en sachant qu'il ne voyait plus qu'une seule de ces élèves (trop souvent d'ailleurs) dans ses cachots ? Sans surprise, Debbie s'était bien entendu proposée… Insistant sur le fait que les trois jeunes filles étaient dans son cours, et qu'elle trouverait facilement une excuse valable pour recueillir des échantillons. Le fait qu'elle pouvait les persuader de tendre le bras dans sa direction pour qu'elle les pompe de leur sang à l'aide d'une simple suggestion n'avait rien à voir là dedans, bien sûr.

Aujourd'hui, avait-elle dit. Durant leur cours de DCFM, en fin d'après-midi.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Severus releva à nouveau la tête ; trouvant rapidement élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Mais encore une fois, son regard dévia trop rapidement sur Granger, qui lisait sa lettre, un sourire sincère et heureux éclairant son visage.

Et ce qui l'ennuyait vraiment le plus, c'était qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il voulait qu'elle obtienne un 'Acceptable' ou un 'Désolant' au test de ce soir.

***

« Harry, mange quelque chose, » lui ordonna Ginny d'une voix ferme, avant de placer une fourchette de bacon devant la bouche boudeuse de son petit ami.

Ce dernier se contenta de lancer un grognement dédaigneux en direction de la fourchette, son expression devenant encore plus renfrognée. Avec une telle grimace et attitude, son menton reposant dans une main, l'air de dire 'je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé', il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant de cinq ans qui n'avait pas eu le droit de jouer au Quidditch.

Et pourtant, le Quidditch était loin d'être le problème. Oh non, Harry et Ron continuait de passer trois soirs par semaines -plus weekends- sur leurs balais, à se préparer pour leur premier match, au lieu de travailler. Au grand désespoir de Hermione, bien entendu. Elle n'avait même pas le soutient de Ginny de ce côté-là, la rouquine étant tout aussi accro à ce sport que l'étaient les garçons.

Non, ce qui ennuyait tellement Harry, c'était encore et toujours le 'manque d'action'. Hermione avait cru que de parvenir à récupérer et détruire un Horcruxe sans être tué par la même occasion aurait calmé ses nerfs, mais il n'en était rien. La récupération du médaillon avait en effet été très simple, au final, n'ayant mise en jeu aucune situation où il était question de vie et de mort, et cela rendait Harry totalement morose. Dumbledore et lui-même leur avait raconté comment ils avaient surtout dû passer leur journée à dénicher Ombrage, qui était en 'mission' pour le Ministère dans un lieu apparemment bien caché, ce qui leur avait pris une grande partie de la journée. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent trouvé, il avait suffit de la stupéfixer et de lui prendre le médaillon. Puis d'utiliser l'épée de Gryffondor pour détruire le morceau d'âme de Voldemort.

En d'autres termes, cela avait été totalement ennuyeux.

« Allez, Harry, souris un peu, » l'encouragea Ron, la bouche pleine. « Dis-toi que dans quelques jours, on va pouvoir foutre une raclée aux Serpentards. »

Il conclut sa phrase par un coup de coude qui, malencontreusement bien sûr, se cogna contre le bras de Harry, délogeant au passage son menton de sa paume. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre de façon quelque peu comique, et se serrait écrasé au sol si Ginny ne l'avait pas retenu, éclatant de rire par la même occasion, suivit par Ron.

Hermione, elle, sourit face à l'échange idiot mais amusant qui prenait place devant elle, mais une sensation étrange l'empêchait de se concentrer totalement sur les remarques acerbes que Harry lançait à présent à Ron. Depuis le début du repas, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être observée. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle parcourait la pièce du regard, elle ne voyait personne en train de la fixer, et essayait donc de se persuader que c'était elle qui devenait légèrement paranoïaque.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle releva la tête cette fois-ci, vers la table des professeurs, son regard rencontra immédiatement celui de Snape.

Il était trop loin pour quelle puisse distinguer parfaitement son expression, mais –ô surprise, celle-ci semblait tout aussi froide qu'habituellement. Pourtant, quelque chose dans la façon qu'il avait de la fixer provoqua la naissance soudaine et inexplicable d'un frisson qui remonta brusquement le long de son dos.

Mais avant que sa propre surprise ne puisse s'afficher sur son visage, il avait détourné les yeux, se remettant à manger hâtivement. Ce qui lui valut de s'étouffer à moitié avec son porridge. Malgré son trouble, Hermione ne pu empêcher un petit sourire amusé de naître sur ses lèvres face à cette réaction tellement inhabituelle. Elle vit ensuite le professeur Perfild lui taper dans le dos, et ils commencèrent à échanger quelques mots. Elle se demanda, non pas pour la première fois, qu'elle était la nature de la relation entre ses deux professeurs, mais fut couper dans ses pensées par l'arrivée du courrier.

Plus par automatisme que par curiosité, elle releva les yeux vers la marée de hiboux et de chouettes qui déferlaient à présent dans la salle. Comme toujours, son regard trouva immédiatement Hedwige, mais cette fois-ci, son cœur accéléra légèrement dans sa poitrine à sa vue. En effet, elle avait envoyé une lettre à ses parents quelques temps plus tôt, et avait utilisé la chouette de Harry. Ses espoirs furent confirmés lorsqu'elle se posa devant elle. Elle attrapa l'enveloppe, tellement moldue que c'en était adorable, toujours ignorée par ses camarades qui avaient l'habitude de la voir recevoir du courrier de ses parents de temps à autre. Elle commença à lire :

_« 5 octobre 1997_

_Hermione,_

_Tu ne sais pas la difficulté que j'ai eu à ne pas commencer cette lettre par 'Mimi', comme je le faisais encore durant ta première année à Poudlard. Je me suis souvenue à temps que ton ami Ron t'avait taquiné pendant plusieurs semaines à ce sujet, et que tu m'avais demander d'arrêter. Je m'astiens donc encore une fois, mais sache que pour moi, tu resteras toujours ma petite Mimi, décidant de ne plus changer de vêtements pendant deux semaines parce que tu avais découvert combien d'eau était gaspillée chaque année par l'utilisation excessive des machines à laver_**_._**

_Tu as toujours été altruiste, pensant aux autres avant de penser à toi-même. Ta lettre m'a beaucoup touchée, sois en sûre. Et étonnée, je ne vais pas mentir. Ton père l'a même accrochée au frigo, et il sourit de cette façon totalement niaise à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la porte pour y prendre quelque chose. Saches que nous ne t'en voulons absolument pas ma chérie. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous savons que tu es une adolescente, et que ce que tu vis est bien plus palpitant que de passer quelques jours à t'ennuyer avec tes vieux parents. Nous préférons cent fois te savoir loin entourée d'amis proches, plutôt qu'ici, enfermée dans ta chambre, loin de toute socialisation. _

_Tu es cependant plus qu'attendue à Noël, si tu le désires vraiment. Je ne peux pas te promettre une boîte de 'chococrapaud' (ou quelque chose dans le genre), mais mon bon vieux pudding est toujours d'actualité (ainsi qu'une boite de fils dentaire, cela va de soit)._

_Prends soin de toi, Mimi, nous pensons à toi tous les jours._

_Maman et Papa (qui a dicté cette lettre) »_

* * *

***

* * *

A bien des égards, Deborah Perfild était bien plus dérangée et dangereuse que ce qu'elle laissait paraître en premier lieu. Mais lorsque vous naissiez avec le pouvoir de faire plier le monde et les gens de votre entourage à votre volonté, cacher le côté malsain de votre personnalité était tout aussi facile que le reste.

Pourtant, même les personnes immunisées comme Severus ne voyaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Ce dernier avait pourtant passé une quantité de temps énorme avec elle durant leurs dernières années au château lorsqu'ils étaient eux-mêmes étudiants ; mais à l'époque, si elle n'avait déjà pas été des plus saines, elle n'avait pas été aussi… problématique.

Elle savait qu'elle était différente, qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Elle avait également conscience que ses désirs et ses façons de penser ne correspondaient pas aux mœurs de leur société, mais elle s'en fichait. A nouveau, même si elle en venait à transgresser la loi, elle avait toutes les chances de s'en sortir sans le moindre blâme. C'était ainsi, soit les gens l'ignoraient, soient ils éprouvaient une sympathie immédiate à son égard. En réalité, Debbie n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à faire quoi que ce soit de véritablement illégale. Immorale, oui, bien entendu, mais si elle pouvait s'éviter tout ennui inutile, c'était encore mieux.

La vérité était que d'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, elle ne voyait qu'une seule et unique chose.

Severus.

Elle avait vaguement conscience que cette fascination obsessive avait débuté par un béguin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel, pour une enfant d'onze ou douze ans. Mais tout ce qu'elle savait vraiment à présent, c'était que cet homme remplissait ses pensées et ses envies qui, encore une fois, n'étaient pas des plus douces et blanches, et que cela ne ressemblait en rien à un désir amoureux. Elle avait passé la fin de ses études à le manipuler, et après avoir perdu près de vingt ans de sa vie, elle avait été bien décidée à continuer.

Lui qui se croyait si fort, si imperturbable, si immunisé…Oh, comme elle adorait manipuler son monde et le forcer à faire ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse.

Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs des cachots, elle en frémissait presque d'impatience. Dans la poche intérieure de sa cape se trouvait trois fioles remplies de sang, qu'elle avait récupéré à peine trois heures plus tôt.

Persuader les jeunes filles de la laisser prélever un peu de leur sang avait été un jeu d'enfant. Elle avait simplement demandé à trois élèves volontaires de l'aider à ranger la salle après leur cours pratique, et bien entendu, Alice, Hermione et Sophie s'étaient proposées. Une fois le reste de la classe partie, elle leur avait raconté une histoire d'expérience qu'elle entreprenait, et du fait qu'elle avait besoin d'échantillons autre que le sien. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes filles sortaient, sans aucune marque physique, ne se rappelant que vaguement de ce qu'elles venaient de faire, trouvant ce souvenir particulièrement inintéressant ; mieux valait se concentrer sur ce qu'il y allait avoir à dîner.

Sur le chemin qui menait aux appartements de Severus, elle croisa un groupe d'élèves de Serpentards de cinquième année ; elle leur dit quelques mots, avant de continuer sa route.

Lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte, cinq minutes plus tard, son expression était plus ténébreuse que jamais. Elle savait à quel point toutes cette histoire le répugnait…c'était bien cela qui la réjouissait tant, et qui la fit sourire à cet instant.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le saluer d'une de ses petites remarques habituelles, qu'il trouvait totalement insupportables, elle en avait bien conscience, il s'était éloigné sans un mot de l'entrée, lui laissant la liberté de le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit, refermant la porte derrière elle, avant de lui emboiter le pas vers son laboratoire.

Une fois dans la salle, il ne perdit à nouveau pas une seconde et lui tendit la main.

« Une envie soudaine de danser ? » lui demanda t-elle d'un ton narquois.

« Avec toi, jamais, Debbie. » répondit-il du tac au tac d'une voix plate. « Les échantillons. Tu m'as dit les avoir récupérer. »

« Severus, Severus… Tu es tellement pressé que tu en oublies ton tact. » répondit-elle, ponctuant sa remarque d'un petit claquement de langue désapprobateur.

Ses yeux devinrent plus sombres que jamais, alors qu'il luttait clairement pour ne pas laisser son impatience transparaître de façon beaucoup plus visible. « Pourrions-nous évitez de tourner autour du pot pendant quinze minutes, comme tu adores le faire ? » siffla t-il. « J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes petits jeux, je veux mettre fin à cette histoire le plus rapidement possible. »

Oh, s'il savait…pensa t-elle avec délice, ne dépérissant à aucun moment de son sourire. Elle consentit pourtant à mettre la main dans sa poche et à finalement lui tendre les trois fioles, non pas sans ajouter au passage : « J'espère que tu as l'intention d'être un peu plus romantique que ça envers ta douce élue, si tu veux vraiment 'mettre fin à cette histoire'. Je te rappelle qu'elles ont dix-sept ans ; à cet âge, elles croient encore au Prince Charmant… »

Il lui envoya un simple regard noir à cette remarque, concentrant son attention sur les échantillons de sang. Il en posa deux près du chaudron, n'en gardant qu'un en main. Puis, sortant sa baguette, il lança un sort visiblement informulé sur la fiole. Instantanément, une image fantomatique, semblant faite de fumée, s'éleva devant eux, pâle version de Sophie Lovack, l'élève de Serdaigle. Sur la petite fiole en verre, Debbie avait écrit « _SOPHIE LOVACK_ ».

« Tu me fais confiance, à ce que je vois, » nota t-elle, n'étant pourtant pas le moins du monde perturbée par ce geste. Elle s'y était même attendue. Cela ne changerait rien, après tout, son plan était déjà en action.

« On est jamais trop prudent, » répondit-il d'un ton doucereux, tout en faisant disparaître la pâle copie de Sophie d'un geste de sa baguette, avant de se saisir d'une autre fiole.

Comme indiqué sur l'étiquette, la version décolorée et incorporelle de Hermione Granger apparue devant eux. Puis, celle d'Alice Cohan.

« Satisfait ? » lui demanda Debbie, alors qu'il reposait le dernier échantillon de sang près des autres.

« Pas particulièrement… » Il se tourna vers elle, « Tu peux partir maintenant. Je pense pouvoir m'occuper du reste sans toi. »

Elle lui offrit un regard septique : « J'aimerais bien voir ça. Tu n'as jamais été particulièrement doué avec la gente fé- »

« Debbie. Dehors. » répéta t-il entre ses dents d'un ton sans appel.

Elle haussa les épaules, prenant un air qui semblait dire 'nous verrons bien…', avant de commencer à se diriger vers la sortie.

Au même moment, des coups frénétiques se firent entendre de l'autre côté des appartements. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, et semblait particulièrement impatient de lui parler.

Debbie eut le temps de voir l'expression de Severus devenir légèrement curieuse et surtout contrarié, avant que celui-ci ne la dépasse pour sortir du laboratoire et se diriger vers l'origine des coups. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de tendre l'oreille vers la discussion qui prenait à présent place à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle souriait presque à pleine dents à présent ; son plan fonctionnait à merveille pour l'instant.

« Sullivan, » dit-Severus d'un ton froid après avoir ouvert la porte.

« Professeur Snape, je suis désolé, je sais qu'on est pas sensé venir vous dérangé dans vos appartements, sauf en cas d'urgence. » Au ton de sa voix, l'élève était clairement paniqué, nota Debbie tout en époussetant ses robes.

Un silence s'en suivit. « Avez-vous l'intention de partager la raison si 'urgente' qui vous a poussez à venir frapper à ma porte, Sullivan, ou attendez-vous que je la devine par moi-même ? »

Il pouvait se montrer tellement compatissant… Elle se demanda furtivement ce qui avait poussé Dumbledore à le nommer directeur des Serpentard, son regard glissant à présent sur les étagères remplies d'ingrédients et de potions en tout genre.

« C'est Steven, Alec et Oliver, monsieur, » parvint à articuler l'élève d'une voix tremblante. «Ils se sont enfermés dans une des salles de bain du dortoir, et ils…ils _hurlent_, monsieur. Comme s'ils étaient torturés, et personne n'arrive à rentrer.

« Cela ressemblance plus à une farce qu'à autre chose ».

« N-non, professeur, un des personnages des portraits de la salle de bain est passé dans la salle commune et il a dit que…qu'il y avait du sang partout et que…que… »

« Très bien, » le coupa sèchement Severus, clairement au bout de sa patience, mais également pressé par la situation. « Allons-y. »

Avant de partir, il se retourna pour constater que Debbie était à présent derrière lui dans le couloir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répéter de son ton le plus effrayant de sortir des ses appartements, elle le devança :

« Je sais, je sors. J'ai des copies à corriger de toute façon. » Et elle passa devant lui, sortant dans les cachots.

Avant qu'il n'est pu refermer la porte cependant, elle remua sa baguette derrière son dos, en direction de la porte, ce qui, elle le savait, empêcherait celle-ci de se verrouiller immédiatement. Elle feignit ensuite de partir dans la direction opposée, et ne se retourna que plusieurs secondes plus tard, pour voir les robes de Severus disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir.

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle revint sur ses pas et comme prévu, pénétra à nouveau dans ses appartements sans aucun problème. Comme elle l'avait espéré, la petite discussion qu'elle avait eue avec les élèves qu'elle avait croisés sur le chemin avait porté ses fruits. Severus avait beau être dénué de compassion, son sens du devoir était plus fort que tout. Non, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas nommé Directeur de Serpentard pour sa fibre éducative et empathique, mais le fait était qu'il était responsable de la sécurité de ses élèves. Et que veiller à ce que ces derniers ne fassent rien de trop stupide et dangereux était son devoir.

Chantonnant presque, Debbie rejoint le laboratoire et s'attela rapidement à la tache. Elle savait qu'elle avait au moins vingt-bonne minutes devant elle, mais elle voulait également être sortie assez rapidement pour que Severus la vois hors de ses appartements avant qu'il n'y retourne.

Elle attrapa trois gobelets sur une des étagères, et entreprit ensuite de les remplir de cette potion que Severus avait préparée avec tellement de soin. Elle en déversa juste assez pour qu'elle soit efficace, sans qu'il puisse remarquer que le niveau ait diminué pour autant. Puis, elle attrapa une des fioles, la déboucha, et avec l'aide de sa baguette, préleva quelques gouttes de sang, qu'elle laissa tomber dans le premier gobelet.

Merveilleuse petite potion, qui était sensée révéler laquelle ou lesquelles des trois élèves conviendraient à Severus. Et elle avait une raison bien précise pour chercher à savoir ce qu'il en était avant le principal concerné. Car en réalité, elle savait exactement _qui_ elle voulait qu'il séduise.

Une née moldue, si intelligente et futée, qui avait tant de point commun avec Lily Evans. Cela était beaucoup trop tentant pour que Debbie puisse résister.

Elle avait immédiatement remarqué Hermione Granger, qui n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde pour lui prouver pourquoi elle était surnommée 'Miss-Je-Sais-Tout' et qu'elle méritait bien son statu de meilleure élève de l'école. Ce côté de sa personnalité la faisait irrémédiablement ressemblé à Lily, qui avait elle-même été une excellente élève, adorée de tous. Adorée de Severus. Bien sûr, leur personnalité différait sûrement beaucoup en d'autres points, mais à ce qu'elle avait pu entendre et voir, Hermione avait l'âme d'une sainte et le courage d'une lionne. Ainsi qu'une tendance à aimer tout contrôler.

Elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher. Que Severus le sache ou non, elle contrôlerait le moindre élément de cette histoire ; les conséquences lui importaient peu. Manipuler Hermione serait un bonus plus que plaisant. Mais pour que ses vœux se réalisent, elle allait devoir s'assurer qu'elle serait son seul et unique choix.

A l'intérieur du premier gobelet dans lequel elle venait de déposer les gouttes de sang, la couleur presque translucide de la potion commença immédiatement à changer. Devenant d'un blanc parfaitement immaculé. Sophie était apparemment encore vierge ; ce n'était pas surprenant. La sexualité était loin d'être inconnue aux élèves de Poudlard, comme dans toutes écoles mixtes, mais la septième année était souvent l'année de toutes expérimentations. Tout était bon pour tenter de se débarrasser du stresse qui accompagnait les ASPIC. Cela ne l'étonnerait guère s'il s'avérait que les trois élèves soient encore pures. Dans ce cas, elle n'aurait qu'à échanger les fioles de Sophie et Alice avec son propre sang –il ne ferait pas de deuxième vérification- laissant celle d'Hermione inchangée.

Elle répéta les mêmes gestes avec le sang d'Alice, n'utilisant à nouveau que quelques gouttes. Cette fois, cependant, le liquide ne devint pas blanc. Au contraire, c'était comme si elle venait d'y déverser un flacon d'encre. Cette dernière avait de toute évidence déjà découverts les joies du sexe. Tant mieux, cela serait une complication en moins.

Confiante, elle se saisit finalement de la fiole portant le nom d'Hermione, et fit tomber quelques gouttes dans le dernier gobelet. Elle observa ensuite la potion prendre sa couleur définitive, ses sourcils se haussant à la vue du résultat.

Le liquide avait viré au noir.

Alors comme ça, la petite miss n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle en avait l'air ? Loin d'être perturbée le moins du monde par cette découverte, Debbie sentit un nouveau sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Dans son esprit sadique, de nouvelles idées germaient déjà, imaginant les réactions en chaine qui allaient en découdre.

Imaginant Severus, cet homme à première vue dénué de sentiments, tenter tant bien que mal de se faire apprécier par une élève. Une élève qu'il séduirait, et pour laquelle il finirait par tomber, elle en était sûr –il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il en avait l'air. Une élève qui, penserait-il avec conviction, assurerait sa survie.

Pour finalement réaliser qu'il n'en était rien.

Les conséquences l'importaient peu.

Lorsque Debbie entreprit d'échanger les étiquettes sur les échantillons de Sophie et de Hermione, moins d'une minute plus tard, elle commença à chantonner.

* * *

**N/A** : Bah Hermione O_O !! XD

Après que ma sœur, fidèle première lectrice, ai lu la fin de mon chapitre, elle m'a dit que je devrais préciser pourquoi il se passe un film d'horreur dans la salle de bain de Serpentards (et je comprends sa curiosité, mon esprit fatigué ne sait même plus pourquoi j'ai choisit ça plutôt qu'une simple tentative de suicide du haut-de-la-tour-d'astronomie-pas-du-tout-clichée XD) ; s'en ai suivit une longue séance de fou rire entre nous deux, décidant que Debbie avait soit dit au garçons de se lancer des Sectusempra et de dire ensuite à Snape que c'était une idée de Harry Potter, ou bien qu'elle les avait simplement persuadé de tenter la cire à épiler (un d'eux tombant sur un rasoir sous le coup de la douleur, ce qui explique le sang). J'attends vos hypothèses ;p

Ou si, à l'opposée de ma sœur, vous n'en avez absolument rien à faire et que vous êtes plus perturbés par le fait que Debbie c'est une grosse sadique (pas moi, non non) et que Severus il est _vraiment_ pas rendu, vous pouvez réagir sur ce point à la place ;D

Et au cas où vous auriez des doutes, je sais vraiment où je vais ;)

*Elialys qui n'a plus de cerveau, pardonnez-la*


	7. Chap 6: Séduction ou pas

* * *

**A l'approche de la nuit**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Je malmène encore ces pauvres personnages, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, étant l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape, mais je m'autorise quelques dérives ^^

**Rating** : T, mais au vu des idées qui remplissent mon esprit tordu, cela à te fortes chances de passer au M !

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou !! Alors j'ai tenté de faire un effort, ça fait que… 3 semaines, depuis le dernier chapitre ? :D Faut dire qu'il est plus court que le précédent, mais c'est le prix à payer hein ^^ Personnellement, je me suis bien délirée en l'écrivant, mais j'ai un humour spécial alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)) Bien entendu, je vous remercie chaleureusement pour toutes vos reviews, sur ffnet et hpfanfiction !

Merci à ma beta, **Sandra** ; je lui souhaite beaucoup de visions de Severus tout nu XD

* * *

RaR :

**Sandra : **Haha, me dit pas que tu adores le travail ou je vais finir par t'envoyer des chaps de 30 pages XD (kill me now lol). Pour ce qui est de Debbie, malgré le mystère qui l'entoure (même pour moi, c'est pour dire :p) je crois pouvoir dire avec certitude qu'elle veut surtout le contrôler (parce qu'elle est complètement folle, ça n'aide pas), et que son but est que Sev et Hermione se rapproche…vu qu'Hermione ne lui sera d'aucune aide au final XD (je ne sais pas si je suis claire…je me comprends mdr). Pour ce qui est de la fin… j'avoue que c'est une des parties de l'histoire encore un peu flou, donc je ne peux rien affirmer ! En ce qui concerne Hermione et Ron, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé (naaan, c'est vrai ?) et je pense que je le partagerais en chapitre un jour ou l'autre XD.  
Merci encore pour tout miss !!!

**Marie** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! J'essais au possible d'éviter d'utiliser des clichés, même si je flanche parfois ^^ Donc ta remarque m'a fait très plaisir :)

**Maude** : Aaaah, Maude, j'adore tes reviews XD Non pas que je n'aime pas toutes mes reviews hein (je sens que je vais me faire taper si je ne précise pas lol) mais j'adore tes remarques ! :D Et puis les compliments que tu y sèmes ne sont pas désagréable non plus, j'avoue XD Alors je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire niveau qualité français/anglais. Je lis presque TOUJOURS en anglais, car comme toi, je trouve que les meilleures histoires que j'ai pu lire, tous fandoms confondues, étaient en anglais. Tu imagines à quel point ce que tu dis me fais plaisir alors XD  
Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, je sais que je l'ai affreusement délaissée dans le chapitre précédent, mais je pense m'être rattrapée dans celui-là :D Je me suis bien éclaté à l'écrire ^^ Et je 'pense' que je sais où je vais :p Du moins j'ai un plan XD Après, je ne sais pas si tout le monde va apprécié *sifflote*  
Encore merci pour tes remarques et encouragements !! (au passage, j'ai rajouté la RAR d'avant sur le chapitre 5, je ne sais pas si tu avais vu ;))

**Eileen19 : **«Pour répondre à ta question de fin de chapitre, je n'ai rien à foutre de ce que les garçons de Serpentard ont fait dans la salle de bain. » MDR ! Oui, c'est à peu près ce que j'ai répondu à ma sœur, mais dans le doute, j'aime bien demander loool XD  
Aaaah, la ptite 'Mione, on se demande bien ce qu'elle a pu faire XD Moi je sais bien sûr, et je pense que tu finiras par le savoir aussi…pas maintenant malheureusement :p Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais absolument pas la faire passer pour une..'trainée' et encore moins la faire devenir populaire ;)  
En ce qui concerne Severus je dirais…que tu as raison de t'inquiéter XD XD Nan, allez, ne t'en fais pas trop non plus, groupie comme je suis, il a de bonne chance de s'en sortir au final (dans quel état, je ne sais pas encore lool). J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews :)) (au passage si ça t'intéresse, j'avais rajouter la RAR à ta dernière review dans le chapitre 5 ;))

**Sinelwing*** : Merci pour ta review :)) Je suis contente que Debbie te plaise (c'est toujours délicat de faire apprécier les personnages originaux ^^), et surtout, que tu penses que mon histoire n'est pas neuneu ! Je fais mon possible pour qu'elle ne le soit pas XD Merci encore, et à bientôt j'espère ;)

**Khalie** : Aaah, Debbie et son sadisme…well, je ne sais pas ce que ça dit sur moi, mais j'adore l'écrire et faire d'elle une grosse manipulatrice qui se réjouit du malheur des autres, et surtout de celui de Severus XD Je me dis que sans elle cette histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être, ça forge des liens lool Sérieusement, je pense que son obsession, son désir de le contrôler est tellement profond qu'il est plus qu'excessif et qu'elle…est complètement cinglée quoi :-/ (ouah, qu'elle magnifique explication de l'auteur, je m'impressionne XD).  
Je suis par contre dans le regret de te dire que Debbie a bien interprété les choses… Je le savais depuis longtemps qu'Hermione virerait au noir, ne m'en veux pas…j'adore les situations compliquées et dramatiques XD  
Un gros merci pour ta review en tout cas :)

* * *

**Chapitre Six : Séduction…ou pas**

* * *

Contrairement aux rumeurs que s'échangeaient de temps à autres les élèves les plus âgés de Poudlard, Severus Snape n'était pas un être asexué. Tout comme Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore n'avait _pas_ de liaison torride depuis plusieurs décennies, se rencontrant régulièrement –et secrètement- dans les cuisines de l'école.

Aussi choquant que cela puisse paraître à beaucoup, Severus était un homme, qui avait pleinement conscience de l'existence du sexe opposé, et qui avait depuis longtemps découvert les différentes…occupations qui en résultait. Comme beaucoup, il avait commencé l'apprentissage de cette activé à Poudlard ; même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement y repenser ces jours-ci, Debbie avait été sa 'partenaire' la plus officielle à cette époque, bien qu'ils aient jamais été ce qu'on pouvait appeler 'petit ami et petite amie'. Debbie avait simplement été particulièrement volontaire à expérimenter avec lui, et il n'avait été qu'un adolescent, après tout. Malgré l'étrangeté de la jeune fille, en particulier après l'histoire du serment en cinquième année, elle avait été son amie…et n'avait pas été totalement repoussante. Il avait également eu quelques aventures avec d'autres élèves de l'école, en particulier avec les Serpentards, durant ces soirées bien arrosées en septième années, où l'alcool parvenait toujours à entrer illégalement dans le domaine.

Et puis, après Poudlard, il y avait eu cette période plus…sombre. Etre Mangemort, à l'époque, avait été à la fois excitant et terrifiant, et il n'était pas rare que certaines de leurs réunions ne 'dérapent', une fois leur Maître parti. Severus n'avait jamais été très enclin à ce genre de pratiques, mais il avait été si facile d'oublier le reste du monde à l'aide de quelques potions hallucinogènes, et ces femmes, toutes délirantes et ivres de pouvoir, avaient été aussi sauvage que des tigresses.

Mais les choses avaient changé après ça. Lily était morte, par sa faute, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de se culpabiliser pour ses actions –il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais tenu un mois en tant que Mangemort si cela avait été le cas. Les remords l'envahissaient régulièrement, mais pas au point de le faire se morfondre sur lui-même.

Le meurtre brutal de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé lui avait fait découvrir la profondeur de ce sentiment qu'était la culpabilité. Il avait causé sa mort, et aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, il ferait son possible pour s'en repentir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Selon Dumbledore, cela signifiait qu'il devait arrêter de tenter de faire renvoyer Harry Potter du château… et d'occasionnellement lui éviter une mort certaine, dû à une stupidité de toute évidence congénitale. Malgré les dires de Dumbledore, Severus restait persuadé que la seule chose que Potter avait hérité de sa mère était la couleur et la forme de ses yeux. Le reste était identique au père.

Maintenant plus jamais, le Directeur comptait sur lui pour assurer la survie de « l'Elu », en particulier après sa mort, qui se faisait de plus en plus proche, et son rôle d'espion était capital. Il avait peut-être perdu ses faveurs depuis ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait 'son échec de juin', mais il continuait de fournir des informations capitales à l'Ordre du Phoenix, et savait que lorsque leur Maître se déciderait à frapper une bonne fois pour toute, il en serait informé, comme tous les autres ; cela permettrait à l'autre côté de la balance de se préparer un minimum. Mais à nouveau, cela le menait à la même conclusion : s'il voulait continuer à exercer ses devoirs, il allait devoir s'assurer qu'il lui restait plus de sept mois à vivre.

Il allait devoir coucher avec une élève.

Il arrivait enfin à se l'avouer, même si cela le révulsait pour le moins fortement. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, il avait été obligé de participer aux 'séances de divertissements' qui prenait parfois place entre les Mangemorts, lorsqu'ils buvaient trop après une mission. Autant que possible, il s'éclipsait avant que leurs pauvres victimes ne soient réveillées pour 'participer plus activement', prétextant un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, et utilisant le fait qu'il devait conserver sa couverture, etc… Mais bien trop souvent, il avait été dans l'obligation de rester, et de participer.

L'insolence qu'il avait ressentie durant sa jeunesse avait depuis longtemps disparu ; la culpabilité était à présent quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi le sexe n'était pas l'activité la plus attirante à ses yeux dernièrement, et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment de dégoût.

Il n'avait rien d'un homme doux ou attentionné, mais il se promit intérieurement que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne forcerait jamais la jeune fille concernée. Qui qu'elle soit.

Sophie, Hermione ou Alice ?

Ou, au vu de la couleur de la potion qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, Sophie ou Hermione ?

Le résultat de ce premier test ne l'étonnait guère. Comme il l'avait remarqué, Alice était loin d'être une jeune fille hideuse, cela n'était pas surprenant. A son grand soulagement, il ne ressentit aucune déception en découvrant que l'élève de Poufsouffle était 'hors jeu' ; il ne manquerait plus qu'il réalise qu'au fond lui, il était un vieux pervers en manque d'action. Non, il était bel et bien toujours aussi consterné par ce qu'il était en train de faire, tout allait pour le mieux vraiment.

Se retenant difficilement de marmonner son mécontentement, contre lui-même et ses débuts de schizophrénie, il versa quelques gouttes du sang de Sophie dans le deuxième gobelet, s'attendant à voir la potion prendre une couleur blanche. Contrairement à sa camarade, l'élève de Serdaigle n'était pas une beauté, et les adolescents étaient des êtres cruels, et totalement porté sur l'apparence (il en savait quelque chose…ce n'était pas pour rien que ses rapports sexuels avaient majoritairement été lié à la présence d'alcool).

Pourtant, pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes, ce fut le noir jais qui l'emporta ; et malgré son manque de motivation totale, il eu l'impression qu'un bloc de béton était en train de se former dans son estomac.

Non, il n'avait aucune envie de corrompre une étudiante de l'école, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas non plus envie de mourir. Pas du tout, même. Malgré ses continuelles plaintes intérieures, il n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il se passerait si _toutes_ les élèves avaient déjà été…corrompues. Dans son esprit, il n'aurait pas été surpris le moins du monde si elles avaient toutes les trois été aussi pures que des nonnes.

Mais alors qu'il se saisissait de la dernière fiole de sang, son attitude n'avait plus rien de confiante, et son irritation s'effritait à toute vitesse. Il se disait pleinement et simplement que si Hermione Granger s'avérait avoir elle aussi expérimenté cette activité, il serait dans le plus beau des pétrins. Après tout, il avait toujours trouvé son amitié avec Potter et Weasley particulièrement étrange et douteuse. Ils étaient tous les trois des adolescents en chaleur, quand il y réfléchissait, et au vu de leur stupidité et de la soif de savoir de la jeune fille, ils avaient sans aucun doute-

Il fut coupé dans son flot de pensées pessimistes –et totalement inappropriées- par le résultat du test, les gouttes de sang venant de se mêler à la potion.

Le liquide avait viré au blanc.

Avant qu'il n'est pu se retenir, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa…jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qu'il venait de faire et secoue violemment la tête, une grimace exagérément dégoutée déformant ses traits. Il resta ensuite quelques secondes à observer le blanc laiteux à présent immobile dans son gobelet, avant de sortir brusquement de son laboratoire, rejoignant son salon.

Il se laissa tomber de façon pour le moins dramatique dans l'un des fauteuils, avant de porter une main à son visage, comme s'il était soudainement pris de migraine…ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Le fait était qu'il venait de faire la dernière vérification, et qu'il avait découvert le résultat final.

Dans les mois qui venaient, il allait devoir séduire, puis coucher, avec Hermione Granger, s'il voulait rester en vie.

Merlin.

Une –ou deux- bouteilles de Whisky Pure Feu s'avéraient être nécessaires.

* * *

***

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son cours d'Arithmancie, Hermione sentit l'appréhension qui l'envahissait déjà grandir exponentiellement en elle, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers. D'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs de Poudlard, elle avait toujours eu une boule au ventre avant de rejoindre les cachots, et plus particulièrement la salle de classe sombre de Severus Snape.

Il s'était toujours montré totalement vicieux envers les élèves de son année, mais elle savait qu'il aimait particulièrement se défouler sur elle, ainsi que sur Harry –et Neville, jusqu'à la fin de leur cinquième année- mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. De toute évidence, il détestait Harry autant qu'il détestait son père, sans même lui avoir laissé une chance de prouver qu'il n'avait pas la même personnalité. Et il la détestait elle, parce qu'elle… Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi il l'avait toujours détesté. A l'entendre, c'était dû à son comportement de 'Miss-Je-Sais-Tout' ; il abhorrait clairement sa manie de connaître les réponses à la moindre de ses questions, et d'avoir la capacité de réciter toutes les définitions de son livre de potions. Elle avait pourtant développé un intérêt certain pour sa matière au fil des ans, et elle regrettait vraiment qu'il se conduise ainsi envers elle, alors qu'elle se passionnait de plus en plus pour les potions.

Mais l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui était quelque peu différente. Pour être honnête, elle était totalement déstabilisée. Car depuis le début de la semaine, Snape n'arrêtait pas de la fixer.

Et elle n'exagérait pas. Il la fixait _tout le temps_.

A tous les repas, elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. Si, de temps à autre, elle osait relever les yeux vers la table des professeurs, elle croisait toujours son regard ; il s'empressait de détourner les yeux plus ou moins rapidement, l'air de rien, mais sa gêne à elle ne faisait qu'augmenter. Et son double cours de potions hier matin n'avait rien fait pour la calmer.

Pas une seule fois, il lui avait fait de remarque cinglante, comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire. La première partie de la leçon avait été passé en contrôle, et une fois encore, la sensation de picotement au niveau de sa nuque était réapparue ; elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur son origine. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était le fait qu'il avait comme toujours ignoré sa main levée, lorsqu'il avait posé des questions sur la potion qu'ils allaient devoir commencer à préparer. Mais il n'avait pas agit comme si elle n'était même pas là et qu'il ne voyait pas sa main, attitude qu'il adorait pourtant prendre depuis sa première année. Il s'était simplement contenté d'interroger Harry, qui lui n'était pas épargné le moins du monde.

Au dîner, commençant à craindre d'être atteinte de paranoïa aigue, Hermione avait discrètement demandé à Ginny de surveiller la table des professeurs et de lui dire si elle remarquait quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel. Après quelques minutes, cette dernière lui avait dit que tout semblait parfaitement normal ; Flitwitch papotait avec Sinistra, millième tentative de drague désespérée, Hagrid dévorait ses patates avec tant d'enthousiasme que plusieurs morceaux décoraient à présent sa barbe, ce qui déplaisait fortement à McGonagall, et Snape lançait régulièrement des regards tueurs en direction de leur table. A cause de ce que 'Harry lui avait répondu ce matin après son interrogation forcée', et qui lui avait valu une semaine de retenu avec Rusard, selon Ginny. Mais lorsqu'Hermione tenta un furtif regard dans sa direction, quand les picotements refirent leur apparition, le fait qu'elle croise _encore_ les yeux sombres de son professeur –jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne _encore_ son regard- lui prouvait bien que c'était _elle_ qu'il fixait régulièrement, et non pas Harry…et que malgré son incapacité a décrypté la nature de ces regards, ils n'étaient définitivement pas haineux.

L'intensité grandissante des picotements en question en était bien la preuve. Mais par la même occasion, sa gêne et son anxiété augmentaient, elles aussi.

Depuis sa première –et dernière en date- leçon d'Occlumancie, elle avait tout fait pour éviter de croiser le chemin de Snape, expédiant ses rondes nocturnes de peur de le croiser et de lui donner l'opportunité de la punir par une nouvelle leçon. Bien entendu, elle avait également pris soin de ne jamais croiser son regard, quelque part encore traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait vécu la dernière fois que cela avait été le cas.

Revivre ainsi des souvenirs peu glorieux de son enfance avait été intense, ainsi qu'affreusement désagréable et perturbant. Et savoir qu'_il _les avait également vu, et que cela l'avait laissé tout aussi froid et imperturbable qu'habituellement, était totalement humiliant. Elle était une véritable Gryffondor de cœur, et c'était exactement le genre de situation qui la rendait folle, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour protéger sa fierté et exposant ses faiblesses. Même ses chers bouquins ne pouvaient pas lui fournir de solution.

Et la vérité était qu'après cette séance, il l'avait laissé tranquille –si ce n'était pour ses remarques en classe, bien sûr. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi ce brusque changement de comportement la perturbait au plus haut point. Un changement tout à fait anodin et subtile pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais étant la principale intéressée, elle en avait plus que conscience. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour l'accaparer ainsi, aussi soudainement ?

Et surtout, à quoi pensait-il, à chaque fois qu'il la fixait presque sans ciller ?

L'idée de sécher son cours de potions lui efflora l'esprit, alors qu'elle approchait dangereusement des cachots, mais elle balaya rapidement cette pensée idiote hors de sa tête. Certes, c'était le dernier cours de la semaine, et elle pourrait trouver une dizaine d'excuses plausibles durant le trajet qui mènerait jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor. Mais elle n'avait jamais séché un seul cours de sa vie, et elle n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui… surtout pas en sachant qu'il ne restait que huit petits mois avant ses ASPICS. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait fuir les cachots -et en particulier son plus fidèle résident- jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Habitée d'une nouvelle résolution, qui puisait surtout sa force dans un désir profond d'obtenir un Optimal à ses ASPICS de potions, qu'importe le comportement de son professeur, elle alla se placer devant la porte fermée de la salle de classe, attendant qu'Harry la rejoigne. Ce qu'il fit, moins de deux minutes plus tard, semblant plus motivé que jamais. Ils passèrent les trois minutes restantes à parler du cours de Métamorphoses de ce matin, Harry lui demandant de lui traduire avec des mots qu'il pourrait comprendre la consigne de leur nouvelle dissertation.

Plongée dans un état d'esprit qu'elle connaissait et appréciait, Hermione s'était légèrement relaxée, ce qui fit qu'elle n'eut même pas envie de prétexter des crampes à l'estomac lorsque la porte s'ouvrit finalement. La tête haute, elle suivit le groupe d'élève qui s'engouffrait à présent dans la salle, et lorsqu'elle passa devant son professeur, _elle_ planta son regard dans le sien. Elle avait fait ce geste volontairement, ayant l'intention de détourner rapidement les yeux, bien entendu, mais voulant simplement lui prouver –et se le prouver à elle-même surtout- qu'il ne la troublait pas le moins du monde. Mais ses grands airs s'évaporèrent instantanément lorsque ses yeux glissèrent vers lui.

Car pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape lui sourit.

***

Après avoir passé sa soirée du lundi à boire près de deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, Severus eu brièvement envie de s'enfuir de Poudlard. Avant de décider qu'il serait préférable de déclarer l'état d'alerte générale, de faire évacuer tout le monde, et de mettre feu au château.

Car après tout, si le château brûlait, il n'aurait aucun moyen de 'prendre la virginité d'une née moldue' à cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire, s'il savait parfaitement que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire pousserait Dumbledore à évacuer ses élèves –sauf l'annonce de l'arrivée imminente de Voldemort et de son armée de Mangemorts, peut-être - et qu'un château fait majoritairement de pierres plus solides que n'importe quel béton n'était pas près de brûler ?

L'alcool n'était véritablement pas fait pour lui, décida t-il le lendemain matin, alors qu'il avalait deux fioles de potions pour calmer sa gueule de bois.

Au lieu de continuer de se morfondre sur lui-même, il décida de prendre la situation en main, une bonne fois pour toute, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Peu importait si ce qu'il devait faire n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il faisait habituellement. Il savait que s'il décidait de porter son attention et toute sa concentration sur quelque chose en particulier, il arrivait toujours à ses fins. A l'exception bien-sûr de ses histoires de cœur, mais cela n'avait absolument rien à voir. Vraiment.

Hermione Granger allait lui sauver la vie, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était trouver une façon de la mener à un stade où elle consentirait à lui sauver la vie…sans qu'elle n'ait soudainement l'envie de mettre fin à sa vie à elle en premier lieu.

Premièrement, il savait qu'il allait devoir commencer par changer la vision qu'il avait d'elle. Il n'arriverait jamais à rien s'il persistait à la voir comme 'l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Meilleur-Amie-de-Potter-Junior'. Et cela n'était pas une chose facile. Durant la journée du mardi, lorsqu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, dans la Grande Salle, tout ce qu'il avait vu, assise entre les deux demeurés, c'était une enfant d'une dizaine d'année, garnie d'une impressionnante masse capillaire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une analyse complète et poussée pour comprendre que son subconscient l'accusait d'être un pervers à la limite de la pédophilie.

Mais Granger n'avait plus onze ans. Elle était majeur, avait même dix-huit, selon ce qu'il avait découvert, et était clairement capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Et elle était intelligente, féroce et fière. Elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose contre son gré.

Elle n'en restait pas moins insupportable.

Il avait conscience du fait qu'il passait un peu trop de temps à l'observer à chaque repas, et qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Mais pour être honnête, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Comme il s'y était attendu, maintenant qu'il s'était fixé un objectif, aussi flou soit-il, il pouvait difficilement penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il l'observait, parce qu'il voulait véritablement s'habituer autant que possible à sa situation. Parce qu'il voulait se familiariser, même à distance, à l'attitude et à la façon d'être de la jeune fille. Parce que plus il la fixait, plus cela devenait facile de l'observer.

Au départ, lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard, il s'était empressé de détourner les yeux, se sentant pris sur le fait. Mais rapidement, il avait réalisé qu'une telle réaction était inutile. Après tout, si les choses devaient évoluer jusqu'au point où elle … l'aiderait volontairement –sans le savoir- elle allait bien devoir devenir un élément actif de l'équation à un moment donné.

Et le voyeurisme à distance allait également devoir prendre fin; il allait être temps de passer à une phase plus active.

Une nouvelle leçon d'Occlumancie s'avérait être inévitable.

Mais il n'oubliait pas que les changements allaient devoir se faire des deux côtés. Il était un homme, après tout, et il se doutait qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas trop pour qu'elle retienne son intérêt, physiquement. Elle, d'un autre côté, était une adolescence, comme l'avait fait remarquer Debbie. Une _femme_ adolescente –car soyons honnête, un garçon sauterait sur n'importe quelle occasion si cela signifiait une quelconque activité en rapport avec le sexe. Et il savait parfaitement que l'antipathie était réciproque entre eux. Il devrait y remédier.

Il avait eu l'occasion rêver de l'informer de sa leçon d'Occlumancie, durant son cours de jeudi matin, mais il s'était quelque peu…'dégonfler'. Et puis, c'était la première fois de la semaine qu'il pouvait la voir d'aussi près, n'étant pas séparé d'elle par une centaine d'élèves boutonneux.

Encore une fois, il l'avait observé. Il avait observé ses traits sérieux et concentrés, alors qu'elle remplissait son parchemin avec ferveur, étant de loin l'élève la plus motivée –et calée sur le sujet du contrôle. Il avait noté les détails, la façon dont elle replaçait sans arrêt une mèche derrière son oreille, sans s'en rendre compte, sa plume continuant de gratter le papier sans une seule interruption. Les petits tics nerveux ou de concentration semblaient être une de ses spécialités. En plus de cette mèche rebelle qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, elle se mordillait également la lèvre de temps à autre, plissait sa bouche et fronçait son nez. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas se ronger les ongles –comme Ernie Macmillan, dans la rangée opposée ; c'était vraiment une habitude qu'il exécrait.

Lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé la potion qu'ils allaient devoir préparer aujourd'hui et demain, elle avait emprisonné ses cheveux dans un chignon d'une main experte, limitant les risques de dépôt dans sa préparation…et dévoilant la peau nue et blanche de son cou, par la même occasion.

Ne la quittant pas des yeux, il en vient rapidement à penser qu'il aimerait bien voir ce qu'il se cachait sous ses robes informes. Bien entendu, son subconscient revint au galop à cette idée, mais il décida d'ignorer ses plaintes. C'était une pensée plus rationnelle qu'autre chose. Après avoir scruté son visage –puis son cou- avec attention, il voulait simplement avoir une vue plus complète de…l'ensemble. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il avait pu ne jamais faire attention à ces détails dans le passé, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Car il était bel et bien un homme, et comme il s'y était entendu, il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour qu'il soit intrigué par les aspects physiques de la jeune fille. Elle était loin d'être repoussante, même si elle n'était pas non plus une 'beauté'. Elle était simple, mais clairement pas quelconque. Elle ressemblait surtout à une jeune sorcière dont le potentielle n'avait jamais été exploitée à sa juste valeur.

On en revenait toujours à l'innocence.

Aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à ne pas rester stoïque, comme cela avait été le cas la veille. D'une part, il demanderait à Granger de rester à la fin du cours, et lui donnerait rendez-vous dans son bureau. Pour une leçon d'Occlumancie. Il se montrerait courtois et aimable, et résisterait à l'envie de réagir négativement lorsqu'elle agirait…comme elle le faisait toujours. Cela allait à l'encontre total du personnage qu'il s'était crée, et qu'il affichait à l'ensemble de l'école depuis des années, mais aux grands maux les grands moyens.

Cela ne pouvait pas être si difficile que ça.

Quand son dernier cours de la journée fut enfin venu, il n'en était plus si sûr. Un sentiment désagréable l'envahissait, et il détestait penser que cela pouvait être une étrange forme de _nervosité_. Il n'avait jamais, jamais été nerveux à l'idée de faire cours à une bande de cornichons ! Ca n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui ; il avait connu de nombreuses situations qui avait provoqué la monté du stress en lui, et Hermione Granger n'en serait certainement pas une.

Ce fut donc avec son habituel et plus beau regard noir et froid qu'il ouvrit la porte et accueillit ses élèves de septièmes année. Comme toujours, Potter et Granger se trouvait en bout de queue, et bien trop vite, elle arriva à son niveau. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer d'afficher son masque haineux, ce n'était pas dans son plan. Ce qui lui fit réaliser qu'il allait donc devoir faire _quelque chose d'autre_, et vite.

Pour ajouter à son trouble, elle leva résolument son regard vers lui, ne semblant affichée aucune trace de la gêne qui avait semblé l'habiter régulièrement depuis le début de la semaine, à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait en train de la fixer.

Regain de fierté, ou simple masque ? Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

Et comme si elle était l'apparition la plus attendue et appréciée de sa journée, voir de son mois, il lui sourit.

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, sa peau perdant de sa couleur, avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre à toute vitesse dans la salle de classe.

Hum. Cela n'avait pas exactement eu l'effet escompté. Quel effet avait-il recherché, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Mais à la façon dans elle se précipita à sa table, au fond de la salle, son teint à présent rouge tomate, ça n'avait pas été son objectif.

N'étant pas vexé le moins du monde, il referma brutalement la porte, ce qui les fit tous tressaillir.

« Parkinson, venez chercher les copies et distribuez-les. » Alors que la jeune Serpentard s'exécutait avec hâte, sentant que leur professeur n'était pas d'humeur à se faire attendre, il décida de se calmer les nerfs –bien qu'il ne soit pas énervé. « Lire vos copies a été une telle épreuve que j'ai été proche de les jeter au feu et de vous donner à tous un D comme moyenne générale. J'en viens à me demander si vous n'avez pas tous triché pour parvenir à obtenir un Optimal à vos BUSES. Enfin, pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne possèdent pas les relations administratives nécessaires, bien sûr. »

Potter lui rendit sans attendre son regard, de la fumée invisible sortant déjà de ses oreilles. Bien entendu, Granger s'était également renfrognée à ses côtés, il pouvait le voir du coin de l'œil, mais ce n'était pas bien important. Comme il l'avait prévu, humilier Potter et rappeler au reste de la classe que leur célèbre camarade était une –exécrable- exception à la règle lui avait fait du bien.

Et puis, lorsque Granger récupérerait sa copie, elle cesserait de le détester, même si ce n'était que pour l'espace d'un instant.

***

Sentant le rouge envahir son visage avec ardeur, Hermione posa bruyamment son sac au sol près de leur table et entreprit d'enfermer ses cheveux dans un chignon, usant de gestes si brusques qu'elle s'en arracha une dizaine au passage. Harry lui fit une remarque humoristique, lui demandant si leur potion avait changé et qu'il préparait du Polynectar –nécessitant ses cheveux- mais elle l'ignora royalement, faisant tout son possible pour tenter de retrouver une attitude normale.

Mais il lui avait souri. Sans préavis, et surtout sans aucune raison, il lui avait offert une vision qu'aucun autre élève n'avait sans l'ombre d'un doute eu l'occasion de voir. Oh, tous connaissaient son célèbre sourire vicieux, ses rictus sadiques et ses grimaces machiavéliques. Mais il lui avait _souri_, comme s'il était heureux de la voir entrer dans sa salle de classe. Après avoir passé les cinq derniers jours à la fixer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Elle eu soudainement l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas avoir besoin de feindre ses crampes à l'estomac. Tout ceci était bien trop perturbant.

Mais comme toujours, il parvint à la faire passer d'une émotion à l'autre à l'aide d'une simple phrase.

« J'en viens à me demander si vous n'avez pas tous triché pour parvenir à obtenir un Optimal à vos BUSES. Enfin, pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne possèdent pas les relations administratives nécessaires, bien sûr. »

Elle sentit Harry se tendre instantanément à ses côtés face à cette remarque, et elle lui écrasa durement le pied sous la table. Il avait déjà récolté d'une semaine de retenue la veille, et elle savait ce que ce genre de punition déclenchait. Non seulement, il allait _encore_ prendre du retard dans ses cours et ses devoirs, mais il allait lui faire perdre de son temps à elle, car elle finirait inexorablement par l'aider.

Elle fut en quelque sorte sauvée par l'arrivée de Pansy à leur table. Elle tendit sa copie à Harry, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, avant de redescendre son regard sur le parchemin suivant ; celui d'Hermione. Son sourire se figea, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Hermione, ignorant totalement les grommèlements de Harry à ses côtés, continuait de fixer la Serpentard, son appréhension revenant au galop.

_« Quoi ? »_ voulait-elle lui lancer, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Pansy expliquer la raison de son trouble devant toute la classe. Elle se contenta donc de tendre la main vers elle, affichant une expression froide. Cette dernière fini par lui rendre sa copie, non pas sans un petit secouement de tête dégouté, avant de s'éloigner.

Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur l'inscription rouge vif qui occupait tout un coin du parchemin. Aucune remarque n'avait été ajoutée à côté de la note, ce qui était déjà étrange en soit. Il avait toujours adoré lui dire 'combien ses copies étaient d'un ennui total, étant complètement dépourvu d'originalité et de points de vue personnels', ou encore 'qu'il connaissait le contenu de leur livre de potions, inutile de le recopier mots pour mots dans vos dissertations'. Elle avait obtenu de nombreux Effort Exceptionnel l'année passée avec Slughorn, mais jamais au grand jamais avec Snape.

Et il venait de lui donner un Optimal.

Hermione déglutit bruyamment, puis réalisant qu'Harry essayait de lire sa note, elle fourra hâtivement sa copie dans son sac, les joues à nouveaux en feu.

« Il t'a encore saqué, hein ? » demanda son ami, l'air morose et irrité, posant sur leur maître de potions un regard haineux. « Ce sal graisseux m'a mis un D, pour changer. Je suppose qu'il t'a donné un A ? »

« Uh uh. » approuva Hermione, qui avait à présent entrepris d'astiquer une de ses louches, ne souhaitant regarder ni son professeur ni son meilleur ami.

« Je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore peut tolérer une telle injustice. Tu avais des E à pratiquement chaque devoir et potions l'an dernier. Et je n'avais que des Optimals ! »

A ses mots, Hermione releva la tête vers lui et malgré son trouble, elle lui offrit son plus beau regard sceptique. « Harry. Tu utilisais les instructions du Prince au Sang-mêlé l'an dernier. Tu trichais avec l'aide de _Snape_. »

Ce dernier frissonna violemment. « Okay, n'en parlons plus. Je ne veux jamais penser au fait que j'ai _dormi_ avec ce livre dans mon lit. »

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu faire une grimace face à cette remarque, ledit Prince au Sang-mêlé reprit la parole, de sa voix la plus chaleureuse et encourageante.

« Silence ! » Tout le monde obéit dans l'immédiat. « Comme je vous l'ai indiqué hier, vous aller continuer vos préparations, qui à ce stade devrait avoir pris une couleur ambrée. »

Hermione baissa les yeux vers sa potion, qui bouillonnait doucement, et qui affichait effectivement une teinte ambrée. A ses côtés, Harry fit une moue dubitative en voyant la couleur grisâtre de sa concoction.

« Vous allez être mené à utiliser un ingrédient que vous n'avez jamais rencontré auparavant, et qui au passage est particulièrement rare. Je vais donc moi-même vous distribuer la dose nécessaire, tâchez de l'utiliser convenablement. »

Hermione savait bien entendu de quoi il s'agissait ; elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait lu les inscriptions qui remplissaient le tableau, la veille, et n'avait pas été surprise d'y lire qu'il fallait ajouter trois 'Luctus Lacrima' à leur potion. Les effets mêmes de cette préparation agissaient sur le mental de celui qui l'ingurgitait, sur son état émotionnel. Et même si en soit, il n'était pas si difficile de trouver où s'en procurer, récupérer l'ingrédient en question était plus compliqué.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il la bonté d'informer le reste de la classe de la nature de cet ingrédient ? »

Sans surprise, aucun de ses camarades ne leva la main, beaucoup préférant garder leur attention rivé sur leur chaudron plutôt que d'affronter le regard glacial et calculateur de Snape. Mais rapidement, beaucoup relevèrent les yeux pour fixer Hermione qui, à leur grande surprise, n'avait _pas_ levé la main.

Mais Hermione aurait préféré avaler le contenu de la potion d'Harry à cet instant que de faire quoi que soit qui attirerait à nouveau l'attention de leur professeur sur elle. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il jouait, ou pour quelles raisons, et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir… Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, bien sûr. Le jour où elle ne voudrait _pas_ connaître la raison d'un phénomène en particulier n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle pouvait tenter de s'en persuader, au moins.

Elle sentait à nouveau son regard sur elle, et par pur fierté, elle se força à relever la tête et à soutenir son regard.

« Miss Granger, il semblerait que vous ayez oublié de lever votre main. Pourriez-vous éclairer vos camarades ? »

***

Lorsque Granger récupéra enfin sa copie, sa réaction fut, une fois encore, différente de ce qu'il avait espéré.

A nouveau, il serait incapable de dire ce qu'il avait eu en tête quand il avait décidé de lui mettre un Optimal ; mais en partant du principe qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié son barème et qu'elle récoltait des O un peu partout, il avait pensé que cela lui ferait…plaisir ? Qu'elle serait enchantée, transportée, et qu'elle voudrait le remercier en lui offrant sa virginité, peut-être ?

Ou peut-être pas.

De là où il se tenait, il vit son teint redevenir rouge pivoine, alors qu'elle fourrait durement le parchemin dans son sac, continuant d'éviter soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction –où dans celle de l'Abruti, qui lui le fixait sans aucune retenu, affichant son plus bel air mécontent. Terrifiant, vraiment.

Il devait avouer que sa –relative- assurance était quelque peu ébranlée. Pour le moment, ses tentatives avaient peut-être été maigres, mais venant de lui, cela avait presque été surhumain. Et au lieu de la rendre plus 'amicale', cela avait clairement aggravé sa gêne. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, tentant de déterminer ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour la calmer. La réponse lui vint rapidement. C'était évident. Il allait poser une question, et pour une fois, il allait l'interroger.

Brillant, Severus.

Il rappela tendrement sa classe à l'ordre, puis introduisit le sujet de l'interrogation qui allait suivre, s'attendant à voir Granger commencer à se trémousser d'impatience sur son siège, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Mais non, elle laissa ses yeux glisser sur ses camarades, sur le tableau, sur sa potion, partout sauf sur lui, semblant à peine l'écouter.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il la bonté d'informer le reste de la classe de la nature de cet ingrédient ? » En clair : _« Levez votre satané main, Granger !! Gigotez-la frénétiquement, avec vos yeux écarquillés et vos airs de merlan fris ! »_

Mais à nouveau, la sale petite insolente l'ignora, bien que rapidement, de nombreux élèves commencent à lui lancer des regards intrigués, tout aussi choqués que lui par le fait qu'Hermione Granger ne lève pas la main. Tous savaient que Snape ne l'interrogeait jamais, du moins pas sans l'avoir humilié d'une quelconque façon au préalable. Et malgré tout, elle avait toujours persisté.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Il eu bien envie de lui retirer une centaine de points, là, tout de suite, pour oser lui compliquer les choses de cette façon, alors _qu'il faisait des efforts._ Se rendait-elle compte de ce que cela lui demandait, de se montrer _gentil_ envers elle ? Il vint rapidement à la conclusion cependant que de lui retirer cent points sans raison évidente ne l'aiderait en rien. Il allait simplement devoir persévérer, continuer de flatter son côté 'Miss-Je-Sais-Tout', qui était après tout récurent chez-elle. Il finirait bien par avoir des résultats.

Lorsqu'elle releva finalement les yeux vers lui, prenant son air le plus insolant et déterminé, il dit enfin, de sa voix la plus –réellement- dénuée de sarcasme :

« Miss Granger, il semblerait que vous ayez oublié de lever votre main. Pourriez-vous éclairer vos camarades ? »

Ses joues redevinrent rouges, mais elle soutint son regard. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir le reste des élèves les regarder à tour de rôle, comme s'ils assistaient à un duel silencieux. Même s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui était véritablement en train de se passer, ils sentaient tous que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

« Mais certainement professeur, » finit-elle par répondre, de son fameux ton qu'il surnommait 'encyclopédique'. « L'ingrédient auquel vous faites références se trouve à la ligne 23 de vos instructions. Il s'agit du 'Luctus Lacrima', qui traduit littéralement signifie 'les Larmes du deuil' ou 'Larmes des endeuillés'. Comme son nom l'indique si bien, elles doivent être obtenues auprès d'une personne qui a récemment perdu un être qui lui était cher, et qui se trouve donc dans un état de chagrin et de détresse extrême. Cette profonde mélancolie donne son pouvoir le plus intense à la potion 'Confiance Ultime' que nous préparons actuellement. Ces larmes sont difficiles à récupérer car d'après nos mœurs, cela semble immoral d'aller trouver quelqu'un d'endeuillé et de lui demander de bien vouloir partager quelques unes de ses larmes pour concocter une potion. Bien que certains maîtres de potions ne ressentent sûrement aucune gêne à le faire, je n'en doute pas. »

Comme il s'y était attendu, sa réponse était claire, nette et précise… agrémentée au passage d'une remarque impertinente, qui lui aurait normalement valu une semaine de retenue.

Normalement.

« Que voulez-vous, miss Granger, tout le monde ne choisit pas de rester caché derrière un code moral parfait. » répondit-il enfin, ne faisant aucun effort pour masquer pas son sarcasme cette fois-ci. Et sur le même ton il ajouta : « Dix points pour Gryffondor. »

Il y eu un instant de silence, silence qui pouvait être qualifié de 'normal', avant qu'il ne réalise l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

Il avait _volontairement_ donné des points à Granger, pensant une fois encore que cela flatterait son ego. Son erreur venait du fait qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ dû le faire devant une classe entière, surtout _pas_ durant un double cours qui mêlait Gryffondors et Serpentards.

Car après cet initial instant de silence, les glapissements choqués fusèrent l'air, immédiatement suivit par des chuchotements avides. Severus Snape n'avait JAMAIS donné de points à Gryffondor. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas été forcé de le faire par McGonagall ou Dumbledore. Certainement pas durant un cours, et encore moins pour récompenser Hermione Granger !

Cette dernière le fixait d'ailleurs avec des yeux ronds, la bouche à nouveau légèrement entrouverte, semblant tout simplement trop choquée pour faire quoi que soit d'autre.

Et c'est à cet instant que le calme intérieur qu'il s'était forcé à maintenir depuis le début du cours –voir même de la semaine- dans l'espoir fou qu'il pourrait gérer cette situation insensée et complètement ridicule sans finir à Ste Mangouste, disparu totalement. Et la remarque de Potter fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« En plus d'être un vieux sadique qui joue le toutou pour Voldemort, il devient pervers. Tu devrais te méfier, Hermione » entendit t-il Celui-Qui-Avait-Malheureusement-Survécu dire à sa voisine d'une voix assez forte pour qu'il l'entente par-dessus les chuchotements.

Il réagit comme il le faisait toujours.

« POTTER !! » tonna t-il d'un ton si haineux que le silence retomba immédiatement. « Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre incurable insolence, et vous venez de gagner une semaine de retenues supplémentaire avec Rusard ! » Et avant que ce dernier n'ait pu commencer à protester, Severus avait posé son regard foudroyant sur Granger. « Miss Granger, votre dernière remarque vous coutera également une retenue, 7 heure précise dans mon bureau ce soir, et ne vous avisez pas d'être en retard ! A vos potions, et plus un mot !!! »

Sans un autre regard à ses élèves –et en particulier à la table du fond, il alla durement s'assoir à son bureau, et commença à corriger furieusement les copies de ses premières années. Il ne lésina pas sur les remarques cruelles et vicieuses, sachant très bien qu'il allait tous les faires pleurer par la même occasion.

Mais il fallait bien qu'il en profite, non ? Car au train où allaient les choses, cette année serait la dernière durant laquelle il pourrait se défouler sur ces sales cornichons lobotomisés.

Après quoi, il serait trop mort pour pouvoir le faire.

***

**N/A** : Oh, Sevy, l'éternel pessimiste vraiment ! XD

Yep, ce chapitre est définitivement plus cours, j'avais initialement l'intention d'ajouter la leçon d'Occlumancie, mais cette fin la me plait XD Et puis c'était ça ou attendre deux autres semaines que j'écrive 5 (*tousse*ou 10 *tousse*) pages de plus lol.

Bon j'espère que vous avez profité de mes tentatives d'humours, car j'ai bien l'intention d'assombrir l'atmosphère d'ici peu (je crois avoir dit quelque part que j'adorais faire souffrir mes persos dans mes fics, non ? XD). Vous êtes prévenu :p

(Je ne suis vraiment pas du genre à réclamer, mais je ne suis plus très loin des 100 reviews…j'offre un drabble/ficounette de son choix à celui/celle qui me fait passer la barre des 100 ;D Sinon, pas grave, j'attendrais le prochain chapitre ^^)


	8. Chap 7: D’infimes progrès

**Disclaimer**: Je malmène encore ces pauvres personnages, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, étant l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape, mais je m'autorise quelques dérives ^^

**Rating** : T, mais au vu des idées qui remplissent mon esprit tordu, cela à te fortes chances de passer au M !

**Note de l'auteur : **Rah, je suis vraiment DESOLEE pour l'attente ! *rougit fort* Malheureusement, il y a parfois des chapitres qui ne veulent pas s'écrire, et celui-ci en était un. Je l'ai finalement fini, donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Alors, puisque vous avez été plusieurs à vous poser des questions, je voulais éclaircir un ou deux points, concernant le serment (qui est quand même important pour cette histoire XD). Severus a juré sur sa vie qu'il devait coucher avec une née moldue _vierge_, c'est pour ça qu'il cherche à séduire Hermione. Le problème, c'est qu'Hermione, elle n'est _plus_ vierge, et ça, il ne le sait pas XD Ai-je un esprit totalement tordu ? Tout à fait :D Je sais que ça peut rendre confu (même moi des fois je comprends pas ce que je fais mdr), alors n'hésitez pas à me demander s'il y encore quelque chose qui semble bizarre XD

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toute vos reviews, qui ont énormément aidé à me motiver quand ma muse semblait ne pas vouloir écrire ce chapitre du tout XD

Merci également à Sandra, qui corrige toutes mes bêtises sans se plaindre, et qui a en plus gagné le drabble cadeau ! XD (que j'écrirai un jour, promis mdr)

* * *

RaR :

**Eileen19** : Je crois que dire qu'il est pessimiste dans le cas présent serait un euphémisme XD Le pauvre, je le malmène vraiment, il n'est pas rendu, surtout pas vu la façon dont il s'y prend :p Tout ce que je dirais c'est que, peut-être qu'en arrêtant d'essayer, les choses se feront d'elles mêmes…mais je n'en dirais pas plus XD  
Pour ce qui est de la virginité disparu d'Hermione, cela ne resta pas un mystère éternellement, crois moi… l'identité du partenaire de la jeune fille non plus (quoi que j'ai semé de nombreux indices depuis le début XD). Désolé pour l'attente, et un énorme merci pour ta review :))

**Maude** : Aaaaah ma tite Maude, dois-je répéter encore et toujours combien j'adore tes reviews ? Non ? Oui ?? J'ADORE ! :D Merci merci merci ^^ Je suis contente que tu es plus 'sentie' Hermione dans ce chapitre, c'était le but XD J'espère sincèrement que la suite continuera de te captiver, je vais tout faire pour, sois en sur !! Poutous !!

**Justabook** : Et quel plaisir pour moi de lire ta review ! Tu combles mon cœur d'auteur de fanfic, sois en sûr :D Je sais que je place Severus dans des situations très inhabituels, mais c'est ce qui m'a tellement motivé à écrire cette fic ^^ Je suis habituée à lire Hermione voulant à tout pris séduire Snape, mais jamais le cas contraire... Toute cette histoire délirant vient de là, le reste est provoqué par mon esprit tordue XD Un gros merci pour ta review :)

**Sandra** : Haha XD J'adore trouver de nouveaux moyens de tuer les élèves XD (m'enfin tu me diras, si on me demandait mon avis, Severus faisant cours torse nu en exposant particulièrement bien son tatouage super sexy suffirait à tuer la gente féminine…mais c'est peut-être un fantasme personnel, aussi). Alors sinon, non, Hermione n'est plus vierge, comme reprisé dans la ptite note au dessus, désolé XD Personne ne veut qu'il meure, même pas moi…rien n'est joué :p  
Comme toujours, merci du fond du cœur :))

**_x** : Merci pour ta review ! Désolé pour l'attente, je suis un vrai boulet, et en plus, je suis sadique XD Hermione finit par réagir dans ce nouveau chapitre, tu verras ^^

**Ramdam** : Merci pour tes reviews ! :D Je ne veux bien entendu pas te spoiler sur la fin de cette histoire…mais je ne risque pas, car je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer au final XD Rien n'est définitif dans sa situation actuelle, je dirais donc que ça dépendra de mon humeur ce jour là *rire sadique à la Voldy*

**

* * *

**

**A l'approche de la nuit

* * *

**

**Chapitre Sept: D'infimes progrès**

Hermione se doutait que dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été quelque part attendrie par le soutien bruyant et immature de ses meilleurs amis.

Mais elle devait avouer que si cela avait été adorable durant leur première et deuxième année, elle pensait secrètement qu'ils étaient à présent trop âgés pour se livrer à un concours d'insultes sur Severus Snape. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu à cet instant, c'était manger un peu de son dîneren silence, pour qu'elle puisse se calmer et rassembler toute sa concentration pour l'épreuve à venir.

« Ses cheveux sont tellement graisseux que même les elfes de maisons refuseraient de les utiliser pour nettoyer les sols. » Ron.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y avait aucun miroir dans ses appartements parce qu'ils se brisaient tous dès qu'il leur montrait ses dents. » Harry.

Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux, sentant une migraine envahir son crâne, à l'opposé du calme intérieur qu'elle était sensée atteindre.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as récolté une retenue la vieille de notre premier match. Tu parles d'un exemple, capitaine. » Ginny.

Cette remarque ne plut guère à Harry, qui commença immédiatement à argumenter avec véhémence, blessé par le manque de soutien que lui offrait sa petite amie.

Hermione ne prêta aucune attention ce qu'ils disaient, bien sûr, perdue dans ses pensées…ce qui était tout aussi conseillé qu'une migraine avant une leçon d'Occlumancie. Cependant, une sensation bien trop familière chatouilla l'arrière de sa nuque ; elle redressa automatiquement la tête, s'apprêtant à glisser son regard vers la table des professeurs.

Mais dès qu'elle cessa de fixer son assiette, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Ron, assis en face d'elle. C'était sans aucun doute la première fois en trois mois qu'il la regardait directement sans tourner rouge vif. La veille, elle aurait été intérieurement ravie de cette amélioration ; mais après ce qu'il s'était passé en cours de potions, et avec ce qui l'attendait, Ron et 'tout ce qui allait avec' était plus qu'elle ne pouvait gérer à l'heure actuelle. Espérant que cela le replongerait dans son mutisme et gêne habituel, elle lui offrit donc un sourire. Peut-être cela aurait-il le même effet que Snape avait eu sur elle un peu plus tôt ?

Au lieu de le troubler, cela sembla le rassurer d'avantage, à en juger par le sourire qu'il lui offrit en retour. Immédiatement, un malaise diffus l'envahit ; elle semblait être particulièrement intolérante aux sourires, aujourd'hui.

Ron dû voir l'ombre qui passa sur son visage, car son expression redevint instantanément sérieuse, et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

« Est-ce que…ça va ? » demanda t-il doucement.

Elle aurait voulu secouer la tête et laisser le tourbillon d'émotions qui grossissait en elle prendre le dessus. Elle aurait voulu aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir et ne pas en sortir avant que quelqu'un lui ai affirmé que sa vie ne deviendrait pas plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle voulait remonter le temps, à une époque où la seule chose qui accaparait son esprit étaient ses cours et ses résultats scolaires.

A la place, elle se força à sourire légèrement, hochant la tête : « Ca va… je n'ai simplement pas particulièrement envie d'avoir mon esprit fouillé par Snape, ce soir. »

Ron pinça ses lèvres, semblant vouloir lui demander quelque chose d'autre, mais n'étant clairement pas sûr de sa réaction. Certes, il n'avait pas choisit sa soirée pour décider de recommencer à lui parler normalement, mais elle savait que les efforts devaient être fait des deux côtés, si elle voulait sauver ce qu'il restait de leur amitié. Elle lui offrit donc un regard interrogatif, le poussant à dire ce qui le tracassait.

« Est-ce que Snape…est-ce qu'il…est-ce qu'il a vu qu'on… » Balbutia t-il, le rouge atteignant à présent ses oreilles.

« Ron ! » le réprimanda t-elle immédiatement à voix basse, vérifiant frénétiquement qu'Harry et Ginny étaient toujours plongés dans leurs préliminaires verbales et n'avaient rien entendu. Puis se retournant vers le rouquin : « Ce n'est _vraiment_ ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour avoir cette conversation. »

« Mais Hermione, » protesta t-il faiblement, « il va bien valoir qu'on- »

« Je dois me préparer pour ma retenue, désolée » le coupa t-elle tout en se levant précipitamment du banc, son dîner à peine entamé.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie d'un pas pressé, elle pouvait sentir plusieurs regards sur elle. Et elle savait qu'ils ne provenaient pas tous de la table qu'elle venait de déserter.

***

Immobile devant son bureau, Severus était plongé dans ses pensées. Littéralement.

La Pensine de Dumbledore avait retrouvé la place qu'elle occupait toujours lorsqu'il était obligé de donner une leçon d'Occlumancie. Que ce soit avec Potter, dans l'espoir désespéré et futile que cela puisse repousser le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou avec Granger. Dans l'espoir que… Dans l'espoir que quoi, exactement ?

En débutant sa journée, il avait été tellement déterminé à faire avancer les choses, de quelque façon qu'il soit. Convoquer Granger pour une nouvelle 'leçon privée' lui avait semblé être une idée potable sur le moment. Tout comme l'idée de lui _sourire_, de lui _donner un Optimal_, ou encore de lui…donner des _points_.

Merlin en était témoin, il avait complètement perdu la raison. Merlin et _toute_ sa classe de septième année en était témoin.

Il retint difficilement une grimace de dégoût en repensant au spectacle qu'il avait offert à ses élèves, quelques heures plus tôt. Plus il tentait de se rappeler ce qui avait motivé ses gestes, plus il devenait perplexe. Soit, flatter l'ego de Granger aurait été futé, s'il avait été n'importe quel autre professeur ; un professeur qui ne la tyrannisait pas depuis près de sept ans et dont elle ne se méfiait pas, avec raison. Vu la façon dont il s'y était pris, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver sa méfiance. Comment aurait-il réagit, si Potter était soudainement venu lui faire un gros câlin au milieu de son cours, lui disant qu'il lui pardonnait toute ses années de sadisme et souhaitait devenir son ami ?

Il frissonna violemment à cette image, ne parvenant pas à masquer son dégoût cette fois-ci.

_Non_, ses premières tentatives d'approche avaient totalement échouées, et allaient surement lui compliquer la tâche. Car il avait été loin de la 'convoquer' dans son bureau pour une leçon. Il lui avait hurlé dessus et avait ordonné une retenue. Après avoir passé la première partie du cours à se montrer aimable et courtois.

Cela ne l'étonnerait guère si elle décidait de ne pas venir du tout, craignant pour sa sécurité.

Mais il savait quelque part pertinemment qu'elle viendrait. Elle tenait trop à respecter le règlement pour oser l'affronter d'une telle façon. Il rappelait encore la fois où elle avait assisté à son cours, l'hiver dernier, alors que les trois-quarts du château étaient cloués au lit à cause d'une épidémie de grippe. Elle n'avait pas été épargnée, mais avait cependant décidé que sa fièvre, son nez coulant et ses quintes de toux ne l'empêcheraient pas d'assister à ses cours. A l'époque, il avait pensé –avec exaspération- que c'était une bonne chose qu'il enseignait DCFM cette année ; s'il l'avait vu penchée au-dessus d'un chaudron dans cette état, ajoutant des ingrédients en provenance de son nez sans même sans rendre compte, il aurait surement frôlé la crise de nerf.

Epoque bénite.

Seulement cinq jours de ce calvaire mental, et il regrettait déjà le temps où il pouvait la critiquer à tord et à travers intérieurement –ou à voix haute, d'ailleurs. Ceux qui affirmaient qu'on ne réalisait pas combien on appréciait quelque chose avant de l'avoir perdu avaient bien raison. Ce qui le ramenait encore et toujours (et encore et encore et encore…) au même problème.

Il était dans une impasse, régressant plus qu'il ne progressait. Il devait coûte que coûte parvenir à se faire 'apprécier' par Granger, et continuer de lui donner des points n'était clairement pas une solution. Lui jeter un Imperium en et finir une bonne fois pour toute n'en était _pas_ une non plus.

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut la Pensine qui lui offrit une autre de ses idées 'brillantes'. Idée qu'il tenta désespérément d'ignorer et d'enfouir au fond de son esprit, échouant lamentablement.

Lorsque trois petits coups légers se firent entendre à sa porte deux minutes plus tard, il eu le pressentiment que la soirée s'annonçait forte en rebondissement.

« Entrez, » l'appela t-il pourtant de sa voix la plus neutre, tout en se retournant pour faire face à la porte.

Elle se glissa dans la pièce, son teint à nouveau très pâle. « Bonsoir, monsieur. » Dit-elle doucement, et il remarqua instantanément qu'elle n'osait pas soutenir son regard.

Il eu presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi était-elle si craintive ? Soit, son cours de potions avait eu de quoi la troubler, mais la pire chose qu'il avait faite avait été de lui donner dix points… Pas de quoi mouiller sa robe de sorcier.

« Bonsoir, Miss Granger, » répondit-il presque aimablement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tout en restant rivés au sol. Apparemment, exclure le sarcasme de ses paroles la traumatisait au plus haut point. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, loin de là. Plusieurs remarques bien senties lui chatouillaient le fond de la gorge depuis qu'elle ouvert la porte, mais il s'efforçait de rester courtois. _Instinct de survie, Severus,_ ne cessait-il de se répéter, _instinct de survie_.

Il la vit plonger la main dans sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette, prête à recevoir son attaque mentale ; lui, cependant, ne bougea pas un muscle, continuant de l'observer les bras croisés. Finalement, après près d'une minute supplémentaire de ce silence d'une lourdeur à peine supportable, elle osa relever les yeux vers lui. A présent, la perplexité semblait prendre le dessus sur la crainte. Bien. Qu'elle se 'détende' un peu.

« Qu'avez-vous fait depuis votre dernière leçon ? » lui demanda t-il finalement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, incrédule. « Pardon ? »

A nouveau cette envie de rouler des yeux. « Comment-vous êtes vous entrainée, miss Granger. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que vous avez renforcé vos efforts depuis que vous avez découvert ce que cela faisait d'avoir son esprit violemment pénétré. Dites-moi ce que ce que vous avez fait pour travailler votre défense. »

Son bras droit, qu'elle avait tenu légèrement levé devant elle jusqu'à présent, se rabaissa enfin, alors que la totalité de son corps semblait se détendre encore davantage. Le simple fait de réaliser qu'il n'allait pas l'attaquer dans l'immédiat semblait grandement la rassurer.

« Je vide mon esprit tous les soirs avant de m'endormir, » répondit-elle enfin d'une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à celle qu'elle utilisait habituellement durant ses cours. « Ce n'est pas toujours évidant, mais dès que je réalise que mes pensées dérivent et m'entraînent vers le sommeil, je me force à me réveiller et recommence. »

Lentement, il leva un sourcil, lui offrant sa plus belle expression sceptique. « Dans ce cas-là, je doute que vous ayez dormi beaucoup ces dernières semaines. » Ses joues prirent de la couleur, et il retint son envie de laisser un sourire sarcastique naître sur son visage. « Personne ne peut _totalement_ vider son esprit au moment de s'endormir, Miss Granger, » expliqua t-il enfin. « Le processus du sommeil est fait d'une telle façon que vous donnez contrôle total de votre corps à votre cerveau à cet instant, et votre esprit accapare toute votre attention. Un bon Occlumens apprend avec le temps à déterminer ce que ses rêves vont lui montrer. Quiconque parvenant à contrôler ses rêves a un pouvoir beaucoup plus puissant sur ses pensées lorsqu'il est éveillé. »

La perplexité avait à présent fait place à une surprise difficilement dissimilée. Elle ne s'était clairement pas attendue à ce qu'il lui fasse une _véritable_ leçon d'Occlumancie. Même sans l'aide de sa baguette, il pouvait deviner sans mal ce qui lui passait par la tête à cet instant ; elle devait se dire qu'il n'avait jamais donné de tel conseil à Harry. Mais en toute honnêteté, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de se montrer aimable envers Harry dans l'espoir de pouvoir coucher avec lui.

Hum. Cette pensée était _vraiment_ perturbante.

« Quoi d'autre, » demanda t-il sèchement pour faire disparaître le dégout soudain qui l'avait envahit.

Il pouvait presque voir les rouages fonctionner à toutes vitesses à l'intérieur de son crâne, cherchant ce qui pourrait l'impressionner le plus. Comme quoi, il arrivait à faire ressortir son côté Miss-Je-Sais-Tout quand il voulait.

« Et bien, dans un des livres que j'ai pu lire dans la Réserve, il est conseillé de se concentrer sur une image en particulier lorsque quelqu'un cherche à pénétrer votre esprit. » Reprit-elle de son ton le plus académique. « Une image qui représente le refus, l'isolation. Cela peut paraître un peu cliché, mais je me suis entraînée à visualiser un épais mur de briques. »

« Cliché ou non, cela n'a pas d'importance, » nota t-il tout en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. « Tout ce qui compte, c'est que vous parveniez à vous concentrer assez fermement sur cette image pour que sa force soit propulsée contre l'intrus qui fouille votre tête. Fermez les yeux. »

Elle qui avait été si désireuse d'éviter de croiser son regard quelques minutes plus tôt, elle le fixait à présent avec des yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité…mêlé à une bonne dose de méfiance.

« Monsieur ? » Elle ne cherchait plus à cacher son trouble, et cela lui donna à nouveau l'envie de lui lancer un sourire narquois.

« Vos _yeux_, miss Granger, fermez les. Ne soyez pas si craintive, le Directeur sait que vous êtes ici, après tout. » Tout comme ses deux meilleurs amis affublés d'un exaspérant complexe de super héro.

Après un dernier regard suspicieux bien appuyé, elle ferma les yeux.

« Je veux que vous vous imaginiez ce mur, » lui dit-il de sa voix qu'il utilisait habituellement pour décrire l'art subtile des potions. « Dans ses moindres détails. Je veux que vous le voyiez comme si vos doigts pouvaient le toucher si vous tendiez la main. » Tout en parlant, il avait commencé à s'avancer vers elle.

Au lieu de voir les traits de son visage se contracter sous l'effet de la concentration, comme cela aurait été le cas pour beaucoup, elle releva son menton, et son expression se détendit. Ce détail en lui-même prouvait qu'elle avait tenté cette visualisation à de nombreuses reprises, durant des moments de relaxation. Ce qui était à la fois une bonne et mauvaise chose. Une bonne, car cela ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique sur le long terme, et une mauvaise, car votre esprit était rarement attaqué lorsque vous étiez confortablement installé dans votre lit. A moins d'être Harry Potter, bien sûr.

« Dites-moi ce que vous voyez, » lui ordonna t-il d'une voix qui n'avait pourtant rien de dure, tout en continuant de s'approcher, lentement, silencieusement.

« Le mur est immense. » Décrit-elle sans un instant d'hésitation ; la méfiance, qui avait dominé dans sa voix depuis son arrivée, avait à présent disparu. Elle était totalement concentrée sur l'exercice. « Si je levais les yeux, je pourrais peut-être en voir la fin, mais je préfère rester concentrer sur ce qui est en face de moi. Les briques sont faites de différentes couleurs, passant du rouge sombre à un orange beaucoup plus clair. Elles sont de tailles différentes, aussi. Le ciment est gris et épais, blanc à certains endroits. Des traces d'érosions sont clairement visibles sur les pierres, mais le mur est fort et solide. Résistant. Rien ne peut passer à travers.»

Il était à présent en face d'elle, moins d'un mètre les séparant. Elle n'avait toujours pas réalisé à quel point il était proche, cependant. Pour la première fois, il prit conscience de sa taille ; le haut de sa tête semblait à peine atteindre son menton. Une étrange voix lui murmura que c'était la taille parfaite. Qu'il suffirait qu'elle fasse un pas pour venir se nicher dans le creux de son cou. Mais il la fit taire cette voix sans hésitation, conscient que cela n'aidait en rien à cet instant. Il était temps de voir à quel point ses nouvelles défenses étaient efficaces.

Et pour cela, il allait devoir la prendre au dépourvu. Totalement au dépourvu.

Sa main droite enserrant toujours sa baguette, il leva sa main libre vers le visage de la jeune fille et prit son menton entre ses doigts, sans un instant d'hésitation. Elle sursauta violemment et rouvrit instantanément les yeux. Mais avant même que la surprise qui les écarquillaient ne puissent commencer à déformer les traits fins de son visage, il avait fermement fixé son regard au sien. Un simple sort informulé, et il était happé dans son esprit.

La première sensation qui l'accueillit fut celle de se retrouver durement plaqué contre un mur, effectivement. Ce qui aurait été un progrès phénoménal si l'effet de surprise ne l'avait pas totalement déconcentré. Sa protection mentale s'effrita en l'espace d'un instant, et le tourbillon de pensées et de souvenirs déferla. Il put encore une fois entrevoir brièvement des images de lui-même, échos de son dernier cours de potions, qui prouvaient à quel point il l'avait troublé. Mais un autre souvenir, légèrement plus ancien, s'imposa de lui-même sans qu'il n'ait à se concentrer. Souvenir sur lequel elle s'était certainement penché juste avant d'entrer dans son bureau, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Elle était dans les airs, chevauchant une créature affolée, et la panique avait également pris possession d'elle.

Leur groupe, qui seulement deux minutes plus tôt avait été stratégiquement réparti, était à présent éparpillé dans le ciel noir, et les cris remplissaient l'air. Cris d'angoisse et de colère, incantations et sortilèges se mêlant dans un brouhaha indescriptible. Un instant, elle agrippait fermement Kingsley, et le suivant, il avait disparu, touché par un sortilège d'expulsion qui avait failli l'arracher elle aussi du Sombral. Alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à l'encolure squelettique de l'animal, elle entrevit la silhouette sombre de Kingsley qui tombait à toute vitesse sous le champ de bataille aérien, avant qu'il ne disparaisse soudainement. Elle n'eut même pas l'occasion de ressentir une once de soulagement à l'idée qu'il avait réussi à transplaner avant de s'écraser au sol, car un nouveau sort –vert cette fois-ci, la frôla de justesse. Son mouvement d'esquive fut si brutal qu'elle sentit sa paire de lunettes glisser de son nez, tombant à son tour sans qu'elle ne puisse les rattraper.

Dans la panique totale qui avait suivit l'arrivée des Mangemorts, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle n'était plus réellement elle-même à cet instant, et que sans ses lunettes, le monde autour d'elle ne serait plus qu'une succession violente d'images floues et indiscernables les unes-des autres. Mais son ouïe, elle, était plus opérative que jamais.

« C'est lui, il est là !! »

La panique qu'elle ressentait encoreune seconde plus tôt n'était plus rien comparée à la terreur viscéral qui explosa en elle alors qu'elle réalisait ce que ce nouveau cri voulait dire. Voldemort en personne était à proximité, et elle était seule, sans plus aucune protection, et sans aucune visibilité.

Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité tout autour d'elle, et elle put entendre la voix furieuse de Maugrey, avant qu'un nouveau corps ne tombe non loin d'elle. Les mouvements étaient incessants et incompréhensibles, et elle dirigeait sa monture par pur instinct, évitant plus d'un sort sans même le vouloir. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça, Voldemort n'était pas sensé savoir la date du départ de Harry ! La peur était en train de prendre totalement possession d'elle lorsqu'elle se sentit être violemment expulsée du Sombral, commençant une descente qui se terminerait par une rencontre violente et mortelle avec le sol.

Mais sa chute fut brutalement ralentie par une autre sorte de choc, qui n'en était pas moins douloureux pour autant. Dans un brouillard de douleur, elle pouvait sentir des bras l'agripper fermement, ainsi que quelque chose de dur et ferme sous elle : un balai. Cela ne calma en rien sa panique, qui ne fit qu'augmenter. C'était un Mangemort ! Elle avait l'apparence d'Harry, et venait d'être interceptée par un Mangemort qui allait la livrer à son maître ! Elle commença à remuer avec force, sentant qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'elle ne recommence sa chute libre, et elle préférait cette mort à des heures de tortures.

« Arrête de bouger, tu vas nous tuer tous les deux !! » Hurla alors son assaillant, et elle cessa tout mouvement sur le champ, reconnaissant instantanément sa voix. Harry !

Mais était-ce vraiment Harry ? Ils avaient été six à boire du Polynectar, moins d'une heure plus tôt, et Harry n'était pas sur un balai au moment de partir, il était avec Hagrid sur la moto. Si ce n'était pas Harry, cela pouvait être-

Le blocage mental refit soudainement son apparition, et il fut brutalement arraché du souvenir. Granger y avait mis toute sa volonté, et n'ayant pas cherché à la contrer d'une quelconque façon, cela se ressentit comme une brève mais intense douleur dans son propre crâne, alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans sa tête. N'étant pas le moins du monde enchanté par le progrès soudain de son 'élève', et étant surtout contrarié par la douleur inutile qui en avait résulté, il fixa toute sa volonté sur une partie complètement opposé de son esprit, qui était par conséquent totalement dénué de protection. Instantanément, de nouvelles images de son enfance s'offrirent à lui.

A nouveau, c'étaient les souvenirs les plus émotionnellement chargés qui étaient à porté de 'mains', et il dut retenir son envie vicieuse de la forcer à revivre chaque moments où elle avait pleuré, pour la plus insignifiante des raisons. Mais il reprenait rapidement le contrôle de ses propres émotions, habitué à gérer ses accès de contrariété dans les situations les plus délicates. Après tout, il avait une _mission_, une mission pour le moins vital, il devait arrêter de chercher à l'oublier ou à tout saccager parce qu'elle se montrait résistante. Poussant presque un soupir mental, il laissa donc des souvenirs plus calmes et chaleureux prendre le dessus.

Elle était pelotonnée contre papa, sur le canapé du salon, alors que « _La Petite Sirène_ » chantait sa chanson pour la millième fois à la télé –elle adorait vraiment _trop_ ce film ! Papa avait passé un bras autour d'elle, et elle se sentait si bien, enfermée dans une bulle de chaleur, sa joue reposant contre le tissu doux de son pull. _Paboum, paboum, paboum_, elle pouvait entendre chaque battement calme de son cœur, alors qu'il fredonnait en même temps qu'Ariel. Il connaissait toutes les paroles, malgré ses plaintes continuelles concernant le visionnage excessif de ce film.

Maman enfonça son doigt dans le saladier avant de le remonter à sa bouche, à présent coloré par la pâte. Elle goûta le résultat, avant de froncer les sourcils, prenant un air exagérément pensif.

« Hum, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Mimi ? »

Maman la regarda enfoncer à nouveau la cuillère dans la pâte, qu'elle s'empressa ensuite de recommencer à lécher, prenant son air le plus innocent, sachant qu'une grande partie de son visage était recouvert de chocolat. Elle adorait le sourire de maman, ses cheveux en batailles qui ne tenaient jamais dans une queue de cheval, et surtout ses yeux bleus pétillant, qu'elle aurait tellement voulu avoir, mais elle avait ceux de papa , et c'était pas trop grave.

« Je crois que le problème vient sûrement du fait que tu as mangé tout le chocolat » rigola maman avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec tendresse, cheveux tout aussi incontrôlable que les siens.

Elle pouvait toucher le ciel, elle en était sûre. Elle montait, montait, montait, ses pieds tendus au maximum, alors qu'elle agrippait les cordes de ses deux mains. Puis elle redescendait, repliant ses jambes, et sentant ce délicieux creux dans son ventre alors qu'elle s'élevait à nouveau, dans l'autre sens. Elle repartait ensuite, sentant le vent contre son visage, sifflant dans ses oreilles, et c'était presque aussi exaltant que ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était sur la glace et qu'elle glissait en unisson avec la musique.

« Regarde, papa ! » cria t-elle en direction de son père, qui suait de l'autre côté du jardin, afféré à son jardinage annuel –il y avait un moment où les mauvaises herbes prenaient vraiment trop le dessus sur les quelques lits de fleurs qu'ils avaient planté.

Il releva la tête et regarda dans sa direction, plus par habitude que par curiosité –elle avait neuf ans et savait faire de la balançoire toute seule depuis qu'elle avait trois ans.

Alors, lui souriant à pleine dent, ses pieds à nouveau tendus devant elle, elle lâcha prise et s'envola dans les airs.

« Hermione ! » cria t-il après un instant de choc initial, instant durant lequel sa fille continua de flotter dans les airs au lieu d'aller s'écraser au sol. Elle se laissa retomber dans l'herbe en douceur, après avoir tracer un arc parfait, arrivant en face de son père qui avait couru vers elle. Elle continuait de sourire, tellement fière d'avoir réussi à lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire.

La salle de classe réapparue brutalement autour d'eux, mais cette fois-ci, Granger n'avait même pas cherché à apposer une quelconque barrière. Severus s'était abruptement retiré de son souvenir, inexplicablement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il y eu un instant de battement confus durant lequel aucun d'eux de bougea, à l'exception de la prise d'oxygène précipitée de Granger, dont il tenait toujours le menton, leurs regards étant fermement bloqués l'un dans l'autre.

Puis, instinctivement, elle repoussa durement son bras et recula précipitamment de plusieurs pas, en lâchant presque sa baguette.

« Vous ! » s'écria t-elle, outrée et toujours visiblement secouée par l'expérience. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de- »

« Silence, Granger, » la coupa t-il sans même prendre la peine d'utiliser une voix moqueuse ou d'ajouter une remarque sarcastique. Il continua de la fixer, ses sourcils légèrement froncés par l'incrédulité, et à nouveau, il put sentir et voir le trouble de la jeune fille augmenter exponentiellement sous son regard perçant.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était à quel point _elle_ venait de le troubler. Et cela à cause de ce dernier souvenir, lors duquel elle s'était envolée dans les airs et avait atterri avec grâce, sans une aucune égratignure, bien avant qu'elle ne commence Poudlard.

Tout comme Lily l'avait fait, près de trente ans plus tôt.

***

Tout aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était retrouvée confrontée à ses propres souvenirs, la salle de classe refit soudainement son apparition, et elle se retrouva à fixer des yeux sombres, qui ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siens.

Snape. Les yeux de Snape. Ses doigts sur son visage. Elle prit une bruyante inspiration, avant de reprendre subitement ses esprits et de se dégager de sa poigne, reculant précipitamment.

« Vous ! » s'écria t-elle, toujours sous le choc de son intrusion, autant mentale que physique. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de- »

« Silence, Granger. » La coupa t-il sans ménagement. Mais elle nota instantanément que sa remarque était dénuée de toute trace de méchanceté ou de sarcasme. Tout comme cela avait été le cas seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'il lui avait livré de véritables conseils concernant l'Occlumancie.

Et à présent, il la fixait à nouveau intensément, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, comme si quelque chose en elle le troublait inexplicablement.

Elle sentit une chaleur un peu trop familière envahir son visage, et elle détourna finalement les yeux. Elle les ferma même brièvement, se rappelant les souvenirs qu'il venait de lui faire revivre, et qu'il avait lui aussi vu, ou faillit voir, par conséquent.

Il l'avait prise totalement au dépourvu, le sal traître ! Lui disant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur une image, tandis qu'il s'approchait silencieusement dans le but de la surprendre complètement. Elle avait été tellement choquée de le voir si proche d'elle quand elle avait rouvert les yeux qu'elle avait presque put sentir son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus était l'intensité qu'elle avait put voir dans son regard juste avant qu'il ne glisse ses doigts sur son menton et pénètre son esprit. Elle avait croisé plus d'une fois son regard depuis le début de la semaine, mais cela était complètement différent. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa proximité, qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa carrure tout comme de son odeur, bien malgré elle. Mais une infime part d'elle réalisait que son trouble provenait d'un sentiment beaucoup plus viscéral que la surprise.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle sentit la chaleur s'accentuer au niveau de ses joues, tout comme son agacement.

L'énervement remplaçant rapidement sa gêne, sa fierté de Gryffondor ayant été durement froissée, elle releva les yeux vers lui avec défi. Qui était-il, pour se permettre de la perturber autant sans raison apparente, du jour au lendemain ? Lui qui l'avait rabaissé à la moindre occasion pendant plus de six ans, et qui à présent changeait d'attitude sans aucun avertissement ou aucune raison. Lui qui se permettait d'envahir sa tête et de fouiller ses souvenirs les plus intimes après lui avoir donné une fausse impression de confiance. Peut-être apparaissait-elle comme une fille soumise aux décisions des garçons qui partageaient son quotidien, mais il ne savait rien d'elle. Il ne savait pas que ce n'était jamais Harry ou Ron qui prenaient les décisions dans leur Trio, ce n'était jamais eux qui réfléchissaient rationnellement et intelligemment. C'était elle, toujours elle, elle qui leur avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, et le jour où elle se laisserait contrôler par un homme n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle s'était laissée aller au trouble qu'il provoquait en elle assez longtemps, il était temps qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Son changement d'attitude dut transparaître d'une quelconque façon sur son visage, car pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il lui offrit son célèbre haussement de sourcil inquisiteur. Le reste de son expression demeurait cependant complètement impassible, comme à son habitude.

« Un problème, miss Granger ? » finit-il par demander, et cette fois-ci, le sarcasme dans sa voix était immanquable.

« Non, professeur, aucun. » Répondit-elle sans un instant d'hésitation et sur le même ton, levant sa baguette devant elle.

Ne ressentant visiblement pas le besoin de l'avertir au vu de son regain d'audace, il leva à son tour sa baguette et se mit en position, s'exclamant brusquement : « _Legilimens _! »

Mais elle avait attendu son attaque, et était plus que prête à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait retenu des comptes-rendus d'Harry concernant ses leçons avec Snape, c'était son récit de l'unique fois où il avait réellement réussi à protéger son esprit.

_Protego !_ pensa t-elle avec force, et l'onde magique s'expulsa instantanément de sa baguette, prouvant son aisance dans l'utilisation des sortilèges informulés.

Sa victoire fut totale lorsqu'elle se sentit irrémédiablement et brutalement happée par une force inconnue. L'instant d'après, elle était confrontée à une avalanche de pensées et d'émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

Incapable de contrôler quoi que ce soit, et ayant littéralement le souffle coupé par l'intensité de ce qui était en train de se passer, elle vit défiler dans sa propre tête les souvenirs du professeur Snape.

La première image qui se matérialisa clairement fut celle d'une fillette sur une balançoire, lâchant prise pour s'élancer dans les airs, retombant ensuite avec grâce. L'espace d'une seconde, elle cru que c'était un souvenir de _son_ souvenir à elle, qu'il avait vu seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il y avait de trop nombreuses différences. Le lieu n'était pas le même, ce n'était pas son jardin, il y avait une autre petite fille présente, et celle qui venait d'atterrir en douceur sur l'herbe possédait une magnifique chevelure rousse.

Elle pouvait _ressentir_ l'excitation du jeune Snape, alors qu'elle observait la scène à travers ses yeux d'enfants. C'était la plus étrange des sensations !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu deviner l'identité de la fillette, cependant, le tourbillon d'images reprit de plus belle, et l'excitation disparue, remplacée par un sentiment beaucoup plus sombre, beaucoup plus douloureux. La peur, la colère, l'incompréhension, et un visage, toujours le même visage, celui d'un homme aux yeux sombres et aux airs bourrus qui semblait étrangement familier. Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle sut sans le moindre doute qu'il s'agissait de son père, et qu'elle le haïssait, Merlin, elle le haïssait.

Non. _Il_ le haïssait. Sa mère criait, sa mère pleurait, et il pleurait aussi, hurlant à son père d'arrêter. Douleur, encore cette douleur et cette colère, si intense et profonde.

Alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait elle aussi se mettre à hurler d'une minute à l'autre, complètement dépassée et terrassée par ce qui était en train de se passer, le flot d'images et d'émotions se stoppa à nouveau sur un souvenir en particulier, et beaucoup plus agréable.

La salle de classe de potions n'avait pas changé, si ce n'était pour son professeur. Ce n'était pas Snape bien entendu, mais Slughorn, qui semblait être beaucoup plus jeune que le sorcier qu'elle avait connu l'an passé. Mais très vite, la dissociation entre ses pensées et celles de Snape disparue à nouveau, et elle fut incapable de rester totalement détachée, revivant ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il découpa ses ingrédients avec précision et assurance, avant de les ajouter à son chaudron bouillonnant. De tous les cours qu'il avait eu depuis le début de la semaine, c'était vraiment son préféré. Il avait déjà finit le manuel, et prévoyait d'écrire à sa mère dès le lendemain pour qu'elle lui envoie celui de deuxième année.

« Sev, je n'y comprend rien. » Gémit alors une voix derrière lui, et il empêcha difficilement un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres, avant de se retourner pour faire face à une autre enfant, qui fixait son étalage d'ingrédient avec des yeux paniqués. C'était cette même chevelure rousse. C'était elle qui avait sauté de la balançoire, et Snape la connaissait bien, de toute évidence ; son cœur n'aurait pas accélérer de cette façon dans sa poitrine si elle avait été une inconnue.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait été particulièrement –voir exceptionnellement- compétente à chaque cours auquel elle avait assisté. Elle lui avait elle-même raconter combien le professeur McGonagall avait été impressionnée hier durant son premier cours de métamorphose. Les élèves naturellement doués n'étaient pas une rareté en soit à Poudlard, mais cela surprenait toujours plus quand il s'agissait d'un ou d'une née-moldue. Il s'en fichait, bien sûr, il avait toujours su qu'elle était exceptionnelle.

Elle semblait avoir dû mal à saisir le concept des potions, cependant, une pratique –voir un art- qui ne requérait presque jamais l'utilisation de leur baguette.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » lui dit-il avec assurance, lui offrant un sourire. « Si tu suis mes conseils, tu deviendras bientôt la meilleure élève de cette classe. »

Son expression angoissée se radoucit, et ses yeux, deux magnifiques yeux verts, brillèrent de gratitude.

« Eh, Evans ! Si tu veux mon avis, continues de trainer avec Snivellus, et tu seras bientôt la fille la _moins_ populaire de tout Poudlard. » S'exclama alors quelqu'un d'autre de l'autre côté de la classe.

Il se retourna vivement vers le garçon et son camarade, qui venaient tous deux d'éclater de rire à la suite de sa remarque, et la colère explosa en lui lorsqu'il fixa son regard sur son ennemi aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux lunettes rondes.

Le choc fut tellement brutal pour Hermione qu'elle se sentit quitter la tête de son professeur. Peut-être avait-il initié cette coupure forcée, mais le résultat était le même. Cette fois-ci, elle se retrouva à nouveau au sol, comme lors de sa première séance, complètement vidée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« La Legilimancie n'est pas un art qui peut être pratiqué avec légèreté, Miss Granger, » lui dit Snape de sa voix la plus glaciale. Comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne venait pas de voir certains de ses souvenirs, comme si elle n'avait pas _ressenti_ ce qu'il ressentait seulement quelques secondes plus tôt. « Cet exercice est exclusivement réservé à ceux qui métrise l'Occlumancie à la perfection, ce qui est loin, _très_ loin, d'être votre cas. Dans le futur, évitez de suivre les conseils de Potter, vous devriez le savoir. Je ne tolérais plus aucune intrusion forcée de mon esprit, est-ce bien clair ? »

Se relevant avec difficulté, ses jambes toujours un peu trop tremblantes, elle finit de se redresser et hocha la tête, n'osant plus soutenir son regard. « Oui, monsieur, » dit-elle doucement.

« Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Votre prochain cours aura lieu la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure. »

A ces mots, elle lui lança un regard méfiant, n'osant à peine croire qu'il la laissait partir aussi facilement, après ce qu'elle avait eu l'audace de faire. Mais il s'était déjà détourné d'elle, s'étant placé devant la Pensine qu'elle avait vu posé sur son bureau.

« Dehors, avant que je ne change d'avis. » Lui lança t-il pourtant, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ironiquement.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, se précipitant presque sur la porte.

Deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers qui la mèneraient jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor avec hâte, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle avait vu et ressenti. A ce garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux lunettes rondes qui lui était si familier, et à cette petite fille qui avait tant captivé son professeur. A ses yeux verts émeraude, qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître n'importe où.

Les parents de Harry. James et Lily.

Lily, qui avait de toute évidence été proche de Snape à un moment donné de sa vie, et qui avait finit par épouser celui qui s'était moqué d'elle sans retenue devant toute sa classe. Elle savait bien entendu que James Potter et Severus Snape avait été les 'Harry et Draco' de l'époque, mais jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que Snape et Lily avaient pu se côtoyer, encore moins être _ami_s. Et Harry avait toujours placé ses défunts parents sur un tel piédestal qu'elle n'avait jamais pu les imaginer autrement que comme étant extrêmement proches. Mais elle ne savait rien d'eux, après tout. Elle se demanda si Harry était au courant des débuts mouvementés de ses parents.

Ce qu'elle réalisait également à cet instant, avec encore plus de force qu'habituellement, c'était qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien du professeur Snape. Il avait été ce garçon profondément torturé émotionnellement, voir physiquement. Il avait ressentit cette haine intense envers son propre père, ainsi qu'un désir incontrôlable de protection pour deux femmes. Sa mère. Et Lily. Repenser à toutes ses émotions lui redonnait presque le vertige.

Il y avait plus, _tellement_ plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Inexorablement, cette violente réalisation attisa terriblement sa curiosité légendaire…oubliant temporairement l'étrange comportement du maître de potions, qui l'avait tant perturbé seulement quelques heures plus tôt.

Et n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir que cela était exactement la raison pour laquelle Snape l'avait laissé pénétrer son esprit et fouiller ses souvenirs, sans apposer la moindre résistance.

* * *

**N/A** : J'ai écris un bon bout de ce chapitre sur papier avant de le taper, et à l'origine, Severus expliquait en long et en large pourquoi il allait la laisser voir ses souvenirs…mais j'ai réalisé que j'en avais marre de ses monologues intérieurs. Et si moi j'en ai marre, alors que je suis l'auteur, cela veut dire que cela aurait gonflé mes lecteurs aussi mdr Donc voilà, tout est dans le sous-entendu, j'espère que ça ne parait pas trop étrange, moi ça a du sens dans ma tête lol

Aussi, de façon non surprenante, ceci n'est au final que la _moitié_ du chapitre planifié sur papier haha. Je ne sais sincèrement pas comment je fais pour écrire autant et…ne pas avancer en faite O_o Je me frustre, vous n'avez pas idée XD En plus la deuxième partie devait être assez marrante, Debbie devait refaire des siennes, décidant de s'en prendre à Hermione cette fois-ci mouhahaha, mais bon, ce sera pour la prochaine fois :)

D'ailleurs, en parlant de prochaine fois (je préviens tout de suite, ceci est une note de l'auteur à rallonge), je peux affirmer cette fois-ci que la suite n'arrivera pas avant début décembre. Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude, me direz-vous, sauf que j'ai une raison cette fois, une vraie, et moi ça me fait me sentir moins coupable XD

Voyez-vous, durant le mois de Novembre se déroule quelque chose appelé 'NaNoWriMo' (National Novel Writing Month, demandez à google :p) ; en gros, c'est un défi personnel entrepris par des milliers de personnes dans le monde entier tous les ans en Novembre : Ecrire une histoire de 50,000 mots en un mois. Et 50,000, c'est beaucoup. Vu que je veux vraiment avancer dans cette fanfic et pouvoir ENFIN écrire tous les trucs croustillants que j'ai en tête depuis des mois, j'ai décidé d'utiliser NaNoWriMo pour faire progresser cette fic. Donc si tout va bien (je vais tenté de faire le double, 100,00 mots X_X), la prochaine fois que je posterais, j'aurais PLEIN de chapitres en avance (disons minimum 5, ce qui est du jamais vu chez moi lol) et je pourrais donc posté à intervalle très régulier et beaucoup moins long XD Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi je n'aurais pas temps de relire et corriger quoi que ce soit, ni de poster, durant Novembre.

Elle est pas belle ma vie ? XD Yep, vous avez le droit de n'en avoir rien à faire bien sûr.

Donc voilà, désolée de vous abandonner pour encore un mois avec un chapitre aussi peu palpitant (il y a quand même eu _d'infimes progrès_, non ?), mais je vous promets de me faire pardonner ;) Souhaitez moi bonne chance, j'en ai bien besoin *déjà prête à s'arracher les cheveux*


	9. PETITE NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

**PETITE NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

Oh my…

Vous n'avez pas idée combien je suis _soulagée_ de pouvoir enfin écrire cette note. J'ai cru que ce mois de novembre n'allait jamais finir.

Alors, il est…23h10, on est le 30 novembre, et j'ai arrêté d'écrire il y a à peine 1h. Je suis délirante, en train de m'écouter « We Are Golden » de Mika en boucle et hésitant à sauter sur mon lit en hurlant de soulagement.

Vi, j'ai écrit 100,000 mots en 30 jours (moins si on compte mes 6 jours de repos mdr), ça rend taré.

Alors, une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle concernant cette fic (oui, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je raconte ma vie XD A nouveau : Pu de cerveau X_X)

Bonne nouvelle : Bah, j'ai écris 100,000 mots de cette fanfic. 184 pages Word. J'ai débuté avec le chapitre 8, je viens d'arrêter en plein milieu du chapitre 18. Donc effectivement, ça nous fait quelque chapitre d'avance (10 1/2 !!).

Mauvaise nouvelle : J'ai écris 100,000 mots en un mois ? Euh, comment expliquer l'état de ces 100,000 mots…mdr XDDD Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que BEAUCOUP (beaucoup beaucoup) ont été écrit très vite, il n'y a eu aucune relecture, et j'ai des passages qui, je le sais, vont devoir disparaître, ou d'autre vont devoir apparaître… BREF, beaucoup de correction en vue… Quand je déciderais de m'y mettre je ferais mon possible pour corriger/réécrire assez rapidement, mais à l'instant où j'écris cette folle note, je ne veux PLUS JAMAIS revoir cette fic !!!

Je plaisante. Presque XD

Voilà, je voulais simplement vous informerr qu'il faudra attendre un petit plus longtemps pour le nouveau chapitre...jusqu'à ce qu'un ou deux de mes neurones recommencent à fonctionner, au moins :)

Et bien entendu **MERCI A TOUS** pour vos reviews, et à tout ceux qui me lisent en secret! :D

A dans pas trop longtemps j'espère ^^

*va mourir maintenant* *ou peut-être sauter sur son lit en hurlant*


	10. Chap 8: Embûches

**A l'approche de la nuit**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Je malmène encore ces pauvres personnages, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, étant l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape, mais je m'autorise quelques dérives ^^

**Rating** : T, mais au vu des idées qui remplissent mon esprit tordu, cela à te fortes chances de passer au M !

**Note de l'auteur : **Et bien et bien… Après bien des tumultes, je poste enfin le chapitre 8 !! Je ne m'éterniserais donc pas dans cette note, je pense que celle postée dans le 'chapitre' précédent explique tout ^^ Sachez simplement qu'après ces deux petites semaines de vacances (bien méritées), je suis motivééééée, donc la suite devrait arrivée bien plus rapidement :D

Un gros merci à tous pour votre soutien, pour vos reviews, et tout simplement pour vos lectures :))

Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est IMMENSE. J'ai pensé plusieurs fois à le diviser, mais la première partie toute seule ne me plaisait pas du tout en guise de chapitre. Donc armez-vous de courage XD Surtout si vous n'aimez pas Debbie, car elle est partout dans celui là XD

Et bien sûr, MERCI à Sandra, qui a corrigé cet interminable chapitre. Merci poulette XoXoXo

* * *

**RaR** :

**Eileen19 : **Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews :) Je sais que je suis passée un peu pour une hystérique dans ma note, mais j'étais…en effet légèrement hystérique au moment de son écriture XD Mais je me suis calmée, promis :p J'espère que ce (looong) chapitre te plaira ! ;D

**Maude : **Comment ça, mes phrases sont longues ?? LOL ! Nan, je rigole, hein, je le sais XD Je te jure, je me bats contre mon cerveau à chaque fois pour mettre des points mdr Des fois j'en oublis comment j'avais commencé le début de ma phrase *pleine de bêtises* Sinon, c'est bête, mais ça m'a fait PLAISIR de lire que tu n'étais pas fan de Twilight !! On est tellement peu nombreuse à ne pas être tombées sous le charme des vampires qui scintillent, faut se soutenir mdr Et bien entendu, un gros merci pour tes encouragement, aussi bien sur ffnet que sur facebook:))) J'espère qu'après toute cette attente, ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Poutous XoXo

**Poussinette** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements! :D J'espèce que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :)

**Ramdam** : J'espère que ce n'était pas 'trop longtemps' XD Je me déculpabilise en me disant qu'à présent, la mise à jour va être beaucoup plus rapide ^^ Merci !

**Sophie** : Un grooos merci pour ta review !! Ca me fait toujours sautillé de joie quand j'ai de nouveau lecteur (et qu'ils me review mdr) Oui, il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup pour être heureuse concernant l'écriture ^^ Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et gardé les personnages le plus fidèle possible à ceux de JKR est un des aspects qui me tient le plus à cœur, donc merci !! La suite est enfin là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;))

* * *

**Chapitre Huit : Embûches**

* * *

Debbie s'ennuyait.

Chez n'importe qui d'autre, l'ennui n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soit. Cela pouvait même mener à d'excellentes idées, que l'esprit produisait toujours au moment le plus inattendu. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un esprit clairement dérangé comme celui de Deborah Perfild…mieux valait éviter de lui donner ce genre d'opportunité. Car il en ressortait très rarement quelque chose de bon.

Elle était tellement habituée à avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait, que le contraire l'irritait au plus au point. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris que c'était pour cette raison que Severus l'avait toujours autant fasciné. De par son refus inné à se plier à son pouvoir, il la rendait folle.

Ou un peu plus qu'habituellement, tout du moins.

Elle avait su en revenant à Poudlard, qu'il s'opposerait à nouveau à elle, comme il l'avait fait avec tellement de véhémence vingt ans plus tôt. Elle avait su que de réapparaître dans sa vie, après être passée pour morte pendant toutes ces années, ne le pousserait absolument pas à lui faire confiance. Après tout, la confiance était une chose qui n'avait jamais existé entre eux. Ils avaient été amis, amants, voir presque ennemis, mais à aucun moment il n'avait abaissé sa garde assez longtemps pour lui faire _confiance_.

Il savait ce dont elle était capable ; il l'avait vu utiliser son pouvoir sur les autres assez souvent pour avoir conscience de l'étendu de ses capacités. Il savait également qu'il était totalement immunisé, et cela ne faisait que le rendre encore plus méfiant. Elle était une manipulatrice née, cela ne pouvait pas mener à quelque chose de positif. Qu'il refuse son aide concernant sa…'situation délicate' n'était donc pas une surprise en soit, elle s'y était attendue.

Mais cela ne faisait rien pour apaiser son impatience et son ennui.

Pour le moment, tout s'était déroulé comme _elle_ l'avait prévue. Il avait finit par accepter ce qu'il avait à faire, avait fait les vérifications nécessaires, et en avait par conséquent conclu que Hermione Granger était la seule personne résidant à Poudlard qui puisse l'aider à survivre.

Ce qu'il ignorait totalement, c'était le fait que cela avait été le choix de Debbie, et que la jeune fille ne lui serait d'aucune aide au final.

Debbie avait fait ce choix parce qu'elle savait qu'elle adorerait le spectacle que cela lui offrirait. Deux personnes qui aimaient tellement le contrôle et l'ordre, se rapprochant malgré leurs différences et s'attachant l'un à l'autre. Elle était impatiente de voir ce que cela donnerait lorsque Severus réaliserait qu'elle n'était plus aussi pure que ce qu'il croyait ; _elle_, en contrepartie, réaliserait au même moment qu'il avait seulement cherché à l'utiliser.

Et cela lui briserait le cœur. Ou la rendrait folle de rage. Dans les deux cas, Debbie était impatiente de découvrir la tournure que prendraient les évènements.

Mais le mois d'Octobre touchait déjà presque à sa fin, et les choses étaient visiblement en train de stagner lamentablement. Severus refusait de lui parler de quoi que ce soit concernant son 'plan' pour séduire Hermione, mais au vu de son humeur ces derniers jours, cela ne semblait pas être concluant. Elle avait bien entendu également remarqué le trouble excessif qui avait envahi la jeune fille ces derniers jours. Ces deux là étaient tellement tendu chacun de leur côté, c'en était presque triste à voir.

Presque.

Car Debbie s'ennuyait. Mais elle ne s'ennuyait jamais bien longtemps.

Lorsqu'un élément de son plan ne prenait pas la direction voulue, elle modifiait simplement sa trajectoire. Severus refusait tout contact avec elle dernièrement, parce qu'il avait la possibilité de le faire.

Hermione n'avait pas cette chance, cependant.

Oui, il était tant qu'elle se divertisse un peu.

* * *

***

* * *

Hermione, ainsi que tout le reste de l'école, vit un des batteurs de Serpentard être expulsé violemment et projeté au sol. Ce qui n'était pas quelque chose de si inhabituel en soit, considérant le fait qu'il s'agissait du premier match de Quidditch de la saison, opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard.

Le problème venait du fait que le match n'avait pas encore commencé quand cela se produisit.

Les gradins étaient pleins à craquer bien sûr, tous les élèves étant comme toujours exagérément excités à l'idée de voir les deux maisons rivales s'affronter, espérant secrètement que cela tournerait au bain de sang.

Apparemment, la bataille avait déjà commencé dans les vestiaires.

Tout comme les professeurs McGonagall et Snape, Hermione quitta hâtivement son siège et s'empressa de rejoindre le lieu de l'altercation. Au moment où elle atteignait la scène de l'incident, les quatorze joueurs étaient dehors, clairement regroupés en leur camp respectif. C'était une bonne chose que la majorité des joueurs n'aient pas leur baguette sur eux, ou il y aurait sans aucun doute eu plus d'un mort à cet instant.

Harry et Ron retenait Dean, qui essayait visiblement de s'en prendre à nouveau au batteur de Serpentard –dont elle n'avait aucune idée du nom. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre de quoi il retournait, les professeurs obligèrent tout le monde à retourner dans les vestiaires, où une belle réprimande les attendait, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Hermione se glissa également à l'intérieur, prenant soin de rester hors de la pièce d'où la voix de McGonagall s'élevait avec puissance, n'ayant aucune envie qu'elle tourne sa colère sur elle. Elle voulait simplement aller parler aux garçons. Non seulement pour satisfaire sa curiosité bien sûr, mais également pour s'assurer qu'ils ne feraient rien de stupide durant le match –qui aurait quand même lieu, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Elle les adorait, mais ils pouvaient se montrer tellement impulsifs et immatures quand il s'agissait des Serpentards…ou du Quidditch. Ces deux éléments rassemblés n'étaient jamais une bonne combinaison.

Toujours près de la sortie, elle écoutait les élèves des deux maisons expliquer avec véhémence leurs versions différentes de l'histoire, parlant tous en même temps ; elle aurait été incapable de dire de quoi il retournait.

« Silence ! » s'exclama McGonagall d'une voix bien trop aigue qui ne présageait rien de bon. « Ce comportement est totalement inadmissible ! J'ai peine à croire que la plupart d'entre vous auront fini leurs études dans quelques mois, alors que j'ai l'impression d'être confrontée à des premières années ! Potter, ayez l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi Mr Thomas a ressenti le violent besoin de… »

Mais à cet instant, Hermione n'entendait plus vraiment ce que disait son professeur de métamorphose, son attention dérivant.

Elle avait une soudaine envie d'aller vers un tour près de la salle des douches.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle se décolla donc du mur contre lequel elle était adossée, et se dirigea vers la salle en question, intriguée.

Lorsqu'elle passa l'ouverture, elle tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Perfild. Et n'en fut pas surprise le moins du monde.

« Bonjour professeur, » lui dit-elle d'une voix aimable et chaleureuse, lui offrant un sourire confiant.

« Bonjour Hermione, » lui répondit cette dernière, souriant à son tour. « Je crois avoir vu le professeur Snape entrer dans les vestiaires, non ? »

A la mention du nom de son professeur de potions, le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra alors subitement sous sa poitrine et un délicieux creux se forma dans son ventre. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, incapable d'empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir.

« Oui, il discute avec les joueurs… » répondit-elle d'une voix rêveuse, son regard glissant sur les douches qui décoraient le mur, imaginant à quoi son professeur ressemblerait sous le jet d'eau brûlant. De ce fait, elle ne remarqua pas l'étrange sourire qui avait pris place sur les lèvres de Deborah Perfild.

« Tu devrais discuter avec Severus dès que les autres seront partis, Hermione. » Lui suggéra son professeur sans démunir de son sourire, et Hermione pensa que cela était une excellente idée, en effet. Excellente idée. « Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

***

Severus n'arrivait pas à y croire.

S'il n'avait pas tenu à conserver son rôle de personnage froid, austère et inexpressif, il se serait bien lui aussi défoulé sur ces imbéciles.

Mais voir Minerva se déchainer sur eux, au point où son teint habituellement pâle tourna presque au violet**,** était une délicieuse catharsis. Il ne dit donc pas un mot, même lorsqu'elle entreprit d'enlever des points aux élèves de sa maison à lui. Après tout, Stockins avaient bien mérité son humiliation publique, après avoir insulté la mère de Dean Thomas, qui était un né-moldu ; Severus favorisait toujours ses élèves, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais ce que tous ignoraient, c'était qu'il avait une horreur sans nom des discriminations concernant les nés-moldu. Même si personne ne le lui ferait jamais avouer à voix haute. Il savait exactement d'où lui venait cette fibre morale exagérée –et exceptionnelle.

Finalement, Minerva se tourna vers lui, affichant toujours un teint pivoine. « Penses-tu qu'ils méritent de jouer après un tel comportement? »

Il haussa faiblement les épaules, prenant son air le plus désintéressé. « Je ne pense pas que repousser le match d'une ou deux semaines réussisse à les faire grandir, malheureusement. Cela risquerait même d'aggraver leur puérilité. » Il se retint d'ajouter que de toute façon, elle tenait trop à voir ce match pour l'annuler, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Elle finit donc par donner des retenus aux principaux coupables, et une nouvelle couche d'avertissements à l'ensemble du groupe, avant de sortir d'un pas étonnamment vif et surtout clairement mécontent, les joueurs de Gryffondor sur les talons.

Cependant, avant que les Serpentard n'aient pu sortir à leur tour, il les rappela à l'ordre. Donnant deux semaines de retenues supplémentaires à Stockins pour avoir « humilier leur maison d'une telle façon », se mordant la langue pour ne pas leur dire combien leurs préjudices concernant la pureté de leur sang ne les mèneraient jamais nulle part.

A part au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ses élèves avaient beau être favorisés, ils n'en restaient pas moins terrorisés par son côté glacial et implacable lorsqu'il l'utilisait sur eux plutôt que sur les élèves des trois autres maisons. Sagement, ils sortirent donc du vestiaire sans oser dire quoi que ce soit.

Il resta quelques instants immobile au milieu de la pièce, retenant son envie de pousser un lourd soupir. Même après toutes ces années, après tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, la stupidité des élèves de cette école continuait de l'accabler et de le surprendre, de la plus mauvaise des façons.

Ne souhaitant pas y accorder une minute de plus de son attention, il quitta donc la pièce, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Un bruit le stoppa en chemin, cependant.

Une douche venait de se mettre en marche dans une pièce adjacente.

Cette fois-ci, il soupira véritablement, fermant brièvement les yeux. Tous les joueurs de Quidditch étaient bien entendu sur le terrain à présent, et tout élève n'étant _pas_ dans l'équipe n'était pas autorisé à trainer dans les vestiaires. Suivant le même fil d'idées, ils n'étaient donc _pas_ autorisés à utiliser les douches, encore moins durant un match.

Que Merlin lui en soit témoin, s'il trouvait un couple un peu trop aventureux en train d'expérimenter les douches, il déposerait sa démission.

Mais lorsqu'il atteignit l'entrée des douches, la surprise le stoppa net, étant honnêtement choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

Hermione Granger se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, baguette sortie, pointée vers les douches. A intervalles réguliers, elle la pointait vers une des paumes de douches, puis passait à la suivante, arrêtant l'une à l'instant même où l'eau commençait à couler de l'autre. De là où elle se trouvait, elle aurait dû être trempée, mais elle semblait être protégée par un quelconque bouclier magique. L'eau retombait autour d'elle sans même frôler sa peau. Elle se rendit immédiatement compte de son arrivée cependant, tournant la tête dans sa direction, et n'en fut pas troublée le moins du monde. Gardant son regard rivé sur lui, elle continua à 'jouer' avec les douches, ne semblant pas trouver son propre comportement étrange d'une quelconque façon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » lui demanda t-il immédiatement, après un instant de stupeur.

« Je m'entraîne. » Répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde, lui offrant un sourire. Et ne bougeant pas d'un muscle, l'eau continuant de couler tout autour d'elle telle un voile de pluie.

Quelque chose n'était définitivement pas normale. Cette situation était si étrange qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus troublé qu'il n'aurait dû par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

« Cessez-de vous entraîner. » Lui ordonna t-il immédiatement, usant de son ton le plus glacial pour faire bonne mesure.

Sans même broncher, elle s'exécuta, le jet d'eau se stoppant enfin. Malheureusement, elle continua de rester là, immobile et souriante, le fixant sans rien dire.

Cela ne lui plut pas du tout.

Dehors, il entendit le coup de sifflet qui annonçait le début du match.

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez décidé de vous _entraîner_ dans les douches des joueurs de Quidditch, alors qu'un match se déroule à l'extérieur ? » L'irritation, due au fait qu'il avait été pris totalement au dépourvu et qu'il détestait ce sentiment, était à présent clairement décelable dans sa voix.

« Je vous attendais. »

A nouveau, sa réponse était calme et posée, _trop_ calme et posée. Et son sourire…Ce sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à décrypter, et qui n'aurait surtout jamais dû se trouver sur ses lèvres. Tout ceci était en contradiction totale avec le comportement qu'elle avait affiché la veille, durant sa leçon d'Occlumancie. Ou avec son comportement en général, ces six dernières années.

Il n'y avait qu'une explication logique.

« Je pense que vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que la consommation d'alcool est interdite chez les étudiants, Miss Granger. »

C'était la première fois depuis le début de cette étrange rencontre qu'il utilisait son nom comme il l'avait toujours fait, de façon condescendante et presque moqueuse. Cet élément familier lui redonna un sens de réalité qu'il avait perdu en entrant dans la pièce, et il apprécia grandement le sentiment.

Elle, cependant, ne réagit pas du tout comme elle l'aurait dû.

Bien que ses joues rougissent avec ardeur, son sourire s'agrandit davantage, devenant presque…aguicheur ?

Et pire : elle commença à avancer vers lui, usant d'une démarche lente et clairement destinée à être sensuelle.

Il dû user de toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas laisser ses émotions transparaître sur son visage, le gardant plus impassible que jamais… retenant également son envie soudaine de faire quelques pas en arrière.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, professeur, » lui dit-elle doucement, continuant de raccourcir la distance qui les séparait.

« Suis-je sensé être surpris par cette révélation, venant de vous ? » répondit-il sans un instant d'hésitation d'un ton railleur, espérant que s'il conservait ses airs austères, elle reprendrait ses esprits. Maintenant plus que jamais, il était persuadé qu'elle avait ingurgité une dose beaucoup trop importante d'alcool.

Un pas, deux pas, un petit gloussement amusé, un regard coquin –et une soudaine nausée du côté de Severus. « J'ai réfléchi à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, durant notre…leçon. » Continua t-elle comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Elle était en face de lui à présent, son regard levé vers le sien. « J'ai ressenti votre douleur, » murmura t-elle. « J'ai compris à quel point vous aviez mal, et cela a été une véritable révélation. »

Il savait qu'il devait bouger, d'une quelconque façon. Mais il restait figé sur place, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, il n'avait pas besoin d'être un géni pour s'en rendre compte, mais quelque chose dans son regard le bloquait totalement.

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans le regard d'une femme le regardant, jamais avec une telle intensité.

« Laissez-moi vous réconforter… » Souffla t-elle, levant les mains pour les poser sur son torse. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu frôler le tissu de ses robes, il avait agrippé ses poignets entre ses doigts, les enserrant avec force, alors qu'il sondait son regard.

Il connaissait la nature de cette lueur.

La faim. Un désir si profond que c'en était presque douloureux. Un désir qui ne pouvait être assouvi que par le plaisir des corps, un plaisir qu'elle attendait clairement avec avidité.

Et tout devint soudainement bien trop clair.

Il resserra sa poigne autour de ses poignets, sa propre mâchoire se serrant durement, et elle poussa un petit soupir, entre la douleur et le plaisir.

« Debbie. » Grogna t-il, la colère grossissant en lui à une vitesse effrayante.

Ignorant sa poigne, elle approcha son visage du sien, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. « Mon nom est Hermione, » sourit-elle avec malice, et il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

Mais il la repoussa durement, la relâchant, et elle tituba en arrière. Malgré ses gestes violents, elle continuait de sourire. Imperturbable, elle entreprit de revenir s'accoler à lui, mais il réagit avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa destination.

Plongeant la main dans sa poche, il en ressortit sa baguette et lança : « _Legilimens !_ »

Il n'y eu bien sûr aucune résistance, son esprit s'ouvrant à lui comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça. Sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait voir, la scène recherchée lui apparut presque instantanément.

Elle était à l'entrée des vestiaires, écoutant se qu'il se passait entre professeurs et joueurs, quant elle ressentit l'envie soudaine d'aller faire un tour dans les douches.

Sans aucune surprise, ni pour Hermione ni pour lui, elle y trouva Debbie. Et c'était là que ses ennuis débutaient. Etant dans son esprit, il pouvait par conséquent savoir ce qu'elle avait ressentit avec exactitude à chaque moment donné. Il ne se laissait bien entendu jamais dépassé par ces émotions étrangères ; c'était une réaction digne d'un débutant.

Mais à cet instant, c'était exactement ce qui lui permettait de savoir avec certitude ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien que la présence de Debbie dans les douches soit une preuve parfaite en soit.

Elle trouvait son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans un lieu totalement inapproprié, et n'en était pas surprise le moins du monde. Et lorsque cette dernière prononça son nom, le résultat fut pour le moins explosif. C'était comme si toutes ses hormones avaient été activées en même temps, et cela n'avait absolument rien de naturel. Il écouta Debbie suggérer à la jeune fille d'attendre que les vestiaires se vident pour avoir une discussion avec lui, et il _ressentit_ cette suggestion.

C'était une telle violation des sentiments de la jeune fille qu'il sentit sa colère atteindre un niveau supérieur. Il se força à sortir de sa tête, avant qu'elle ne commence à ressentir ce qu'il ressentait –ce qui pouvait parfois arriver lors d'émotions trop intense durant la Legilimancie.

La fin brutale de l'échange surpris Granger qui, comme toujours, n'avait pas réagit positivement à sa présence forcée dans son esprit. Bien que cette fois-ci, elle avait été clairement prête à lui montrer _tout_ ce qu'il voulait.

Elle s'affaissa, et par pur réflexe, il la rattrapa, l'empêchant de s'écrouler au sol. Appuyée ainsi contre lui, elle releva des yeux légèrement vitreux vers les siens, avant de lui offrir le plus doux des sourires.

« _Oubliette_… » Prononça t-il alors sans un moment d'hésitation, ignorant le timbre soudain trop rauque de sa voix.

Et son regard se voila.

* * *

***

* * *

Snape parcourait les couloirs d'un pas rapide et furieux, ses robes tourbillonnant avec panache autour de ses pieds.

Chaque personne qu'il croisait, élèves, professeurs ou fantômes, s'éloignait de lui avec hâte, n'ayant besoin que d'un regard dans sa direction pour savoir qu'il était d'humeur meurtrière, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas se trouver dans les parages lorsque sa colère exploserait.

Il traversait couloirs après couloirs, montaient les escaliers et passaient à travers les passages secrets, usant de gestes un peu trop brusques et bruyants, étant officiellement un adepte des réactions excessivement dramatiques. Il était clair que quelqu'un allait payer pour son humeur noire, et ce quelqu'un se trouvait dans l'aile Ouest du château.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la porte du bureau, il considéra un instant l'idée de tout simplement entrer et de se déchainer. Mais il préféra lui donner une fausse impression de confiance. Bien qu'il doutât à cet instant qu'elle soit dupe une seule seconde. Peu importait, tout ce qui voulait, s'était se défouler.

Il frappa donc, bruyamment, contre le bois de la porte. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrait, pour révéler Debbie, qui ne sembla effectivement pas surprise le moins du monde par sa présence et son regard haineux.

Elle ne sembla pas trop surprise non plus lorsqu'il l'agrippa violemment par la gorge avant d'aller l'écraser durement contre son bureau.

« Je pense que les élèves vont se demander ce que nous faisons, Severus, » lui lança t-elle d'une voix étranglée, n'ayant portant toujours pas l'air étonné ou choqué.

Sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde, il fit un rapide mouvement de sa baguette et la porte claqua derrière lui. Il en profita également pour resserrer sa poigne, ressentant l'intense envie à cet instant de serrer jusqu'à ce que le dernier souffle quitte les poumons de cette satanée sorcière.

« Tu es réellement devenu un assassin sans remord, alors… » Gargouilla t-elle, son teint devenant légèrement violacée.

L'espace d'une seconde, il pensa qu'elle avait totalement raison, en effet ; il était devenu cet être hideux et meurtrier. Un cadavre de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire après tout ?

Mais dans la seconde qui suivait, il l'avait relâché, non pas sans une dernière poussée de façon à ce que l'arrière de son crâne percute durement son bureau. Il s'éloigna d'elle, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, la respiration saccadée, alors qu'elle était prise d'une quinte de toux.

Il n'était pas un tueur dénué de conscience. Il n'était pas un être sans âme. Chaque personne qu'il avait été dans l'obligation de tuer le hantait toujours, d'une façon où d'une autre. Malgré sa colère bien méritée, Debbie ne s'ajouterait pas à sa liste de fantômes. Il valait mieux que cela.

Ou du moins, il l'espérait vraiment.

« Merlin, Sev'… » Toussa Debbie derrière lui, d'une voix rauque. « Rappelles-moi de ne plus te laisser entrer dans mon bureau sans activer un bouclier de protection avant. »

Il se retourna vers elle, le teint plus ténébreux que jamais, ses doigts le picotant. L'envie de lancer un sortilège impardonnable était forte. Après tout, un Endoloris tuait rarement. Il rendait fou, certes, mais quelque chose en lui, lui soufflait que Debbie était déjà sur la bonne voie, même s'il ne pouvait le prouver de façon constante.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer. » La prévint-il d'une voix sombre et menaçante.

Elle continua de se masser la gorge, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. Malgré cette évidence claire, elle ne semblait pas plus perturbée que cela par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il détestait penser qu'il était à ce point prévisible à ses yeux.

« Je pense que je devrais être celle à faire cette remarque, » le contra t-elle ironiquement, un nouveau sourire réapparaissant déjà sur ses lèvres.

Il plissa les yeux, incapable de rester totalement insensible face à son attitude si…calme.

« Tu l'as bien cherché, Debbie. » répliqua t-il, malheureusement incapable de trouver mieux à cet instant.

« Plait-il ? » Oh, cet air innocent. Il avait envie de lui arracher son sourire et de lui enfoncer au fond de la gorge.

Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû la relâcher aussi rapidement.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je t'ai dit de rester en dehors de cette histoire. »

Instantanément, ses yeux bleus glacials s'assombrirent, malgré le sourire qui restait obstinément accroché à ses lèvres. « Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se serait passé si j'étais 'restée en dehors de cette histoire', Severus ?

Il ne répondit pas, serrant sa mâchoire de frustration et de colère, cette dernière ne l'ayant toujours pas déserté.

Elle se décolla enfin du bureau contre lequel elle était restée appuyée depuis qu'il l'avait presque étranglé, et s'avança vers lui, son sourire disparaissant avec chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

« Je vais te dire ce qu'il se serait passé, » reprit-elle d'un ton froid et dénué d'émotion, son regard rivé au sien. « Cette année scolaire se serait déroulée comme toutes tes autres années scolaires ces quinze dernières années. Tu te serais montré vicieux et exécrable envers tes élèves et tes collègues, t'enfermant plus que jamais dans ta bulle de solitude, t'apitoyant sur toi-même à cause de la misérable tournure qu'a pris ton existence. Peut-être que ton Maître aurait gagné encore davantage de pouvoir, ou peut-être pas. Cela n'aurait rien changé ; tu serais resté un moins que rien. Et lorsque mai serait venu, tu aurais lentement agonisé durant ce jour de printemps, incapable de faire quoi que soit pour empêcher la mort de te prendre. Tu serais mort seul et pathétique, condamné à être cet adolescent hideux et mal-aimé, rebuté à la seconde place jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. »

La fin de sa tirade fut ponctuée par une gifle sonore, qu'il lui infligea sans réfléchir, et surtout sans une seconde d'hésitation ou de remord. Sa tête partie violemment sur le côté, mais elle ne bougea pas de sa position, comme si elle avait attendu cette réaction de sa part.

Ce qui, encore une fois, ne fit qu'aggraver son sentiment de haine soudaine.

« Ne joues pas ce genre de jeu avec moi, Debbie. » Siffla t-il, alors qu'elle retournait son visage vers lui, sa joue écarlate et flamboyante, tout comme son regard. « Je t'ai peut-être laissé avoir un certain pouvoir sur moi à une époque de ma vie, mais cette époque, et tout ce qui va avec, est depuis longtemps révolue. »

Une étrange lueur brilla brièvement dans son regard, mais elle la camoufla vite, autorisant son satané sourire à reprendre sa place sur ses lèvres.

« Qui essais-tu donc de tromper ? » se moqua t-elle, approchant son visage du sien, sans une ombre de méfiance. « Tu es exactement tel que tu l'étais à l'époque, Severus, et c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle tu vas devoir mettre Hermione dans ton lit. »

Sa main se releva à la vitesse de l'éclaire, prête à frapper à nouveau. Mais il la stoppa à mi-chemin, contenant son nouvel excès d'émotion. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas exactement _pourquoi_ il voulait tellement la frapper à cet instant.

A part le fait qu'elle était incroyablement agaçante et provocante.

Il referma donc sa main en un poing, avant de laisser son bras retomber à ses côtés, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chaire de ses paumes.

« Je suis peut-être condamné à devoir '_la mettre dans mon lit'_, mais je ne suis certainement pas condamné à supporter tes intrusions ininterrompues dans ma vie. » Dit-il enfin, d'une voix qui semblait presque calme.

Elle laissa un rire faussement amusé lui échapper, secouant doucement la tête, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était particulièrement drôle, de son point de vue.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es tellement furieux ? » demanda t-elle, moqueuse.

« Je suis furieux parce que je ne te permettrais pas te manipuler ainsi une élève, la faisant agir de manière totalement inappropriée, et la forçant à faire ce genre de chose contre son gré, » répliqua t-il sans attendre.

« Ah, parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu as l'intention de lui faire faire ? »

Il prit une bruyante inspiration, lui offrant son plus beau regard menaçant.

« Si tu es si 'doué' dans ce domaine, et que tu es si sûr de toi concernant ta survie, ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui n'était qu'un aperçu de son comportement dans quelques mois. » Continua t-elle.

« Ce que j'ai vu, c'est une élève habituellement réservée et méfiante s'offrant soudainement à moi sans aucune inhibition. »

Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui. Sa proximité lui rappela instantanément ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, d'une façon qu'aucuns mots échangés ne pouvaient égalée.

« Ce que tu as vu, c'est une jeune femme amoureuse, brûlante de désir, et mourant d'envie d'offrir son corps à tes mains expertes… » susurra t-elle, glissant une main entre ses jambes.

Il s'éloigna d'elle brusquement, comme si ce contact avait été douloureux. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Il voulait rester fou de rage, mais un côté de lui devait reconnaître que ce qu'elle venait de lui le troublait, d'une façon qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Ce que Debbie avait fait était _mal_, il le savait, et il la détestait pour cela.

Il ne voulait _pas_ que Hermione soit forcée à faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Que Granger ne soit pas forcée.

Hermione ? Granger ? Il sentait une migraine s'insinuer rapidement sous son crâne.

« Je ne veux plus que tu la manipules, Debbie, » finit-il par lui dire, de son ton le plus sérieux, soutenant son regard. « Je sais que c'est une demande presque irréalisable, connaissant ton amour pour la manipulation, mais je pense que tu as assez de marionnettes dans ce château pour te défouler. »

Elle leva un sourire exagérément curieux. « Te serais-tu déjà attaché à ta petite née-moldue ? »

Immédiatement, il grimaça de dégoût. Un peu trop rapidement, même, et il savait que Debbie l'avait remarqué. « J'ai cette élève en horreur. Cette situation est aussi difficile pour moi qu'elle le sera pour elle. Malgré mon code moral bancal, je conserve quelques principes, et forcer quelqu'un à s'offrir à vous n'est _pas_ un concept que je tolère. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel : « Si tu le dis, Severus. » Puis, le regardant à nouveau avec sérieux. « Je vais faire un marché avec toi. »

Ce fut à son tour de pousser un petit rire sans joie : « Non merci. Je pense que j'ai retenu la leçon la première fois. »

« Ne joue pas les mijaurées, veux-tu ? » le contra t-elle sans attendre. « Si tu souhaites vraiment que je n'utilise plus ma persuasion sur Hermione, il va falloir que tu acceptes de me laisser une… alternative. »

« Tu es folle. »

« Qui ne l'ai pas de nos jours ? » sourit-elle.

Il l'observa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, tentant de peser le pour et le contre. Se demandant surtout ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Je te préviens, je n'accepterai pas de faire un quelconque serment magique avec toi, » la prévint-il.

« Oh, Severus… » soupira t-elle, semblant presque à bout de patience à présent. Mais cela pouvait également faire parti de son acte. « Veux-tu cesser d'être aussi méfiant, juste une minute ? Quand comprendras-tu que je suis de ton côté ? »

« Debbie, » dit-il en plissant les yeux, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Tu m'as fait faire un serment inviolable me forçant à prendre la virginité d'une née moldue. Je crois que j'ai tous les droits d'être méfiant. »

Elle fit une grimace désolée, qui ne semblait pas si sincère que cela. « La jeunesse…on fait tous des erreurs. Comme…devenir serviteur du plus grand mage noir qui ait jamais existé, par exemple. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te causer des ennuis, Severus, tu y arrives très bien tout seul. »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, son envie de se saisir de sa baguette et de la faire brûler vive devant ses yeux étant revenue avec force. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il perdait son temps à avoir cette conversation avec elle.

Ah oui. Elle avait obligé…_Granger_ à lui faire un lamentable numéro de séduction, qui avait été plus traumatisant qu'autre chose, au final. Ce qui l'avait obligé _lui_, à user d'un sort contre cette même élève. La situation était déjà assez compliquée sans qu'il ne doive en plus se demander si Hermione agissait de son plein gré, ou sous les ondes magiques de Debbie. Granger.

GRANGER.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda t-il enfin, d'un ton qui prouvait à quel point il appréciait de céder à son chantage.

« Je veux que tu me laisses savoir ce que tu as en tête. » répondit-elle immédiatement, et il lui offrit un regard sceptique. « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser que l'on va redevenir 'meilleurs amis pour la vie' durant les semaines et mois qui vont suivre, nous avons depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade. Mais je veux que tu cesses de me fuir comme la peste et que tu me traites comme si j'étais un ennui de plus dans ta vie… et ne t'avise pas de dire que je _suis_ un ennui de plus dans ta vie. »

Elle avait clairement vu son expression et compris ce qu'il allait dire. Il referma la bouche, soupirant face à la tournure involontaire que prenait les évènements.

« Crois-le ou non, Severus, je peux _t'aider_. » continua t-elle, son expression étant plus sincère que tout ce qu'il avait vu ce soir là. « Je peux parler à Hermione. Je peux l'aider à réaliser que tu es bien plus que le vampire froid et sans cœur que tu cherches tellement à être aux yeux de tous. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je vais te croire ? »Lui demanda t-il après un court silence. « Que je vais sincèrement penser que tu peux être dans la même pièce qu'elle sans lui donner des envies soudaines de venir faire un tour dans mes appartements, au milieu de la nuit ? »

« Une chose qui s'appelle ' le contrôle', Severus. » Répliqua t-elle sur le même ton. « Nous savons tous deux que tu connais ce mot, et que tu sais l'utiliser. Tout comme tu ne passes pas ton temps à lire l'esprit de tous les gens qui passent près de toi, je ne suis pas constamment en train de manipuler l'entière population de ce château. »

Il en doutait grandement. A son âge et à son niveau, il était sûr qu'elle le faisait inconsciemment à certains niveaux. Après tout, la totalité des élèves la respectait et ne disait que du bien de ses leçons, et les autres professeurs semblaient à peine remarquer sa présence. Comme si elle était invisible.

Ce qu'elle était loin d'être, malheureusement pour lui.

« Et en quoi cela m'aiderait, exactement, que tu prennes le thé avec Granger ? Tu ne penses pas qu'elle va se méfier, si tu te mets soudain à parler de moi, sans raison valable ? »

« Tu es un homme, Severus. Ne pose pas de questions dont tu ne pourrais pas comprendre les réponses. »

Il poussa un soupire exaspéré, « Ce que tu veux, c'est avoir des séances en tête à tête avec Granger ? »

« Ainsi qu'avec toi, » précisa t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

« Te serais-tu soudainement reconvertie en marieuse ? » demanda t-il de sa voix la plus sarcastique et railleuse.

Au lieu de sourire, elle le regarda avec le plus grand des sérieux, avant de lui répondre : « N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai toujours été ? »

Après tout, si, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours été. D'abord avec Lily, de si nombreuses années auparavant, et à présent avec Hermione. Granger.

Une part de lui continuait pourtant de penser qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire confiance, qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dans cette histoire, ou ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie pendant les vingt années où il l'avait cru morte.

Mais une autre partie de lui -qui ne restait jamais silencieuse bien longtemps, dernièrement, pensait que si elle pouvait l'aider à survivre, il allait bien devoir baisser sa garde, d'une façon où d'une autre.

Il n'était plus à cela près, après tout.

* * *

***

* * *

Hermione secoua la tête, tentant de reporter son attention sur le livre de Runes qui était ouvert devant elle, calé entre son assiette de gigot et son verre de jus de citrouille.

Etrangement, depuis le match de Quidditch, elle avait un mal fou à se concentrer longtemps sur quelque chose en particulier… encore moins lorsqu'elle essayait de faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Comme de manger son déjeuner tout en tentant de retenir cette page de Runes anciennes, sur lequel elle risquait d'être interrogée le mois prochain.

« Hermione, tu as un bout de patate sur la joue. »

Hermione releva brusquement la tête vers Ron. « Hein ? » Le bout de pomme de terre, qui s'était effectivement trouvé sur son visage, glissa et alla décorer la manche noir de sa robe. Le rouquin poussa un gloussement, secouant la tête d'un air mi-amusé, mi-attendri.

« Tu es vraiment distraite en ce moment, » commenta t-il.

« J'ai mes règles, » répondit-elle sans un instant d'hésitation, se concentrant à nouveau sur son livre de runes, après avoir brièvement nettoyé sa manche « Cela a tendance à me rendre particulièrement irritable et inattentive. »

Comme prévu, sa remarque replongea Ron dans un mutisme spectaculaire, et elle remercia son statue de femme, pour une fois. Elle parvenait encore moins à se concentrer avec Ron qui essayait de démarrer une conversation avec elle, comme cela avait été le cas tout le weekend. _« Hermione, tu as vu comment j'ai arrêté le but de Zabini, à telles minutes du match ? Hermione, qu'est-ce que t'as pensé de mon piqué, après que Ginny ait lâché le Souaffle ? Hermione, tu trouves pas que je suis encore plus doué que l'an dernier ? »_

Bien sûr, ceci était un peu caricaturale des questions que lui avait posé son meilleur ami à la suite du match de samedi, mais ce n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité.

En toute honnêteté, si Hermione avait répondu vaguement à ses questions, c'était parce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas _exactement_ se qu'il s'était passé durant le match de Quidditch.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement s'être rendue sur le terrain et s'être assise dans les gradins. Elle avait également vu l'altercation qui avait pris place avant le début du match, mais après ça, ses souvenirs étaient…flous.

Pour ne pas dire complètement inexistant.

En vérité, elle n'osait pas avouer –surtout pas aux garçons et à Ginny- qu'elle s'était endormi pendant le match. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi la nuit d'avant, totalement accaparée par ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa leçon d'Occlumancie, et avait effectivement piqué du nez durant le match sanglant qui avait opposé Gryffondor à Serpentard. Elle était revenue à elle juste à temps pour voir Harry attraper le Vif d'Or, scellant le score à 270 contre 90, victoire pour Gryffondor bien sûr.

Mais Harry n'était pas particulièrement satisfait de ce résultat, qu'il trouvait bien trop serré –malgré sont talent, Ron avait laissé passer neufs buts. Sa relative déception ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de disparaître avec Ginny pendant trois heures après le match. Malheureusement pour le reste de l'équipe, leur capitaine avait ensuite annoncé que le weekend prochain, weekend d'Halloween et également de la première sortie à Prés-Au-Lard, serait passé sur le terrain de Quidditch, pour revoir en détail tout ce qu'ils avaient raté durant ce match.

Hermione, durant ces trois heures, avait été occupée à chercher sa baguette, incapable de croire qu'elle avait pu égarer un objet d'une telle importance. Elle ne se séparait _jamais_ de sa baguette, pas depuis que Harry avait pensé perdre la sienne durant la coupe du monde de Quidditch… et encore moins depuis que Voldemort était de retour et qu'il menaçait de tuer tout et n'importe quoi. Et effectivement, après avoir fouillé la salle commune et les dortoirs dans leurs moindres recoins –garçons et filles, elle avait réalisé qu'elle s'était trouvé dans sa poche tout le long.

Effectivement, elle avait été très distraite ces derniers jours.

Et curieusement, le stress qu'elle avait ressenti sans presque un instant de répit par rapport au changement de comportement de Snape avait complètement disparu. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cela était du à ce qu'elle avait vu vendredi soir, ou si elle s'était simplement fait une raison.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle osait à présent glisser ses yeux sur la table des professeurs sans angoisser à l'idée de croiser son regard. D'ailleurs, les rares fois où elle l'avait fait aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait jamais regardé. Ce qui en soit était normal…sans vraiment l'être, considérant son attitude la semaine passée. Elle savait que ce _nouveau_ changement de comportement aurait dû la troubler encore davantage, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle s'en fichait un peu.

Etant presque trop détachée, mais qu'importe. Elle voulait vraiment travailler sur ses runes.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans encombre. Elle aida les garçons à compléter leur devoir de Botanique, qu'ils devaient rendre le lendemain matin bien entendu, après avoir corrigé leur dissertation de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qu'ils devaient rendre plus tard dans la journée. Cours qui, comme toujours, se déroula sans aucun évènement particulier, tous les élèves se montrant extrêmement attentif et respectueux envers leur professeur.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la fin des cours fut annoncée par le son de la cloche que les choses se compliquèrent un peu. En effet, alors qu'elle et les garçons passaient devant le bureau du professeur Perfild, cette dernière posa une main douce sur le bras d'Hermione pour retenir son attention.

« Hermione, cela vous dérangerait-il de rester quelques minutes de plus ? » lui demanda t-elle avec sourire chaleureux, auquel Hermione ne put que répondre.

« Non, pas du tout, » puis se tournant vers les garçons, « commencez à manger sans moi. »

Ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête et de disparaître -ce n'était _pas_ la première fois qu'un professeur demandait à Hermione de rester à la fin d'un cours, et ils savaient pertinemment que ce n'était jamais une mauvaise chose dans ces cas là.

Lorsque la porte se referma enfin sur le dernier élève, Hermione offrit sa mine la plus interrogatrice –mais polie- à la sorcière.

« Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre travail, miss, » lui dit-elle finalement, s'asseyant sur son bureau. « Ce n'est que ma première année dans l'enseignement, mais j'ai moi-même été élève ici pendant sept ans, et on rencontre rarement des élèves aussi douée que vous. »

Hermione se sentit rougir violemment, empêchant difficilement un sourire flatté d'éclairer son visage. Ce n'était bien sûr un mystère pour personne que Hermione était la meilleure élève de leur promotion, voir du château à l'heure actuelle ; mais si elle apparaissait bien souvent comme pompeuse, avec sa manie de lever tout le temps la main et de donner des réponses parfaites, elle était loin de se sentir aussi sûr d'elle. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle ne faisait pas assez, ou pas assez bien. C'était bien pour cette raison que n'importe quel compliment de la part d'un professeur était toujours extrêmement gratifiant.

Et elle se sentait encore plus contenté à cet instant ; il y avait quelque chose de si agréable dans la façon dont le professeur Perfild lui souriait.

« Merci, » dit-elle d'un ton plus que modeste, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille de façon très clichée.

« Enfin, je suis persuadée qu'on vous fait souvent la remarque. Je me souviens que lorsque j'étais à l'école moi-même, ma meilleure amie était en tête dans toutes les matières, et les professeurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son égard. Mais elle est toujours restée extrêmement modeste. »

La curiosité d'Hermione se retrouva instantanément piquée. « Qui était-ce ? » demanda t-elle sans même y réfléchir, avant de se mettre à nouveau à rougir furieusement, d'embarras cette fois-ci. « Désolée, vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre à cette question bien entendu… »

Debbie secoua une main l'air de dire 'ce n'est pas grave du tout', toujours souriante : « Je suis sûre que vous avez entendu parler d'elle, connaissant _votre_ meilleur ami. Il s'agissait de Lily Potter, connu à l'époque sous le nom de Lily Evans. »

Hermione la fixa avec un étonnement non dissimilé. Bien sûr, elle avait su que la mère d'Harry était très douée lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, en particulier après avoir entendu Slughorn le répéter sans cesse durant ses fêtes, l'an passé. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle et Deborah Perfild ait pu être dans la même classe.

Immédiatement, son esprit étant ce qu'il était, de nouvelles connections se firent sans même qu'elle n'y réfléchisse, mettant les morceaux de puzzle en place.

« Vous étiez dans la même promotion que le professeur Snape, alors ? » A nouveau, sa question était sortie de sa bouche sans un instant de réflexion, et elle plaqua brutalement une main devant sa bouche cette fois-ci, atterrée par son comportement.

« Je suis désolée, » répéta t-elle. « Je ne suis habituellement pas aussi… » Elle allait dire 'curieuse', mais elle savait très bien que cela aurait été un mensonge. La curiosité était sa seconde nature, et elle avait le sentiment que son professeur le savait, à en juger par son sourire compréhensif.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, » la rassura t-elle. « Je me doute que d'entendre parler de vos professeurs à l'époque où ils étaient étudiants eux-mêmes est toujours intriguant. Je me rappelle encore de l'époque où on spéculait continuellement sur une éventuelle histoire d'amour secrète entre le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall... ne leur dites pas que j'ai dit ça, bien sûr.»

Hermione ne put empêcher un rire idiot lui échapper à cette remarque, ce qui lui valut de se couvrir à nouveau la bouche.

Perfild se mit un peu plus à l'aise, croisant ses jambes et ses bras, et prenant un air plus conspirateur. Inspirée par son attitude, Hermione s'assit également sur la table la plus proche derrière elle, impatiente d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Severus Snape était également de la même année que nous, effectivement, » commença t-elle, son sourire étant devenu à présent presque nostalgique. « Il était à Serpentard bien sûr, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, alors que Lily et moi étions à Gryffondor. Beaucoup pourrait croire que de par ce fait, nous ne nous côtoyons que durant les cours communs, mais il n'en était rien. Lily et Severus étaient déjà amis lorsqu'ils ont débuté Poudlard, et leur répartition dans des maisons différentes n'a pas changé grand-chose. Lily et moi sommes très vite devenu amies par la suite, ce qui ma mener à devenir également ami avec lui. »

Hermione était fascinée. Même en ayant vu les souvenirs de Snape, deux jours plus tôt, qui avaient prouvé une relation amicale entre lui et Lily, elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils avaient réellement été _aussi_ proche.

Quand on le voyait à présent, si solitaire et asociale, il était difficile de croire qu'il avait un jour été si proche d'une personne qui était décrite par tous comme ayant été pleine de vie et adorée de tous. Cela dû se lire son visage, car Perfild reprit :

« Beaucoup ne comprenait pas cette amitié bien sûr. La rivalité entre les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard existe depuis la création de cette école, et se perpétue de génération en génération. Mais il y a toujours des exceptions à la règle. C'était vraiment quelque chose de particulier à voir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. » Elle parlait sans plus vraiment la voir à présent, son regard voilé par un défilé de souvenir que Hermione pouvait presque voir de ses propres yeux. « Aucun d'eux n'avait sa langue dans sa poche, et cela menait souvent à des 'discussions explosives', qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des disputes. Lily était extrêmement doué en cours, mais les potions resta leur lieux de compétition principal jusqu'à la fin de nos études. » Elle sourit avec tendresse, se rappelant tous ces cours passés à leur côté. « Le professeur Slughorn _adulait_ Lily, parce qu'elle possédait quelque chose que Severus ne posséderait jamais : la popularité, un chemin tout tracé vers la notoriété, et une capacité à se faire aimé de tous sans même le vouloir.

Severus était un prodige des potions, tout le monde le savait dans notre classe, mais le professeur Slughorn ne l'a jamais vraiment reconnu, du fait de sa personnalité si…à part. » Un rire attendri lui échappa, étant clairement à des années de cette classe à présent. « Je me souviens encore de la tête de Slughorn quand il a remarqué ce que Severus faisait avec son livre de Potions Avancées, l'année après nos BUSES. Il avait pratiquement réécris chaque recette de ce livre, donnant de nombreuses alternatives, raturant et donnant son avis sur chaque ingrédient utilisé. »

« OH !! » s'exclama brusquement Hermione, sortant brutalement son professeur de sa rêverie.

A nouveau, Hermione n'aurait habituellement jamais réagit aussi vivement devant un professeur, ou pour ce genre de raison, mais ce soir, c'était comme si elle n'avait plus aucune inhibition.

Devant l'air plus qu'interrogateur de Perfild, Hermione expliqua avec ferveur : « Je connais ce livre !! Harry l'a utilisé toute l'année passée ! Il était le meilleur de la classe à chaque leçon, et le professeur Slughorn était _subjugué_ par son 'supposé' talent. J'adore Harry, ne me méprenez pas, mais si vous aviez été son partenaire de potions pendant les cinq années précédentes, vous auriez compris pourquoi cette situation était à la fois risible et agaçante. »

Perfild sourit et hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis, Hermione fronça les sourcils, se souvenant soudain de la raison pour laquelle Harry s'était brusquement débarrassé de son livre de potions.

« Le professeur Snape n'a pas fait que de réécrire les recettes dans son livre…il y avait également de nouveaux sortilèges à l'intérieur, qu'il avait de toute évidence inventé, et certains étaient bien trop avancés et penchés vers la magie noir pour avoir leur place dans un livre de potions de Poudlard. » Son ton était redevenu plus froid, se souvenant de l'air ébahi et sous le choc de Harry, alors qu'il était couvert de sang, après l'altercation avec Malfoy.

L'expression du professeur s'était également assombrie légèrement, et elle baissa légèrement la tête, comme pour accepter les réprimandes silencieuses de son élève. « Son côté associable n'était pas l'unique raison de son manque de popularité. Il était fasciné par les forces du mal, et était très doué dans leur pratique. Cela ne me choque pas vraiment d'apprendre que vous avez lu des choses aussi sombres dans son livre ; il l'utilisait vraiment pour tout, y ajoutant même des pages secrètes que personnes à part lui ne pouvait lire. Bien entendu, il ne s'est jamais séparé de son livre assez longtemps pour laisser l'occasion à qui que se soit de chercher à dénicher ses secrets. »

Le silence s'installa entre elles après qu'elle eu fini de parler, mais ce silence n'était pas particulièrement lourd et désagréable. Hermione, plongée dans ses pensées, avaient à peine remarqué le fait que son professeur ne parlait plus, ou qu'elle la fixait à présent avec une intensité un peu trop déplacée.

« Enfin, tout ceci est de l'histoire ancienne, » finit-elle par dire d'un ton qui annonçait clairement la fin de cette conversion, secourant à nouveau la main. Puis, fixant Hermione dans les yeux avec le plus grand des sérieux, elle ajouta: « Cela va de soit que vous ne raconterez pas ce que je vous ai dis sur le professeur Snape à qui que ce soit, en particulier au principal intéressé. »

Hermione ne put retenir un rire sans joie de lui échapper, faisant une grimace sceptique : « A moins que j'ai soudainement des envies suicidaires, non, vous pouvez me faire confiance, il n'en saura rien. »

Elle pensa brièvement à son prochain cours d'Occlumancie, au fait qu'il pourrait le découvrir sans lui laisser le choix, mais étrangement, cette idée ne l'angoissa pas plus que ça. Cette discussion, bien que particulière et inhabituelle, lui donnait un sentiment de confiance particulier.

« Bien, » conclu Perfild d'une voix satisfaite, se relevant et se dirigeant vers la porte. « N'allez pas croire que je discute de la vie passée des professeurs avec tous les élèves, Hermione. Vous êtes extrêmement intelligente, et de toute évidence très mature pour votre âge, je sais que vous utiliserez ces informations à bon escient. »

Hermione ne réalisa même pas à quel point cette dernière remarque était étrange ; tout ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant, c'était à quel point elle avait faim et qu'elle était impatiente de retrouver la Grande Salle. Elle remercia donc son professeur et lui souhaita une bonne soirée, avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle d'un pas léger et insouciant, elle pensa qu'elle avait bien envie de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, après tout.

***

« Tu dois bien avoir une idée d'où il se trouve, non ? » insista Hermione, pour ce qui semblait être la dixième fois de la soirée.

Harry, assit de l'autre côté de la table dans leur salle commune, soupirant pour la dixième fois : « Hermione…tu sais que tu es vraiment exaspérante aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es comportée de façon étrange toute la soirée.»

Ron, assis à ses côtés, lui lança un regard appuyé, secouant discrètement la tête : « Crois-moi, tu ne veux _pas_ savoir pourquoi elle est comme ça ces jours-ci »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lancer un regard exaspéré à Ron : « Ronald, si tu as l'intention de te marier un jour et d'avoir des enfants, il va bien falloir que tu t'habitues au cycle menstruelle des femmes. »

A ces mots, les oreilles du rouquin prirent la même couleur que ses cheveux, et il reporta instantanément toute son attention sur son devoir de botanique. Ginny, elle, éclata de rire, avant de tapoter le dos de Harry avec fierté. « Mon petit ami a déjà tout compris, je suis très fière de lui. Je pense qu'il ne s'appelle pas le Survivant pour rien, après m'avoir supporté durant mes règles. »

« Oh, par pitié, arrêteeeeez… » gémit Ron, le visage à présent pressé contre sa copie.

Harry avait lui aussi prit un teint nettement plus rosé, mais il semblait tolérer le sujet de discussion mieux que son meilleur ami ; il secoua la tête d'un air résolu, préférant ne rien dire.

Ginny avait de toute évidence dit vrai, Harry était un Survivant, et il comprenait qu'il était intelligent de se taire lorsque le sexe féminin se mettait à parler de leurs hormones et de leurs problèmes mensuels.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas oublié le sujet initial de cette discussion.

« Harry. Tu as toi-même déposé le livre dans la salle des Objets Perdus, tu dois bien avoir une vague idée d'où il se trouve, » continua t-elle d'insister.

« Le but en le cachant dans cette salle était de s'assurer que personne ne puisse le retrouver, » répliqua Harry d'un ton las. « Surtout _pas_ Snape. Et je te rappelle que ce jour-là, je venais de vider Malfoy de trois litres de son sang sans le vouloir, et malgré mes sentiments plus que négatifs à son égard, cela ne m'avait pas vraiment réussi. »

« Réfléchi. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix sans appel. « Si je ne retrouve pas ce livre, Snape va me mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Hermione était par principe opposée au mensonge. Elle détestait qu'on lui mente, et suivant le même raisonnement, elle ne voulait pas mentir aux autres, en particulier à ses meilleurs amis.

Mais y être opposé ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne savait pas mentir, au contraire. Elle n'était pas la plus douée dans ce domaine, mais elle savait se débrouiller quand il le fallait.

Et raconter à ses amis que Snape avait vu un souvenir de l'an passé dans lequel elle lisait son livre de potions avait été l'idée la plus plausible qui lui était venu durant le diné.

Apparemment, Snape n'aurait pas _du tout_ apprécié le fait que son livre se soit retrouvé entre les mains du Trio, et voulait le récupérer expressément.

Si un des garçons lui avait fait cette remarque, elle les aurait immédiatement contré en leur disant que cela n'avait aucun sens ; après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malfoy, Snape avait clairement compris qu'il s'agissait de son livre, ou il n'aurait pas autant insisté à le récupérer, ce jour-là où Harry avait dû le cacher. Mais à nouveau, Harry et Ron ne raisonnaient pas comme elle, et de ce fait, ils n'y avaient vu que du feu.

Malheureusement, Harry se montrait peu coopératif concernant sa récupération.

Mais il ne voulait clairement pas que Hermione ait des soucis supplémentaires avec Snape à cause de son obstination à garder le silence concernant l'emplacement du livre. Elle se sentit vaguement coupable, d'utiliser ainsi sa loyauté à des fins totalement personnelles, mais elle ne s'en voulu pas trop longtemps.

Elle ne savait même pas vraiment _pourquoi_ elle avait tellement envie de trouver ce bouquin, mais elle le devait.

Elle le devait.

C'était simplement un autre défi qui lui avait été offert sur un plateau d'argent, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour y résister.

Harry finit par pousser un lourd soupir vaincu après une nouvelle minute de silence, et Hermione lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

***

C'était la première fois de l'année qu'Hermione utilisait son statut de Préfète-en-Chef pour déroger au règlement... si on pouvait considérer sa présence dans le couloir du septième étage comme étant une infraction.

Il était vrai que les élèves n'étaient _pas_ sensés se trouver hors de leur lit ou de leur salle commune après le couvre-feu, mais son obligation à patrouiller dans les couloirs lui assurait une immunité presque totale.

Elle passa donc trois fois devant le mur nu, pensant avec force à la salle qui se trouvait cachée quelque part dans le château, remplie de ces objets si extraordinaires parce qu'ils avaient été si compromettant pour leurs propriétaires.

Comme prévu, la porte apparue devant ses yeux après son troisième passage.

Hermione l'ouvrit sans un instant d'hésitation, puis la referma rapidement derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle posa enfin son regard sur ce qui l'entourait, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Harry lui avait –finalement- raconté ce qu'il avait vu en détail, mais de le voir de ses propres yeux, c'était _incroyable_.

Elle avança lentement, glissant son regard sur les rayons qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini dans cette salle plus grande qu'une cathédrale. Il y avait de tout, vraiment de tout. Un nombre si imposant de bouquins que Hermione aurait eu de la lecture jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et plus encore. Alors que son regard passait sur tous ces objets, elle se demanda se qui avait poussé ces élèves à cacher ces livres dans cette salle.

A sa droite, il y avait un chaudron à première vu neuf ; pourquoi ce chaudron devait-il absolument être déposé ici en secret ? Ou encore cette plume antique, sur une étagère à sa gauche ? Il y avait bien sûr des objets beaucoup plus nuisibles, comme les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre qu'elle pouvait voir sur les étagères et au sol… ou encore quelque chose ressemblant à des chaînes, qui ne devaient pas avoir été utilisées dans le bureau de Rusard.

Hermione était subjuguée, tous ses sens en alerte, et sa curiosité piquée à son maximum. Elle avait envie de regarder tous ces objets les uns après les autres et de découvrir les secrets qui se cachaient derrière leur présence dans cette pièce. Mais ce n'était pas la raison principale de sa venue, et elle le savait.

De façon surprenante, elle trouva rapidement le chemin que lui avait difficilement décris Harry -qui avait en toute sincérité eu du mal à se rappeler où il avait caché le livre. Après avoir erré pendant plus dix minutes entre les allées, elle finit par trouver l'objet que Harry avait décrit avec le plus de détails.

Il s'agissait d'un diadème, qui bien qu'ayant pris la poussière, conservait une beauté certaine. Il lui semblait étrangement familier, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Mais elle pouvait très bien avoir vu une gravure d'un diadème similaire dans l'un des livres qu'elle avait lu, et des livres, elle en avait lu des centaines.

Fixant l'objet, Hermione ressentit soudain une irrésistible envie de le soulever du buste sur lequel il reposait, et de le poser sur sa tête –dans le simple but d'imaginer ce que cela faisait de pouvoir porter un tel bijou. Mais elle s'abstint au final, se forçant à reporter ses pensées sur ce qu'elle recherchait.

Elle ouvrit donc l'armoire qui se trouvait en face d'elle, et moins d'une minute plus tard, elle tenait le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé entre ses doigts.

Silencieuse et pensive, elle glissa une main sur sa couverture pour effacer la légère couche de poussière qui s'y était déjà déposé durant ces quelques mois. Elle l'ouvrit à une page aléatoire, et comme elle s'en souvenait, les deux pages étaient noircies d'annotations en tout genre.

Alors qu'elle passait son doigt sur les lignes raturées du manuel, et observait les marges remplies de pensées parfois très aléatoires voire incohérentes, Hermione se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Snape la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur ce livres, l'an dernier. L'écriture était minuscule, en patte d'araignée, mais soignée et méticuleuse, ce qui l'avait mené à penser que son propriétaire était une fille à l'époque.

Mais à présent, elle pouvait reconnaître l'écriture bien particulière du professeur Snape, seulement légèrement modifiée par vingt années passées à corriger des copies.

Etrangement satisfaite, elle finit par ranger le livre dans son sac, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie… non pas sans avoir lancé un dernier regard intrigué vers le diadème.

* * *

***

* * *

« Miss Granger! » S'exclama une voix près de sa table. « Quelle surprise de vous voir ici sans vos amis. »

Hermione, qui avait été complètement plongée dans ses pensées, avala presque sa gorgée de Bièraubeurre de travers en relevant la tête vers le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière venait de toute évidence de rentrer dans le pub, et lui offrait à présent un sourire sincère, bien qu'un peu incrédule.

Effectivement, Hermione attablée au Trois Balais sans aucun des garçons à ses côtés était quelque chose d'extrêmement rare.

« Bonjour, professeur. » S'empressa t-elle de répondre une fois que sa boisson fut descendue dans sa gorge. « Harry et Ron sont restés au château pour leur entraînement de Quidditch. »

« Ahh, » sourit McGonagall. Ce n'était un mystère pour personne que le professeur de Métamorphose était une fan acharnée de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais elle secoua cependant doucement la tête, sans se démunir de son sourire : « Cela m'aurait beaucoup plus étonné si vous m'aviez dit que messieurs Potter et Weasley avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi à étudier à la bibliothèque. »

Hermione rit doucement et avec sincérité, hochant la tête d'un air résigné qui voulait tout dire : « Leurs priorités ne m'étonnent plus vraiment. »

« Tant que vous continuez à les forcer à travailler et ne les laisser pas copier vos notes trop souvent, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Bonne après-midi, Hermione. »

« A vous aussi, professeur. » Répondit-elle poliment, avant que McGonagall ne s'éloigne de sa table.

Hermione reporta donc son attention sur sa Bièraubeurre presque vide, en reprenant une gorgée. Et rapidement, ses pensées recommencèrent à dériver.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait décidé de descendre au village malgré l'absence de ses amis ; après toutes ces années, elle connaissait les rues et les boutiques sur le bout des doigts, et les lieux n'étaient plus vraiment attirants. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu resté enfermé au château, préférant profiter de ce dernier jour d'Octobre, qui était sans l'ombre d'un doute également un des derniers jours de beau temps de l'automne. Elle avait également apprécié la perspective d'une après-midi passée seule avec ses pensées, sans rien ni personne pour l'empêcher de réfléchir convenablement.

Car elle devait avouer qu'aujourd'hui, ses pensées se retournaient constamment vers sa dernière leçon d'Occlumancie, qu'elle avait eu la veille. Des trois cours qu'elle avait eues jusqu'à présent, celui-ci avait de loin été le plus calme et le moins angoissant. Premièrement, cela venait du fait qu'elle n'était _pas_ arrivée stressée et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle s'était vraiment calmée concernant l'attitude de Snape, et la curiosité qu'elle ressentait en ce qui le concernait y était pour beaucoup.

Elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à feuilleter son ancien livre de potions durant les jours qui avaient précédé sa leçon –en secret, se demandant si elle parviendrait un jour à dévoiler un des secrets qui y étaient enfouis –selon Deborah Perfild. Elle n'avait pas activement tenté de dévoiler quoi que ce soit en vérité. Majoritairement, elle s'était contentée de lire les inscriptions, les mots prenant un sens particulier maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait du Maître de Potions.

L'an passé, elle avait été tellement obnubilée par le fait que Harry la battait à plate couture en Potions, qu'elle avait à tout prix cherché à prouver que ce livre était malsain. Elle était passée à côté de tellement de choses, choses qui avaient sans aucun doute subjugué Harry à l'époque. Rien que cette manie de tout réécrire à sa façon, améliorant les potions et leurs préparations de façons remarquables, sans se soucier de l'avis des autres –encore moins de celui de l'auteur du livre… cela en disait plus sur la personnalité de Severus Snape que son attitude au cours de ces sept dernières années n'avait pu le faire.

La veille, ce dernier s'était montré étonnamment aimable durant leur leçon. 'Aimable' était peut-être un grand mot, mais il n'avait été ni sadique, ni exagérément courtois, comme il l'avait été la semaine passée. Il lui avait à nouveau posé des questions sur ses exercices personnels, et lui avait donné quelques conseils.

A trois reprises, il avait pénétré son esprit, et à chaque tentative, elle s'était opposée à lui avec force, utilisant toute sa volonté. Sans son stresse constant, il était tellement plus facile de se concentrer. A chaque fois, il était bien entendu parvenu à passer ses défenses, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, il ne s'était pas attardé dans sa tête ; il n'avait même pas laissé un seul souvenir se dévoiler.

Ce changement l'avait surpris, mais elle avait été silencieusement reconnaissante. Car c'était ce qui l'avait tellement angoissée dans le passé, cette peur qu'il puisse voir ses souvenirs les plus intimes, ceux qu'elle ne voulait partager avec personne, pas même avec elle-même parfois. Il n'avait à aucun moment cherché à lui faire revivre des moments douloureux de sa vie, n'avait pas posé de questions ou fait une quelconque remarque, à l'exception de celles concernant l'Occlumancie en elle-même.

Grâce à cette étrange clémence, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée au sol une seule fois, n'avait même pas bougé de sa position initiale. Il lui avait donné des conseils pour améliorer ses défenses après chaque essai, et à sa troisième tentative, il avait vraiment dû forcer pour briser sa barrière mentale.

Après ce début de succès, il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait partir. Perplexe, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas essayer une nouvelle fois –comme toujours, ce sentiment de réussite la rendait très ambitieuse. Il avait levé un sourcil inquisiteur, et elle s'était empressée de préciser qu'elle n'était pas encore épuisée et qu'elle voulait continuer à faire des progrès.

« _Même si vous ne le réalisez pas encore, vous avez épuisé pratiquement la totalité de votre force mentale_, » avait-il simplement répondu. « _Cela serait inutile de continuer si vous me laissez entrer dans votre tête sans plus aucune résistance_. »

Puis, comme à son habitude, il s'était détourné d'elle sans un mot de plus ; le signal était clair. Elle était sortie en silence, toujours extrêmement satisfaite malgré cette fin abrupte.

De la même façon, les cours de potions s'étaient déroulés sans un aucun incident. Elle avait récolté un Acceptable à son devoir –pourtant parfait, elle le savait, ainsi qu'un E à sa potion réalisée la semaine passée. Elle avait hésité à lever la main au début lorsqu'il posa des questions, avant de finalement céder à ce vieux réflexe. Il l'avait en retour royalement ignoré, semblant lui aussi être incapable de résister à ce vieux réflexe.

Un bruyant éclat de rire plus loin dans la salle sortie Hermione de ses pensées ; encore une fois, elle s'était complètement déconnecté de la réalité, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Elle secoua doucement la tête, comme si cela allait réellement éclaircir ses esprits, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle décida qu'elle avait passé assez de temps à l'intérieur, et qu'il était temps d'aller faire un tour vers la Cabane Hurlante –une autre veille habitude dure à ignorer.

Lorsqu'elle sortie, l'air froid l'engloba immédiatement malgré le ciel toujours bleu, mais la température avait été beaucoup plus élevée à l'intérieur du pub. Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans le col de son pull en laine, gardant son regard fixé sur ses pieds. Elle connaissait le raccourci vers la Cabane par cœur, et avait à peine besoin de regarder où elle allait.

Bien que la faisant grelotter légèrement, l'air froid avait vraiment fini d'éclaircir ses idées. La vérité était qu'elle se sentait bien, même très bien. Et de façon paradoxale, cela la troublait.

Elle qui avait été si angoissée une semaine plus tôt, non seulement par son travail scolaire, mais surtout par la Guerre et Voldemort, qui était étrangement silencieux, par les Horcruxes, qui étaient toujours cachés et hors d'atteinte, et également par Snape, bien entendu. Snape et son comportement…

Mais aucun de ces soucis ne l'avait angoissé durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, et c'était tout simplement inhabituel. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle se devait de reconnaître que sa difficulté à se concentrer en début de semaine avait été presque suspicieuse ; elle reprenait vraiment tous ses sens aujourd'hui, et cela lui apparaissait comme une évidence à présent. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait qui puisse provoquer ce genre de réaction. Elle n'avait rien bu de suspect, et elle doutait fortement qu'elle soit sous l'emprise d'un sortilège quelconque. Qui aurait bien pu vouloir la mettre sous leur emprise de toute fa-

Elle sortie soudainement de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une main agripper son bras avec force, avant qu'elle ne soit brutalement tirée sur le côté, entraînée dans l'allée sombre qu'elle venait tout juste de dépasser.

Malgré son intense surprise, elle essaya instantanément de plonger sa main dans sa poche pour récupérer sa baguette, mais derrière elle, son assaillant avait déjà passé un bras dur et musclé autour d'elle, bloquant totalement ses bras, et son autre main vint recouvrir sa bouche, étouffant son cri de détresse.

« Chhhhhh, petite sang de bourbe… » murmura alors une voix rauque dans son oreille, et sa peur augmenta de façon remarquable. La voix lui semblait familière, mais elle était incapable de se rappeler à qui à elle appartenait. Ce dont elle était sûre sans un soupçon de doute, cependant, c'était qu'elle appartenait à un Mangemort.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, après qu'il l'eut entraînée encore plus profondément dans l'allée, il l'a retourna et la plaqua violemment au mur. Malgré la douleur qui transperça son dos, elle confirma immédiatement l'identité de son agresseur.

Macnair.

Une de ses mains à nouveau plaquée contre sa bouche, elle était dans l'incapacité totale de faire savoir sa présence. Il l'écrasait à l'aide de son propre corps, empêchant tout mouvement. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était le fixer avec des yeux exorbités par l'horreur et la peur.

« Harry Potter devrait savoir qu'il n'est pas prudent de laisser ses amis vagabonder hors de Poudlard sans protection, » rigola t-il. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et son souffle chaud et putride contre sa joue provoqua une violente vague de dégout en elle, suivit par un hoquet de nausée qui la souleva. Mais il la maintenait avec tellement de force contre le mur qu'elle bougea à peine. « En particulier quand il s'agit d'une vermine comme toi, » grogna t-il, avant d'éloigner son visage assez longtemps pour cracher au sol.

Dans la grande majorité des cas, un sorcier ou sorcière dénué de leur baguette dans ce genre de situation se retrouvait totalement impuissant, incapable de penser à un moyen de se libérer sans l'aide de la magie.

Mais Hermione, en plus d'être extrêmement vive d'esprit et intelligente, était effectivement une 'Sang-de-Bourbe.' Et de ce fait, elle avait vécu les douze premières années de sa vie complètement immergée dans le monde des moldus.

Elle était une sorcière au plus profond de son âme, et la moindre fibre de son corps était habituée par la magie ; mais elle était également moldue, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Alors, oubliant sa panique, ou plutôt l'utilisant pour augmenter ses gestes, elle releva sa jambe de toutes ses forces, comme elle l'avait vu si souvent dans les films. Son genou alla durement écraser la partie la plus sensible du corps masculin, qui était présente chez sorciers et moldus.

Cela eu l'effet escompter ; le Mangemort se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même, juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle se libère de sa poigne et cherche à se mettre à courir. Mais elle avait à peine fait un mètre qu'il l'avait agrippé furieusement par les cheveux, l'attirant à nouveau à lui avec tellement de force qu'elle ne pu retenir un cri perçant, mélange de douleur et de terreur.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle était au sol, ses deux mains bloquées au-dessus de sa tête, alors qu'il s'était assis sur ses jambes, l'écrasant de façon insupportable et l'empêchant à nouveau de bouger. Elle rouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour hurler, hurler à plein poumons pour que quelqu'un vienne la sortir de cet enfer, mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche.

Elle réalisa alors qu'il lui avait lancé un sortilège de silence sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et cette fois-ci, la terreur explosa en elle de façon démesurer. Personne ne l'entendrait, elle était bloquée au sol, avec un Mangemort fou de rage au-dessus d'elle.

Elle tenta de se débattre, tenta de toutes ses forces, l'adrénaline fusant à toute vitesse dans ses veines, mais c'était inutile, complètement inutile. Tous ces efforts étaient vains.

Il fit alors quelque chose qui la fit stopper tout mouvement. Il cracha à nouveau.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il cracha directement sur son visage, un dégout profond déformant ses traits déjà haineux.

Hermione avait souvent été insultée au cours de sa vie à Poudlard, depuis ce jour en deuxième année quand Malfoy l'avait traité de 'Sang-de-Bourbe'. Ron en avait été si furieux qu'il s'en était rendu malade. Elle avait appris à ne plus faire attention à ce genre de remarque, même si ce n'était bien sûr jamais agréable.

Mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi rabaissée qu'à ce moment, alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le liquide visqueux glisser le long de sa joue.

« Quand mon Maître régnera, toutes les sous-races dans ton genre finiront torturées, violées et _tuées_, » pesta t-il avec un dédain insupportable, ses yeux remplis de folie et d'écœurement. Puis, il approcha à nouveau son visage du sien, si près qu'elle pouvait voir chaque imperfection sur sa peau graisseuse. « Et c'est exactement ce que je vais te faire, sale petite sang de _bourbe_. Mais au lieu de te tuer, je vais te laisser en vie, juste assez longtemps pour que tu ailles raconter à Potter ce que je t'ai fais. Pendant ce temps, j'irais m'occuper de tes parents. »

Il ricana en voyant ses yeux s'écarquillés encore plus, alors qu'elle secouant violemment la tête, un des seuls mouvements qu'elle pouvait encore faire. « Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperais bien d'eux, en particulier de ta mère. Je laisserais ton père regarder, bien sûr. Et quand j'en aurais fini, je les rendrais fous, les tuerais, et t'enverrais leurs cadavres. » Il s'approcha encore plus, avant de lécher sa joue, celle qui avait été jusqu'à présent dénué de salive, et souffla dans son oreille : « Où que tu ailles, après ça, quoi que tu fasses, je te retrouverai. Et sois en sûre, je finirai ce que je vais commencer aujourd'hui. »

Incapable pour faire quoi que ce soit pour se libérer, tous ses membres tendus et tremblant d'une telle façon qu'ils en étaient douloureux, Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de lui dire, et qu'il les mettrait en exécution sans un instant d'hésitation.

Elle avait toujours su qu'être la meilleure amie de Harry Potter aurait un jour des conséquences désastreuses. Elle s'était dit que cela faisait malheureusement 'parti du jeu'. Pensées tellement stupides, tellement insupportable à cet instant. Malgré tout, elle avait toujours été prête à en assumer les conséquences. Parce que c'était sa décision, sa responsabilité.

Mais pas ses parents. Pitié, _pas ses parents_.

Si elle en avait eu la capacité à cet instant, elle aurait été prête à le supplier de les laisser hors de tout ça. Elle savait pertinemment que ce genre de comportement ne ferait que renforcer le plaisir malsain de ce fou, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle l'aurait supplié, elle l'aurait _supplié_.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien faire à part sentir ses mains sur son corps, entendre ses robes se déchirer, entendre sa respiration rauque et excitée. Elle était complètement impuissante et sans espoir.

Alors, silencieusement, elle commença à pleurer.

* * *

***

* * *

*l'auteur espère que vous êtes toujours en vie*

**N/A** : Aaaaaaah, un bon vieux cliffhanger comme vous les aimez tous XDDDD Enfin, moi je les adore en tout cas, mouhahaha ! *sadique*

Bon, après ce looooooong chapitre, nous allons abandonner Hermione dans son allée avec Macnair, et espérer que quelqu'un va l'aider :p (et que je ne sois pas _trop_ sadique)

La suite devrait arriver beaucoup plus rapidement :) Le prochain chapitre est prêt, il a juste besoin d'un peu de correction, ce qui devrait être facile, ma motivation étant de retour ^^

Concernant ce chapitre : Si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai ramené le livre de Potions de Sevy, vous le saurez plus tard (_beaucoup_ plus tard). Vous serez également heureux d'apprendre –je n'en doute pas- que j'expliquerai d'où vient Debbie et surtout ce qu'elle va devenir XD

Pardonnez moi aussi les délires passagers dans ce chapitre, je blâme les circonstances dans lesquelles il a été écrit XD Quelqu'un a vu mon clin d'œil débile à 'La Cité de la Peur' ? (un cookie à celui qui trouve XD)

Allez, poutous !!! Et envoyez des reviews, ça aidera beaucoup Hermione :D *tellement heureuse d'être sadique*


	11. Chap 9: L'ange Noir

**A l'approche de la nuit**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Je malmène encore ces pauvres personnages, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, étant l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape, mais je m'autorise quelques dérives ^^

**Rating** : T, mais au vu des idées qui remplissent mon esprit tordu, cela à te fortes chances de passer au M !

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou tout le monde ! ^^ Oui, bon, je n'arrive toujours pas être ultra rapide concernant la mise à jour de cette histoire, désolée, mais j'ai tout de même été plus rapide que la dernière fois XD Et puis en toute sincérité, cette période de fête à été EXTREMEMENT chargé X_X Mais j'ai bon espoir que je vais continuer à m'améliorer ^^

Je tenais à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous m'avez vraiment rendu très heureuse (comme toujours, je remarque que les gens reviews beaucoup plus lorsqu'Hermione est maltraitée mdr).

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. J'ai personnellement pris énormément de plaisir à travailler dessus :)

**Sandra**, merci BEAUCOUP pour ton travail de béta !!! Tu as l'œil pour dénicher mes franglais XD

**

* * *

RaR :**

**Randam : **Merci à toi ! :D Et voilà ton cookie *tend un gros cookie virtuel, mais délicieux* Vive la Cité de la Peur XDDD

**Sandra** : Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu ne supportes pas Debbie…malheureusement, elle m'est bien utile, donc elle reste mdr Ne t'en fais pas, les interactions Hermione/Severus vont très vite devenir indépendantes de ses actions, cependant XD Et libère Sevy, Hermione a besoin de lui !! MDR XD Merci pour tout !

**Justabook** : Merci beaucoup :D Tu vois, encore un chapitre bien long, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras ^^

**Poussinette **: Je pense que le début de ce chapitre va te plaire, au vu de tes désirs XD Un petit indice aussi : mes clins d'œil sont souvent plus que de simples clins d'œil *sifflote* Un gros merci à toi pour ta review, pour tes emails, et encore désolée pour l'attente !

**Eileen19** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme toujours ! :D Même si je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé sur cette note négative pendant 3 semaines *s'auto-flagelle* Cette suite devrait te contenter, je pense ;-)

**Maude** : Un gros merci pour ta review, miss ! :D Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, en particulier ta dernière remarque : « Euh...je comprends ** all pas Hermione...mais bon j'imagine que tu vas m'expliquer! » Je serais heureuse de t'expliquer…si je savais de quoi tu parlais LOL ^^ Concernant les longueurs, je sais que j'ai tendance à en faire et à trop blablater parfois, et vraiment, je fais des efforts ! :D Sinon, vous auriez des chapitres de 50 pages mdr Merci en tout cas, j'apprécie vraiment les critiques sensés comme les tiennes, qui me poussent à améliorer mon style ;)

**Sophie** : Vraiment merci pour ta review :) Tu pouvais parier, effectivement, je pense que tu aurais gagné une belle somme XD Ta remarque concernant le diadème m'a donné un sourire tout à fait stupide (pour ne pas dire débile), parce que…non, je ne dirais rien, tu verras :D Je te dirais simplement la même chose qu'à **Poussinette** un peu plus haut : mes clins d'œil sont rarement que des clins d'œil *haha*

**Superfan** : Que dire à part : Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! :D

**Khalie : **Merci pour ta review ! :D Comme toujours, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu as apprécié ^^ J'avoue avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la scène dont tu parles…je suis normalement beaucoup plus dans mon élément dans les descriptions et pensées internes, mais je me rends compte que j'adore écrire les 'disputes' et confrontations verbales XD Ecrire Severus est tout simplement un vrai plaisir ! Mais ça tu dois le savoir ;) Ne te fais pas _trop_ de soucis pour lui, je pense qu'il a réellement retenu sa leçon :D

**

* * *

Chapitre Neuf : L'Ange Noir

* * *

**

Ce n'était un mystère pour personne que Severus Snape n'aimait pas enseigner. La façon pour la moins cruelle dont il traitait la totalité de ses étudiants en était une preuve plutôt convaincante. Seuls les élèves de Serpentards se retrouvaient majoritairement épargnés, simplement parce qu'il était directeur de leur maison…et qu'il prenait un plaisir presque sadique à faire rager Minerva dès qu'il le pouvait, en vidant le sablier des Gryffondors tout en remplissant celui des Serpentards.

Il n'avait certainement pas choisit cette carrière par amour, même si sa réelle passion pour les potions lui permettait de tolérer les interminables heures de cours. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint 'le camp de Dumbledore', tellement d'années auparavant, devenir professeur à Poudlard avait été logique, et initialement temporaire. Il avait été un double espion déjà à cette époque, et être en contact constant avec Dumbledore avait été capital.

Puis Lily était morte, et il avait perdu toute envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

Alors il avait continué à enseigner. Devenant sans l'ombre d'un doute le professeur le plus redouté des étudiants au fil des ans, sa mauvaise réputation se transmettant de génération en génération ; pendant quelques années creuses, il en était même presque venu à apprécier ce titre de 'sadique graisseux'.

Jusqu'à ce que Potter junior débarque, sosie conforme de son exécrable père, autant dans sa façon d'agir que dans son physique…à l'exception de ses yeux.

Ses satanés yeux qui lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'il avait causé la mort de Lily, que son idiotie avait entraîné son meurtre, et l'avait par conséquent condamné à accepter l'offre de Dumbledore.

'_Protéger le garçon_.'

Bien trop souvent, Severus avait le sentiment que le Directeur ne réalisait pas à quel point cela lui coutait de respecter cet accord. Car il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à laisser le gamin tomber de son balais durant sa première année, ou encore à le laisser entre les mains des Mangemorts au Ministère, deux ans plus tôt. La haine qu'il ressentait envers Potter était complètement réciproque, et il savait parfaitement qu'aucune confiance n'existerait jamais entre eux.

Mais il avait promis. Après la mort de sa mère, après la mort de Lily, il avait promis qu'il protégerait la vie du garçon jusqu'à son dernier souffle s'il le fallait.

Rien ne l'interdisait de le détester par la même occasion, cependant.

Et à cet instant, ce qu'il détestait particulièrement était le village de Prés-au-Lard, encore une fois à cause de Potter.

Dumbledore lui avait demandé de se porter 'volontaire' pour patrouiller durant chaque sortie au village cette année, dans le seul but de garder un œil sur le Piteux Espoir du Monde Magique. Après près de vingt-cinq ans, Severus connaissait le village dans ses moindres recoins, et ne pouvait sincèrement plus en supporter la vue.

Et pour aggraver les choses, il savait avec certitude que Potter n'était même pas descendu au village. Il l'avait vu, accompagné de son toutou roux, prendre la direction du terrain de Quidditch, balais sur l'épaule. Mais il n'avait plus le choix à présent, il devait aller faire sa ronde. Et il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Il détestait être obligé de perdre son après-midi à parcourir les mêmes rues, encore et encore et encore, à vérifier que des élèves trop imprudents n'essayaient pas d'entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante. Et faire du baby-sitting n'était _pas_ sur sa liste de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Il aurait préféré se concentrer sur les recherches qu'il avait commencé le week-end passé.

Depuis ce que Debbie avait fait à Granger, samedi dernier, Severus n'avait plus supporté l'idée qu'elle puisse se balader dans le château et contrôler tout le monde comme bon lui semblait, simplement parce qu'elle en avait le pouvoir.

Il avait toujours su que Debbie ne possédait pas cette fibre morale qui l'aurait rendu inoffensive, malgré ses pouvoirs. Elle était totalement dépourvue de cette capacité à ressentir de la culpabilité à l'idée de manipuler le monde à sa façon, et c'était cela qui la rendait potentiellement dangereuse. Il avait donc décidé qu'il était temps que quelqu'un lui apprenne cette leçon qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu, de toute évidence.

Il savait qu'il existait des moyens de se protéger de son pouvoir – mis à part le fait d'être immunisé naturellement, comme lui- et il avait tenté d'en découvrir plus sur ces divers moyens . Mais même s'il trouvait le bon sortilège ou la bonne potion, cela nécessiterait un travail monstre pour immuniser la totalité du château contre l'influence de Debbie. Sur le court terme, cependant, cela pouvait protéger Granger contre les futures tentatives de la sorcière.

Mais ce n'était pas l'unique solution. Il pouvait également _supprimer_ ses pouvoirs, ou du moins les canaliser assez pour qu'elle ne puisse plus contrôler n'importe qui. A ce qu'il avait découvert jusqu'à présent, cela risquait d'être un processus long et hasardeux, mais il avait le sentiment que sur le long terme, cela serait plus que positif.

C'était donc la raison pour laquelle il aurait préféré resté enfermé dans son laboratoire à tester certaines des potions qu'il avait découvert à ce sujet, plutôt que de devoir patrouiller dans le village.

Lorsqu'il finit par prendre la direction de Prés-au-Lard, au milieu de l'après-midi, il réalisa pourtant très vite que sa venue ne serait peut-être pas si inutile que cela. Cette constatation fut causée par le picotement particulier qui traversa son bras gauche. Sensation qui était la raison même pour laquelle Dumbledore tenait tellement à ce qu'_il_ garde un œil sur Potter.

Car il était le seul professeur de l'école à avoir la Marque des Ténèbres de tatouée sur son bras.

Ce n'était définitivement pas la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les appelait, mais la sensation était clairement concentrée sur la Marque, et était loin de lui être étrangère. En plus de permettre à leur Maître de les appeler quand bon lui semblait, elle permettait aux Mangemorts de se 'reconnaître' entre eux. Quand deux Mangemorts étaient à proximité, mais trop éloignés l'un de l'autre pour se voir, ce picotement presque douloureux traversait leur bras de façon continue, jusqu'à ce que les deux sorciers ne soient plus séparés que par cinq ou six mètres.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore trouvait cet 'outil de détection' particulièrement utile en ce qui concernait la protection de son Champion à Lunettes.

Potter avait beau ne pas se trouver au village à cet instant, aucun Mangemort –à part lui-même, n'aurait dû s'y trouver non plus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été plus que clair à ce sujet. Il régnerait bientôt sur le monde magique de façon ouverte, lorsque le Ministère tomberait entre ses mains, et ses Serviteurs seraient alors libres de s'amuser comme ils le voulaient avec les élèves de Dumbledore. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient conserver un profil bas, seul Snape étant autorisé à approcher le vieux fou ou Potter, de toute évidence.

Mais la sensation dans son bras ne pouvait mentir. Il y avait un Mangemort à Prés-au-Lard, et cela ne prévoyait absolument rien de bon.

Il avançait à présent d'un pas rapide dans la rue principale, sondant les groupes d'élèves qui marchaient autour de lui, tous de bonne humeur et l'ignorant royalement –ce qui était une sage décision. Son agacement avait à présent disparu, remplacé par une inquiétude diffuse, ainsi qu'une colère naissante. Il n'était peut-être plus le Mangemort le plus 'populaire' aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il était certain que si ce dernier avait décidé de faire quoi que soit à proximité de Poudlard, il aurait prévenu son agent principal, pour augmenter ses chances de réussites. Son 'collègue' était clairement ici de son plein gré, agissant sans l'accord de leur Maître, et il savait parfaitement qu'il en paierait lui aussi les conséquences, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et Severus détestait être puni sans raison.

Le picotement s'intensifia alors qu'il quittait la partie la plus populaire du village pour prendre un raccourci qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante ; peu d'élève connaissait ce chemin, qui passait entre les maisons, en une succession d'allées sombres et étroites. La sensation devint encore plus évidente, preuve qu'il s'approchait. Il accéléra définitivement son allure lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de commotion plus loin ; c'étaient des sons étouffés et indistincts, mais il était assez expérimenté dans ce domaine pour reconnaître une attaque lorsqu'il en entendait une.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il débouchait dans l'allée où se déroulait ce qui était clairement une agression.

Il reconnu immédiatement Macnair, qu'il n'avait que trop souvent vu dans cette position. Ce dernier était au sol, écrasant de son poids ce qui semblait être une élève, au vu du sac de bonbons qui s'était vidé de son contenu sur le sol boueux.

Macnair maintenait les mains de sa victime au-dessus de sa tête, tendit que sa main libre commençait à déchirer les couches de vêtements de la jeune sorcière. Et Severus réalisa plusieurs choses à cet instant.

La première était qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'identité de cette sorcière. La deuxième était que cette constatation fit exploser une rage folle en lui.

Une fois encore, ce fut cette chevelure touffue qui lui fit comprendre de qui il s'agissait, même sans qu'il puisse voir son visage, même éparpillé ainsi au sol, dans la boue.

Sa baguette se retrouva sortie et tendue devant lui en un instant, et dans la seconde qui suivait, Macnair se retrouvait violemment expulsé dans les airs, atterrissant durement plusieurs mètres plus loin. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se redresser, ou même de pointer sa baguette dans sa direction, Severus l'avait rejoint, passant devant Hermione sans même lui accorder un regard.

Lorsque Macnair redressa la tête et reconnu l'identité de son assaillant, ses yeux se plissèrent, noirs de colère.

« Tu vas regretter ça, Sn- »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa pathétique menace, Severus s'était penché, l'avait agrippé par le col de sa robe, avant de le redresser, pour mieux aller le plaquer durement contre le mur dans un bruit mat.

« _As-tu perdu l'esprit_ ?! » siffla t-il avec colère.

Macnair le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés non seulement par la colère, mais surtout par la surprise. Le corps à corps était quelque chose que les sorciers utilisaient extrêmement rarement durant une altercation ; les duels étaient innés chez eux, même si dans la majorité du temps, le code de conduite n'était pas respecté bien entendu. Mais ils préféraient s'envoyer des sortilèges dans le dos plutôt que d'en venir aux mains, comme de vulgaires moldus.

Il pouvait donc comprendre sa surprise ; surtout que tous les Mangemorts savaient à quel point 'Snape' était 'propre et posé', ne se joignant presque jamais aux tortures et aux amusements collectifs, préférant rester dans l'ombre, le visage fermé et inexpressif. Et voilà que _Snape_ utilisait la force physique.

Mais Severus s'en fichait. Il était fou de rage, et à cet instant, faire souffrir Macnair de façon physique était extrêmement plus satisfaisant que de lui lancer un Endoloris ou de faire de lui un cadavre.

Le Mangemort reprit très vite ses esprits cependant, et le repoussa avec force, pointant immédiatement sa baguette dans sa direction dès qu'il fut assez éloigné de ses mains.

« C'est toi qui a perdu la raison, Snape ! » explosa t-il, une expression dégoutée déformant ses traits. « Tu te bats comme une de ces vermines, maintenant ?? »

Severus ignora cette remarque, continuant de le fixer de son regard le plus ténébreux. « _Tu_ attaques une élève, une élève de _Dumbledore_, à moins de deux kilomètres du château ? Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a expressément interdit ce genre de comportement ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une écœurante sang de bourbe, ça n'aurait fait aucune différence, à part rendre notre monde plus propre. »

Sa baguette fouetta l'air avant même qu'il ne réfléchisse à ce qu'il faisait, et Macnair se retrouva à nouveau projeter en arrière, poussant un cri de douleur. Il porta une main à son visage, qui était à présent marqué d'une vilaine plaie sanglante qui l'avait coupé en diagonale.

Hors de lui, Macnair ne prit même pas la peine de se redresser avant de riposter et de lui lancer un sortilège. Mais Severus l'avait attendu de pied ferme, et bloqua son sort sans la moindre difficulté, se reprochant à nouveau du Mangemort. Ce dernier tentait de se redresser de façon un peu bancale, retirant sa main à présent rouge vif, du sang dégoulinant sur ses robes.

« Je me verrais dans l'obligation de partager cet _incident_ avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de notre prochaine réunion, Macnair. Il sera très déçu de ton comportement, tu peux en être certain. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'il déteste être déçu. »

Un rire sans joie échappa à Macnair, qui avait l'air presque fou à cet instant, avec ses yeux exorbités et son visage barbouillé de sang : « Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il dira quand je lui raconterais que tu protèges la vermine ? »

« Aurais-tu oublié que cette 'vermine' est la meilleure amie de Harry Potter ? » contre-attaqua Severus, d'un ton qui était beaucoup trop calme pour être plausible. Aucun d'eux n'avait abaissé leur baguette.

« Non, loin de là, » répondit-il avait un sourire mauvais, et toujours aussi fou. « C'est pour cette raison que je voulais m'en occuper. Sans ses amis, Potter n'est rien. Le Maître le sait, et pourtant, il ne fait rien pour s'en débarrasser. »

Un sourire sans joie s'étira sur les lèvres de Severus, avant qu'il ne susurre : « Tu sais à quel point Il apprécie être critiqué, Macnair, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit du sujet 'Harry Potter'. Encore une information qui risque de lui déplaire. »

Le sourire de Macnair avait disparu, et son visage pali encore davantage derrière les traînées écarlates qui parcouraient sa peau. « Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. »

Son sourire devint encore plus sarcastique: « Oh oui, parfaitement. Mais le Maître a été clair. Nous ne ne devons _pas_ nous montrer au grand jour, surtout pas aux alentours de Poudlard, et encore _moins_ attaquer Harry Potter ou ses proches. Le moment viendra où tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, mais ce jour là n'est pas encore arrivé. Retourne donc dans ton trou et occupe-toi de cette blessure avant que tu ne te vides de ton sang. »

Le regard de Macnair en disant long sur ce qu'il pensait, et sur ce qu'il aurait voulu lui répondre pour oser le menacer de cette façon. Mais finalement, il dut réaliser que continuer cette 'discussion' était inutile, et qu'il risquait surtout d'agraver son cas. La fuite devait sembler être la meilleure solution, car quelques instants plus tard, il disparaissait dans un 'POP', et Severus se retrouva à fixer l'autre bout de l'allée, à présent vide.

Il resta quelques secondes immobile, son cœur battant toujours un peu trop furieusement contre ses tempes, l'adrénaline fusant toujours dans son sang. A cet instant, même le silence autour de lui semblait bourdonner.

Et ce fut ce silence qui le ramena à la réalité, réalisant soudain qu'il était loin d'être seul dans l'allée.

Il se retourna, et son regard tomba immédiatement sur la jeune fille, à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'était attendu à la trouver roulée en boule au sol, pleurant de tout son soûl après ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ou surtout ce qui lui _serait_ arrivé s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps.

Mais à son grand étonnement, elle s'était rassise, et avait fermemant resserré sa cape autour de ses épaules tremblantes. Et surtout, elle le fixait. Sans sciller. Silencieusement.

Son teint était extrêmement pâle, et il n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi sombre sur son visage. Ses joues étaient humides, mais elle était loin de pleurer de façon convulsive, comme il s'y était attendu.

Au moins trente secondes supplémentaires passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononcent un mot, continuant de se fixer avec le plus grand des sérieux. Puis, il réalisa soudain de quoi il s'agissait, et leva à nouveau sa baguette.

« _Finite Incantatem,_ » prononça t-il d'une voix plate.

Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt ; Macnair aimait entendre ses victimes crier, mais dans un lieu aussi public, il n'avait pas voulu être interrompu.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait retrouvé la capacité de parler, Hermione ne dit pas un mot pour autant. Finalement, ce fut lui qui brisa ce silence qui devenait plus que pesant.

« Vous êtes une imbécile, » lui dit-il alors de son ton le plus froid.

La colère qu'il avait ressenti en réalisant que Macnair s'attaquait à _elle_ était en train de réapparaître en lui, un peu trop rapidement. Car lorsqu'il était entré dans l'allée et l'avait vu écrasée ainsi au sol, sa rage soudaine n'avait pas seulement été dirigée contre son agresseur, mais également contre _elle_.

Elle ne réagit même pas à sa remarque; elle ne dit rien, et sa seule réaction fut d'entreprendre de se relever. Lorsqu'elle parvint finalement à se remettre sur ses pieds, il réalisa à quel point elle tremblait.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut même qu'elle allait à nouveau s'écrouler au sol, sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais elle resta sur ses deux pieds, évitant à présent de croiser son regard. Etrangement, ce manque de réaction plus évidente ne fit qu'aggraver son agacement. Au moins, si elle s'était mise à pleurer de façon hystérique, il aurait eu une bonne raison d'être aussi irrité. Le fait qu'elle soit si…calme, en dépit des réactions incontrôlables de son corps, avait le don de l'énerver encore davantage.

C'était complètement paradoxale, mais pas étonnant le moins du monde, venant de lui.

« Je vous pensais plus fûtée, » reprit-il donc, usant de son ton le plus réprobateur et légèrement dédaigneux. « Où était donc votre célèbre cervelle, lorsque vous avez décidé de vous balader toute seule, dans une partie du village à peine fréquenter ? »

Sa question étant clairement réthorique –et inapropriée, son absence de réponse ne le surprit pas. Après un autre moment de silence, cependant, elle hocha doucement la tête, comme s'il avait ajouté quelque chose d'autre. Ou peut-être comme si elle se répondait à elle-même.

Finalement, les yeux toujours rivés au sol, elle finit par dire : « Ai-je la permission de partir ? »

L'espace d'un instant, il cru avoir mal entendu, ce qui le poussa à froncer légèrement les sourcils : « Pardon ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Après un autre instant de silence, elle glissa à nouveau son regard vers le sien. Un regard qui était glacial, tout comme le fut son ton lorsqu'elle reprit la parole : « Apparemment, vous avez décidé que le moment était approprié pour me faire la morale. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, j'aimerai vraiment retourner au château, et informer le Directeur du fait qu'un Mangemort a tenté de me violer et de me tuer à Prés-au-Lard. Ne vous en faites-pas, je n'oublierai pas de préciser que je ne parle pas de vous. »

Et sur ces mots, elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner de lui d'un pas rapide, marchant sur les friandises qu'elle avait dû acheter moins d'une heure plus tôt.

Trois secondes. Ce fut le laps de temps qu'il passa, totalement immobile au milieu de cette allée, incapable de bouger, tellement ses mots l'avaient surpris. Bien entendu, Hermione Granger avait déjà tenté de répondre à ses rémarques à de très nombreuses reprises depuis l'an passé, en particulier ces dernières semaines ; mais ses réparties avaient toujours manqué d'un petit quelque chose qui aurait pu les rendre vraiment efficaces.

Mais le fait qu'elle parvienne à le rendre muet, même l'espace de trois petites secondes, prouvait qu'elle y était parvenu cette fois-ci.

Elle venait de marquer un point, c'était indéniable.

* * *

***

* * *

Hermione continua de trembler longtemps après avoir quittée l'allée sombre qui ressurgirait surement dans ses cauchemars.

A moins de cent mètres des grilles du domaine, elle dut s'arrêter précipitamment pour pouvoir vomir sa Bièraubeurre et les quelques bonbons qu'elle avait picoré.

Incapable de faire quoi que soit d'autre, elle passa ensuite les dix minutes qui suivirent sur le bas côté, genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, pleurant de tout son soûl, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait épuisé sa réserve de larmes et que sa gorge lui fasse mal. Lorsque ses violents sanglots s'arrêtèrent enfin, elle ne bougea pas pour autant, restant immobile au sol. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ne réfléchissait pas vraiment non plus.

« Hermione ?! »

Redressant finalement la tête à l'appel de son nom, elle se retrouva à fixer le regard extrêmement inquiet de Neville, qui venait de s'accroupir précipitamment devant elle.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?? » Elle pouvait voir ses yeux écarquillés la détailler avec une inquiétude croissante, son teint de plus en plus pâle.

Elle se doutait de l'état qu'elle devait afficher. Elle se sentait sale et boueuse, et savait parfaitement qu'elle _était_ sale et boueuse, que ses robes étaient à moitié déchirées, et qu'elle devait sans l'ombre d'un doute sentir le vomi.

Et peut-être le cracha de Macnair, aussi.

Par réflexe, elle s'essuya durement la joue, ignorant le fait qu'elle avait déjà fait ce geste une bonne vingtaine de fois auparavant. Ignorant également la question de Neville.

« Je dois aller voir Dumbledore, » dit-elle d'une voix éteinte, tentant à présent de se redresser à nouveau, évitant le regard du jeune homme.

Il essaya immédiatement de l'aider à se lever, mais elle eu un mouvement de recul instinctif qui sembla parler de lui-même. Il ne posa pas de question, cependant, et elle lui en était silencieusement reconnaissante.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau sur ses pieds, il répondit, d'une voix clairement angoissée : « Dumbledore n'est pas là. Le professeur Chourave m'a dit ce matin qu'il était absent pour la journée. Hermione, tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir l'infirmière, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Pas physiquement, tout du moins. Ce dont elle avait besoin, à cet instant, c'était de voir Dumbledore. Mais de toute évidence, elle allait devoir patienter pour cela.

Neville, qui avait passé plus de six ans à ses côtés, même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, savait pertinemment que rien ni personne ne pouvait persuader Hermione Granger de faire quelque chose contre son gré. A nouveau, il n'insista donc pas. Cependant, il finit par lui dire d'un ton catégorique : « Laisse-moi te ramener à la salle commune, et j'irais chercher Harry et Ron. D'accord ? »

Harry et Ron. Elle sentit l'angoisse sourde qui l'envahissait toujours s'apaiser légèrement à la pensée de ses amis. Elle hocha donc la tête, et ils finirent par se remettre en marche vers le château.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Neville sur elle ; son besoin de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, et surtout de l'aider davantage, était presque palpable. Mais elle l'ignora, tout comme elle ignora les regards choqués et inquiets des autres élèves qu'ils croisèrent alors qu'ils montaient les sept étages qui les mèneraient à la tour Gryffondor.

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, Neville la laissa dans la salle commune, avant de ressortir presque en courant. La pièce était remplie de premières et de deuxièmes années qui n'étaient pas encore autorisés à se rendre au village, et il n'y avait plus un seul siège de libre devant la cheminée.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'avança et posa son regard sur son fauteuil préféré, occupé par un élève de deuxième année dont elle ne se souvenait pas du nom, ce dernier n'eut besoin que d'un regard dans sa direction avant de se lever d'un bon et de lui dire de prendre sa place, l'air paniqué. En temps normal, elle aurait insisté pour qu'il reste où il était –certains jeunes élèves agissaient étrangement envers Ron et elle, simplement parce qu'ils étaient les 'meilleurs amis de Harry Potter'. A cet instant, cependant, elle n'avait pas la force de parler ou de faire quoi que soit, à part s'assoir.

Elle prit donc place dans le fauteuil, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, et attendit que ses amis arrivent, la tête posée sur ses genoux, le regard perdu dans le feu qui crépitait dans l'antre.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu manquer l'arrivée des garçons.

Egaux à eux-mêmes, ils débarquèrent en courant, encore vêtus de leurs tenus de Quidditch, dégoulinant de sueur et de boue.

« Dehooooors, bande de nains !! » Hurla Ron à l'assemblée d'élèves qui les fixaient avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Ceux-ci ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois, courant soit vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs, soit vers la sortie.

« Ron ! » le réprimanda t-elle immédiatement. « Tu es Préfet, tu n'as pas le droit de les obliger à sortir ! » C'était fou comme elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'agir comme une Préfète-en-Chef, quelques soient les circonstances. C'était un peu triste, quand elle y pensait.

« Ouais, et bien tu sais quoi ? C'est parce que je _suis_ Préfet que je peux leur dire de sortir et qu'ils m'écoutent. »

« Ou bien c'est simplement parce que Harry est dans la pièce, » nota Ginny avec sagesse, apparaissant derrière les garçons.

Mais ce moment de 'rigolade' s'estompa immédiatement lorsqu'ils se rendirent vraiment compte de l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Ginny, dont le teint avait pâli dès l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur elle, fut la première à venir s'accroupir devant elle, son visage à présent déformé par l'inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda t-elle doucement.

Elle évita de la toucher d'une quelconque façon, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Tout comme lorsque Neville avait tenté de le faire, elle avait l'impression qu'elle se serait mise à hurler si cela avait été le cas.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive, se demandant si elle allait parvenir à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé sans éclater à nouveau en sanglots. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se remettre à pleurer, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps à cet instant. Ses mains tremblaient toujours.

Finalement, elle glissa son regard vers Harry. L'expression extrêmement grave qu'il affichait lui donna le sentiment qu'il avait déjà une idée de qui avait pu se passer.

« C'est Macnair, » dit-elle enfin d'une voix tremblante. « Il était à Prés-au-Lard, apparemment bien décidé à se débarrasser de moi. »

***

Lorsque Dumbledore rentra finalement, plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée sur le château. Harry, qui avait passé la fin de la journée à attendre de pieds ferme devant la gargouille -tout en tentant de contrôler sa colère, vint chercher Hermione après avoir expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé au Directeur.

Ron insista pour les accompagner, malgré les protestations de Hermione, qui affirmait pouvoir y aller seule, qu'elle appréciait leur inquiétude, mais qu'elle était sincèrement capable de parler à Dumbledore sans risquer de se faire à nouveau attaquer. C'était une cause perdue, bien entendu. La culpabilité était clairement visible dans les yeux et expressions de ses amis, du fait qu'ils avaient préféré passer la journée à jouer au Quidditch plutôt que l'accompagner, et elle savait que leur désir de protection était une réaction naturelle.

Elle espérait simplement qu'aucun élève n'aurait la malchance de la percuter malencontreusement dans les jours qui suivraient, car le malheureux se retrouverait sans aucun doute victime de cinq sortilèges différents.

Mais elle comprenait leur attention, et l'appréciait à un certain degré. Le problème venait du fait qu'à cet instant, tout ce dont elle rêvait, c'était d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, qui arriverait peut-être à la débarrasser des émotions toujours trop négatives qui l'envahissaient depuis ce qui lui était arrivé.

C'était bien sûr impossible, et elle le savait. Pas dans l'immédiat, tout du moins. A l'heure actuelle, elle allait devoir revivre ce qui lui était arrivé, dans le but de pouvoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Dumbledore concernant les menaces de Macnair.

Sans surprise, Dumbledore affichait un air plus que grave lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son bureau. La présence de Mme Pomfresh à ses côtés n'était pas surprenante non plus, même si Hermione sentit son humeur s'assombrir encore davantage à la vue de l'infirmière.

« Hermione, j'ai pris l'initiative de faire venir Pompom, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, » expliqua t-il inutilement.

« Je ne suis pas blessée, » répondit-elle immédiatement, redoutant l'idée d'un quelconque examen physique à cet instant. « Vraiment. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. »

Clairement, personne dans la pièce n'était dupe, mais ils furent tous assez intelligents pour ne faire aucune remarque.

Mme Pomfresh, habituée aux protestations des étudiants, contourna tout de même le bureau pour venir la rejoindre, et lui fit discrètement signe de s'approcher d'elle, l'éloignant des garçons –qui étaient toujours étrangement silencieux.

« Es-tu sûre que ça va ? » lui demanda doucement l'infirmière, avec un regard inquiet.

Hermione savait que physiquement, elle n'affichait réellement aucune trace de son agression. Elle avait passé un très long moment sous le jet brûlant de la douche, quelques heures plus tôt, se débarrassant de la boue qui s'était asséchée dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau. L'eau n'avait pas réussi à effacer la sensation du cracha sur son visage, cependant, pas plus que la sensation du corps lourd du Mangemort sur elle.

« Oui, » répondit-elle cependant, sans un moment d'hésitation. « Vraiment. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, clairement peu convaincue, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle enfonça pourtant sa main dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches, et en ressorti une énorme tablette de chocolat, qui provenait clairement de chez Honeydukes.

Instantanément, une image traversal'esprit d'Hermione. Lorsque Macnair l'avait agrippé si soudainement, elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait lâché le paquet de friandises qu'elle avait acheté pour les garçons. A présent, cependant, elle put parfaitement voir le sac en papier tomber brusquement de ses mains, son contenu s'éparpillant au sol.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, prenant la tablette qui lui était clairement destinée.

« Manges-en plusieurs morceaux avant de te coucher. J'y ai ajouté quelques gouttes de potions, cela t'aidera à vider ton esprit. »

« Merci… » Murmura t-elle, enfonçant le chocolat dans sa poche.

Au vu de la sensation nauséeuse qui envahissait soudainement son estomac, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y toucherait pas. Finalement, l'infirmière quitta la pièce après un dernier salut poli vers le Directeur.

« S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous, » leur dit Dumbledore, en désignant les chaises.

Toujours éreintée et légèrement nauséeuse, Hermione s'exécuta sans attendre, les garçons restant obstinément debout, l'un d'eux à chaque côté de son siège.

« Ne soyez pas ridicules, » les réprimanda t-elle de son ton le plus terre à terre, qui leur était tellement familier qu'elle put presque _voir_ une partie de la tension qui les habitait quitter leurs corps. Les pauvres, ils ne savaient vraiment pas quoi faire dans cette situation, et cet élément familier était clairement rassurant. « Le pire qu'il puisse m'arrivé à l'instant serait que je tombe de ma chaise. Assis. »

Ce qu'ils firent, finalement. N'ayant plus d'excuse, Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que de glisser son regard dans celui de Dumbledore qui, égal à lui-même, avait posé ses yeux bleus perçant sur elle.

Malgré son état d'esprit plus que particulier ce soir-là, sans compter sa fatigue, Hermione força son esprit à se fermer et se protéger, comme elle avait appris à le faire durant ses leçons. Après tout, c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à ce qu'elle apprenne l'Occlumancie, non ? Pour que son esprit ne soit pas violé par quiconque ayant le pouvoir de le faire.

« Harry m'a expliqué que vous avez été attaquée par un Mangemort cet après-midi, Hermione ? » Commença t-il finalement d'une voix douce.

Etrangement, cette entrée en la matière l'agaça. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qui lui était arrivé, pourquoi aurait-il fait venir l'infirmière, autrement ?

« Oui, » répondit-elle donc d'un ton un peu trop sec. « Macnair avait apparemment planifié son attaque à un certain degré. Je pense qu'il aurait été plus satisfait s'il était tombé sur Harry, mais une 'sang de bourbe' faisait l'affaire, selon ses dires. »

A ces mots, elle sentit les garçons se tendre à ses côtés, et elle résista à l'envie de leur lancer des regards exaspérés. Elle pouvait comprendre que son attitude ne devait pas les aider à se sentir plus à l'aise, mais elle avait de bonnes raisons pour être aussi…à fleur de peau, à cet instant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione, » soupira le Directeur, et il avait l'air plus que sincère. « Cela va de soit que j'aurais préféré que rien tout cela n'arrive, mais dans les temps actuels, il est difficile de- »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, » le coupa t-elle immédiatement, avant qu'il ne se lance dans un long discours sur la guerre et ses désavantages. « Je sais exactement quels risques je cours, à être la meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Je pense que nos diverses aventures et mésaventures au cours de ces six dernières années m'ont plutôt bien appris la leçon. Pour le moment, j'ai peur pour mes parents. »

Elle sentit trois paires d'yeux étonnées la fixer. Elle n'avait pas parlé des menaces faites envers ses parents aux garçons. Elle garda obstinément ses yeux fixés sur Dumbledore.

« Il les a menacé, » expliqua t-elle, de son ton le plus sérieux et le plus grave. « Il m'a dit qu'une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec moi, il irait chez eux, violerait ma mère devant les yeux de mon père, avant de les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fou. Puis il les tuerait, et ferait en sorte que je vois leurs cadavres. »

Un silence de plomb suivit cette révélation, l'air devenant électrique autour d'eux. A ses côtés, elle pouvait sentir le trouble de ses amis augmenter dramatiquement.

« Je veux que vous les protégiez, » dit-elle au vieux sorcier d'un ton sans appel. « J'ai peut-être été chanceuse, mais qui sait où il est à cet instant ? Si ça se trouve, mes parents sont déjà morts à l'heure actuelle. »

« Hermione… » Dit Ron doucement à ses côtés, faisant un mouvement, comme s'il allait poser une main sur son bras. Mais elle se tendit immédiatement, lui lançant un regard définitif ; sa main retomba.

« Je vais bien entendu envoyer une escorte au domicile de vos parents sur le champs, » consentit Dumbledore.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas, » insista t-elle alors que le Directeur se levait de son siège. Son ton était si amer par rapport au reste de la discussion que le vieil homme s'immobilisa immédiatement ; elle en sursauta presque elle-même, mais reprit sans attendre : « Je veux que vous les _protégiez_. Je ne veux pas que vous vous contentiez d'envoyer un ou deux Aurors chez eux pour vérifier qu'ils sont encore en vie, ou même que vous placiez des sorts de protections sur la maison. Croyez-moi, j'ai déjà fait le nécessaire depuis longtemps. Je veux que vous les mettiez à l'abri, je veux qu'ils soient _évacués_, que Voldemort et ses partisans n'aient aucun moyen de mettre la main sur eux. »

A nouveau, un lourd silence s'installa après qu'elle eut fini de parler. Puis, Dumbledore répondit : « Je comprends votre inquiétude, Hermione, vraiment, » commença t-il enfin, son expression étant plus fatiguée et lasse que jamais. « Malheureusement, il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire, à part protéger leur lieux de résidence. Vos parents sont moldus, et de ce fait, nous ne pouvons les obliger à quoi que ce soit. Il existe de trop nombreux décrets à ce sujet et- »

« Vous avez protégé les Dursley. »

A la surprise de tous, c'était Harry qui avait coupé le Directeur. Hermione, qui jusqu'à présent avait gardé son attention totalement rivée sur Dumbledore, remarqua alors le changement d'attitude chez son meilleur ami.

Son expression était devenue sombre et froide, prenant un air sérieux qu'elle n'avait que rarement vu sur son visage. Elle se souvint subitement de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Ginny dans le Poudlard Express, deux mois plus tôt, de la façon dont la rouquine avait défendu Harry, racontant combien il prenait ses obligations aux sérieux, malgré le comportement d'adolescent normal qu'il affichait parfois.

Mais à cet instant, alors qu'Harry fixait Dumbledore avec gravité, ses yeux verts lançait des éclairs, sa maturité en ce qui concernait la Guerre et ses conséquences était indéniable. Il n'avait dit que cinq mots, mais Hermione comprenait à cet instant pourquoi Harry était le sauveur qu'ils attendaient tous.

« C'est exact, » répondit Dumbledore avec un hochement de tête, son regard à présent posé sur Harry. « Mais la situation était quelque peu différente. »

« De quelle façon ? » répliqua immédiatement Harry, de ce même ton froid et sans appel.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps, répondant pour lui : « Vous allez me dire que les Dursley, ces gens qui m'ont toujours considéré comme un fardeau, qui m'ont fait dormir dans un placard pendant dix ans, et qui ne m'ont jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection, valent plus que les parents de Hermione ? Des parents dévoués et aimants ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Harry, je- » tenta le Directeur, mais Harry ne semblait pas décidé à être interrompu, sa voix devenant de plus en plus forte, et clairement agacée.

« Ron et Hermione sont à mes côtés depuis le début, et je serais sans l'ombre d'un doute mort dès ma première année s'ils n'avaient pas été là pour m'aider. Et malgré tout ce qu'ils ont dû subir du fait de ma tendance à les entrainer dans des dangers mortels, ils sont toujours à mes côtés, et je sais qu'ils le seront jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à cet affrontement final que tout le monde attend. Je sais que je suis le pion le plus important dans cette partie d'échec à laquelle vous jouez, mais soyez certain que je me sacrifierais n'importe quand pour sauver ma tour et mon cavalier, prophétie ou non. »

Sa dernière remarque, plus que le reste, troubla clairement Dumbledore, qui n'avait aucun moyen de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion. Hermione, quant à elle, sentit une puissante vague d'affection envers Harry déferler en elle, réalisant immédiatement qu'il faisait allusion à cette partie d'échec géante qu'ils avaient joué, tant d'années auparavant. Son petit discours dans sa totalité l'avait énormément touché, mais sa dernière réflexion l'ému au plus au point.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux avec force, et malgré ses efforts pour les contenir, plusieurs gouttes salées glissèrent sur ses joues rougies, traces humides qu'elle se dépêcha d'effacer d'un geste rapide.

Dumbledore n'avait pas remarqué son excès d'émotions, pas plus que Harry. Ils se fixaient toujours, comme s'ils étaient les seuls personnes présentes dans la pièce. Clairement, la conversation silencieuse qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir englobait des choses que ni Ron ni Hermione ne pouvaient comprendre.

« Je suis désolé que tu vois les choses de cette façon, Harry, » dit finalement Dumbledore, de son ton le plus sincère, voir presque attristé. « Tu sais à quel point j'estime ton opinion, et je serais plus qu'heureux d'avoir une discussion à ce sujet avec toi. Mais je ne pense pas que le moment soit approprié. J'aimerai parler quelques minutes avec Hermione, à présent, seul à seul. »

Hermione, qui fixait à nouveau son meilleur ami, vit sa mâchoire se crisper. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il allait simplement rester immobile, croiser ses bras avec défi, et agir avec rébellion, comme il l'avait si souvent fait durant leur cinquième année.

Mais Harry avait définitivement muri depuis cette époque. Bien malgré lui, pensa t-elle avec regret. Car il hocha finalement la tête, de façon un peu trop sèche, avant de se lever.

Ron, qui avait observé l'échange silencieusement, sentant que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'aiderait, en fit de même, le teint pâle et l'air dépité.

« On t'attend dehors, » lui dit Harry avec un regard appuyé, et elle eut le désir fou de le serrer dans ses bras, à cet instant, malgré sa réticence envers un quelconque contact physique. Elle s'abstint, cependant, car elle avait le sentiment que si elle le faisait, elle risquait réellement de se remettre à pleurer de façon incontrôlable. Et elle savait que le pauvre Harry ne saurait vraiment pas quoi faire dans ce cas là.

Les garçons disparurent donc dans l'escalier, la laissant seule avec le Directeur. Ce dernier s'était retourné et avait discuté avec l'un des nombreux portraits qui décoraient les murs de son bureau, et son occupant quitta rapidement son cadre. Finalement, Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

« Des Aurors seront envoyés d'ici peu chez vos parents, » lui dit-il. Et n'ajouta rien.

« Vous n'allez pas assurer leur protection, alors. » Ce n'était clairement pas une question.

Une minute plus tôt, elle aurait été prête à hurler pour que Dumbledore fasse quelque chose, pour qu'il fasse plus. Mais l'intervention de Harry lui avait donné un sentiment de fatalité presque terrassant, qui rendait sa gorge un peu trop douloureuse. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'humilité que Harry affichait qui avait le pouvoir de remettre son monde entier en perspective.

Car il avait raison. Dans le grand jeu d'échec qui se jouait entre le Bien et le Mal, entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, Hermione et surtout ses parents –ses parents _moldus_- n'étaient rien.

« Je peux assurer que certains de nos Aurors patrouillent autour de leur maison tous les jours, si cela peut vous rassurer, » dit-il enfin, mais son ton laissait présager qu'il doutait lui-même de l'utilité de ce genre d'initiative. « Je peux également aller leur parler en personne, si vous le désirez. Je peux tenter de leur expliquer la situation. »

Elle secoua la tête, accablée. « C'est inutile. Je leur ai déjà expliqué sans entrer dans les détails la situation dans laquelle se trouve le monde magique. Ils savent que nous sommes en guerre, et que nous sommes du bon côté…et que ceux se trouvant de l'autre côté de la balance sont vraiment dangereux. Ils savent aussi, à un certain degré, que Harry est célèbre et qu'il attire les dangers. Mais j'ai évité de trop entrer dans les détails. Je ne veux pas qu'ils deviennent paranoïaques, à se faire constamment du souci pour moi. »

Mais Hermione savait pertinemment que ses parents se faisaient déjà constamment du souci pour elle, qu'elle soit la meilleure amie du Survivant ou non n'y changeait rien. Car comme l'avait si bien dit Harry, ils étaient des parents aimants, et l'inquiétude envers elle était inévitable.

Le silence, clairement inconfortable à présent, se serait sans l'ombre d'un doute étiré pendant de longues minutes jusqu'au retour du portrait, si trois coups n'avaient pas été frappés à la porte.

« Entrez, » invita Dumbledore d'une voix lasse.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Severus Snape entra dans la pièce. Instantanément, le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine, et elle fut incapable de le quitter des yeux.

Lorsqu'elle avait sentit Macnair être éjecté loin d'elle, plus tôt dans l'après midi, elle avait eu peine à y croire. Elle avait redressé la tête juste à temps pour voir Snape fondre sur l'autre Mangemort ; il était arrivé juste à temps pour la sortir d'une situation plus que délicate, tel un ange noir.

Malgré son état de choc à ce moment là, elle se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont il s'était défoulé sur son agresseur. Elle l'avait vu faire, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler cette réaction tellement…moldue, oui.

Elle doutait fortement du fait qu'il avait pu agir aussi durement pour des raisons évidentes –comme le fait que Macnair ait tenté de la violer, par exemple. Non, à en juger par la façon dont il n'avait ressenti aucun scrupule à lui faire la morale par la suite, elle ne pensait pas que son énervement ait quoi que soit à voir avec elle, mais avait été dû au fait que cela n'avait pas été en norme avec les plans machiavélique de leur Maître. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Macnair, après tout.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'avait sauvé. Avant de la rabaisser, alors qu'elle s'était déjà sentie sur le point de s'écrouler. Mais à quoi aurait-elle dû s'attendre, venant de lui ?

C'étaient pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle fut celle qui détourna vivement les yeux lorsqu'il glissa finalement son regard vers elle, réalisant qu'elle était dans la pièce. Elle se concentra intensément sur Fumseck, qui dormait paisiblement sur son perchoir, la tête enfouie dans ses plumes.

« Severus, » le salua amicalement Dumbledore, malgré la note de fatigue qui résonnait toujours clairement dans sa voix.

« Monsieur, » répondit Snape, et Hermione sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son regard retourné se poser sur le Directeur.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite nocturne ? » lui demanda le vieil homme, tandis que Hermione osait glisser à nouveau ses yeux sur les deux hommes, tous deux debout.

« J'étais venu vous informer de l'incident dans lequel Miss Granger s'est trouvée, plus tôt cet après-midi, » répondit-il d'un ton dénué de toute émotion, mais qui semblait clairement dire que sa visite était inutile, de toute évidence.

Hermione, quant à elle, était très loin d'être dénuée d'émotions à ce sujet, et lorsqu'elle entendit sa réponse, un petit rire sans joie lui échappa.

Snape plissa les yeux, la regardant à présent avec froideur. « Un problème, miss ? »

Elle se contenta de jeter un regard à sa montre, geste qui voulait clairement dire qu'il était _peut-être_ un peu tard pour informer le Directeur d'un 'incident' qui s'était produit près de cinq heures plus tôt. Apparemment, son insinuation était tout à fait claire, car les yeux de Snape se plissèrent encore davantage, avant qu'il ne lui dise :

« J'apprécie de moins en moins votre insolence, Miss Granger. Ne vous méprenez surtout pas, ce qui vous est arrivé aujourd'hui ne vous protège en rien d'une future retenue, loin de là. »

« Severus. » Le stoppa Dumbledore d'un ton sévère et sans appel. « Je pense que ce que Hermione a subit aujourd'hui la protège en effet d'une quelconque retenue dans les jours à venir.

Le professeur de potions se renfrogna, et Hermione en aurait presque sourit, si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi épuisée, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

« Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ? » demanda finalement Dumbledore, lançant un regard interrogatif à la jeune fille, qui se sentit rougir légèrement.

« Apparemment, Miss Granger ici présente a dû occulter le fait que sans mon arrivé, Macnair aurait sans l'ombre d'un doute terminé ce qu'il avait commencé. C'est également ce que j'ai précisé à Messieurs Potter et Weasley, que j'ai rencontré au pied de la gargouille. Ils semblaient eux aussi ne pas avoir été informés de ce léger détail. »

« Hermione ? » demanda calmement Dumbledore. Son ton n'était même pas réprobateur, mais Hermione sentit tout de même l'agacement grandir à nouveau en elle.

« Vous m'avez insulté, » dit-elle au Maître de Potions, avec un regard noir et réprobateur.

« Sottise, » répondit-il sans un moment d'hésitation. « Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte. »

« Vous m'avez traité d'imbécile, tout en insinuant que je n'avais pas de cervelle et que cela avait provoqué mon attaque. »

Il pinça les lèvres. « Soit. Mais vous l'aviez bien cherché. »

« Je venais de me faire agresser !! »

« C'est bien pour cette raison que je vous ai traité d'imbécile. Sincèrement, il n'y a que vous pour réussir à vous faire agresser par un Mangemort à Prés-au-Lard. »

« Cessez-vous donc d'être complètement sadique et dépourvu de cœur, de temps en temps ?? »

« Pas que cela vous regarde d'une quelconque façon, Miss Granger, mais non, je ne ressens absolument aucune pitié pour ceux qui recherchent les ennuis. »

« Vous ne ressentez aucune pitié tout court, oui. »

« Suis-je sensé me sentir vexé par cette remarque ? »

« Je suppose que non, _professeur_, étant donné que la vexation est une _émotion_, chose qui vous est totalement étrangère. »

« … »

« Vous avez fini ? »

D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent leur tête et attention vers le Directeur, qui avait posé sa question d'une voix plus lasse qu'amusée. Ce qui était étrange, même Hermione pouvait s'en rendre compte. Elle aurait pensé que ce genre de ridicule spectacle verbal était exactement le genre de chose qui aurait fait sourire Dumbledore, en temps normal. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas ce soir.

« Désolée… » murmura t-elle, coupable, ayant soudainement l'impression d'avoir à nouveau douze ans, venant de se faire réprimander par un professeur. Un sentiment qu'elle détestait au plus au point, cela allait de soit.

« Bien. Severus, je suppose que vous me ferez le rapport de votre réunion à ce sujet ? »

« Bien entendu, » répondit ce dernier d'un ton totalement neutre, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Leurs phrases avaient beau être cryptées, Hermione savait pertinemment à quoi ils faisaient allusion. Et à cet instant, elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'entendre quoi que soit à ce sujet.

Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'une nouvelle douche brûlante, avant de retrouver son lit.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses prières silencieuses, le portrait qui avait quitté son cadre quelques minutes plus tôt refit son apparition, et tous purent entendre son rapport.

« Christopher et Jane Granger sont en parfaite santé ; deux Aurors sont stationnés devant leur demeure jusqu'à demain. »

« Merci, Laurent, » lui dit Dumbledore, d'un ton qui semblait sincèrement rassuré.

Hermione sentit un énorme poids se soulever de sa poitrine en entendant les mots du portrait, mais son inquiétude n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus ce soir. Elle était bien trop exténuée pour dire ou faire quoi ce soit.

« Je vais y aller, monsieur, maintenant que je sais que mes parents vont bien, » dit-elle d'une voix basse et fatiguée.

Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête

« Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé Hermione. » lui dit-il, et se fut à son tour de hocher la tête, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Pas si vite, miss Granger, » la rappela Snape, et elle se figea sur place, avant de se tourner vers lui. « J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez descendre avec moi. J'ai renvoyé Potter et Weasley dans leur dortoir avant de monter, et j'ai malheureusement dû 'promettre' que je vous raccompagnerais. Il semblerait qu'ils doutent que vous puissiez survivre à l'épreuve de monter cinq étages sans escorte. »

Hermione le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, n'appréciant guère son sarcasme, mais s'en fichant aussi, d'une certaine façon, persuadée qu'il mentait. Mais de toute évidence, son silence et son air sincèrement démotivé voulait tout dire.

Finalement, elle soupira et ferma les yeux, vaincue.

***

Aux yeux de Severus, raccompagner Hermione Granger à sa tour était tout aussi plaisant que de la sauver des griffes de Macnair. Cela allait sans dire qu'il aurait préféré ne _pas_ se trouver dans ce couloir, à cet instant.

En vérité, il aurait souhaité se trouver le plus loin possible d'elle. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il l'avait assez vu aujourd'hui, et qu'elle lui créait beaucoup trop de soucis. Beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Mais accepter de la raccompagner avait été le seul argument qui avait empêché ces deux abrutis de remonter en courant dans le bureau du Directeur pour ramener la jeune fille avec eux.

C'était pourquoi il était à présent condamné à traverser les couloirs sombres et silencieux du château, Hermione marchant à ses côtés. Ou Granger. Quoi que cela n'avait plus trop d'importance aujourd'hui. Il était fatigué de se corriger mentalement à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Malheureusement, il devait reconnaître qu'il y pensait un peu trop souvent.

De temps à autres, il lançait des regards discrets dans sa direction, comme pour juger la température de l'eau. Elle qui avait été si vive et animée quelques minutes plus tôt dans le bureau, lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés de façon tout à fait ridicule, son teint était à présent devenu très pâle ; la faible lumière créée par son lumos ne faisait que rendre sa peau encore plus laiteuse.

La colère qu'il avait ressentie cet après-midi avait en grande partie disparue, remplacée par une tout autre sorte de sentiment, qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas du tout. Car cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à de la culpabilité, causée par la façon dont il l'avait traité juste après son agression. Et la culpabilité était vraiment un sentiment qu'il exécrait. Il avait déjà assez de raisons pour se sentir coupable quotidiennement, sans qu'elle vienne s'ajouter à sa liste.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas prêt de lui faire ses excuses. Il était bien trop têtu et fier pour avouer ce genre d'erreurs.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il s'arrêta presque lorsqu'elle parla, reportant immédiatement son regard sur elle. « Pardon ? » demanda t-il immédiatement, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Je suis désolée, » répéta t-elle, continuant d'avancer, les yeux rivés sur les ténèbres devant elle. « Je n'aurais jamais dû provoquer cette dispute idiote devant le Directeur. Et surtout, j'aurais dû prendre le temps de vous remercier pour m'avoir sortie de…de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais… »

Cette fois-ci, il s'arrêta réellement, ayant peine à y croire. Elle avait fait plusieurs pas de plus avant de réaliser qu'il ne la suivait plus.

Se retournant, elle demeura immobile, le fixant. Ils étaient tous deux éclairés par le halot qui se dégageait de leur baguette respective, séparés par un mur de ténèbres.

A en juger par son expression légèrement troublée, elle ne comprenait pas son arrêt soudain. Et comment lui en vouloir ? Il ne se comprenait pas non plus.

Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose aujourd'hui.

La vérité était qu'il n'avait aucune envie de ressentir quoi que soit lorsque Hermione Granger était concernée. Mais à cet instant, il réalisait que ce souhait était bien trop idyllique. Dès l'instant où il avait décidé –ou plutôt que le _destin_ avait décidé- de faire d'elle sa 'chance de survie', il avait cessé de la voir comme la simple élève qui passait son temps à l'irriter, avec ses manies et son attitude.

Cela faisait à peine deux semaines que les choses avaient commencé à changer, mais ce court laps de temps avait été suffisant pour qu'il commence à questionner la personne qu'elle était… ainsi que la personne qu_'il_ était. Chose qu'il avait toujours évité de faire, depuis si longtemps. Il redoutait ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Ce qu'il était devenu.

Mais malgré son instance à vouloir conserver un masque froid et impassible, malgré son désir de ne rien changer…pourquoi avait-il donc réagit si vivement, quelques heures plus tôt ? Profondément, il savait pertinemment que sa colère n'avait pas seulement été du au fait qu'elle s'était fourrée dans une telle situation en premier lieu. Il y avait plus. Un amas de pensées indistinctes et troublantes.

Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser, et cela le rendait inconfortable.

Il finit par secouer doucement la tête, tous deux se fixant toujours, immobiles au milieu des ténèbres. « Vous êtes vraiment une imbécile, vous savez ? » Il avait dit ces mots d'un ton dénué de toute nuance, si ce n'était une fatigue qui semblait les éreinter tous les deux, à cet instant.

Cette fois-ci, elle sembla comprendre ce qu'il sous entendait par cette remarque, car elle lui offrit l'ombre d'un sourire. « Je sais, » répondit-elle à voix basse, avant de se remettre à marcher.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il lui emboitait le pas.

Son regard restant fixement rivé sur cette forme qui éclairait la nuit.

* * *

***

* * *

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Au vu de ce qu'il lui était arrivé la vieille, c'était compréhensible. N'importe qui dans sa situation aurait été sujet à des cauchemars pour le moins violents et réalistes. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Ce n'était pas les cauchemars. Pour faire des cauchemars, il fallait déjà _ s'endormir_ en premier lieu. Or, elle avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, rien n'y faisait.

Elle s'était endormie comme un bébé la nuit précédente, totalement exténuée après les événements de la journée ; mais à son réveille, elle s'était sentit à peine reposée. Elle avait passé la journée plongée dans ses cours et ses leçons, ignorant les regards légèrement inquiets de ses amis, préférant rester dans un monde où elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais lorsque la nuit était à nouveau venue, elle avait réalisé que demeurer dans le déni n'était pas si facile que cela. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à ses parents, à ce que Macnair avait menacé de leur faire. Son cœur se brisait un peu plus dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait sa mère être victime de cette brute sanguinaire, ou son père, secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, hurlant, alors qu'un endoloris faisait brûler chaque muscle de son corps.

La vérité était qu'elle avait prit sa décision dans le bureau de Dumbledore, après l'intervention de Harry. Elle devait avouer que le refus du Directeur n'était pas surprenant en soit, même si cela n'en était pas moins douloureux, de savoir que la survie de ses parents n'était pas assez importante pour pousser le vieux sorcier à agir.

Mais pour Hermione, leur survie était capitale. Ils méritaient plus. Ils méritaient d'être protégés.

Si Dumbledore ne voulait pas l'aider, elle allait devoir prendre les choses en mains, sans son soutien. Elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amis, quoi qu'elle décide. Harry avait été très clair en ce qui concernait sa loyauté. Et dès le lendemain, elle en parlerait avec lui et Ron.

Une chose était sûre, cependant ; si elle ne parvenait pas à dormir un peu, elle n'arriverait jamais à tenir la cadence.

Soupirant pour la énième fois de la nuit, elle éclaira sa montre à l'aide sa baguette. 2h54. Et dire qu'elle devait se lever dans quatre heures… A ce rythme là, elle ferait mieux de ne plus essayer du tout. S'avouant vaincue, elle s'extirpa de sous ses couvertures, avant de sortir l'ancien livre de potions de Snape de sa cachette –sa table de nuit. Le plus silencieusement possible, et elle se glissa ensuite hors du dortoir.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune, complètement déserte et ténébreuse, à cette heure de la nuit. Même le feu, qui semblait pourtant être éternel durant la journée et les dernières heures du soir, s'était éteint, pas même une braise éclairant l'antre. Elle s'approcha et le ralluma d'un rapide coup de baguette.

Instantanément, une bouffée de chaleur s'en éleva et l'enroba, la réchauffant des pieds à la tête. Soupirant de contentement, malgré sa fatigue, elle alla se caller dans son fauteuil préféré, non pas sans avoir attrapé une des draperies aux couleurs de sa maison qui trainait aux pieds d'une table. Ainsi pelotonnée confortablement, elle ouvrit à nouveau le bouquin.

« _Ce livre est la propriété du Prince de Sang-Mêlé_, » pouvait-elle lire sur la première page. Elle glissa son doigt sur l'encre, si profondément imprimée dans le papier après toutes ces années qu'elle avait le sentiment que rien ne pourrait la faire baver. Elle s'imagina un jeune Snape, penché sur l'ouvrage flambant neuf, notant cette inscription avec soin, mais aussi avec beaucoup de fierté.

Harry et Ron avait pensé pendant si longtemps qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable 'Prince', malgré les arguments contraires de Hermione. Elle avait plutôt eu tendance à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, de par son écriture si soignée. Et puis, il y avait eu un tel savoir dans ce livre –en dépit de sa noirceur non pardonnable – qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à elle-même.

Ce surnom à lui tout seul donnait une impression de noblesse, qu'il avait sans l'ombre d'un doute recherché. Il était non seulement fier d'être un sang-mêlé, et non un sang pur, mais il avait également préféré utiliser le nom de sa mère pour mettre ses découvertes et son travail par écrit, plutôt que celui de son père. Elle savait qu'il l'avait détesté avec véhémence ; ce qu'elle avait ressenti en partageant ses souvenirs lui serrait encore l'estomac, quand elle y pensait.

Elle se retrouva à imaginer à quoi son enfance avait pu ressembler. A ce qu'elle avait vu et senti, son père avait été violent. Après les recherches qu'elle avait fait l'an passé, elle savait que sa mère avait été sorcière ; son père avait donc été moldu. Elle avait lu quelque part que la violence physique était plus récurrente dans les familles moldues que dans celles de sorciers…non pas que les sorciers soient incapables de violences, bien entendu. Mais c'était tellement typique d'un moldu, de taper sur sa femme et son enfant pour évacuer son propre mal être.

Parfois, elle se retrouvait réellement partagée entre ces deux mondes. Elle avait grandi comme une moldue, comme elle l'avait pensé avec tellement de force durant son agression ; cela était toujours une partie d'elle, même après plus de six années passées à Poudlard. Elle avait eu la chance de grandir dans une famille saine, qui lui avait toujours fourni tout l'amour et le soutien qu'elle avait pu désirer. Il y avait eu des moments de noirceurs, bien sûr, comme lorsque sa mère avait perdu sa petite sœur, ou quand sa grand-mère paternelle était décédée, seulement six mois avant son entré à Poudlard, ce qui avait totalement dévasté son père.

Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait pu connaître bien pire, tellement pire. Snape avait vécu dans une famille seulement à moitié moldue, et cela avait déjà résulté en de nombreux traumatismes, elle n'en doutait pas. Quand elle y pensait, c'était une triste réalisation. Sorciers ou moldus, les humains finissaient toujours par en venir à la violence.

Et Dumbledore qui continuait de croire, presque avec candeur, que l'amour était la plus grande force qui puisse exister, et qu'elle vaincrait tout le reste.

Ce fut avec ses mains toujours posées sur la première page du cahier que Hermione s'endormit, sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

***

* * *

**N/A** : J'ai beaucoup hésité sur l'endroit où je devais finir ce chapitre. Initialement, je l'avais coupé ici, pour ensuite décider d'ajouter un bout du chapitre suivant, et créer un nouveau cliffhanger XD Mais je me suis dit que vous alliez vraiment me détester mdr Et puis, même si je sais que beaucoup aiment les longs chapitres, j'ai peur que TROP d'informations dans un chapitre soit parfois TROP :p M'enfin, ne vous plaignez pas trop, celui-ci fait encore 21 pages, et les prochains ne sont pas mieux ! XD

Malgré le manque d'avancement évident, ce chapitre me plait bien quand même (ce qui est rare ! J'ai tendance à détester ce que je fais après l'avoir écrit lol). J'espère qu'il vous aura plus :) Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, Severus n'est pas le seul personnage masculin que j'adule. Harry est mon héro, malgré son manque de SEXYNESS évidente mdr

Dans le prochain, Hermione va tenter d'aller mettre ses parents à l'abri. Y arrivera t-elle ? Peut-être… Beaucoup d'interaction Hermione/Severus dans le prochain également :)

Promis, je me dépêche ! Continuez de m'envoyer des reviews, elles me rendent délirantes de joie, et me motivent énormément XD

Gros poutous ! Et bonne année à tous !! :D

PS : J'utilise rarement mes histoires pour faire de la pub, car je pense sincèrement que toute histoire mérite d'être reconnue…mais une fanfic en particulier sur notre couple préféré me plait ENORMEMENT, et je trouve qu'elle manque terriblement de review malgré sa qualité. Alors si vous aimez les Hermione et Severus bien écrites et réalistes, et que comme moi, vous êtes persuadé que Severus a survécu à la morsure de Nagini, allez lire «_**Recommencement**_» par Coincidence. Elle mérite vraiment plus de reconnaissance à mon avis !


	12. Chap 10: Illusions

**A l'approche de la nuit**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Je malmène encore ces pauvres personnages, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, étant l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape, mais je m'autorise quelques dérives ^^

**Rating** : T, mais au vu des idées qui remplissent mon esprit tordu, cela à te fortes chances de passer au M !

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour bonjour ^^ Voilà enfin la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, il n'y a pratiquement que du Hermione/Snape dans ce looong chapitre :p

Comme toujours, merci merci, MERCIIIIIIIIIII pour toutes vos reviews !! You're the best *câline ses lecteurs*

Merci beaucoup à **Sandra** pour son dur travail de bêta, she's the best too !!

**

* * *

RAR:**

**Poussinette : **Un énorme merci pour ta review 3 Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon 'exploration' d'autres relations t'ai plu ; de toute évidence, j'adore écrire les scènes Hermione/Severus , mais j'adore (pratiquement) tous les personnages dans Harry Potter, donc c'est un plaisir de me pencher sur les autres ^^ J'adhère pour l'absence de Debbie…elle va les laisser tranquille pendant quelques chapitres, qu'ils puissent avancer un peu XD Merci encore !!

**Khalie : **Merci pour ta review ! Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ;p

**Eileen19 : **Je comprends ta hâte, ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai ressenti aussi en écrivant XD Promis, ça vient :D Severus est en effet très têtu, mais il va finir par se débrouiller :p Pour ce qui est du premier partenaire d'Hermione, je ne l'ai pas dit avec des mots claires, mais je finirai par le faire, peut-être avec des détails XD Merci, comme toujours :D

**Justabook : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu trouves leurs réactions vraisemblables, c'est mon objectif :D

**Sophie : **Awww merci beaucoup ! C'est clair qu'ils ont du chemin à faire, niveau communication, mais ils vont y arriver, fait moi confiance XD Je suis également ravi que tu aimes mon ptit passage avec Harry. J'adore vraiment ce personnage, et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de l'écrire auparavant, donc je profite :D

**Sandra : **Merci pour tout *gros câlin* Je suis fière d'avoir réussi à faire remonter Harry dans ton estime mdr Il est pas SI mal que ça…il a juste pas le charisme et l'excellence de notre Sevy préféré XDDD Le paaauvre mdr

**

* * *

Chapitre Dix : Illusions

* * *

**

« Tu es sûre ? »

Hermione releva les yeux de son livre de métamorphoses, pour aller fixer un regard décisif sur Harry. « Oui, » répondit-elle simplement.

Il la regarda pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête, l'air grave. « Okay. Bien sûr que tu peux prendre ma cape. Et vraiment, tu sais, on peut- »

« Harry, » la coupa t-elle doucement. « Je sais que tu veux m'accompagner. Toi aussi, » se dépêcha t-elle d'ajouter en regardant Ron, dont l'expression était tout aussi sombre que celle de son ami. « Mais c'est vraiment quelque chose que…que je dois faire toute seule. Vous aurez le droit de me pomponner autant que vous voulez après, mais…je dois le faire par moi-même. »

A nouveau, Harry hocha la tête, semblant parfaitement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ron, cependant, malgré la gravité qu'il affichait, ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu. « Je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'aimer l'idée de te savoir seule hors du château, après… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, ses oreilles prenant une légère teinte rougeâtre. Ils n'avaient pas réellement parlé de ce qu'il était arrivé à Hermione quelques jours plus tôt à Prés-au-Lard. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû se sentir irritée par son insistance, à l'idée qu'il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer seule sans risquer de se faire attaquer. Mais elle savait que les intentions de Ron étaient honnêtes, et qu'il se faisait simplement du souci pour elle.

« Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de vous sentir inquiet, » leur dit-elle, les regardant à tour de rôle, « mais n'oubliez pas que ce qui m'est arrivé samedi était surtout dû au fait que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Vous pouvez être certain que je serais extrêmement prudente, et sur mes gardes. »

« Quand veux-tu agir ? » lui demanda immédiatement Harry, empêchant Ron de protester encore une fois.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, » répondit-elle, sa plume gribouillant la marge de son parchemin sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, le regard dans le vide, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire. « Je pense partir cette nuit. Avec ta carte et ta cape, je ne devrais avoir aucune difficulté à sortir du château. »

Ron fit une moue dubitative, ne semblant toujours pas convaincu : « Les passages secrets sont toujours surveillés, et les protections autour du château sont imbattables. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas attendre le week-end, et trouver une excuse pour te rendre à Londres ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas attendre encore cinq jours. Et puis, Dumbledore ne serait pas dupe du tout. Dès qu'il apprendra que j'ai quitté le château pour me rendre à Londres, il comprendra immédiatement que j'ai décidé de m'occuper de mes parents sans son aide. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie. Non, je vais utiliser le passage qui se trouve derrière la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Il est toujours inconnu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Au dernières nouvelles, oui, » répondit Harry. « Mais tu risques d'avoir un problème en arrivant dans la cave de Honeydukes au milieu de la nuit. »

« Pas nécessairement, » contra t-elle, ayant passé et repassé son plan un nombre incalculables de fois dans sa tête ces deux derniers jours. « Dès que j'aurais quitté le domaine du château, je pourrais transplaner. Je n'aurais même pas à quitter la cave. »

« Tu comptes transplaner chez tes parents au beau milieu de la nuit ? » lui demanda Ron, qui tentait désespérément de trouver un argument qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Comme si c'était possible. « Tu ne penses pas qu'ils se feraient un peu trop de soucis ? »

Hermione haussa doucement les épaules, reportant son regard sur son livre, sans vraiment le voir. « Je transplanerai directement dans ma chambre. Avec un peu d'espoir, je pourrais dormir un peu. Certes, ils seront surpris en me voyant au réveil mais… au vu de ce que j'ai à faire, je ne pense pas que cela ait une réelle importance… »

Le silence retomba, lourd de sens. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir que ses meilleurs amis la fixaient. Elle pouvait sentir leurs regards sur elle ; celui inquiet mais décisif de Harry, tandis que celui de Ron devait être légèrement désespéré. Elle savait aussi que leurs regards se croisaient régulièrement, ayant une conversation silencieuse. Et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'ils pensaient.

Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'elle réagissait un peu excessivement après ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Oh, elle avait conscience de son changement total de comportement depuis cet après-midi là. Mais le fait était que même si sa gravité soudaine avait troublé les garçons, cela avait été progressif.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle se torturait l'esprit à propos de la Guerre, de ses conséquences, et de tout ce que cela impliquait, la concernant. Elle avait réussi à garder une attitude positive, à garder 'la tête froide', l'élément 'posé' de leur Trio. Inconsciemment, elle avait su que si _elle_ changeait brutalement d'attitude et montrait le moindre signe d'angoisse prononcée, les garçons se laisseraient également aller à la panique. Il avait été si facile de s'enfermer dans cette bulle familière qu'étaient les études, les harcelant à propos de leurs devoirs et de leurs révisions pour leurs ASPICS, prenant soin de parler des Horcruxes de temps à autres…

Mais ce qu'elle avait vécu samedi avait fini de faire disparaître le fin voile de protection qu'elle possédait encore. A présent, toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait tenté de garder enfouis éclataient au grand jour.

Elle était terrifiée.

Non seulement pour elle, mais pour ses meilleurs amis ; pour les parents de Ron, comme pour ceux de Lavande. Pour Harry, qui avait tant de responsabilités à porter, alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Elle avait peur pour ses parents. Elle les avait informé de la situation, oui, mais elle avait pris soin d'omettre le plus important. Comme tous les gens qui mourraient autour de Harry, et par conséquent autour d'elle. Elle ne leur avait pas dit que les Mangemorts avaient pénétré le château, malgré ses protections, malgré _Dumbledore_, et que ce dernier avait failli mourir… et qu'il était de toute évidence mourant.

Elle ne leur avait pas dit que lorsque Voldemort prendrait le Ministère d'assaut, gagnant un contrôle presque total sur leur monde, elle serait en danger de mort à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle était une Sang de Bourbe, après tout, elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. En plus d'être la meilleure amie de Harry Potter.

Ses parents ne pouvaient _pas_ rester chez eux, pas dans un lieu qui se trouvait à seulement une dizaine de kilomètres de Londres.

Cette nuit, elle quitterait Poudlard en secret, et irait passer quelques heures avec eux. Harry et Ron raconteraient qu'elle était malade et qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir de son lit. Elle avait déjà mis ses camarades de dortoir dans la confidence, leur disant simplement qu'elle allait s'absenter pour la journée, et qu'elles n'auraient qu'à prétendre qu'elle était au lit, mais qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de voir l'infirmière.

Elle avait besoin de ces quelques heures. Pour tout leur expliquer. Pour les mettre en garde. Pour leur dire qu'elle les aimait.

Puis, elle leur faire oublier qu'elle avait existé.

* * *

***

* * *

Cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité, Hermione avançait silencieusement dans les couloirs du château.

C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait à parcourir ces lieux au milieu de la nuit, mais elle n'était pas habituée à le faire de façon aussi…secrète. Ironiquement. Habituellement, cela faisait soit parti de son devoir de Préfète-en-Chef, soit elle était accompagnée de ses amis.

Pas cette nuit.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin, et personne à part elle n'était hors de son lit, à en croire la Carte des Maraudeurs. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue –ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle se disait- elle avait minutieusement parcouru le parchemin à la recherche du minuscule point qui indiquerait la présence de 'Severus Snape' dans les cachots. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle avait bien sûr sondé le reste de la carte, tentant de le dénicher dans un couloir, en train de patrouiller, malgré l'heure tardive.

Rien à faire, il demeurait introuvable. Il était hors du château, de toute évidence.

Hermione s'était alors souvenue du bref échange qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore. « _Severus, je suppose que vous me ferez le rapport de votre réunion à ce sujet ? _» Bien entendu, Snape devait avoir _d'autres_ raisons pour sortir du domaine, mais profondément, elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait été 'appelé' par Voldemort.

Et que son 'cas' serait discuté. Cette pensée n'avait fait que renforcer sa décision, malgré le malaise qui s'était diffusé en elle.

Elle pressa donc le pas, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de tomber sur lui à cette heure tardive, ce qui l'obligerait à lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait. Le fait qu'elle soit cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité et qu'elle possédait la Carte des Maraudeurs devraient bien sûr lui éviter une telle rencontre, mais on était jamais trop prudent.

Arrivée à destination, elle murmura le mot de passe. Comme prévu, la statue bougea pour dévoiler l'entrée du passage secret, qui semblait plus sombre que jamais. Son regard se perdit dans le gouffre ténébreux qui s'étendait devant elle, et un frisson de peur lui traversa le dos. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son angoisse d'être repérée. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, qu'elle n'avait plus peur du noir depuis plus de dix ans, mais elle était persuadée que _personne _ n'apprécierait l'idée de s'engouffrer dans ce genre de tunnel sous-terrain au milieu de la nuit…

Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner à cause d'angoisses soudaines et enfantines.

Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se glissa dans l'ouverture, avant de la refermer derrière elle. Immédiatement, elle retira la cape et augmenta légèrement le rayon de son lumos, avant de déposer le vêtement au sol ; elle la récupérerait en rentrant. Puis, elle se mit en chemin.

Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce passage secret auparavant ; Harry avait été le seul à l'utiliser, durant leur troisième année. Tout ce qu'elle savait pour le moment, c'était qu'il était définitivement plus large que celui qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante, qui était si exiguë par endroit qu'elle avait dû se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle avançait d'un pas régulier, lent, mais calme.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fige soudainement sur place.

Elle avait entendu un bruit, quelque part au loin. Comme un grattement.

Instantanément, sa peur augmenta considérablement, et elle sentit ses mains devenir moites, alors que son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine. Elle attendit, la respiration courte. Peut-être cela avait été le fruit de son imagination.

Mais le bruit reprit. C'était immanquable. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt _quelque chose_, était en train de venir dans direction. Beaucoup trop loin pour qu'ils puissent se 'voir' mutuellement, mais à chaque seconde qui passait, cet écart se rétrécissait.

Son instinct lui disait –pour ne pas dire hurlait, de faire demi-tour sans attendre et de courir se cacher sous ses couvertures. Mais elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, et elle fit rapidement taire la voix paniquée qui gémissait dans sa tête. Elle dut également se retenir de lancer 'Il y a quelqu'un ?', ce qui aurait été particulièrement stupide.

A la place, elle diminua progressivement la lumière de son lumos, jusqu'à ce que sa baguette s'éteigne presque totalement, et elle se plaqua contre la paroi du tunnel. Qui sait, peut-être que la 'chose' qui s'avançait vers elle ferait demi-tour, ou bien passerait devant-elle sans la remarquer.

Elle ne perdait rien à espérer, non ?

Après un temps qui sembla interminable, elle s'autorisa enfin à respirer librement, ne réalisant qu'à cet instant qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Remplissant et vidant ses poumons de façon un peu trop bruyante, elle ferma les yeux, ressentant presque l'envie de se mettre à rire, pour avoir été aussi paranoïaque. Un rat, il avait du s'agir d'un simple-

Lorsque quelque chose agrippa son bras, elle ne rit _pas _du tout. A la place, elle émit un hurlement pour le moins strident.

L'espace d'une horrible seconde, elle crut sincèrement qu'elle allait s'écrouler raide morte, persuadée que son cœur venait de s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Mais l'adrénaline déferla immédiatement dans ses veines, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, son instinct prenant le dessus. Car elle avait été agrippée par le bras gauche. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette dans son autre main.

« REPULSO !!! » Hurla t-elle.

Il y eu un grand '**WOOM** !' alors que la… 'chose' était expulsée loin d'elle, suivit d'un '**BOOM** !' lorsqu'elle percuta la paroi opposée, suivit finalement par un grognement de douleur.

Oh. Humain. OH, HUMAIN !!

Elle se mit immédiatement en position de combat, son esprit angoissé la persuadant qu'il s'agissait de Macnair, qui avait décidé de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était prête. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

« S'introduire à Poudlard au milieu de la nuit par un passage secret n'était vraiment _pas_ intelligent. » Lança t-elle avec défi sans réfléchir plus longuement, plus pour faire bonne figure que par pure audace.

Car intérieurement, cela allait de soit qu'elle était toujours morte de peur.

Et en toute sincérité, cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque son agresseur répondit.

« Essayer de sortir de Poudlard au milieu de la nuit par un passage secret et agresser son professeur ne l'était _pas_ non plus, Miss Granger. »

Oh. Oh.

OH.

***

Il. Allait. La. Tuer.

Salazar Serpentard lui en était témoin, il allait mettre fin à ses jours dans ce tunnel sombre, cacherait le corps, et personne ne découvrirait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle avait finalement rallumé sa baguette, et son visage affichait une telle expression d'effroi que cela en aurait été presque comique, s'il n'avait pas été aussi furieux. Sa fierté étant méchamment froissée, il se redressa, empêchant difficilement une grimace de douleur de déformer ses traits alors qu'il utilisait des muscles encore bien trop douloureux. Il avait eu son lot de tortures ce soir, il n'avait vraiment pas eu besoin de cette petite séance supplémentaire, alors qu'il se croyait sorti d'affaire pour le reste de la nuit.

« P-P-Professeur, » bégaya t-elle, clairement prise de panique à présent. « Je-je-je suis vraiment désolée je-je »

« Assez ! » pesta t-il, et elle se tut immédiatement, ses yeux toujours écarquillés par la peur, la panique, l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait fait.

La bosse qui grossissait douloureusement à l'arrière de son crâne lui fit imaginer le plaisir sadique qu'il ressentirait à la traîner directement jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, lui indiquant bien que cette fois, aucune clémence ne lui serait faite.

Mais il se força à rester silencieux quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant de pousser un lourd soupir exaspéré, la fixant de son regard le plus atterré.

« Miss. Granger. » Commença t-il, prenant soin de laisser entendre son degré d'irritation dans ces deux mots. « Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans un tunnel menant à Prés-au-Lard, à cette heure de la nuit ? »

Un autre instant de silence passa, avant qu'elle ne se décide à répondre, d'une voix encore un peu tremblante. « A vrai dire…non, je ne peux pas monsieur. »

Il la fixa.

Venait-elle _réellement_ de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait** pas **expliquer son nouvel excès de stupidité ?

« Mauvaise réponse, miss. » Susurra t-il. N'importe qui d'autre, et le pauvre élève serrait tomber à genoux à cet instant, sanglotant et le suppliant de ne pas l'utiliser comme cobaye pour ses nouvelles potions.

Mais pas elle, oh non.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle immédiatement, baissant les yeux…mais n'ajoutant rien.

Le laissant une fois encore complètement incapable de trouver quoi répondre à…ça. Du moins, pendant une seconde ou deux.

« Je suppose qu'il va donc falloir demander au Directeur de vous extirper les mots de la bouche ? » demanda t-il de son ton le plus mielleux.

L'effet fut immédiat, comme il l'avait escompté. Elle redressa vivement la tête, posant un regard à nouveau paniqué sur lui. « Non, s'il vous plait ! »

Il plissa les yeux, prenant son air le plus sceptique. « Vous venez de m'expulser pour le moins durement contre une paroi, miss, alors que vous êtes sensée être dans votre lit. Je pense que la décision ne vous appartient pas à l'heure actuelle. »

Il n'avait vraiment, _vraiment _ pas besoin de ça, à cet instant. Comme il s'y était attendu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été ravi du tout par la prise d'initiative de Macnair, et avait décidé que Severus était tout aussi coupable que son collègue.

C'était tellement typique, considérant ce qu'était devenu sa vie ces dernières semaines, qu'il tombe sur _elle_ cette nuit là, à cet endroit, et de cette façon. Typique.

Face à sa remarque, elle baissa à nouveau les yeux, pleine de honte. « Je suis désolée, » répéta t-elle. « Je…si j'avais su que c'était vous, je n'aurais jamais lancé ce sort, cela va de soit. »

Il se retrouva à nouveau à la fixer, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et ce fut comme la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron, son esprit et son corps exténué craquant sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour s'en empêcher.

Un léger rire lui échappa. Un rire totalement nerveux et presque silencieux, mais cela n'en était pas moins un _rire_.

Elle redressa la tête, lentement, l'observant avec des yeux écarquillés, par la surprise cette fois-ci –pour ne pas dire le choc. A en juger par son expression, on aurait dit qu'il venait de la traiter de tous les noms les plus vulgaires qui puissent exister.

« Quoi, miss Granger ? » lui demanda t-il avec sarcasme. « Pensiez-vous _vraiment_ que le rire était une chose totalement inexistante chez moi, contraire à ma personne ? »

« Sincèrement ? » lui répondit-elle, sourcils levés. « J'avoue que j'ai toujours considéré ces deux notions comme étant complètement incompatibles, oui. »

C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était simplement la situation, ou son expression –sûrement un combiné des deux. Il pinça les lèvres, autant qu'il le pouvait, mais fini par craquer à nouveau.

« Désolé de vous infliger un tel traumatisme, » dit-il entre deux gloussements silencieux. « Mais il semblerait que je sois réellement un être humain finalement, malgré les rumeurs. »

Mais son rire un peu fou se stoppa soudainement lorsque les spasmes –qui n'étaient pourtant pas violents- parcourant son abdomen réveillèrent une douleur lancinante dans les muscles de son ventre. Le rire fit immédiatement place à un nouveau grognement, alors qu'il plaquait une main sur son côté douloureux, fermant les yeux.

« Monsieur ?! » s'exclama bien entendu sa satanée élève dans la seconde qui suivait. « Est-ce que vous- »

« Silence, Granger. » La coupa t-il sèchement, sans prendre la peine de rouvrir les yeux.

Elle lui obéit dans l'immédiat, mais il pouvait toujours sentir la force de son regard sur lui, le brûlant comme une flamme placé un peu trop près de sa peau. Lorsque la crampe s'estompa enfin, il respira à nouveau, et rouvrit les yeux.

Elle affichait à présent une mine exagérément coupable.

« Ne soyez pas si dramatique, » la réprimanda t-il avec un regard noir. « Vous n'êtres pas aussi puissante que vous le pensez, ce n'est pas le résultat de votre bêtise. »

« J'en ai bien conscience, » répondit-elle doucement, son expression demeurant pourtant beaucoup trop triste à son goût.

De façon très surprenante, il ne sut que dire, réalisant qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui avait causé ses diverses douleurs, et qu'elle s'en sentait tout aussi responsable. Il décida qu'il était inutile de prétendre comme si de rien n'était. Mieux valait mettre les choses au clair dans l'immédiat.

« Même si votre nom n'était pas venu dans la 'conversation', le résultat aurait été le même, » finit-il par dire, fixant un point au dessus de sa tête, ne souhaitant pas soutenir son regard à cet instant. « Arrêtez de vous culpabiliser inutilement. »

La culpabilité était un tel poison.

Le silence se prolongea entre eux. Et bien qu'il soit inconfortable à de nombreux niveaux, il n'était pas aussi tendu et insupportable que ceux qu'ils avaient partagé à d'autres occasions.

« Je vais chez mes parents, » finit-elle par dire, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. Il resta silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle continu. « J'ai décidé que si le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas –ou ne pouvait pas- les mettre à l'abris, j'allais devoir le faire moi-même. »

Il ne fit aucune remarque à la suite de sa confession. Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle prenait une telle initiative, ou pourquoi elle le faisait au milieu de la nuit, en secret. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui poser ces questions parce qu'il connaissait déjà les réponses. Elle le faisait parce qu'elle aimait ses parents, et que Dumbledore l'empêcherait sans doute de quitter le château s'il apprenait ce qu'elle avait en tête. Le vieil homme lui expliquerait que c'était pour sa propre sécurité, et ses mots seraient sincères, dans un sens.

Mais Dumbledore, malgré ses beaux discours sur l'amour, pouvait causer bien des blessures avec ses décisions, qui touchaient tellement de vies autour de lui.

Il finit donc par fermer à nouveau brièvement les yeux, avant de soupirer, ne lui cachant pas à quel point il était lassé par la situation. « Avez-vous la moindre idée de la situation dans laquelle vous me placez, miss ? » lui demanda t-il finalement.

Et bien qu'il n'attende pas réellement de réponse de sa part, elle lui en offrit une. Quelle surprise.

« Non, pas vraiment… »

Il posa un regard sur elle qui, espérait t-il, apparaissait comme étant froid et sévère ; il doutait que cela soit vraiment efficace, cependant. Il était sincèrement exténué. « De toute évidence, je ne peux pas vous laisser quitter le château de cette façon, maintenant que je vous ai surpris et que je connais vos intentions. »

Il vit son teint déjà laiteux pâlir encore davantage, alors que la fatalité s'installait sur son visage. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait la renvoyer dans son dortoir à présent…dans le meilleur des cas.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que l'esprit fatigué de Severus fonctionnait toujours pour le moins efficacement. Et qu'il avait réalisé que cette situation pouvait s'avérer être à son avantage, sur le long terme.

En parvenant à gagner sa confiance, par exemple.

« Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous accompagner. »

***

Hermione s'était rarement sentie aussi inconfortable. Même ces cours de potions qui semblaient si lointain ne l'avaient pas gêné de cette façon, malgré l'attitude étrange de Snape.

A présent, ils marchaient dans le tunnel, lui en tête, dans un silence total. Et malgré l'étrangeté de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsque la tension les entourant s'était atténuée, ce silence était redevenu extrêmement pesant. Mais c'était très subjectif, bien entendu.

Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait l'accompagner chez ses parents, elle avait –faiblement- tenté de l'en dissuader. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'assister à une confrontation entre lui et ses parents, en plus du reste. Mais égal à lui-même, il avait fait preuve d'une fermeture d'esprit totale, refusant d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, et répondant avec sarcasme –quoi que se montrant moins sadique qu'habituellement. Elle avait donc fini par s'avouer vaincue, et lui avait emboîté le pas lorsqu'il s'était remis en marche vers la cave d'Honeydukes.

Une question lui traversa soudainement l'esprit, et elle la posa sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait.

« Pourquoi avez-vous utilisé ce passage secret ? »

A son grand étonnement, il lui répondit presque immédiatement, d'un ton dénué de toute émotion : « Pour la même raison que vous. Je n'ai pas besoin de sortir du château, et je peux transplaner sans que personne ne me voit. »

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter après cette réponse, elle redevint silencieuse, essayant de ne pas trop angoisser à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Finalement, ils atteignirent la fin du tunnel, duquel ils s'extirpèrent, pénétrant dans une salle remplie de cartons de friandises.

Alors qu'elle lançait un regard naturellement curieux autour d'elle, elle sentit les doigts de Snape se poser sur son bras, ce qui la fit sursauter violemment. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« A moins que vous n'ayez une meilleure idée, il semblerait que vous allez devoir mener la route cette fois. Croyez-moi, cela ne me réjouis pas particulièrement. »

« Pardon ? » demanda t-elle, la présence de sa main sur son bras la perturbant toujours un peu trop, tout comme sa proximité soudaine.

« Le transplanage, miss Granger, » précisa t-il avec impatience. « _Vous_ savez où nous allons, alors que je l'ignore totalement. _Vous _allez donc nous y emmener. »

« Je…je n'ai jamais fait de double transplanage, » répondit-elle d'une petite voix, sentant le doute qu'elle ressentait toujours au moment de faire quelque chose pour la première fois prendre possession d'elle.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit un jour, il y a une première fois à tout. Et éviter de me désartibuler, j'ai des cours à donner toute la journée demain. »

Il savait trouver les mots pour la mettre en confiance, vraiment.

Respirant profondément, elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa destination. Puis, dans un moment d'inspiration, sa main libre alla se poser sur celle de Snape, avant de tourner sur elle-même. Dans l'instant qui suivait, elle se retrouvait compressée dans les ténèbres, son professeur à ses côtés.

Ils arrivèrent chez elle une fraction de seconde plus tard. A sa grande surprise, Snape ne glissa pas immédiatement sa main hors de la sienne, comme elle avait pensé qu'il le ferait. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle retira expressément sa main, s'éloignant aussi un peu, de façon à ce que ses doigts glissent de son bras.

Osant un regard dans sa direction, elle réalisa qu'il affichait son habituel masque impassible ; elle remarqua surtout que son regard était occupé à parcourir la pièce. Son rougissement s'intensifia de façon dramatique, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle les avait fait atterrir dans sa chambre à coucher.

Une chambre à coucher dans laquelle elle ne passait que quelques semaines par an, depuis ses onze ans. Cela voulait dire que la décoration n'avait que très peu changé depuis cette époque. Les posters de ses chanteurs préférés étaient toujours accrochés aux murs, tout comme ceux des dessins animés qu'elle avait adoré à huit ans. Sans parler du gros cœur rouge en papier accroché au dessus de son lit, que lui avait offert son 'petit ami' à la fin de la CM2. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu depuis lors, bien sûr, mais n'avait jamais voulu retirer ce cadeau durant les vacances, car cela la faisait toujours sourire et lui rappelait son enfance.

A cet instant, cela la faisait surtout mourir de honte.

« Intéressante décoration, » dit-il enfin, d'un ton bien trop sérieux pour être crédible. Elle se doutait qu'intérieurement, il devait être plié en deux. Elle savait qu'il pouvait réellement rire, à présent.

« Je n'utilise presque plus cette chambre, » se vit-elle dans l'obligation de lui expliquer, d'une voix légèrement vexée. Il se contenta de lever un sourcil dans sa direction, n'en ayant apparemment rien à faire.

Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux pendant une autre longue minute, évitant de se regarder –du moins _Hermione_ évitait de le regarder- avant qu'il ne soupire et ne se tourne vers elle.

« Avez-vous l'intention d'allé parler à vos parents avant la fin de la semaine ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre : « Il n'est que quatre heure du matin, je ne veux pas les réveiller. Ils se lèvent dans deux heures de toute façon, pour aller- »

« Ne me dites que vous aviez l'intention de me faire attendre _deux_ heures dans votre chambre, » la coupa t-il d'un ton acerbe et sidéré.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se forçant tout de même à soutenir son regard. « Hum…c'est-à-dire…Ce n'était pas prévu que vous veniez, à l'origine…j'avais l'intention de dormir un peu, pour être honnête… »

« Et bien, malheureusement pour nous deux, je fais parti du voyage à présent, et je peux vous affirmer que je ne passerais pas deux heures enfermé dans votre chambre sans rien faire de concret. »

Hermione se sentit rougir à nouveau, avec encore plus de force qu'auparavant en entendant ces mots, et elle détourna expressément les yeux. Elle se demanda s'il réalisait à quel point sa remarque pouvait sembler étrange et…ambiguë.

Elle se donna une violente gifle mentale, refusant de laisser son esprit dériver de cette façon, dans une direction que la rendait un peu trop mal à l'aise, pour de nombreuses raisons.

« Je ne réveillerai pas mes parents, » finit-elle par dire, d'un ton catégorique.

« Si vous ne le faites pas, je m'en chargerais personnellement. »

« Vous n'oseriez pas ! »

« Ne testez pas mes limites, miss. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer avec irritation -Merlin, cet homme avait le don de la rendre folle !- la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volé, dévoilant…

Son père, en pyjama, tenant lever devant lui un de ses clubs de golf.

Lorsqu'il la vit, son expression qui s'était voulue menaçante fut instantanément remplacée par une surprise totale ; il en lâcha presque son arme improvisée.

« Hermione ?! » demanda t-il, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne dormait plus.

« Salut, papa, » dit-elle 'une voix faussement enjouée. « Bien dormi ? »

Malheureusement, les yeux de son père venaient de tomber sur Snape, et son expression redevint _extrêmement_ menaçante. « Hermione. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dans ta chambre avec cet homme ? »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir répondre, sa mère était apparue aux côtés de son mari, les cheveux complètement en bataille, l'air à moitié endormi. « Qu'est-ce que tu…Hermione ! »

Son exclamation avait été joyeuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque à son tour la présence de Snape ; ce dernier avait d'ailleurs prit son air le plus austère, ce qui était très loin de l'aider. Hermione était cependant persuadé qu'intérieurement, il se tordait à nouveau de rire, face à ses problèmes.

« Ce n'est _vraiment _ pas ce que vous pensez, » s'exclama t-elle en levant les mains devant elle. « C'est un de mes professeurs à Poudlard. »

Si l'expression de sa mère se détendit légèrement pour devenir incrédule, les yeux de son père, eux, ne firent que se plisser encore davantage, osant soutenir sans frémir le regard pourtant glacial de Snape. Ce qui était très courageux de son père, il fallait le reconnaître.

« Et vous êtes ? » lui demanda t-il, avec une froideur similaire.

« Severus Snape, Maître de Potions, » répondit ce dernier sans un instant d'hésitation. « A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Christopher Granger. Le père de la jeune fille d'à peine dix-huit ans qui se trouve à vos côtés. »

« Papa ! » la réprimanda immédiatement Hermione, plus pivoine que jamais. « Arrête. Il m'a accompagné comme…euh, garde du corps. »

Non seulement ses parents la regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'incompréhension, mais elle vit également du coin de l'œil que Snape avait tourné son regard vers elle ; elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'elle y lirait si elle osait lever les yeux vers lui. Elle préféra s'abstenir.

« Garde du… » commença sa mère, avant de secouer la tête et de s'avancer dans la chambre. « Hermione, es-tu en danger ?? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, s'apprêtant à lui donner la réponse automatique qui suivait toujours ce genre de questions – '_Non, voyons, pas du tout.'_ Mais elle la referma, incapable de mentir. Au vu de ce qu'elle allait devoir leur dire, mieux valait être totalement honnête.

« A vrai dire…oui. Et vous aussi. »

***

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre installés dans le salon. Enfin, 'installés' était un bien grand mot.

Hermione était assise au bord de son fauteuil, tendue comme un piquet, alors que ses parents étaient pelotonnés sur le canapé en face d'elle, l'air grave et quelque peu horrifié. Severus, quant à lui, était resté à l'écart, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, silencieux.

Elle venait de leur expliquer ce, qu'apparemment, elle avait omis de leur dire ces trois dernières années ; tout depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle parla de Cédric Diggory, de son escapade au Ministère de la Magie l'année suivante, de ses blessures et de la mort de Black, et même de la prophétie concernant Potter –sans entrer dans les détails. Elle leur avoua que des Mangemorts avaient pénétré Poudlard l'été dernier, et que Dumbledore avait failli mourir.

Jane et Christopher Granger étaient de toute évidence pétrifiés par les aveux de leur fille unique ; leurs mains étaient entrelacées, avec force. Beaucoup aurait pu penser que ce genre de situation aurait dû plaire à Severus, lui aurait donné une envie de sourire ; il était connu pour son sadisme, après tout. En vérité, c'était très loin d'être le cas.

Il n'était bien entendu pas touché émotionnellement par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, mais il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à assister à cette scène. Voir la dure réalité s'ancrer dans les yeux de ces deux moldus, ainsi que de l'inquiétude accrue pour leur fille, n'était pas particulièrement réjouissant.

Le teint de Hermione avait perdu toute sa couleur rosée –gagnée durant leur arrivée spectaculaire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ses aveux, elle devenait de plus en plus pâle, et il était presque certains de voir ses mains trembler, de là où il se trouvait. Tout ceci lui demandait de toute évidence beaucoup de volonté et de courage ; elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il était étonné qu'elle n'ait pas encore commencé à pleurer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait à ce niveau.

Elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme après son agression. Du moins pas devant ses yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous dis tout ça ? » demanda finalement Christopher Granger, d'une voix bien trop faible et légèrement tremblante. « Je veux dire… je _comprends_ pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça. Pour être honnête, nous avons toujours pensé que tu ne nous disais pas tout concernant votre Guerre. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu as décidé de tout nous raconter aujourd'hui. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, baissant les yeux, et Severus savait presque avec certitude quel sujet elle s'apprêtait à aborder.

« Vous vous souvenez les Mangemorts que j'ai mentionné ? » demanda t-elle, relevant les yeux vers ses parents, qui hochèrent lentement la tête, s'attendant au pire. « Ils…ils n'agissent pas _que_ sous les ordres de leur Maître. Parfois…parfois ils aiment se…divertir à leur manière et beaucoup… beaucoup n'aiment pas les moldus… Encore moins les sorciers ou sorcières qui sont issus de familles moldues. »

Il vit une sorte de compréhension douloureuse apparaître dans leurs yeux et sur leurs visages. Apparemment, selon ses dires, elle leur avait parlé de cette 'différence' de descendance auparavant, mais elle n'avait jamais dû leur expliquer à quel point cette différence était accentuée. A quel point elle était écœurante.

« Et samedi dernier… J'étais à Prés-au-Lard, sans les garçons, qui avaient un entraînement de Quidditch, et… » sa voix se brisa légèrement, et elle ferma brièvement les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration. « Un d'entre eux m'a agressé. » Voyant la réaction extrêmement vive de ses parents, sa mère déjà à moitié levée du canapé, Hermione s'empressa de préciser : « Non, non, je vais bien ! Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, au final. Vous pouvez remercier le professeur Snape pour ça, d'ailleurs. S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps pour s'occuper du Mangemort… »

Leurs têtes se tournèrent presque instantanément dans sa direction, un moment de 'gloire' dont il se serait bien passé. Au moins, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de mépris dans les yeux du père de Hermione, qui le regardait à présent avec un respect nettement accentué ; les yeux de sa mère étaient remplis de gratitude.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, et ne souhaitant absolument pas provoquer une quelconque crise de larme –Jane Granger en semblait bien proche- il se contenta donc de hocher la tête, un peu sèchement peut-être, n'étant pas habitué à être regardé de cette façon. Il n'y avait habituellement pas de gratitude sur les visages autour de lui.

Ils reportèrent finalement leur attention sur leur fille, à son grand soulagement.

« Ce n'est pas tout, » reprit t-elle à contrecœur. « Il a… il a menacé de s'en prendre à vous. »

Alors que l'annonce de son agression les avait pratiquement poussés à se jeter sur elle, leur réaction cette fois-ci fut pratiquement inexistante. Ils continuèrent de la fixer, figés, peut-être simplement un peu plus horrifiés. Ils ne réalisaient sûrement pas la gravité de ses paroles. Mais Severus, lui, ne le réalisait que trop bien. Il avait assisté beaucoup trop souvent à ce genre… 'd'activités' ; il savait ce que Macnair aimait faire à ses victimes, de quelle façon, et en combien de temps.

En beaucoup trop de temps, malheureusement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda finalement sa mère d'une voix tendue, tout aussi pâle que sa fille.

Hermione prit une inspiration tremblante. « Cela veut dire que du jour au lendemain, il peut débarquer ici et décider de… » Elle fût incapable de terminer sa phrase, et Severus était persuadé qu'elle était en train de se rappeler les paroles de Macnair mots pour mots ; même sans les connaître, il se doutait de leur contenu, et il pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer dans les détails avec eux. C'était pour leur protection, plus que pour la sienne.

Le silence s'installa. A nouveau ce silence, lourd et presque palpable. Les Grangers ne parvenaient même plus à se regarder à présent, comme si la gravité de la situation semblait enfin leur apparaître dans sa totalité. Il pouvait presque voir la culpabilité grandir exponentiellement en Hermione. Son visage était si ouvert et expressif qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être dans sa tête pour deviner ce qu'elle pensait.

Que tout ceci était de sa faute. Que ses parents n'osaient plus la regarder, parce qu'ils savaient que si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, rien de tout ceci serait arrivé. Qu'ils n'auraient jamais eu à entendre leur propre fille leur annoncer qu'un fou sanguinaire risquait de venir leur rendre visite, bien décidé à mettre fin à leurs vies. Par pur plaisir. Simplement pour débarrasser le monde de deux moldus.

Et le pire était qu'elle ne devait pas être loin de la vérité. Cela avait dû traverser l'esprit de ses parents, même l'espace d'une seconde. Ils étaient humains, et dans le doute et la peur, les humains cherchaient toujours une raison, un coupable, tout en imaginant comment les choses auraient puent être différentes. Comment leur en vouloir d'être humains ?

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui le poussait, il décida de prendre la parole. Il supportait peu de rester ainsi, sans rien dire, témoin d'une scène dont il était totalement intrus.

« Votre fille a décidé qu'il était temps d'assurer votre protection. »

Au son de sa voix, trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, et il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de la jeune fille ; il n'avait étrangement aucune envie de voir son regard plein de remerciements, qu'il était bien loin de mériter.

Jane ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de trouver quoi dire, complètement dépassée par la situation.

« Cela veut dire qu'elle va vous envoyer dans un endroit sûr, où les adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourront pas vous retrouver. »

A sa grande surprise, Hermione se leva, semblant plus dépitée que jamais. Cependant, elle s'efforça à afficher un air résolu. Un air qui n'était peut-être pas si forcé que cela, au final. Il était clair qu'il avait sous-estimé sa détermination.

Elle s'avança pour aller se placer devant ses parents, qui la fixaient toujours avec des yeux apeurés, mais également curieux ; tout comme Severus, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle avait bougé. Finalement, elle s'agenouilla devant eux, et tendit ses deux mains.

Le signe était clair ; elle voulait qu'ils lui donnent une de leurs mains. Après une infime seconde d'hésitation, ils s'exécutèrent. Au vu de leurs expressions, ils semblaient penser qu'elle allait pratiquer une quelconque forme de magie ; de son côté, Severus savait que c'était peu probable, qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de transplaner.

Non, ce geste avait une toute autre signification.

Elle serra leurs mains dans les siennes, et finalement, son regard s'emplit de larmes.

« Je suis désolée… » murmura t-elle d'une voix brisée. « Je vais devoir… je veux être sûre que vous serez à l'abri, je vais… il va falloir que je lance un… il faut que je… »

Immédiatement, sans un instant d'hésitation cette fois, sa mère glissa sa main libre sur la joue pâle de sa fille, et lui offrit un sourire qui n'avait rien de forcé, un sourire totalement sincère. « Tu te culpabilises toujours trop, Mimi… » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce, et une larme glissa sur la joue de Hermione.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pourrez me pardonnez ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop faible et anxieuse, une voix qui n'aurait pu être plus différente de celle qu'il avait si souvent entendu dans sa salle de classe.

Severus aurait souhaité ne pas se trouver ici, à cet instant, assistant à cette scène d'adieu, alors qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas sa place. Il se sentait comme un voyeur, à regarder cette famille partager ce qui leurs semblaient être leur dernier moment. Car même si elle ne leur avait pas expliqué en détail ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, son comportement semblait assez révélateur. Ils savaient. Ou le sentait.

« Toujours, Hermione… » Tout comme sa mère, la voix de son père était douce et rassurante. Il la prit dans ses bras, ouvrant l'autre pour accueillir sa femme, et ensemble, ils s'enlacèrent fermement, comme s'il n'y aurait plus de lendemain pour eux.

Ce qui était le cas, d'une certaine façon.

Après un temps indéterminé, et après quelques mots murmurés entre eux que Severus ne pouvait –et ne voulait- pas entendre, Hermione finit par se détacher d'eux. Elle se releva sur des jambes tremblantes, essuyant ses joues humides de larmes. Elle s'éloigna suffisamment d'eux, puis sortit sa baguette.

Ses parents restèrent assis sur le canapé. Le regard qu'ils posaient à présent sur leur fille était empli d'amour et de fierté.

Alors, Hermione leva sa baguette, et commença à lancer les sorts qui effaceraient toute trace de son existence de l'esprit de ses parents.

* * *

***

* * *

Comme c'était souvent le cas après un évènement particulièrement traumatique, surtout émotionnellement, Hermione passa les jours qui suivirent plongée dans ses livres et ses leçons.

Les garçons avaient rapidement cessé de lui demander si elle allait bien, car elle finissait toujours par répondre de façon un peu trop sèche et irritée, et c'était un côté de sa personnalité qu'aucun d'eux trois n'aimait voir. Ils comprenaient son chagrin, et savaient qu'elle finirait par s'ouvrir à nouveau à eux. Il allait simplement lui falloir un peu plus longtemps qu'une semaine pour se remettre de cette nuit avec ses parents.

Après avoir effacé leur mémoire, pour mieux leur implanter une vie totalement différente –une vie dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais existé- elle les avait motivé à préparer deux grosses valises. Il était temps pour eux d'aller vivre en Australie. Le reste avait été plutôt simple… les faire acheter leurs billets d'avion, qu'ils prendraient le lendemain, les faire partir de la maison... Ils étaient d'humeur excellente et confiante, et elle savait qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en les envoyant loin d'elle de cette façon. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir orpheline, quelque part. Ils étaient vivants et en bonne santé, mais ils ignoraient tout d'elle. Et dans ces conditions, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'ils étaient simplement en vacances en Australie.

Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était reconnaissante du fait que Snape l'ait accompagné cette nuit-là. Même s'il était resté majoritairement silencieux tout du long, le simple fait de voir sa silhouette dans la pièce lui avait permis de ne pas se laisser aller à ses émotions, de ne pas craquer ; certaines personnes dans ce monde sacrifiaient beaucoup plus que leur parents pour l'espace de quelques mois. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier les changements dans l'attitude de ses parents, après ses sorts. Ils avaient eu la même apparence, mais leurs personnalités avaient complètement changées. Ils n'avaient même plus les mêmes regards.

Tous les jours, elle combattait son désir de les appeler. De trouver un moyen de les contacter, de savoir s'ils allaient bien. Elle voulait simplement entendre leurs voix, s'assurer qu'ils avaient fait bon voyage, qu'ils aimaient l'Australie…

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Car jamais elle ne se contenterait d'un seul contact, et de fil en aiguille, elle se retrouverait bientôt à prendre elle-même l'avion pour l'Australie.

Elle parvenait à garder un comportement plutôt normal, en dépit de son humeur morose ; à l'exception de ses meilleurs amis, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa démotivation soudaine. Egale à elle-même, elle demeurait l'élève studieuse, toujours sûre d'elle durant les cours. Mais elle ne pouvait plus cacher ses angoisses à ses amis, en particulier à Harry –Ron avait toujours été un peu plus lent à ce niveau là. Ils la laissaient gérer ses émotions sans intervenir, cependant, comme elle le désirait. Elle irait mieux. Elle continuerait à répondre à toutes les questions qui lui étaient posées, rédigeraient ses devoirs à la perfection, corrigerait ceux de ses amis, et survivrait aux prochaines leçons d'Occlumancie.

Si elles continuaient dans la même lignée que les semaines précédentes, elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis.

Vendredi dernier, tout comme la fois précédente, Snape s'était montré exceptionnellement…indulgent. Ne cherchant pas à lui faire revivre quoi que ce soit en particulier, se concentrant surtout sur sa barrière mentale. Paradoxalement, au vu de ses émotions, sa protection s'était encore renforcée depuis la dernière fois. Elle devait cependant admettre que cela avait été étrange, de se trouver tête à tête avec lui, après ce qu'il avait pu voir chez ses parents.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tenu à l'accompagner, même si son excuse avait semblé valable sur le moment. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle allait lui poser la question. Elle s'apprêtait à recevoir sa deuxième leçon depuis leur 'escapade' hors du château, et tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il ne déciderait pas de redevenir sadique et vicieux.

Elle avait abandonné les garçons à la bibliothèque pour aller déposer son sac dans son dortoir et se préparer avant de rejoindre les cachots. Alors qu'elle redescendait dans la salle commune, elle remarqua immédiatement Neville, assis à une table devant un tas de feuille, ayant l'air plus nauséeux que jamais.

« Est-ce que ça va, Neville ? » lui demanda t-elle en rejoignant sa table, se demandant s'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa grand-mère.

Il leva des yeux paniqués vers elle. « Non, » répondit-il d'une voix désespérée. « Je vais totalement échouer mes ASPICS de sortilèges, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que Flitwitch nous a expliquer ce matin, je n'ai pas eu un seul 'A' de toute l'année, et il m'a dit que si je n'arrivais à faire mieux au prochain examen, il allait devoir me donner des cours particulier. Je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre des cours particuliers !! Tu as vu tout le travail qu'on a ?? »

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il lui restait une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant le début de sa leçon, et la tirade paniquée du jeune homme finit de la persuader. Elle prit place à ses côtés et commença à lui réexpliquer –en usant de termes plus simples- le nouveau sortilège qu'ils avaient commencé à étudier cette semaine.

Au départ, elle avait simplement voulu lui donner quelques grandes lignes claires, mais rassuré par sa présence et ses explications, il avait commencé à lui poser des questions ; elle y avait répondu, avec cette ferveur caractéristique qui était tellement plus agréable que les douleurs sourdes qui la tiraillaient trop souvent. Elle se plongea tellement dans cette séance de soutien improvisée qu'elle ne réalisa pas combien de temps avait passé, avant qu'elle ne sente un courant d'air suspect au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle releva les yeux pour les poser sur une chouette brune, qui décrivait des cercles au-dessus d'elle, un parchemin accroché à l'une de ses pattes. La présence de l'oiseau dans leur salle commune n'était pas particulièrement inhabituelle ; la majorité du courrier arrivait le matin, mais il était courant d'entendre une chouette ou un hibou gratter à l'une des fenêtres de la tour. Il y avait toujours une âme généreuse pour laisser le volatile entrer, et une autre pour le faire ressortir.

Dans le cas présent, cependant, cela était étrange. Qui pouvait écrire à Hermione, maintenant que ses parents ne pouvaient plus le faire ?

Alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour que la chouette vienne s'y poser, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Oh, merde ! » cria t-elle en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise, ce qui n'était pas la plus brillantes des idées. L'oiseau, toujours accroché à son bras, enfonça durement ses serres dans sa chaire lorsqu'elle bougea si vivement. « Snape va me tuer ! » Elle était sensée être dans son bureau dans moins de cinq minutes !

Elle arracha presque le parchemin de la patte de la chouette, qui décolla vivement, non pas sans lui avoir assené une bonne gifle avec l'une de ses ailes, avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers la sortie, sous le regard perplexe de Neville.

Elle descendit les sept étages à une telle vitesse qu'elle se retrouva avec un vertige désagréable en atteignant le Hall d'entrée ; elle se força à rester immobile quelques instants pour laisser le temps à son cerveau de reprendre sa place habituelle sous son crâne, tout en reprenant son souffle, sous les regards curieux de certains élèves.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle tenait toujours le parchemin non lu dans sa main, parchemin qu'elle avait négligemment écrasé entre ses doigts durant sa descente folle. Alors qu'elle se mettait en pilote automatique pour descendre aux cachots, elle décida de l'ouvrir, plus curieuse qu'inquiète à cet instant.

Le parchemin ne se déroulant pas immédiatement, elle réalisa alors qu'il était scellé. En l'approchant plus près de son visage, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du sceau du Ministère de la Magie.

Elle s'arrêta net, au milieu du couloir sombre, froid et humide, sentant son cœur s'accélérer brutalement et désagréablement dans sa poitrine.

Le Ministère de la Magie envoyait rarement des lettres aux élèves de Poudlard, sauf s'ils utilisaient la magie hors de l'école avant d'être majeur. Les raisons pour recevoir une lettre scellée étaient encore plus rares. Et il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'ouvrir le parchemin.

D'une main tremblante, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et en plaça le bout sur le sceau, avant de murmurer « Hermione Granger, » confirmant son identité. Comme elle s'y attendait, le sceau disparut, et le parchemin se déroula entre ses doigts.

« _Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Nous avons le regret de vous informer du décès de vos parents, Christopher et Jane Granger, tous deux décédés dans la nuit du 4 novembre 1997 dans un accident d'avion (transport aérien moldu) en direction de Sydney, Australie. Nous tenons à vous offrir nos excuses concernant le retard de cette missive._

_En effet, le Ministère de la Magie s'engage à prévenir les élèves de descendance moldue dans le cas d'un décès. Le bureau a été informé dans la nuit du 3 novembre de l'accident de vos parents, Christopher et Jane Granger, mais la confirmation à été difficile à obtenir. Après une enquête, il semblerait que Christopher et Jane Granger, ainsi que leurs papiers, aient été sous l'emprise de plusieurs sortilèges de modifications avancés, tout ceci avant leur départ. Ce sont pour ces raisons qu'une identification immédiate n'a pas été possible._

_Si vous désirez en savoir plus à ce sujet, notre bureau s'engage à vous offrir les informations nécessaires. Notez également que le Ministère de la Magie ne prend aucune responsabilité dans le décès de vos parents, ni dans l'altération de leurs personnalités. Toute conséquence administrative à suivre devra être discutée et traitée avec des représentants moldus._

_Nous vous offrons, miss, nos condoléances les plus sincères._

_Anthony Heartess,_

_Bureau de l'Après_ »

Pendant un long moment, Hermione ne bougea pas, figée sur place.

Les yeux rivés sur le parchemin, elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste, encore moins de penser convenablement. La lettre résonnait dans sa tête, en un écho interminable. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Aucun sens.

Ses parents étaient en Australie. Elle les avait envoyés en Australie. Elle les avait envoyés en Australie pour les protéger. Pour faire en sorte que rien de mal ne leur arrive.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. Encore moins dans un stupide accident d'avion.

C'était idiot. Complètement idiot. Ils étaient en Australie. Elle avait une leçon d'Occlumancie.

Elle devait rejoindre le bureau de Snape, de toute façon. Ses parents étaient en Australie.

Le parchemin pendant toujours entre ses doigts, elle se remit en marche.

***

Elle était en retard.

Appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés, Snape fixait la porte d'un œil mauvais.

Il était 19h10. Dix-neuf heure DIX. Elle, ordinairement si ponctuelle, avait dix minutes de retard. Ses doigts tapotaient son autre avant bras, impatiemment, attendant le moment où elle entrerait enfin, qu'il puisse lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de comportement. Peut-être ne se montrerait-il pas aussi 'gentil' ce soir et qu'il lui en ferait véritablement voir de toutes les couleurs.

Cette gamine avait le pouvoir de le rendre fou, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis qu'il l'avait accompagné chez ses parents, dix jours plus tôt. Les choses n'avaient pas régressées non plus, ce qui en soit n'était pas si mal, connaissant ses premières tentatives.

Malgré les airs qu'elle voulait se donner, il savait qu'elle était profondément préoccupée, et il n'avait pas besoin d'être un géni pour savoir ce qui la tracassait d'une telle façon. En sincèrement, il s'en fichait. Totalement. Les années passées au service du Mage Noir le plus sadique et machiavélique qui ait jamais existé avait fait de lui un être sans cœur, finalement.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les choses recommençaient à stagner à l'heure actuelle, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Tout comme son retard. Si elle n'entrait pas dans la pièce dans les deux minutes qui suivaient, il irait lui-même la chercher et la traînerait dans son bureau par les cheveux.

Comme si elle avait entendu sa menace, cependant, elle entra dans la pièce moins d'une minute plus tard. Elle ne frappa pas, non. Elle _entra._ Refermant la porte derrière elle, calmement, avant de se tourner vers lui, impassible.

« Et bien et bien, miss Granger, auriez-vous oublié de regarder votre montre ? » demanda t-il, sarcastique.

Au lieu de rougir, elle se contenta de cligner des yeux, avant de répondre : « Désolée, professeur. »

Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une nouvelle remarque, lorsqu'il réalisa que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Quelque chose n'était _définitivement_ pas normale. Elle n'avait pas rougi ou montrer un quelconque signe de gêne, non, en vérité, elle ne montrait _aucun_ signe du tout.

Son regard était vacant et distant, ne le voyant pas vraiment, son visage était inexpressif, son teint pâle. C'était comme si elle était…en état de choc.

La détaillant avec plus d'attention à présent, il remarqua alors le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. Il glissa ensuite son regard vers le sien, plissant légèrement les yeux. Il lui demanda presque ce qu'elle avait –par pure curiosité bien entendu- mais il préféra s'abstenir, et resta silencieux.

Elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Silencieuse et immobile, à l'exception des clignements lents et réguliers de ses yeux.

« En position, » finit-il tout simplement par dire, levant sa baguette, et elle fit de même. A en juger par son attitude et son regard vacant, il était certain de ne trouver aucune barrière à l'arriver. Il découvrirait alors ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. « _Legilimens_ ! »

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, cependant, il fut forcé de reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé. Car elle opposa une résistance, la plus efficace depuis le début de leurs leçons. Il fut dans l'impossibilité totale de traverser son mur mental, ce qui provoqua une douleur diffuse dans son propre crâne, et il se retira expressément.

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. A présent, elle commençait à avoir un air presque inquiétant, à le fixer ainsi sans rien dire, tout en étant capable de le bloquer aussi efficacement. Il savait qu'il pourrait briser ses défenses sans trop de difficulté s'il le voulait vraiment, là n'était pas la question. La question était '_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?'_

« En position, » répéta t-il, plus durement, tentant de la faire réagir. Elle s'exécuta à nouveau, sans le moindre mot, ou le moindre signe d'émotion.

Alors qu'il levait sa baguette, prêt à frapper, un crépitement en provenance du feu derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna et l'observa, juste à temps pour voir un morceau de parchemin s'en échapper. Il s'avança rapidement et attrapa le papier avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Comme il s'en était douté, le mot était de Dumbledore.

Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, cependant, était le contenu du message. Court, mais décisif.

« _Severus, veuillez à ce que Hermione reste dans votre bureau jusqu'à ce que je puisse descendre la chercher. Le Ministère de la Magie vient de me contacter et de m'apprendre la mort de ses parents. Un hibou a dû lui être envoyé, mais elle l'a peut-être manqué en se rendant à votre leçon. Ne la laissez pas sortir. A. Dumbledore_. »

Severus demeura quelques secondes immobile, assimilant ce qu'il venait de lire, avant de glisser à nouveau son regard vers la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais son regard s'était abaissé, retombant sur le sol, toujours aussi vide et vitreux. Quant à lui, ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait d'une main molle.

Apparemment, elle avait bien reçu son hibou.

Les raisons de son comportement étaient à présent évidentes. Elle était bel et bien en état de choc.

Au lieu de jeter le mot au feu, comme il le faisait habituellement, il le glissa dans sa poche, avant de s'avancer à nouveau vers Hermione. Cette dernière ne releva pas les yeux.

« Vos parents sont morts. » Il prononça ses mots de son ton le plus glacial et inexpressif.

Elle leva finalement les yeux pour fixer son regard dans le sien. Mais cela était loin d'être la réaction qu'il avait cherché à provoquer. Il venait de lui rappeler _froidement_ et sans aucune émotion que ses parents étaient morts, et elle demeurait toujours aussi immobile, tel un bloc de béton.

Où était donc passée cette boule d'émotions qui pleurait à la moindre contrariété ? Où était la jeune fille à la voix brisée, qui avait supplié ses défunts parents de lui pardonner, à genoux devant eux ?

« Ils sont morts sans même savoir que vous existiez. »

Une légère coloration apparue au niveau de ses joues, mais ce n'était vraiment pas suffisant. Elle était dans un état de choc profond, et il ne savait que trop bien qu'il serait inutile de la laisser dans cet état plus longtemps. La douleur finirait par surgir, avalant tout sur son passage, et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Plus vite elle reprendrait pied avec la dure réalité, plus vite elle pourrait débuter son deuil.

Et de toute évidence, ces joutes verbales n'étaient d'aucune utilité. Aux grands mots les grands remèdes, une fois encore.

Alors, sans même la prévenir, il attaqua. De plein fouet. « _Legilimens_ ! »

Il fut happé, violemment, mais une fois encore, il fut stoppé immédiatement par une barrière mentale extrêmement épaisse, qui semblait presque impénétrable ; il devait reconnaître que dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait presque été impressionné. Mais à cet instant, tout ce qu'il pensait, avec un certain degré d'irritation, était que c'était pathétique, qu'il faille qu'elle soit tellement détachée pour parvenir à se protéger aussi efficacement contre ses attaques.

Mais que Merlin lui en soit témoin, elle ne lui résisterait pas éternellement.

Il sortit de sa tête, constatant immédiatement qu'elle était nettement plus tendue. Ses joues avaient rougis, ses yeux étaient plus vivants, et une expression proche de l'agacement commençait à se dessiner sur ses traits.

« Malgré toutes vos précautions, ils ont trouvé la mort, » continua t-il d'un ton qui était à présent presque accusateur, et puis sans attendre : « _Legilimens_ ! »

« _Repulso_ ! » cria t-elle en retour, pointant furieusement sa baguette vers lui, et l'onde magique le frappa durement, l'envoyant contre son bureau.

« Vous ne pourrez pas ignorer la réalité éternellement. Vos parents sont _morts._ » Cette fois-ci, il lança le sort de façon informulée, mais elle se protégea de la même façon, bloquant son attaque avant même qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

L'agitation déclenchée par leur duel improvisé, ainsi que par ses remarques, avaient clairement commencé à la sortir de sa torpeur ; son expression était de plus en plus contractée, sa respiration rapide et bruyante. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas décisif, décidé à la sortir de son déni une bonne fois pour toute. Mais elle le vit venir.

D'un coup de baguette, elle tenta de l'expulser à nouveau loin d'elle, mais il était préparé cette fois-ci, et la contra sans aucun problème. Elle tenta et tenta encore, sa baguette fouettant l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si proche qu'elle ne puisse plus lever le bras devant elle.

Sans un instant d'hésitation, il attrapa son visage entre ses doigts libres, comme il l'avait déjà fait à deux reprises dans le passé, et plongea durement dans son esprit. Cette fois, il y mit toute sa détermination et toute sa puissance ; sans surprise, sa barrière se brisa totalement, et il ressentit presque sa douleur lorsque cela se produisit.

Des pensées et des émotions extrêmement puissantes déferlèrent violement en lui, et il dû concentrer ses efforts pour ne pas les autoriser à l'affecter lui, partant à la recherche d'un souvenir en particulier, qu'il savait assez puissant pour la ramener totalement à la dure réalité.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge. Il était, après tout, un ange noir. Un ange de la mort.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait sans aucune difficulté, et la scène s'ouvrit à lui, comme elle l'avait fait la première fois, avec une précision et une netteté impressionnante.

Elle pleurait, de cette façon saccadée et traînante, signe qu'elle venait de passer un très long moment à sangloter, et que sa réserve de larmes et de forces approchait l'épuisement. Elle marchait d'un pas chancelant, le sol recouvert d'épines, de branches et de diverses plantes continuant de craqueler sous ses chaussures. La lumière du jour diminuait, elle en avait bien conscience, la nuit approchait à très grand pas, et cette simple idée provoqua la monté d'un nouveau sanglot dans sa gorge douloureuse. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir ici, perdue au milieu des bois, sans personne pour l'entendre pleurer. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'éloigner de ses parents, elle le savait, elle le savait plus que tout. Elle n'avait que sept ans, elle était trop jeune pour mourir, dévorée par une bête sauvage, et pourtant cela serait le cas, parce qu'elle avait désobéi. Elle allait mourir, et plus jamais elle ne reverrait ses parents.

Elle allait mourir sans eux.

Juste au moment où elle sembla sur le point de s'effondrer au sol, prête à se rouler en boule et laisser la nuit l'englober et l'avaler, elle l'entendit, au travers des arbres. La voix de papa. Criant son nom, de plus en plus près d'elle. Elle hurla à son tour, commençant à courir, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Et finalement, elle le vit, au loin, et elle courut, elle courut de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, recommençant à sangloter, de soulagement cette fois. Et puis, il n'y eu plus de peur, plus d'angoisse et de désespoir, seulement les bras de papa autour d'elle, la serrant tellement fort que c'en était presque douloureux. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était en sécurité, dans la chaleur de son étreinte, le visage pressé contre son pull, alors qu'elle sanglotait si fort que tout petit corps tremblait. Et il la serait contre lui, si fort, si _fort_. Et puis maman était là aussi, appelant son nom, pleurant elle aussi, et elle sentait ses mains sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux, ses baisers sur son visage humide, et elle pouvait sentir son odeur, l'odeur du réconfort et de l'amour inconditionnel que maman lui portait et lui porterait toujours.

Ils l'avaient retrouvé. Comme ils la retrouveraient toujours.

Et puis, plus rien.

Le son d'un sanglot déchira l'air, alors que Severus reprenait pied avec la réalité. Ils n'étaient plus dans les bois, mais au milieu de son bureau, et Hermione n'avait plus sept ans, puisant un réconfort bien mérité dans les bras de ses parents.

Car ses parents étaient morts.

Elle avait agrippé ses bras de ses deux mains, et il pouvait sentir ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair, presque douloureusement, alors que son corps se mettait à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Ses yeux paniqués et remplis de larmes ne parvenaient pas à s'arrêter sur quoi que ce soit en particulier. Ils glissèrent sur le torse qui trouvait en face d'elle, sur son visage, leurs yeux se rencontrant brièvement, mais assez longtemps pour qu'il sache qu'elle était définitivement de retour. Son regard se posa finalement sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main gauche, pressé contre la manche de Severus.

Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller, s'écarquiller d'horreur et de désespoir, avant qu'un nouveau sanglot ne s'échappe hors d'elle, et ce son était si viscéral et elle était si proche, qu'il le sentit résonner à l'intérieur de son être.

Il la sentit perdre pied, la sentit sombrer, secouée de spasmes incontrôlables, entraînée vers le sol, et il tomba avec elle, l'agrippant tout comme elle l'agrippait. Et puis son visage se retrouva pressé contre lui, contre son torse, et malgré l'épaisseur de ses vêtements, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait sentir chacune de ses larmes pénétrer sa peau, dans un sillon brûlant et douloureux.

Il la laissa faire. Sans un mot, sans un geste, il la laissa faire.

Il la laissa pleurer contre lui.

* * *

***

* * *

**N/A** : Alors euh, pas besoin de me dire que tuer les parents de Hermione, c'est cliché, je saaaaais XD Par contre, j'ai évité d'utiliser le 'HA ! Mes parents ont été tués par des Mangemorts !', vous aurez remarqué, j'ai tenté de faire plus subtile… *se sent toujours coupable d'avoir tué ses parents* Oui, mourir dans un accident d'avion, tu parles d'une grosse coïncidence, mais bon, j'avais besoin de cet évènement peu joyeux pour la suite.

Quelques points concernant ce chapitre : Leur rencontre dans le passage secret ; je me doute que dans les livres Severus 1) ne connaît pas ce passage 2) ne l'utiliserait sûrement pas pour sortir en 'mission'. Mais que voulez vous, quand j'ai écrit ce passage, il y a deux mois, Hermione était vraiment sensée aller chez ses parents toute seule, et puis POUF, elle s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec Sevy.

En parlant de Sevy et de tunnel…le fait qu'il se mette à rire, je suis encore moi-même partagée XD Parfois que trouve ça idiot et étrange, parfois je trouve ça meugnoon et plausible. A vous de voir, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'adore imaginer la tête de Hermione XDDDD

Hermione, tu n'existes pas, mais désolée d'avoir tué tes parents ! Promis, je me suis bien plombée le moral, et pendant plusieurs chapitres -__-'

Prochain chapitre (les deux prochains) : Pas très très gai comme vous pouvez vous en doutez… Hermione est en deuil, et doit aller du côté moldu pour l'enterrement de ses parents. Devra t-elle y aller toute seule ? Je ne pense pas non :D

Allez, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de me laisser une review :D


	13. Chap 11: Désillusions

**A l'approche de la nuit

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Je malmène encore ces pauvres personnages, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, étant l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape, mais je m'autorise quelques dérives ^^

**Rating** : T, mais au vu des idées qui remplissent mon esprit tordu, cela à te fortes chances de passer au M !

**Note de l'auteur : **Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Après presque HUIT MOIS d'absence totale, je mets cette fic à jour ! Si si, c'est vrai XD Que dire ? Je suis déééééésoléééééeee ! Je suis une auteur impardonnable ! Avec encore 8 chapitres 'pré-écrits' en plus, je mérite des coups de pieds au derrière :D Mais savez ce que c'est…on se laisse emporter par le tourbillon de la vie, on devient temporairement (à nouveau) obsédé par d'autres passions qu'Harry Potter (comme Buffy ou House XD), notre muse est plus inspirée, on part 'définitivement' des USA après avoir vécu 2 ans là bas et on est tellement déprimée qu'on veut plus rien écrire…ce genre de chose :) Mais bonne nouvelle, 4 mois en France m'ont suffit, je RENTRE in the States dans une semaine, étrangement, ma muse est revenue, et je suis à nouveau à fond dans le HGSS ^^ En bref, IL Y A DE L'ESPOIR !

Aussi, je réponds normalement à tous mes reviewers, mais étant donné le temps qui s'est écoulé…ce sera donc un remerciement commun cette fois ! Merci à **Lunashura, Gribouille1, Cissaspae, Ellana-san, Ortence, Poussinette, Eileen19, sandra, Me, xMaladictx, randam, khalie, maude, cixy, Alatariel Melawen, MAHA1959, Magri, Doomsday'Snape, tchoubidou** eeeeet vous pouvez particulièrement remerciez **Silf**, qui m'a laissé une review…hier soir XD J'ai réalisé qu'il y avait encore des gens qui liraient, même après tant d'absence, donc UN GROS GROS MERCI A TOUS !

Et maintenant, un petite résumé, car je me doute qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui seront motivés à tout relire XD (au pire, le dernier pour se remettre dans le bain ?) Severus chéri, il a fait un Serment inviolable quand il était en cinquième année avec Debbie, une fille de Gryffondor totalement obsédée par notre Snape, et qui a en plus le pouvoir d'utiliser les gens comme des marionnettes (sauf Severus). Elle arrive à lui faire promettre de 'coucher avec une née moldue vierge à Poudlard' (=Lily). Sauf que 20 ans plus tard, il l'a toujours pas fait, et que s'il le fait pas avant mai de cette année là, il mourra. Il va donc devoir séduire Hermione (qui n'est en fait plus vierge, mais chut). Entre temps, Hermione se fait attaquer par un Mangemort, qui menace ses parents Dumbledore ne veut/peut pas l'aider à protéger ses parents. Elle va donc prendre les choses en main (en compagnie de Severus), et les envoie en Australie…malheureusement, ils meurent dans l'avion qui les emmène là bas…Voilà :D

Je reviens donc avec un chapitre très gai XD

Dernière note : Je n'ai pas envoyé ce chapitre à ma beta ! Et oui, après tout ce temps, je me sens un peu bête de l'emailé et de lui dire « Coucou, ça va depuis 8 mois ? Dis, tu me corriges ce chapitre ? » XD J'éditerais si je le fais corriger correctement ^^

**

* * *

Chapitre Onze : Désillusions

* * *

**

_**Automne 1977**_

_Il avait su qu'elle viendrait. _

_Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il avait _espéré_ qu'elle viendrait. Car même dans cette situation, malgré sa douleur, sa colère, et son incompréhension totale, il pensait toujours à elle._

_Il avait été assis sur le parapet de la Tour d'Astronomie depuis un long, très long moment, lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix derrière lui._

_« Tu sais que tu vas te tuer à faire ça ? »_

_Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner jamais il ne pourrait oublier sa voix. Ignorant sa remarque, il porta à nouveau la cigarette à ses lèvres, avant d'en prendre une longue bouffée. Lorsqu'il expira, il observa le long et fin nuage de fumée s'évanouir dans le ciel noir._

_Et puis elle se retrouva près de lui, accoudée aux pierres, et une simple inspiration suffit à emplir son esprit et ses poumons d'une toute autre odeur que celle émanant de la cigarette. _Son _odeur. Il retint le désir soudain de fermer les yeux, douloureusement. Combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'elle avait été assez proche de lui pour qu'il puisse respirer cette fragrance si particulière ?_

_Il n'avait aucune envie de faire le calcul, mais il savait que cela faisait définitivement plus d'un an._

_Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle était là. Il en connaissait la raison les rumeurs parcouraient toujours Poudlard à une telle vitesse. Il n'avait également aucune envie de lui demander qu'elle était ses _réelles motivations_. A quoi bon s'infliger une douleur supplémentaire ?_

_Réalisant qu'il n'était pas prêt d'initier la conversion, elle fit donc le premier pas :_

_« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta mère, Severus… » dit-elle alors doucement, et il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. « Dès que j'ai appris, j'ai… »_

_Elle fut incapable de finir sa phrase, et la détermination de Severus flancha ne pouvant s'en empêcher plus longtemps, il tourna son regard vers elle, mais elle avait baissé les yeux, l'air misérable. Après quelques instants de silence supplémentaire, cependant, elle leva à nouveau la tête, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent._

_Instantanément, il sentit ses entrailles se tordre et son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Peu importait combien d'années passeraient, ou le gouffre qui continuerait de s'agrandir entre eux, ses yeux auraient toujours un pouvoir sans limite sur lui._

_Piqué au plus profond de son être par cette simple constatation –qui n'était pourtant pas nouvelle- il détourna à son tour les yeux, reportant son regard sur le lointain paysage nocturne, et glissa à nouveau la cigarette entre ses lèvres._

_Le silence s'étira, d'une façon qui devait la rendre inconfortable. Le silence n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui c'était même son atmosphère préférée. Lily, d'un autre côté, était bien trop pleine de vie et d'énergie pour le laisser s'installer dans une conversation. Plus jeune, il avait passé des heures à l'écouter parler, de tout et de rien, se concentrant plus sur les détails de son visage que sur ses mots, qu'il enregistrait tout de même dans un recoin de son esprit. C'était pourquoi il savait avec certitude que ces deux minutes de silence, qui semblaient s'étirer à l'infini, prendraient très bientôt fin. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter plus longtemps._

_Gagné._

_« Tu as décidé de m'ignorer, maintenant ? » finit-elle par demander, d'une voix définitivement irritée._

_Cette remarque le força à glisser à nouveau les yeux dans sa direction, incapable de ne pas ressentir un pincement douloureux en entendant sa remarque : « C'est très hypocrite de ta part, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

_Elle soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de baisser les yeux, ses joues prenant une teinte nettement plus rosée. Tout comme lui, elle était loin d'avoir oublié la façon dont leur amitié avait pris fin, de façon plus qu'abrupte, il y avait de cela plus d'un an. Il avait tenté, par tous les moyens, de se faire pardonner. Il avait été jusqu'à la _supplier_, à plusieurs occasions._

_Et elle, elle l'avait ignoré. Hypocrite, en effet._

_« Tu n'étais pas obligée de recommencer à me parler simplement parce que ma mère est morte, » continua t-il d'un ton presque froid. Ces mots, malgré le nombre de fois qu'il se les était répétés, lui semblaient toujours tellement étranges._

_« Je… » commença-t-elle, avant de se stopper, poussant un soupir légèrement tremblant. « Je sais à quel point tu l'aimais, Severus, et c'est le genre de tragédie que je ne souhaite à personne… surtout pas à toi. »_

A quel point tu _l'aimes_, _la corrigea-t-il intérieurement, sentant cette insupportable boule douloureuse refaire son apparition dans sa gorge._

_Tout ceci était tellement surréel. Il avait lu la lettre du Ministère, il avait entendu les paroles de Dumbledore, et pourtant… Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il ne rentrait chez lui que pour les vacances d'été il était habitué à ne pas voir sa mère pendant de longs mois, plusieurs semaines passant parfois sans aucune nouvelle. Cela rendait la réalité dure à accepter._

_Et pourtant, il savait. Il savait. La façon dont elle était morte était sa plus grande preuve._

_« Mon père l'a battue, » annonça-t-il alors d'une voix trop plate pour être crédible, lançant son mégot de cigarette dans le vide avec un peu trop de force. « Il l'a battue jusqu'à son crâne se fracture en deux endroits, sans parler des autres os qu'il a brisé, avant de la laisser inconsciente au sol. Avec une hémorragie interne. »_

_Cette fois-ci, ce furent ses doigts qu'il sentit contre sa peau, alors qu'elle glissait sa main sur la sienne. L'espace d'un instant, il voulu presque la retirer, car il savait que tout contact était dangereux tout ce qu'il risquait d'arriver, c'était de voir ses pitoyables espoirs à peine endormis se réveiller à nouveau. Mais il ne bougea pas._

_« Severus… » Murmura-t-elle, incapable une fois encore de trouver les mots justes. _

_« La police n'a pas réussi à le localiser, » continua-t-il, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé. « Il y a tellement de sortilège qui peuvent le localiser… Je pourrais le retrouver en moins de dix minutes. »_

Et je lui ferais _payer, pensa t-il, avec une rage qu'il pouvait à peine contenir, à la simple pensée de son père._

_Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des siens, presque durement. « Ne fais pas ça. Cela ne sert à rien, tu gâcherais ta vie. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Sa voix était tendue, presque nerveuse, comme si elle savait ce qui lui passait par la tête._

_Il l'avait envisagé, après tout. Combien de fois l'avait-il envisagé, en plus de dix-sept ans ? Combien de fois, au cours de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ?_

_Il glissa sa main hors de la sienne, continuant d'éviter son regard. « Je ne suis pas un tueur, » fut tout ce qu'il répondit._

_Ce qu'il pensait en réalité était 'Je ne suis pas comme lui.' Car c'était une de ses plus grandes terreurs secrètes bien entendu, de se voir devenir comme son père. Froid, méprisant, violent._

_Son autre grande terreur –voir sa mère mourir sous les coups de son père, étant devenu réalité, c'était celle-ci qui lui causerait le plus de cauchemar, à présent._

_« Je sais, Severus, » répondit Lily, « mais je sais aussi à quel point tu… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. _

_Il se tourna vers elle, son masque froid toujours en place : « 'A quel point je' quoi ? A quel point je HAIS ce salopard ? » Il laissa un rire froid lui échapper, détournant les yeux il ne voulait pas voir l'étincelle qui brillerait dans ses yeux émeraudes quand il prononcerait les mots suivants. « Je vois que tu as quand même retenu une ou deux choses dans tout ce qu'on s'est dit pendant six ans. »_

_Il ne vit pas l'étincelle douloureuse que ses mots causèrent, non, mais il pu presque la sentir. C'était comme si une vague glaciale venait de s'élever entre eux._

_« Ce que tu dis n'est pas juste, » dit-elle d'un ton à présent aussi froid que le sien. « Tu sais très bien que je me souviens de toutes nos discussions. De toutes les heures qu'on a passé ensembles. Et tu sais également pourquoi on a arrêté de se parler. »_

_« Tu veux dire la raison pour laquelle _tu_ as arrêté de me parler, » la corrigea-t-il avec sarcasme, lui offrant son plus beau sourire mesquin. « Comment va Potter, en fait ? »_

_Le rouge lui monta une nouvelle fois aux joues, violemment l'espace d'une seconde, il cru bien qu'elle allait le gifler._

_« Ca n'a absolument rien à voir, et tu le sais parfaitement, » répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence._

_« Ah. Donc toutes ces rumeurs qui courent dans le château, disant que tu lui nettoies son balai après chaque entraînement de Quidditch sont fausses alors ? »_

_Cette fois-ci, elle le gifla, et le son résonna dans la nuit._

_La douleur fut brève, mais intense, et l'espace d'un instant, il apprécia cette douleur physique. Car il comprenait ce genre de peine, et surtout, il savait qu'elle disparaîtrait totalement avant même que l'heure ne passe._

_Il ferma les yeux, et les garda fermés un long moment, sa gorge étant redevenue atrocement douloureuse. Il avala convulsivement._

_Il ne pleurerait pas devant elle. Jamais devant elle._

_« Severus… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. « Je suis désolée… »_

_Rouvrant finalement les yeux, il réalisa avec surprise que c'était _elle_ qui pleurait. Il la fixa, éberlué, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit._

_Elle garda son regard baissé sur ses mains, reniflant doucement. « Malgré ce que tu penses, j'ai réellement arrêté de te parler pour les raisons que je t'ai donné à l'époque et… et je sais que malheureusement, ces raisons là sont loin d'avoir changé… Mais cela ne change rien au fait que mon meilleur ami me manque. »_

_Ces mots, s'il les avait entendu seulement quelques jours plus tôt, lui aurait fait un bien fou. Malgré l'aspect négatif qui résonnait dans ses paroles, il aurait été tellement motivé par cette minuscule note d'espoir qui en ressortait qu'il aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour reconquérir sa confiance._

_Mais à présent…_

_A présent, tout ceci était simplement quelque chose d'autre qui l'empêcherait de dormir la nuit, remplissant sa tête de mots et de pensées incohérentes et insupportables._

_« Tu me manques aussi, Lily… » finit-il pourtant par dire, incapable de cacher le creux dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononça son nom. « Et elle aussi… »_

_Il ne dit rien de plus, ayant trop peur de se laisser aller, de laisser la tempête qui envahissait ses entrailles l'engloutir. Il était également incapable de glisser à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, car il savait que ce qu'il y trouverait l'engloutirait tout autant._

_Alors, chacun ignorant le regard de l'autre, elle passa un bras autour de lui, et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule._

_Et il la laissa faire._

_L'espace de cette rencontre, ils pouvaient prétendre qu'ils étaient toujours amis.

* * *

_

**Novembre 1997**

Jamais Hermione n'avait eu l'impression que son corps pesait aussi lourd.

La seule chose qui se rapprochait le plus de cette sensation avait été son réveil en fin de deuxième année, après qu'elle se soit retrouvée paralysée pendant plusieurs semaines à cause du Basilique. A cette époque, son corps avait été raidi et légèrement douloureux, rien qu'une potion de Mme Pomfresh n'avait pu soigner.

A présent, elle doutait qu'un quelconque breuvage parvienne à apaiser la douleur qui enserrait son cœur.

Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Cela faisait un long moment à présent qu'elle s'était réveillée, sortant d'un sommeil sans rêve –un souvenir flou semblait indiquer qu'une potion prévue à cet effet lui avait été administrée.

Elle était réveillée, et avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'accrochait à cet espoir fou, qui lui murmurait à l'oreille que si elle restait ainsi, roulée en boule sous les draps, ignorant le reste du monde, le reste du monde l'ignorerait en retour.

Mais tout ceci n'était que balivernes, et elle le savait parfaitement.

Il y eu un mouvement à ses côtés la respiration demeura lourde et profonde, cependant, prouvant que la personne se trouvant allongée à ses côtés était toujours profondément endormie. Cela ne la dérangeait pas particulièrement, que quelqu'un ai passé toute la nuit avec elle, quelque soit son identité mais c'était une autre des raisons pour laquelle elle voulait rester dans les ténèbres.

Elle ne voulait pas parler à qui que ce soit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était resté au fond de son lit. Ou qu'on lui lance un 'Oubliette', peut-être.

Mais cette simple pensé lui rappela instantanément la raison pour laquelle ses parents s'étaient trouvés dans cet avion en premier lieu, et une vague de douleur déferla en elle elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, comme si elle pouvait disparaître dans le matelas. Mais le mal était fait, et les mots résonnaient en elle sans répit.

Parents. Avion. Parents. Avions. Parents. Avions. Parents. Avions…

C'était tellement _stupide_, quand elle y pensait.

Les risques de mourir dans un accident d'avion étaient si faibles. Cela était une telle coïncidence, que ses parents, sous de nouvelles identités, se soient retrouvés dans cet avion-là. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle réalisait la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait accepté la nouvelle. C'était comme si les jours qui avaient précédés l'annonce de leur mort avaient été emplis de ce terrible doute.

Mais pourquoi devait-elle y croire, après tout ? C'était peut-être la faute des Mangemorts ils avaient découverts ce qu'elle avait fait, et avaient décidé de masquer leur action en faisant passer leurs meurtres pour un accident.

Malheureusement, cette pensée en elle-même était tout aussi stupide que la façon dont ses parents avaient –apparemment- trouvé la mort. Elle était loin de penser rationnellement à cet instant.

Elle rouvrit finalement les yeux, incapable de rester une seconde de plus enfermée dans sa propre tête. Elle ne vit que ses propres draps, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, à la façon dont elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Bougeant lentement, ne voulant pas réveiller la personne endormie derrière elle, elle se retourna, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse finalement le voir.

Harry était bel et bien profondément endormi, prostré au bord du lit, comme s'il avait cherché à lui laisser le plus d'espace possible. Un bras replié et calé sous sa tête lui servait d'oreiller. Ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés que jamais, et il n'avait pas enlevé ses lunettes, qui avaient pris un angle particulièrement étrange. Malgré ses mèches rebelles et la pénombre générale –mais pas totale, ce qui voulait dire que le jour était levé – sa cicatrice était toujours aussi visible.

Non pas pour la première fois, elle se demanda quel effet cela faisait, de porter un tel souvenir du jour le plus affreux de sa vie sur son visage, exposé à la vue de tous. Mais pour la première fois, elle eut une toute autre appréciation de la chose…voir même de son meilleur ami.

Dans un silence total, seulement brisé par ses lourdes respirations, elle resta immobile à le fixer, l'observant dormir. De le voir si calme et détendu, cela lui fournit un éphémère moment de calme intérieur, son esprit se vidant enfin.

Et puis, sans aucune raison particulière, il ouvrit les yeux. Et de la trouver ainsi, à le fixer sans siller, cela dû le surprendre…à en juger par sa prise d'oxygène soudaine et bruyante, avant qu'il ne se redresse vivement.

Et tombe pour le moins lourdement du lit.

Par pur réflexe, Hermione se redressa à son tour. « Harry ! »

Il réapparu immédiatement, les joues en feu et l'air plus embarrassé que jamais.

« Ça va, ça va… » marmonna-t-il, recalant ses lunettes sur son nez.

En d'autre circonstances, elle aurait sans aucun doute rit, face à ce réveil pour le moins brutal. Mais à l'heure actuelle, elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de rire. Car l'anormalité de cette situation était prouvée par le simple fait que Harry se soit trouvé à dormir dans son lit en premier lieu. Cette pensée la poussa à poser la question suivante.

« Comment-ça se fait que tu ai pu monter dans le dortoir des filles ? » Sa voix était neutre, plus fatiguée qu'intéressée.

Comme quoi, quelle que soit la situation, sa satanée curiosité ne disparaissait jamais totalement.

Toujours légèrement gêné, Harry s'assit au bord du lit, posant un regard sérieux sur elle. « Autorisation exceptionnelle. Dumbledore a désactivé le sort pour que je puisse monter quand je suis rentré. »

Hermione aurait sans doute dû lui demander où il était allé, pour qu'il doive_ rentrer_, mais sa vague de curiosité semblait s'être évanouie aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. A la place, un malaise sourd et désagréable reprit sa place, malaise qu'elle ressentait avec de plus en plus de force depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle baissa donc les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son ami.

Elle savait exactement pourquoi il était ici, et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était son ami et qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Ce n'était pas Ron qui était venu dormir à ses côtés, et ce n'était pas non plus à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux cet été. C'était _Harry_ qui était là, peut-être de son plein gré, peut-être sous la suggestion de quelqu'un.

Il était là, car de ses rares amis, il était le seul dont les parents étaient morts. Comme elle. Cette pensée à elle seule lui brisa le cœur elle sentit son visage se contracter douloureusement, exprimant le chagrin qui traversait l'ensemble de son être en discontinu à présent.

Etait-ce la façon dont cela commençait ? Elle allait finir par craquer, et dès qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter ?

Mais quelque chose se réveilla dans son esprit. Un autre souvenir flou, qui datait de la nuit dernière, du moment où elle avait appris la mort de ses parents. Elle avait déjà craqué. Elle avait pleuré, sangloté, comme si cela ne prendrait jamais fin.

Et elle l'avait fait entre les bras de Snape.

Au lieu de la déranger ou de la faire paniquer, comme cela aurait été le cas seulement un mois plus tôt, cela lui donna un étrange sentiment de…normalité. Comme si craquer entre les bras de son professeur de Potions avait été quelque chose de toute à fait logique. Ce qui n'était pas réellement le cas.

Mais après tout, ses parents n'étaient pas non plus sensés mourir dans un accident d'avion en direction de l'Australie.

« Est-ce que ce serait stupide de ma part d'imaginer que tu es resté à mes côtés pour me dire à mon réveil que tout ceci n'était qu'un terrible cauchemar ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, la gorge serrée, avant de finalement relever les yeux vers lui.

L'expression sur le visage de Harry parlait d'elle-même, et elle fut obligée de refermer brièvement les yeux.

Ce retour brutal à la réalité lui éclaircissait réellement les idées à présent –malheureusement- et les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler et à prendre sens. Harry était venu s'allonger à côté d'elle quand il était rentré. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il voulait lui montrer quelqu'un chose à son réveil.

Quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin de voir.

« Tu as été dans le monde des Moldus, » dit-elle alors, en rouvrant les yeux. Ce n'était pas une question.

L'air grave, Harry hocha la tête. « J'y suis allé dès que Dumbledore nous a appris la nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas me laisser sortir, mais je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. » Une autre remarque qui aurait dû la faire sourire, s'imaginant parfaitement la scène. « Finalement, il a accepté, en me faisant accompagner de trois Aurores. »

Il se détourna brièvement et se pencha pour attraper quelque chose qui était par terre l'espace d'une seconde, Hermione pensa qu'il s'agissait peut-être de sa baguette, qui était tombée en même temps que lui. Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains était…un journal. Et à en juger par les photos immobiles qu'elle pouvait voir à l'arrière page, il ne s'agissait pas d'un journal sorcier.

Immédiatement, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, et une vague de nausée la traversa lorsqu'elle réalisa de quoi il s'agissait. Sa respiration s'accéléra également, suivant le rythme de son cœur.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le lire, Hermione, » lui dit Harry d'une voix douce. « Mais…j'ai pensé que tu aimerais…en avoir le cœur net, et savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Après…après la mort de Sirius, j'ai tenté par tous les moyens de me prouver qu'il n'était pas réellement…parti. Et chaque retour à la réalité était encore plus douloureux. Je souhaiterai t'éviter ce genre de peine. »

Hermione avala convulsivement sa salive, se sentant incapable de parler à cet instant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au journal, puis à Harry, avant de détourner les yeux, essuyant rapidement une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue.

« Est-ce que… » Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge, et elle prit une inspiration tremblante. « Est-ce que ça explique… »

Mais elle fut incapable de terminer, la boule obstruant sa gorge étant devenue si douloureuse et immense que plus aucun son, à part peut-être un gémissement, ne pouvait s'échapper d'elle de nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, et elle ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer cette fois-ci.

Il hocha solennellement la tête, son expression contractée et tendue de toute évidence, la voir ainsi le faisait souffrir. « Je sais que ça ne t'expliquera pas _pourquoi_ c'est arrivé…rien ne pourra jamais vraiment l'expliquer totalement… mais ils expliquent les…raisons de l'accident. »

A ces simples mots, un violent sanglot s'échappa d'elle, et elle enfoui son visage contre ses genoux repliés. Jusqu'à présent, elle était parvenue à garder une certaine contenance quelque part, une partie d'elle continuait d'espérer que tout ceci était une erreur, une grossière erreur, cela _devait_ être une erreur voyons. Mais les mots de Harry venaient de confirmer sa plus grande peur.

La réalité.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry glissa plus près d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant fermement contre lui. Et elle pleura. Elle pleura pendant un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge, déjà douloureuse, l'élance avec tellement de force qu'il lui était difficile d'avaler sa salive. Finalement, lorsque ses pleurs se résumèrent à de simples hoquets, elle se décolla de lui, remarquant du coin de l'œil qu'il évitait de croiser son regard. Si elle avait cherché à le regarder plus en détail, elle aurait peut-être remarqué qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir les yeux rougis. Mais elle comprenait pourquoi il ne voulait pas laisser sa propre faiblesse apparaître.

« Je vais descendre, » dit-il d'une voix rauque en se relevant, tentant de renifler discrètement. « Prends autant de temps que tu veux…On t'attendra en bas aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »

Puis, comme frappé par une inspiration soudaine, il se baissa et déposa un baiser sur son front. Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle lui offrit l'ombre d'un sourire, qui exprimait parfaitement sa reconnaissance. Puis, il sortit, et elle se retrouva seule dans la chambre.

Seule avec le journal.

Elle fixa l'objet qui se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de ses mains pendant un temps indéterminé, un violent combat faisant rage en elle. Elle voulait lire, et découvrir la vérité, tout en redoutant cette idée avec ferveur. Elle ne voulait pas, vraiment pas; elle voulait simplement _oublier_. Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

Finalement, après un autre long moment de contemplation immobile, elle tendit une main légèrement tremblante vers le journal et s'en saisit. Elle le retourna, et immédiatement, l'image en première page provoqua la monter de nouvelles larmes dans ses yeux. Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'un cliché présentant les restes de l'avion, flottant au milieu de l'océan Pacifique.

Elle plaqua le journal contre sa poitrine, se forçant à prendre une profonde respiration pour tenter de retrouver un certain calme, avant de ramener l'article devant ses yeux et de commencer à lire.

* * *

***

* * *

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était presque palpable, avant même que Dumbledore les rejoigne.

Debout près de la cheminée, Severus observait ses collègues, silencieusement, notant les regards sombres que certains s'échangeaient. Ils savaient. Ils ignoraient peut-être les détails de la situation, mais le Directeur avait demandé ce genre de 'réunion exceptionnelle' assez souvent dans le passé pour que tous sachent parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

Il y avait eu un décès, voir plusieurs, et cela avait sans aucun doute un rapport avec un élève de l'école. Depuis le retour officiel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela avait été le cas un peu trop souvent. Dumbledore regroupait le corps enseignant, et annonçait la nouvelle les professeurs discutaient et partageaient leurs émotions, se mettant d'accord sur le fait que l'élève en question serait traité avec respect et attention dans les semaines à suivre. Toujours le même refrain, qui avait toujours laissé Severus froid et inexpressif cela ne l'aidait pas à améliorer sa réputation dans le corps enseignant bien sûr, mais il s'en fichait. La mort était une réalité qu'il avait accepté depuis si longtemps qu'il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir d'un temps où elle n'avait pas fait parti de sa vie. Il n'avait pas de temps ou de pensées à gaspiller sur un pauvre malheureux en deuil.

Alors pourquoi ses pensées ne cessaient-elles de se tourner inlassablement sur la personne qui serait bientôt au centre de la discussion ?

Hermione Granger envahissait bien trop souvent ses pensées, depuis quelques temps, et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce phénomène. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait simplement recommencer à l'ignorer. Surtout pas après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, dans son bureau.

Car aussi dérangeant –pour ne pas dire humiliant- que cela puisse être, il se savait troublé par ce qu'il avait vu. Alors qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de l'être. Il avait vu tellement de gens pleurer au cours de sa vie, la moitié rien que dans sa salle de classe et par sa faute. Il avait vu des femmes sangloter sur les corps sans vie de leur mari ou de leurs enfants, avant qu'elles soient elles-mêmes tuer par des Mangemorts. Pourquoi donc le fait de voir Hermione littéralement se briser entre ses bras ne le laissait pas indifférent ? C'était exactement l'effet qu'il avait recherché, après tout, quand il avait tenté par tous les moyens de la ramener à la réalité. Peut-être était-ce sa proximité à ce moment là, et l'intensité de son chagrin…mais à nouveau, rien qu'il n'ait pas déjà connu dans le passé. Ou bien cela était dû au fait que si peu de temps auparavant, il avait entre-aperçu le monde dans lequel elle avait grandi, le monde qu'elle venait de voir s'écrouler sous ses yeux, en apprenant la mort de ses parents.

Ou était-ce autre chose ? Quelque chose en rapport avec ce qu'il avait à faire ?

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que son trouble avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec le Serment. A cet instant, l'idée même de devoir faire quoi que ce soit avec la jeune fille en deuil lui donnait la nausée. C'était tellement…immoral. Ce genre de pensée, venant de lui, était presque risible. Cependant, malgré les rumeurs et ses actions, il possédait une certaine dose de moralité. Il n'aurait simplement jamais pensé que sa fibre morale ressurgirait aussi souvent -et avec tellement de force- lorsqu'il s'agissait de Hermione-je sais tout- Granger.

Non pas pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était placé près de la cheminé, Severus fut tiré de ses pensées par la désagréable sensation que quelqu'un l'observait. Il ne cherchait pas à croiser ce regard, pourtant, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Debbie. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de subir ses petites remarques aujourd'hui.

Dumbledore entra enfin dans la salle, et les murmures de discussions s'éteignirent immédiatement, tous les regards se fixant sur le vieux sorcier.

« Merci à tous d'être venus, » commença le Directeur sans préambule, d'une voix clairement fatiguée et tendue. « Comme vous devez malheureusement l'avoir compris, il y a eu de nouveau décès. Il s'agit des parents de Miss Hermione Granger. »

A cette annonce, comme Severus s'y était attendu, des exclamations choquées se firent entendre, et des masques horrifiés prirent place sur le visage de la plupart des professeurs. Hermione était bien entendu très populaire dans le corps enseignant.

« Etait-ce des Mangemorts ? » demanda alors le professeur Vector, dont le teint très pâle. Tous savaient ce qu'elle insinuait. Car tous savaient qu'Hermione Granger était de descendance Moldue –en plus d'être la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter.

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Non. Il s'agit en réalité d'un accident d'avion, d'un accident…_naturel_. Il y a toujours la possibilité que les Mangemorts soient responsables de cet accident, mais cela me semble très peu probable. »

Il laissa les professeurs échanger encore quelques murmures avant de reprendre : « Inutile bien sûr de préciser que Miss Granger va avoir besoin de soutien et de compréhension, dans les semaines à suivre. Il y a également le problème de l'enterrement de ses parents, qui aura lieu dès demain, dans le monde Moldu. Je souhaiterais que l'un de vous l'accompagne, autant pour sa protection que pour lui apporter un support émotionnel. »

« J'accompagnerai Miss Granger. »

A la surprise de tous –en particulier de lui-même -c'était Severus qui avait parlé.

Il se maudit immédiatement, bien qu'il prenne soin de ne pas laisser le moindre trouble transparaître à travers son masque imperturbable.

Ce fut d'abord un silence choqué qui s'installa dans l'assemblée, avant que la voix de Minerva McGonagall s'élève, presque outrée : « Sans vouloir paraître insultante, je ne pense pas ce que tu sois le candidat idéal pour ce genre de responsabilité, Severus. »

Il tourna un regard très froid sur la vieille sorcière, qui en frissonna presque : « Je ne suis pas moins inepte que toi, Minerva. Je ne pense pas que Miss Granger ai besoin d'être maternée, dans ce genre de situation. Tu risquerais de l'étouffer sous tes cajoleries. »

Les joues jusqu'alors pâles de la Directrice de Gryffondor s'empourprèrent instantanément. « Je pense personnellement qu'un minimum de compassion durant un deuil est définitivement préférable à des remarques acerbes et moqueuses. Nous savons tous que tu ne portes pas Hermione Granger dans ton cœur. Tu ne ferais qu'aggraver sa détresse. »

« S'il vous plait, » les rappela alors Dumbledore à l'ordre d'un ton bien plus sec qu'habituellement. « Ce n'est absolument pas le moment pour ce genre de rivalités idiotes. Severus, merci de vous être proposé. Si vos collègues veulent bien quitter la salle, nous pourrons discuter des modalités. »

Un autre moment de flottement suivit la –choquante- acceptation de Dumbledore, avant que sorciers et sorcières commencent à se diriger vers la sortie. Severus vit du coin de l'œil que Debbie cherchait toujours son regard –il sortirait par l'autre porte, pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur elle. Minerva bougea également, mais elle ignora totalement la porte, se rapprochant du Directeur d'un pas vif et clairement énervé.

« Albus, » s'exclama-t-elle, usant de ce ton qui terrifiait tellement ses élèves. « Je me _dois_ d'insister. Hermione va avoir besoin de soutien, de _chaleur_ et d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. La laisser en compagnie de Severus me semble totalement- »

Mais Dumbledore leva sa main gauche, la stoppant dans sa tirade, et lui offrant son regard le plus appuyé. « Je comprends votre inquiétude, Minerva, mais je pense aussi que vous sous-estimez votre collègue, ou que vous le voyez comme plus cruel qu'il ne l'ai vraiment. »

« Ou que vous oubliez le fait que ce collège se trouve à moins d'un mètre de vous, » ajouta Severus de son ton le plus sarcastique. A chaque seconde qui passait, il regrettait de plus en plus son offre irréfléchie. Mais à présent, son irritation envers Minerva McGonagall était elle qu'il aurait préféré donner cinquante points à Poufsouffle plutôt que de lui donner raison en se rétractant.

« Je souhaiterais parler à Severus seul à seul, à présent, » répéta enfin Dumbledore au professeur de métamorphoses, dont les joues étaient toujours joliment colorées.

Malgré son outrage, elle dû comprendre qu'elle avait perdu cette bataille, car elle finit par sortir à son tour, non pas sans un dernier reniflement indigné.

Severus, qui l'avait regardé partir en retenant un sourire satisfait, reporta son attention sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier le fixait à présent de son habituel regard perçant.

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière qui vous pousse à vouloir accompagner Miss Granger ? » demanda t-il d'un ton neutre mais Severus n'était pas dupe, il savait que derrière son calme légendaire, le vieux fou devait être tout aussi surpris que les autres par son initiative tellement…inattendue.

« Non, monsieur, » répondit-il sans un instant d'hésitation. Il n'éprouva pas le besoin d'argumenter.

Son regard devint presque dubitatif, avant qu'il n'ajoute : «J'ose espérer que vous avez réalisé que je _suis _au courant de l'escapade de Miss Granger, durant laquelle elle a modifié la mémoire de ses parents avant de les envoyer vers l'Australie. Ou bien que je sais que vous l'avez accompagné cette nuit là, en dépit du fait que vous ne m'en avez rien dit. »

Severus fut à peine surpris par cette révélation. Il connaissait Dumbledore depuis si longtemps qu'il savait qu'il était pour ainsi dire impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête, n'éprouvant à nouveau aucun remord, ni l'envie de s'expliquer.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas partager cette information avec Miss Granger, » s'entendit-il pourtant dire au Directeur. « Elle se culpabilise sûrement déjà assez pour que vous veniez la sermonner. »

« Loin de moi l'idée de la sermonner, » répondit immédiatement Dumbledore, d'une voix un peu plus ferme. « Mais _j'insiste_ sur le fait que les temps ne sont pas favorables à ce genre d'initiative, Severus. Vous auriez dû dissuader l'enfant de- »

« Ce qui est fait est fait. » Le coupa t-il durement, son irritation étant revenue brutalement. Le fait qu'il parle d'Hermione comme d'une _enfant_ n'aidait vraiment pas. « Je ne regrette rien, à part peut-être le fait qu'elle doive à présent vivre avec le sentiment qu'elle a causé la mort d'êtres aimés. »

Dumbledore le fixait à présent avec un regard qu'il aurait qualifié d'indescriptible. « Finalement, vous avez eu raison de vous porter volontaire, » dit-il d'un ton étonnamment léger. « Vous comprendrez ses peines beaucoup mieux qu'aucun autre enseignant. »

Et avant même que le trouble provoqué par cette remarque ne s'installe totalement dans l'esprit de Severus, Dumbledore avait dirigé la conversation vers les détails de la journée de demain.

* * *

***

* * *

Hermione était en train de découvrir qu'à présent, le plus anodin des gestes pouvait faire ressurgir la douleur avec force. Non pas que ce mal-être lui laisse un instant de répit aujourd'hui, mais il y avait des moments plus difficiles que les autres. Des moments durant lesquels elle pouvait presque _toucher _ce manque viscéral qui se créait si durement en elle. Pour se sentir, cinq minutes plus tard, comme envelopper par un étouffant brouillard qui apaisait brièvement sa peine.

Comme dans le bureau de Dumbledore, par exemple. Alors qu'il lui offrait ses condoléances et des mots de réconfort dont elle n'avait rien à faire, qu'il lui expliquait que ses parents seraient 'enterrés' demain, qu'elle avait _bien sur _la permission de s'y rendre, à condition d'être accompagnée, elle l'avait à peine entendu son cœur avait saigné moins fort, malgré des mots comme 'notaire', 'testament' et 'cimetière'. Elle n'avait pas réagit lorsqu'il lui avait dit que nul autre que Severus Snape l'accompagnerait. Elle avait bien ressentit l'envie fugace de lui demander pourquoi Snape, pourquoi _lui_, mais avait très vite réalisé qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle avait été bien trop embourbée dans le brouillard pour penser à son professeur de potions et à ce qu'il avait fait pour elle la nuit dernière.

A présent, elle était de retour dans son dortoir, ayant décidé de préparer quelques affaires pour le lendemain. Ce faisant, elle avait ouvert son armoire, pour en extraire la petite valise qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour rentrer chez elle durant les vacances scolaires autres que celles d'été.

Ce geste lui fit tellement de mal qu'elle dut se rassoir précipitamment sur son lit, la respiration soudainement rapide et laborieuse. Car il n'y aurait plus jamais de 'vacances scolaires chez ses parents', n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y aurait plus du tout de visites, plus de moments simples, plus de réconfort, plus d'attache.

Plus de famille.

C'est ainsi que Lavande la trouva, au bord d'une crise d'angoisse sur son lit.

Elle releva les yeux vers sa camarade, dont l'expression était un curieux mélange entre la gêne et la compassion. Elle ne savait clairement pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Venir lui faire un câlin, peut-être ? Lui demander si 'ça allait' ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Toutes ces possibilités semblaient aussi idiotes les unes que les autres. Elles n'avaient jamais été amies, avaient pour ainsi dire été 'rivales' l'espaces de quelques mois, l'année passée, lorsque Lavande sortait avec Ron, et qu'Hermione se préoccupait encore de ce genre de trivialité. Mais à cet instant, elles étaient simplement de jeunes filles, une mal à l'aise, l'autre dévastée, ne sachant pas vraiment comment interagir dans ce genre de situation.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour tes parents, Hermione… » murmura finalement Lavande, et Hermione la remercia dans un souffle. Elle le faisait automatiquement, aujourd'hui. Remercier les gens. Ou même respirer.

Avant que le silence ne revienne, plus lourd et plus inconfortable que jamais, Lavande s'était presque précipitée sur l'armoire d'Hermione, avant d'ouvrir ses tiroirs à vêtements et de commencer à choisir quelques vêtements pour elle, qu'elle plaçait sans hésiter dans la petite valise au sol. Elle parla sans un instant de répit, de tout et de rien, comme elle le faisait habituellement avec Parvati, ce qui avait toujours eu tendance à énormément agacer Hermione –qui aurait préféré pouvoir lire en silence. Mais aujourd'hui, elle accueillait ce bruit de fond avec gratitude, car il semblait l'aider à garder son esprit vide. Et pourtant, la réalité la rattrapa bien trop vite.

« Sais-tu ce que tu veux porter, demain ? » lui demanda alors Lavande, qui avait fini de fouiller ses tiroirs.

« Je n'ai rien d'approprié… » murmura-t-elle finalement, se sentant à nouveau nauséeuse. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle avait dû se rendre à un enterrement, elle avait eu onze ans, et c'était bien entendu sa mère qui avait-

Lavande sembla hésiter quelques secondes, avant d'aller ouvrir ses propres tiroirs à vêtements, qui regorgeaient d'habits, à l'opposé de ceux d'Hermione, qui n'avait jamais pris la peine d'acheter quoi que ce soit de stylé, étant donné qu'elle devait porter des robes noirs à longueur de journée…et puis elle n'avait jamais aimé faire du shopping de toute façon.

Lavande finit par en ressortir un ensemble noir, étonnamment sobre, connaissant la garde-robe habituelle de sa colocataire. Mais elle comprit vite pourquoi elle avait de tels vêtements dans ses tiroirs.

« Ma grand-mère est morte le mois dernier, elle était Moldue. Je pense qu'un simple sort d'ajustement devrait suffire. Enfin, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. »

Hermione la fixa, comme si elle voyait la jeune fille pour la première fois. Quand elle y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Cela faisait près de sept ans qu'elles partageaient la même chambre, mais les mondes dans lesquels elles évoluaient étant tellement différents qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de réellement lui parler.

« Je ne savais pas pour ta grand-mère, » dit-elle enfin d'une voix faible. « Je suis désolée. »

Lavande baissa les yeux, jouant avec le col de la veste noire qu'elle tenait toujours. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…Ce n'est pas comme si on était les meilleures amies du monde. » Elle lui offrit un sourire triste, et étrangement, Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Elle préféra donc mettre fin à ce moment un peu trop inconfortable et personnel.

« L'ensemble est parfait, merci Lavande… »

Et effectivement, après quelques coups de baguettes, ce dernier lui allait comme un gant, et fut ajouter à sa valise.

Valise qui se trouvait à présent à ses pieds, alors qu'elle entendait, immobile, que Snape arrive.

Seulement trois heures après avoir vu le Directeur, elle se trouvait à nouveau dans son bureau. Ce dernier lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de s'assoir, l'informant que 'Severus serait peut-être un peu en retard'. Mais elle avait ignoré chacune de ses remarques, préférant rester debout.

Elle n'était pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle ignorait le vieil homme, à cet instant. Etait-ce simplement à cause de son deuil, ou était-ce plus que ça ? Etait-ce du au fait que quelque part, elle commençait à le considérer comme étant presque tout aussi coupable qu'elle, concernant la mort de ses parents ?

_« Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il vous ait arrivé le mois dernier, Hermione, » _lui avait-il d'un ton grave, le matin même, quand il lui avait indiqué qu'elle allait devoir être accompagnée._ « Et vous êtes en état d'extrême vulnérabilité. Il serait impensable de vous laisser sortir du domaine sans quelqu'un pour assurer votre protection. »_

Cette remarque avait fait naître une colère sourde en elle, de façon brutale et impressionnante, comme si ses mots venaient d'embraser quelque chose d'extrêmement noir et vicieux en elle. Elle était venue lui demander de l'aide à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, le suppliant presque qu'il protège ses parents. Et il avait refusé, sans même y réfléchir, prétextant un problème 'd'éthique' entre Moldus et sorciers. A présent, il la faisait suivre, par ce qu'elle allait 'simplement' assister à l'enterrement –sans corps- de ses parents.

S'il avait accepté de l'aider en premier lieu, elle n'aurait jamais ressenti le besoin viscéral de les protéger par tous les moyens. Elle n'aurait jamais eu de raison de les envoyer vers leur mort.

Ce sentiment presque _haineux_ s'était dissipé rapidement alors qu'il lui parlait des formalités de la journée à venir, et elle s'était laissé entraîner par le brouillard qui fluctuait en elle.

Mais à présent qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau seul avec Dumbledore, à devoir supporter son ton compatissant et ses regards désolés, elle pouvait sentir le goût amère de la colère envahir le fond de gorge.

De toute évidence, il mettait son attitude froide et distante sur le dos de son deuil, et elle se demanda brièvement quelle excuse il se trouverait lorsqu'assez de temps serait passé pour qu'elle se soit 'remise' du choc initial, et qu'elle continuerait à l'ignorer. Quelque part, elle se doutait qu'il était extrêmement doué pour se trouver des excuses.

Elle commençait à voir le fameux 'Grand Sorcier du Bien' sous un tout autre jour. Y avait-il d'autres facettes de sa personnalité qui n'était pas aussi agréable que ce que le monde sorcier clamait ?

Etait-ce vraiment possible qu'elle soit en train de se poser ce genre de questions, alors que les corps de ses parents avaient disparu par sa faute dans l'océan Pacifique ?

Son cerveau ne lui laisserait vraiment jamais une seule minute de tranquillité.

Severus Snape la sauva en quelque sorte de son propre débat mental, en entrant simplement dans le bureau.

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, mais elle rabaissa rapidement les yeux. Elle était trop exténuée et déprimée pour avoir vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé dans son bureau la vieille, mais elle était assez en prise avec la réalité pour ressentir une certaine gêne en y repensant, et se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui n'aidait pas.

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait avec clarté, c'était d'avoir pleurer comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré, et elle était pour le moins certaine qu'elle l'avait fait _contre_ lui. Par terre ? Sans aucun doute.

Elle se sentit rougir malgré elle, et elle se maudit pour avoir le cran de réagir ainsi dans de telles circonstances. Malheureusement, une fois encore, elle n'avait qu'un contrôle relatif sur ses émotions et ses pensées aujourd'hui.

« Bonsoir Albus, Hermione, » dit-il d'un ton formel, et Hermione nota immédiatement l'utilisation de son prénom.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au directeur pour voir comment il réagissait à cette appellation, mais ce dernier avait conservé le même air grave et sérieux. Après tout, au vu des circonstances, cela semblait en effet plus…respectueux d'appeler quelqu'un par son prénom lorsque ses parents étaient morts. Mais c'était si étrange de penser que _Snape_ puisse vouloir se montrer respectueux en son égard.

Après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle hier, plus rien n'était vraiment surprenant, pourtant.

« Bonsoir, Severus, » répondit finalement Dumbledore d'une voix fatiguée. « Le Portoloin est prêt à vous emmener au Chaudron Baveur dès que vous le déciderez. »

« Rien de mieux que le présent, » répondit le Maître de Potions, d'un ton qui lui ressemblait déjà plus, ayant agrémenté ses mots d'une légère note sarcastique.

« Hermione ? » demanda le Directeur. « Etes-vous prête ? »

Elle releva la tête pour poser un regard glacial sur lui, un sourcil levé. Que pensait-il donc qu'elle entendait, depuis plus de dix minutes ?

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Snape sur elle, et elle était presque sur qu'il _savait_ ce qui lui passait lui par la tête à cet instant, sans même user de Legilimancie.

« Oui monsieur, » répondit-elle finalement, se forçant à garder un ton poli. Elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait **PARTIR** de cette pièce de malheur.

« Très bien, » Dumbledore se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin vierge. « _Portus_. »

Il le tendit ensuite devant lui, et Hermione s'en saisit en même temps que Snape. Dans l'instant qui suivait, elle se sentait tirée par le nombril, une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, mais qui était largement moins désagréable que d'utiliser la Poudre de cheminette. La sensation disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, et elle se retrouva au milieu du Chaudron Baveur, Snape à ses côtés.

« Je vais aller parler à Tom, attendez moi ici, » lui dit-il d'un ton sans appel, et elle fut heureuse de lui obéir.

Durant les brèves minutes qu'il passa loin d'elle, Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de regarder ce qui l'entourait, préférant garder son regard rivé sur le mur en face d'elle, l'esprit à nouveau vide…si ce n'était pour cet étrange brouillard.

Elle ne détourna les yeux de ce point invisible que lorsqu'elle le vit revenir dans son champ de vision. Il lui tendit une clé qui portait le numéro 214. « Je serais dans la chambre 215, » précisa t-il d'un ton neutre. Puis, après un instant de pause : « Souhaitez vous…diner ? »

Elle ne prit même pas en compte la façon dont il avait prononcé ce mot '_diner'_, comme si lui faire cette proposition lui causait une sorte de traumatisme.

« Non, » répondit-elle sans hésitation, prenant soin de ne pas le regarder, et attrapant sa clé. « Je suis fatiguée, je vais simplement aller me coucher, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Pas du tout, » répondit-il d'une voix à nouveau dénuée d'émotion.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Après un léger hochement de tête, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, sans un regard en arrière.

Le laissant seul dans le couloir.

* * *

***

* * *

Severus ne dormait pas.

Bien sûr qu'il ne dormait pas. Il avait toujours un mal fou à s'endormir lorsqu'il était dans ses propres appartements le faire dans un lieu étranger, dans une situation tellement inhabituelle, cela relèverait presque de l'impossible. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Cette journée lui semblait juste interminable, et allait de pire en pire.

Il s'était douté qu'Hermione ne serait pas particulièrement bavarde, étant donné les circonstances. Il s'était d'ailleurs attendu à la voir pleurer toutes les cinq minutes, ou peut-être de façon discontinue, comme c'était parfois le cas chez certaines personnes. Après ce qu'il avait vu la veille, il pensait pouvoir supporter tout et n'importe quoi à ce niveau, venant d'elle. Cela aurait finit par l'irriter, sans l'ombre d'un doute –il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait supporter, mais il n'aurait pas fait de remarques. Il avait conscience qu'il ne se serait jamais trouvé dans une telle situation, s'il avait s'agit de n'importe quelle autre élève.

Il n'aurait _jamais _laissé une autre élève sangloter dans ses bras pendant près de vingt minutes.

Lorsque Dumbledore était finalement entré dans son bureau, vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, elle pleurait encore contre lui. Il n'avait aucune idée du moment précis où il avait bougé ou changé de position, mais à ce moment là, il s'était trouvé assis au sol, les bras autour d'elle, alors qu'elle continuait de déverser ses larmes contre son torse. Etrangement, il n'avait à aucun moment tenté de lui parler, d'essayer 'peut-être' de lui offrir des mots de réconfort, ou de tout simplement lui dire de se reprendre.

Non, il était resté immobile et silencieux, et le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre entre les murs de pierres était celui de ses sanglots brisés.

S'il avait été surpris d'une quelconque façon à son arrivée, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas montré. Il s'était agenouillé près d'eux, n'éprouvant _lui_ aucune gêne à lui parler. A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, Severus avait senti les doigts de la jeune fille s'enfoncer un peu plus durement dans ses bras, comme si le son de sa voix aggravait sa douleur.

Alors, pour mettre fin à sa souffrance –pour un temps au moins, Severus avait prononcé un sort informulé. La prise sur ses bras s'était relâchée, ses sanglots s'étaient éteins, et elle était devenue molle entre ses bras. C'était Potter, arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, qui avait tenu à la porter lui-même jusqu'à son dortoir.

Il n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis, jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il devait avouer qu'au vu de sa réaction de la veille, il avait été légèrement surpris par le calme apparent de la jeune sorcière. Pas un mot, pas une larme non plus. Et la seule émotion qu'il avait cru voir traverser son visage avait été une émotion sombre, coléreuse, qu'elle avait semblé diriger vers Dumbledore.

Elle l'avait tout de même laissé de façon pour le moins abrupte ce soir. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait été _presque_ tenté de la suivre et de lui dire qu'elle pourrait avoir la politesse de lui dire bonne nuit –simplement pour avoir le plaisir de lui faire une remarque, n'importe quel remarque. Mais il était resté là, les bras ballants, se sentant incroyablement stupide. Se demandant par _Merlin _ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait donc été acheté une bouteille de Whisky pur feu au bar, avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Au final, il n'en avait bu que deux verres, avant de faire disparaître la bouteille d'un coup de baguette. Il était très loin d'être accro à la boisson, mais il savait que s'il commençait, il finirait la bouteille avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il était depuis longtemps immunisé assez efficacement contre les effets de l'alcool, ayant rapidement réalisé qu'être soûl en compagnie d'autres Mangemorts ne serait pas si plaisant, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisissait ce moment pour pénétrer son esprit.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. Dormir, de façon à ce que demain arrive plus vite, que cette nouvelle journée –qui s'annonçait tout aussi réjouissante que celle qui se terminait à peine, passe et disparaisse…qu'il puisse rentrer au château, et oublier toute cette histoire.

Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais 'oublier toute cette histoire'. Car cette histoire était maintenant une partie intégrante de la vie d'Hermione, et affecterait toutes ses actions des mois à venir.

Les quelques mois qu'il lui restait à _lui_.

Poussant un lourd soupir exaspéré, il changea à nouveau de position, glissant un bras sous l'oreiller, et appréciant la fraîcheur qui s'y trouvait. Le matelas grinçait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, et cela avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point. S'il avait s'agit d'un hôtel, il aurait pu comprendre mais il était dans une auberge de _sorciers_. Il avait du mal à croire que son propriétaire ne connaisse pas un sort qui lui permettrait de corriger ce genre de défaut.

Cette pensée le fit soupirer à nouveau. Voilà qu'il était rendu à méditer sur les grincements de son matelas.

Il _adorait_ ses insomnies.

Alors qu'il contemplait l'idée d'utiliser un sort d'isolement sur lui-même, pour ne plus à avoir entendre les bruits de son matelas, un tout autre son perça la nuit, étouffé, mais bien réel. Il se redressa vivement sur son lit, baguette en main. Il s'agissait d'un son de détresse, d'un gémissement implorant, en provenance de la chambre voisine.

La chambre d'Hermione.

Il s'abstint pourtant de sortir de son lit, ne fit pas un geste de plus, à part écouter un peu plus intensément. Mais il savait déjà pertinemment de quoi il retournait. Elle faisait un cauchemar.

Effectivement, moins de trente secondes plus tard, elle gémissait à nouveau, balbutiant des mots de supplication que le mur étouffait trop pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Non pas qu'il désire savoir précisément ce qu'elle disait. Ses rêves à lui étaient déjà bien trop souvent noircis par les horreurs qui parsemaient sa vie pour qu'il veuille y ajouter celles des autres.

_Mensonges… _susurra une voix dans son esprit.

Car il était intrigué. Elle avait semblé si…détaché, aujourd'hui, tellement à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait attendu d'elle. Mais il savait que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. Elle pouvait se forcer –ou pas- à paraître calme et au contrôle total de ses émotions durant la journée. Mais la nuit…

La nuit avait le pouvoir de vous retirer toutes vos forces et de vous mettre à genoux devant l'inévitable, devant l'incontrôlable. Les ténèbres parvenaient toujours à faire ressortir vos souffrances, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il pouvait toujours l'entendre pleurer dans son sommeil. Mais il ne bougea pas. Qu'aurait-il pu faire, de toute façon ? Aller frapper à sa porte ? Se glisser silencieusement dans sa chambre et la réveiller doucement ?

La réconforter ?

Pfff. C'était tellement stupide que cette simple image lui fit lever les yeux au ciel –ou au plafond.

Non, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Il était condamné à l'écouter pleurer, espérant qu'il trouverait rapidement ce sommeil qui continuait de le fuir, lui.

**

* * *

N/A **: Et voilà, un de plus ! Désolé de revenir avec un chapitre qui contient aussi peu de 'vrais scènes' Hermione/Snape, c'est loin d'être mon préféré, mais il était nécessaire ^^ Dans le prochain, il ne sont QUE tous les deux, je me rattraperais XD La suite TRES TRES bientôt ! Il était déjà révisé, donc j'ai plus qu'à le corriger… je dirais donc à ce weekend :) Les reviews sont vraaaaaaaaiement les bien venues ! Que j'arrête de me ronger les ongles en pleurant 'plus personne va lire ma fiiiikeuuhhh' :p

PS: Je viens de réaliser que ffnet avalait tous mes 'points virgules'... c'est bien dommage, car j'aère souvent mes phrases comme ça, et au final ici, ça donne des phrases mal ponctuées *grrr*


	14. Chap 12: De l'autre côté

**A l'approche de la nuit

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Je malmène encore ces pauvres personnages, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, étant l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing**: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape, mais je m'autorise quelques dérives ^^

**Rating** : T, mais au vu des idées qui remplissent mon esprit tordu, cela à te fortes chances de passer au M !

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis, je reviens viiiite avec un nouveau (LONG) chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le dernier chapitre, merci à ceux qui m'ont lu aussi, même après tout ce temps :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Un gros grooooos merci à **Sandra**, qui a très courageusement acceptée de reprendre son dur travail de béta ! Toute faute restante est mienne bien sûr -)

**

* * *

Chapitre Douze : De l'autre côté

* * *

**

Le jour se leva bien trop rapidement au goût de Hermione.

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte pour la réveiller –Tom ou Snape- elle n'en avait aucune idée, cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle était parfaitement éveillée. Elle était alerte, mais était restée immobile entre les draps, se sentant tout aussi exténuée que la veille.

Après ces quelques coups frappés à la porte, elle se força pourtant à se lever et à utiliser la salle de bain. Une fois dans la douche, pourtant, elle eut du mal à en sortir, souhaitant rester sous le jet d'eau brûlant pour le reste de sa vie, si possible. La sensation de l'eau fouettant sa peau et réveillant ses membres endormis était pour ainsi dire la chose la plus agréable qu'elle ait ressentit ces deux derniers jours. Elle se força pourtant à couper l'eau et à s'habiller.

Enfiler l'ensemble noir que Lavande lui avait prêtée fut pour le moins difficile. Elle n'aurait pas cru que cela puisse être aussi douloureux, de simplement boutonner une veste, ou d'enfiler un pantalon. Elle ne croisa pas une seule fois son reflet dans le miroir, alors qu'elle nattait ses cheveux.

Dumbledore lui avait fournit toutes les informations 'officielles', elle savait donc que l'enterrement aurait lieu à onze heures, ce qui lui laissait encore près de trois heures à perdre. Mais elle savait aussi que ces trois heures allaient être passées en transport en commun. Elle avait informé le Directeur du fait qu'elle souhaitait utiliser des transports moldus. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple et rapide de transplaner quelque part dans sa ville natale, mais cela lui semblait plus adéquat de prendre le train.

Elle voulait se sentir moldue, aujourd'hui. Elle leur devait bien ça.

Quand on vint à nouveau frapper à sa porte, elle alla ouvrir. C'était bien Snape, cette fois-ci, habillé d'un parfait ensemble moldu. Pantalon, cravate et veste noirs, assortis d'une chemise blanche.

Hermione resta quelques secondes à le fixer, bouche entrouverte, honnêtement choquée par cette vision. Elle réalisait à cet instant qu'elle n'avait _jamais_ vu le professeur Snape portant autre chose que ses éternelles robes noires de Poudlard. Des robes si épaisses et informes qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la forme de son corps…pas que cela ait une quelconque importance, bien entendu.

Alors oui, de le voir ainsi, habillé de façon si formelle et moldue, c'était tout simplement choquant. Mais pas entièrement d'une mauvaise façon.

Elle sut qu'il avait bien noté sa réaction par le sourcil qu'il leva, comme s'il la défiait de faire une quelconque remarque. Mais elle était intelligente, et referma la bouche sans dire quoi que ce soit.

« Bonjour, professeur, » finit-elle pourtant par balbutier, se sentant soudain à nouveau mal à l'aise. La situation était tellement _ étrange._

Il hocha la tête en signe de salut, le visage à nouveau froid et inexpressif. « Il est temps d'y aller, si vous désirez arriver à l'heure. »

Elle approuva à son tour d'un signe de tête, avant d'aller récupérer sa valise.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la gare –qu'ils firent en taxi- ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Pas plus que dans le train qui les mena jusqu'à Whitley. A mi-chemin, Hermione commença à regretter de ne pas avoir simplement transplanée, finalement. Ce n'était pas le silence qui les entourait qui la dérangeait. Certes, celui-ci était légèrement inconfortable, mais elle gardait son regard rivé sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre, tandis que Snape, en face d'elle, était plongé dans la lecture d'un long parchemin.

Le problème venait du fait qu'à chaque minute qui passait, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus d'un lieu qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter, à cet instant. Ce lieu, et surtout les personnes qui s'y trouveraient.

Elle ne savait pas exactement _qui_ serait présent, mais elle en avait une vague idée. Les frères de son père, Henry et Steven, ainsi que leurs épouses, sa tante Denise, qui ne l'avait jamais aimé –et qu'elle n'avait jamais appréciée en retour…A part cette tante aigrie, elle n'avait pas de réelle raison de craindre ce face à face imminent avec sa famille et leurs amis. Mais cela faisait tellement d'années qu'elle ne les avait pas vu, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils savaient sur la mort de ses parents, et son étouffant sentiment de culpabilité lui donnait l'impression qu'ils la pointeraient tous du doigt…

…qu'ils la traiteraient d'assassin.

Personne ne viendrait pour _elle._

Elle se trouva à regretter profondément le fait que Harry et Ron n'aient pas été autorisés à quitter le château. Elle comprenait les raisons logiques, bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait pas prendre de tels risques. Mais elle aurait vraiment apprécié la présence d'un ami aujourd'hui, de quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre sa détresse. Même sans échanger un seul mot avec eux, le simple fait qu'ils soient _là_, à ses côtés, cela lui aurait fait un peu de bien.

Inexorablement, elle glissa son regard sur Snape, toujours absorbé par sa lecture.

Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'il était là en tant 'qu'ami'. Seulement quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'avait été que son professeur de potions… un professeur particulièrement exécrable, qui ne s'était jamais montré juste envers elle ou ses amis, mais qu'elle avait néanmoins toujours respecté.

Qu'était-il, à présent ?

Le mois qui venait de s'écouler avait été si…_étrange._ Il y avait d'abord eu cette semaine, durant laquelle il n'avait cessé de la fixer, sans raison apparente…puis cet incroyable cours de potions qui la faisait encore rougir d'embarras –il avait sincèrement semblé avoir perdu la raison. Et puis il y avait les cours d'Occlumancie, et ce qu'elle avait vu dans _son _esprit, ce qu'elle avait _ressenti…_

Il l'avait accompagné chez ses parents. Il n'avait pas posé de questions, n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi elle faisait ce qu'elle faisait, n'avait pas tenté de la dissuader…

Et à présent, il l'accompagnait sans une seule complainte à l'enterrement de ses parents, s'accoutrant et se déplaçant comme un moldu.

Bien sûr, elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans son bureau, moins de deux jours auparavant.

Il dut finir par sentir son regard sur lui, car il releva soudainement la tête, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle comprit à cet instant qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle le fixait depuis un moment. Et pourtant, il était tellement difficile à lire.

Son visage était toujours dénué d'expression, à part peut-être ses grimaces sarcastiques et moqueuses, ou les rictus de colère qu'elle avait pu voir en quelques rares occasions. A l'heure actuelle, aucuns de ces sentiments n'étaient visibles, mais elle _savait_ qu'il était loin d'être insensible. Elle en avait eu la preuve en entrant dans son esprit. Il était tout simplement un maître lorsqu'il s'agissait de masquer toute trace de son humanité.

Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir avoir ce genre de maîtrise.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda t-elle alors, et son audace la surprit elle-même.

S'il avait été lui aussi surpris, elle n'en montra pas le moindre signe, bien sûr. Il se contenta de lever à nouveau un sourcil. « Je vous accompagne, Miss Granger, comme cela était prévu. »

Il avait une fois encore prononcé son nom avec une pointe de sarcasme, ce qui ne l'irritait même plus, après toutes ces années. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait insinué dans sa question, et qu'il savait qu'elle savait. N'étant pas du genre à se contenter de ce genre de réponse vague, elle s'apprêta à la lui poser à nouveau –de manière plus précise. Elle fut cependant stoppée par l'arrêt du train.

Son angoisse, qui s'était légèrement atténuée alors que son esprit était totalement concentré sur Snape, revint avec une telle force qu'elle approchait maintenant de la panique. Avait-elle été tellement absorbée dans sa contemplation qu'elle n'avait pas entendu l'appel annonçant leur arrivée à la station ?

Elle était figée dans siège, incapable de faire le moindre geste, prise d'une terreur sans nom. La station de Whitley était loin d'être la dernière de la ligne, et l'arrêt serait donc relativement court. Snape avait l'air de s'en rendre compte, car sans un mot, il attrapa sa valise, avant de se saisir de son bras et de la remettre sur ses pieds. Son geste était étonnement plus doux que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Peut-être un peu sec, mais c'était surtout parce qu'ils étaient pressés. Il ne la relâcha que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la sortie, où il la fit descendre avant lui. A peine furent-ils descendus sur le quai que le train redémarra, s'éloignant rapidement, alors qu'Hermione sondait les environs.

Une partie d'elle –qui n'était pas occupée à être terrorisée- espérait presque trouver un visage familier. Mais qui donc serait venu à sa rencontre ? Le dernier de ses grands-parents vivant était décédé quelques mois avant son entrée à Poudlard, et une fois encore, elle n'avait aucun lien fort avec ses oncles, tantes ou cousins. Elle n'avait pas de frère ou sœur.

N'avait plus de parents.

Son regard se posa sur une jeune fille non loin, qui devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle, et qui était descendue d'un autre wagon. Elle l'observa, alors qu'elle poussait une exclamation de joie non contenue, avant qu'elle ne se jette dans les bras d'une femme plus âgée. Sa mère. Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent avec ferveur, riant et pleurant à moitié, échangeant des mots de retrouvailles qu'elle ne pouvait entendre de là où elle se tenait.

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer à nouveau de façon atrocement douloureuse, obstruée par cette boule de chagrin qui ne disparaîtrait jamais, lui semblait-il. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été une nouvelle fois transpercé par une lame chauffée à blanc.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, se forçant à redresser la tête, comme si de rien n'était, ignorant les tremblements pour le moins violents de ses mains, qu'elle s'empressa de dissimuler dans les poches de sa veste. Sa panique venait à nouveau d'être remplacée par cet épais brouillard. Elle commençait à réaliser qu'il devait s'agir d'un étrange mécanisme de protection.

« Nous devrions prendre un taxi, » dit-elle alors, sans oser regarder l'homme qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés. Elle avait l'impression que n'importe quel contact humain, aussi infime soit-il, suffirait à la faire craquer.

Il ne répondit rien, mais elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer son habituel hochement de tête. Elle se dirigea donc vers le premier téléphone à proximité, sachant qu'il la suivait silencieusement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient donc à bord d'un autre taxi, assis côte à côte, et semblant s'ignorer royalement. En réalité, la nervosité d'Hermione était réapparue aussi subitement qu'elle s'était atténuée, et semblait pire que jamais. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait bientôt vomir le petit déjeuner qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas avalé. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, et savait quelque part que jeûner n'était pas une bonne idée, mais son estomac était bien trop noué pour qu'elle puisse avaler quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait peur d'affronter ce qu'il restait de sa famille. Peur de se retrouver confrontée aux cercueils vides de ses parents. Cela allait sembler si réel, cela allait _être_ réel.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour dissimuler ses tremblements à présent, et elle ressentait l'intense envie de se mettre à hurler.

Aussi douée soit-elle, elle n'avait malheureusement pas le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps, et bien trop vite, le taxi les déposa à destination. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une église. Hermione en savait assez sur ses parents pour savoir qu'aucun d'eux ne pratiquait de religion en particulier. Ils lui avaient dit très jeune qu'elle était libre d'en avoir une, si elle en ressentait le besoin, et qu'ils soutiendraient toujours ses décisions.

Malgré l'absence de pratique, ses parents avaient pourtant été élevés dans des familles croyantes, et seraient donc enterrés dans un cimetière. Dumbledore lui avait donné tous les détails, expliquant qu'il n'y aurait qu'un simple service pour la famille et les amis, avec un prêtre qui lirait quelques passages de la Bible, avant que les cercueils –_vides !-_ ne soient mis en terre.

A présent qu'elle se tenait à l'entrée du cimetière en question, elle se trouva à nouveau dans l'incapacité totale de bouger, fixant sans les voir les dizaines de pierres tombales qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Elle ne remarqua même pas que Snape s'était éloigné pour aller parler à un employé.

Ce fut la main qu'il posa à nouveau sur son bras qui la ramena à la réalité, et elle tourna un regard brumeux et écarquillé sur lui.

« Il est temps, » dit-il simplement, apposant une légère pression sur son bras pour la forcer à avancer.

Dès qu'elle commença à marcher, pourtant, il retira sa main, et l'espace d'une seconde, elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne la relâche pas. Elle se fichait bien des réflexions que pourrait faire sa famille, si elle arrivait au bras d'un homme qui avait deux fois son âge. Un geste de réconfort était un geste de réconfort.

Ils avancèrent et avancèrent encore, Hermione fixant résolument ses pieds. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, Snape s'arrêter à ses côtés.

Elle redressa automatiquement la tête, et se faisant, elle croisa les regards d'une vingtaine de personnes, tous habillés de noir. Ils la fixaient tous d'un air sombre et définitivement accusateur. Ils se tenaient devant deux cercueils flambants neufs, maintenus au dessus de deux tombes fraîchement creusées par des appareils prévus à cet effet.

Hermione ne réalisa pas qu'elle était en train de vaciller et de perdre pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux mains fermes l'agripper par derrière. Elle le laissa soutenir tout le poids de son corps pendant quelques instants, appréciant inconsciemment le sentiment qu'à cet instant elle partageait avec lui le poids de son fardeau. Elle finit par reprendre totalement ses esprits, cependant, et elle se redressa aussi 'fièrement' que possible, se forçant à soutenir les regards des gens en face d'elle, tout en recommençant à s'approcher.

Une partie d'elle aurait voulu lancer un regard à Snape, pour le remercier silencieusement de son soutien mais elle savait que si elle voulait survivre à cette journée, elle allait devoir se concentrer sur une chose à la fois.

A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de la petite assemblée pour voir leurs expressions plus en détails, elle réalisa immédiatement que ce qu'elle avait pris pour du reproche n'était en fait que de la sympathie et du chagrin. Eva, la femme de son oncle Steven, fut la première à s'approcher d'elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione… » dit-elle doucement. « Toutes mes condoléances, vraiment. »

Elle s'avança, souhaitant clairement la prendre dans ses bras, mais Hermione eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir repoussée ainsi sa tante. Elle n'avait cherché qu'à la réconforter, après tout, et n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait souhaité recevoir, moins de trente minutes auparavant ?

Alors, avant que la vexation ne puisse totalement s'afficher sur le visage d'Eva, Hermione lui tendit la main, indiquant sans ambiguïté qu'elle n'était pas contre _toutes _les formes de contact physique. Sa tante prit donc sa main entre les siennes, la serrant avec force et lui offrant un sourire triste, avant de s'éloigner…non pas sans avoir lancé un regard curieux derrière l'épaule d'Hermione –sans aucun doute à Snape.

Et c'est ainsi que la procession de poignées de main débuta. Ils passèrent tous devant elle, les uns après les autres, lui offrant leurs condoléances et lui serrant la main, et elle les remerciait d'une voix éteinte. Elle était toujours sous le choc, ne comprenant pas pourquoi personne ne lui en voulait, pourquoi personne ne l'accusait, à juste raison. Sa tante Denise semblait être la seule à la hauteur de ses craintes, à en juger par la froideur de son regard, et le manque de douceur dans sa poignée de main.

Puis le prêtre arriva. Ce dernier voulu également offrir ses sincères condoléances à Hermione, qui ne put rien faire d'autre que hocher la tête, la gorge à nouveau douloureuse.

Le prêtre alla ensuite se placer devant les cercueils, et commença son sermon. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû écouter chacun de ses mots, qu'elle aurait dû essayer de les retenir à jamais, car c'était après tout la dernière chose qu'elle se rappellerait concernant ses parents.

Leurs cercueils vides.

Mais elle fut incapable de se concentrer sur les mots du prêtre, dès l'instant même où il commença à parler. A la place, elle se retourna légèrement pour lancer un regard derrière son épaule, voulant voir où Snape avait été se placer. Elle s'était attendue à le voir plusieurs mètres plus loin, préférant – bien sûr- rester à l'écart de l'assemblée.

Mais à son grand étonnement, ce dernier se tenait à seulement deux mètres derrière elle, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dès qu'elle posa son regard sur lui. Elle ne détourna pas immédiatement la tête. Elle le fixa pendant encore plusieurs secondes, avant de finalement reporter son attention sur le prêtre…ou du moins de prétendre qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il disait.

Son regard glissa rapidement sur la photo agrandie de ses parents, qui avait été placée sur les pierres tombales. Elle se souvenait exactement de quand cette photo avait été prise, car c'était elle qui s'était trouvé derrière l'appareil.

Cela avait été durant l'été qui avait séparé sa deuxième et troisième année à Poudlard. Ils avaient été en vacances dans le sud de la France, et il avait fait un temps magnifique. Même si les galets qui avaient recouvert les plages ne valaient pas (du tout) le sable doux des plages qui bordaient l'océan, ils avaient adoré la région et le paysage, et avaient passé une grande partie des vacances à prendre des centaines de photos.

Hermione connaissait très bien cette photo, car elle avait la même, dans un de ses tiroirs à Poudlard. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle l'avait mise là. Elle l'avait faite développer de façon sorcier pour qu'elle puisse les voir bouger. Sur cette photo, son père prenait une pose qui se voulait sérieuse, un magnifique couché de soleil dans le dos. A l'instant même où Hermione allait prendre la photo, sa mère s'était jetée sur lui par derrière. C'était comme s'il l'avait sentit venir, car il l'avait immédiatement agrippée entre ses bras, la gardant contre son dos. Et ils avaient tourné, riant comme de vrais ados, jusqu'à ce que son père perde l'équilibre et qu'ils s'écrasent durement sur les galets. Sur sa photo version sorcier, elle pouvait voir l'intégralité de ce moment, encore et encore.

Sur ce portrait, ses parents étaient immobiles. Sa mère venait de sauter sur son père, bras autour de son cou, souriant à pleine dents de façon espiègle, tandis que son père était clairement en train d'éclater de rire. Ils avaient étaient heureux, insouciants. Ils avaient cru avoir encore une bonne soixantaine d'années à vivre ensemble.

A présent, leurs corps avaient disparu au milieu de l'océan Pacifique, et tout ce qu'il restait d'eux étaient deux boites à jamais vides, et une photographie qui figerait leur bonheur pour l'éternité.

Jamais auparavant Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi _malheureuse_.

Chaque respiration qu'elle prenait à cet instant envoyait des décharges de douleurs et de chagrins dans chaque fibre de son être, lui donnant le sentiment qu'elle allait simplement finir par s'écrouler. Ce n'était pas possible, de se sentir aussi tiraillée et écartelée de l'intérieur, et de ne pas finir par tomber en morceau, de ne pas mourir à son tour.

La réaction normale du corps humain dans ce genre de moment était de pleurer, de sangloter, pour évacuer une partie de cette douleur, aussi physique que morale. Mais étrangement, Hermione ne versa pas une larme.

Elle qui avait pourtant tant pleuré dans le passé, et pour tellement de raisons futiles, idiotes même. Elle avait à présent l'impression qu'elle avait épuisé sa réserve de larmes, ou que s'il lui en restait, elle ne méritait pas cette sorte de délivrance.

Elle passa donc le reste de cette courte cérémonie à fixer un point invisible, juste au dessus de l'épaule du prêtre, le visage impassible, les joues sèches. Dans l'assemblée, elle pouvait entendre des reniflements et le son de mouchoirs étant sortis de leurs emballages plastiques.

Mais la fille unique des Granger, elle, ne pleurait pas.

La cérémonie se termina par la mise en terre des deux cercueils, encore un évènement qui se déroula de façon floue et indistincte pour Hermione. Elle était bien trop occupée à retenir son envie de se laisser tomber dans un trou, avec eux.

Et puis, c'était fini.

Il n'y aurait bien entendu pas de réception qui ferait suite à l'enterrement. Mais comme si cela était une coutume éternelle lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enterrer des gens –ou de prétendre de le faire- la foule ne se dispersa pas immédiatement. Les gens se rassemblèrent en petit groupe, pour échanger leurs souvenirs respectifs des défunts.

Hermione, qui aurait bien transplanée sans attendre une seconde de plus en direction de Prés-au-Lard, aurait donc préférée rester isolée et ignorée de tous. Mais bien entendu, étant effectivement la fille unique des Granger, les gens voulaient lui parler, partager toutes ces anecdotes qu'ils avaient à raconter sur ses parents, lui parler de leur enfance, puis de leur travail, et bien sûr d'elle, aussi.

Elle était entrain d'écouter son oncle Henry raconter comment son père avait décidé de «soigner les dents du chat » quand il avait eu cinq ans, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel pour attirer son attention.

Quelqu'un, derrière son oncle, parlait d'elle, et ne cherchait pas à le faire de façon discrète. Elle sut dans l'immédiat qu'il s'agissait de sa tante Denise, et elle se concentra juste assez pour entendre la fin de sa phrase.

« ….leur brisait complètement le cœur. »

Elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas affirmer savoir de quoi il retournait, mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ce n'était pas positif. Elle sentit à nouveau cette lame s'enfoncer en elle, accompagné d'un autre sentiment, pour le moins surprenant étant donné les circonstances.

L'irritation. Une profonde irritation, proche de la colère.

« Pardon ? » demanda t-elle donc, d'une voix claire et forte, ce qui stoppa tout le monde dans leurs conversations diverses.

Lorsque Henry comprit qu'elle ne le fixait pas lui, mais quelqu'un derrière lui, il se retourna avant de se décaler. Denise mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'Hermione s'était adressée à elle en particulier…ou bien peut-être avait-elle simplement prétendu ne pas comprendre, pour que tous les regards aient le temps de se tourner vers elle.

Finalement, elle se retourna pour faire face à Hermione, affichant un air exagérément interrogatif et surpris.

« Hermione ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix qui s'accordait parfaitement à son expression.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur brisait le cœur, exactement ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix glaciale, la gorge pourtant affreusement serrée. Mais cette étrange colère animait tout son être, et c'était tellement mieux que les autres sensations qui l'accaparaient encore, seulement quelques secondes plus tôt.

Denise feignit de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, et Hermione s'empressa de continuer avant qu'elle ne puisse recommencer à l'ignorer : « Je sais très bien que tu parlais de moi, n'essais pas de me mentir. »

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur les deux femmes. Sa tante eut l'air gêné pendant quelques instants, mais à nouveau, Hermione était persuadée que ce n'était qu'une comédie sa tante avait toujours adoré répandre son venin entre les membres de la famille, devant une audience attentive, si possible. Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, son air embarrassé disparu pour devenir plus sérieux, voir même légèrement méprisant.

« Je disais que malheureusement, tes parents n'avaient pas été gâtés, car leur seul enfant -qu'ils adoraient sans limites, ce n'était un secret pour personne- les ignorait totalement. »

Un choc intense explosa en elle, et elle sentit ce sentiment s'afficher sur son visage, alors qu'elle posait des yeux écarquillés sur sa tante, qui ressemblait étrangement à Ombrage à cet instant. Elle savait que ce qu'elle disait était faux, bien entendu. Ses parents avait su combien elle les aimait.

Mais pour que sa tante en vienne à faire ce genre de remarque, cela voulait dire….cela voulait dire que ses parents en avaient parlé à un moment ou un autre.

« Quoi ? » Elle réalisa à peine que sa voix était à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure, sentant soudain la colère et la totalité de son énergie la quitter, remplacées par quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose proche de l'humiliation.

Et le chagrin, bien sûr. Elle pouvait sentir tous les yeux sur elle, brûlants et avides d'en savoir plus. Avides de la condamner, de l'accuser et de la rendre responsable de la mort de ses parents. Car elle le méritait.

Elle le _méritait_.

Denise se redressa un peu plus, et son air dédaigneux n'était plus du tout camouflé à présent.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, » dit-elle avec ce même dédain. « Combien de fois j'ai eu Jane au téléphone, me disant combien tu lui manquais, mais que tu n'appelais jamais, que tu n'écrivais jamais, que tu préférais passer tes étés avec des _garçons_ plutôt que d'aller voir tes parents. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller faire en Australie, mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas si tu nous apprenais que tu étais en train de jouer les adolescentes incomprises à Sydney et qu'ils étaient venus te chercher. Et maintenant, ils sont morts, et leur propre fille ne verse même pas une larme à leur enterrement ! »

Hermione sentit l'air quitter ses poumons, comme si elle venait littéralement de recevoir un violent coup dans l'estomac. Elle était incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, bien incapable de trouver quoi répondre à ça.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était sentir la douleur revenir, revenir avec tellement de force, _oh Merlin_, elle se sentait écartelée, elle les avait tué, elle les avait _tué !_

Et puis, perçant le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans l'assemblée, une voix s'éleva derrière elle : « Vous êtes une idiote. »

Le tourbillon de pensées sombres et l'avalanche d'émotions douloureuses se calma subitement, stoppés par le retour de la surprise. Snape. Elle tourna immédiatement son regard vers lui, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait pu s'adresser à elle de cette façon, pas après le comportement qu'il avait eu en sa présence depuis l'instant même où elle avait appris la mort de ses parents.

Et effectivement, ce n'était pas elle qu'il fixait, mais sa tante. Il s'était rapproché sans qu'elle le sache, pour se retrouver à nouveau à à peine deux mètres d'elle. Son expression était comme toujours impossible à lire, mais il semblait émaner de lui des ondes puissantes, qu'elle aurait interprété comme étant de l'irritation. Mais cela était impossible, le 'connaissant'. Pourquoi se sentirait-il aussi concerné par ce qui lui arrivait ?

Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle reposa son regard sur Denise, qui avait pris un teint rouge pivoine, et qui semblait totalement outrée.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda t-elle de son ton le plus hautain.

« Je disais que vous étiez une idiote,» répondit Snape sans un instant d'hésitation, de sa voix la plus glaciale et sans appel, qu'il réservait habituellement exclusivement à ses élèves lorsqu'il monologuait sur leur manque de cerveaux. « A vrai dire, je pense ne pas être loin de la vérité en disant que vous êtes _tous_ des idiots ici. »

Immédiatement, de petites exclamations outrées et choquées se firent entendre, les gens se regardant et murmurant entre eux, tandis que Hermione passait son regard de Snape à l'assemblée. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que cette scène était vraiment en train d'avoir lieu.

Son oncle Stephen fut le premier à réagir, son teint ayant lui aussi rougit de façon impressionnante: « Je ne vous permets pas de- »

« Silence. » Le coupa Snape, et comme cela était _toujours_ le cas lorsqu'il demandait le silence dans sa salle de classe, tout le monde se tut dans la seconde. Même dans ce lieu totalement étranger, au milieu d'inconnus, il semblait au meilleur de sa forme. « Pour qui donc est-ce que vous vous prenez, à juger ainsi quelqu'un dont vous ne connaissez rien ? »

« Vous pouvez parler ! » s'exclama immédiatement Denise, qui avait maintenant tourné au violet. « On ne sait même pas qui vous êtes, et vous vous permettez de nous insulter ! »

« Je suis un professeur d'Hermione. » répondit-il, imperturbable. « Ce qui veut dire que j'ai passé sans l'ombre d'un doute beaucoup plus d'heures accumulées en sa présence que vous tous réunis ici. Pour ce qui est de ses parents, personne ici présent à part Hermione Granger ne peut affirmer savoir qu'elle était la nature de leur relation. Mais je peux vous dire de source sur que cette jeune fille aurait été prête à donner sa vie pour sauver celles de ses parents. Et je ne pense pas me tromper, madame, en stipulant que les seuls êtres qui comptent pour vous à ce jour sont un ou deux chats ou peut-être un chien, et qu'ils seraient loin de sacrifier leur _pâté_ pour sauver votre misérable vie. »

Si Hermione n'avait pas été aussi choquée et dévastée, elle aurait sans le moindre doute éclaté de rire à cet instant.

La tête de sa tante était tout simplement incroyable, plus pourpre que jamais, et mourant définitivement de honte. Car ce n'était un secret pour personne dans la famille que Denise était en effet une vieille fille aigrie, et qu'elle partageait sa maison avec trois chats et un chiwawa.

Hermione posa à nouveau ses yeux écarquillés sur Snape il affichait son plus beau rictus dédaigneux, celui qui terrorisait le plus les premières (et septièmes) années. Une partie d'elle aurait voulu le remercier pour ce soutien plus qu'inattendu, mais elle était bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Fixant toujours la foule silencieuse et contrariée, Snape fit quelques pas pour la rejoindre, avant d'agripper son bras, à nouveau sans dureté.

« Hermione, je crois que le notaire vous attend. »

Dans la seconde qui suivait, ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Et le dernier regard qu'Hermione lança derrière elle fut destinée à la photo de ses parents.

* * *

Assise sur la moquette de son salon, Hermione fixait sans vraiment la voir la table basse qui se trouvait devant elle. A côté d'elle se trouvait un carton ouvert, et à première vu à peine rempli. Après avoir rencontré le notaire, elle avait su qu'elle devrait retourner chez elle et vider sa maison des objets qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur.

Une fois encore, elle avait à tout prix tenu à le faire de façon _moldue._

Snape s'était montré d'une patience légendaire aujourd'hui –mis à part son petit débordement au cimetière- mais elle avait bien vu que la perspective de la voir remplir plusieurs dizaines de cartons avait à nouveau testé ses limites, même s'il n'avait rien dit. Elle lui avait alors demandé de lui montrer un sort qui lui permettrait d'augmenter le volume des cartons. Elle se contenterait d'un par pièce. Il lui avait donc fait une rapide démonstration, et sans surprise, elle avait maîtrisé le sort en moins de dix minutes. Il était ensuite allez s'installer à la table de la salle à manger pour '_corriger des copies'_, tandis qu'elle montait à l'étage. Elle avait déjà débarrassé sa chambre, et était passée rapidement dans les salles de bain, avant de redescendre et de commencer le salon.

C'était une tâche longue et laborieuse. Son esprit ne cessait de se déconnecter, comme si son propre cerveau tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était _folle_ de penser pouvoir tout faire aujourd'hui. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ordre de Dumbledore, non ? Enterrement, notaire, maison, puis retour à Poudlard.

Il était plus de dix-sept heures, et la nuit était presque tombée, mais elle n'avait même pas la motivation d'allumer la lumière. De temps à autre, elle attrapait un des albums photos qui se trouvaient sous la table basse, et le plaçait dans le carton sans oser les ouvrir. Puis, ses pensées se dirigeaient inexorablement vers ce qu'elle avait appris chez le notaire.

Elle avait été persuadée que ses parents n'auraient pas de testament. Pourquoi donc en auraient-ils fait un ? Ils avaient tout juste quarante ans, les gens pensaient rarement à leur mort de cette façon lorsqu'ils étaient si jeunes.

Et pourtant, c'était bien leur testament que le notaire lui avait lu, alors qu'elle agrippait les accoudoirs de son siège. Ils lui léguaient tout, bien sûr, tout leur argent, toutes leurs possessions. Ils avaient tous deux une '_excellente assurance vie'. _Elle pouvait garder la maison, ou pouvait décider de la mettre en vente. Elle récolterait cet argent là, aussi. Si elle décidait de vendre, elle garderait tout ce qu'elle voudrait, et donnerait le reste à des associations.

Le notaire lui avait également tendu une enveloppe, contenant une lettre que ses parents avaient écrite à son attention. Le seul mot sur l'enveloppe était son nom, '_Hermione'_, écrit de la main de sa mère. Elle aurait reconnu son écriture cursive n'importe où. Elle avait glissé ses doigts sur ce mot, sur son nom, pensant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait quelque chose écrit de la main de sa mère.

Son prénom, et la lettre qui se trouvait scellée à l'intérieur.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore lu. Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire dans ce bureau stérile et inconnu. Et puis, une fois rentrée chez elle, en compagnie d'un Snape toujours aussi silencieux et complaisant, elle ne s'en était pas senti la force.

Elle ne se sentait plus la force de rien, en vérité. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle finit de placer les derniers CD et cassettes vidéo dans le carton, avant de passer à la cuisine. Elle avait pensé que cela serait plus rapide que le reste, mais elle se retrouva à récupérer les tasses fétiches de ses parents, tout ce qui décorait le frigo, même la dernière liste de courses, que sa mère avait sûrement prévu de faire le jour où…

Elle fourra le papier dans le carton, se forçant à ne _pas_ penser. Ne pas penser, ne pas penser, ne pas penser.

Mais elle fut forcée de s'arrêter, s'agrippant soudain au comptoir, et fermant douloureusement les yeux, la respiration rapide. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était _réellement_ en train de vider la maison de ses parents, la maison de son enfance. Cela faisait moins de deux jours qu'elle avait appris leur mort. Elle savait que cette étape, ce 'vidage', était en quelques sortes obligatoire durant le deuil d'êtres aimés, mais elle savait aussi que certaines personnes ne parvenaient pas à le faire avant des semaines, voire des _mois_.

Deux jours. Deux _putain _de jours !

Elle savait qu'elle n'était même pas encore sortie de la phase de 'déni' de son deuil, même si elle sentait définitivement l'arrivée de la colère et le poids oppressant de la dépression. L'acceptation ne semblait pas prête d'arrivée.

Et pourtant, elle était là, à vider tout ce qui avait fait sa vie pendant douze ans.

Elle sentit une nouvelle pointe d'intense rancœur la traverser, alors qu'elle repensait à Dumbledore. Dumbledore, qui ne la laisserait jamais ressortir du château pour terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Oh non, cela serait vraiment trop risqué, elle pourrait être attaquée, torturée, on pourrait l'utiliser comme appât pour attirer Harry, qui sait. Elle, qui était étrangement précieuse à la communauté magique, simplement parce que son meilleur ami était Harry Potter, mais cela n'était pas suffisant, pas suffisant si vous étiez une _sang de bourbe_, vos parents pouvaient bien mourir, cela dépendait d'un autre monde, d'un monde _inférieur_. Et Dumbledore qui la manipulait, qui les manipulait tous, qui ne la laissait pas faire son deuil en paix.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, aucun choix, il n'avait pas voulu les protéger, elle avait été obligée de le faire, obligée de les faire PARTIR, obligée de les voir _**MOURIR**_ !

Dans un violent excès de colère soudain et incontrôlable, elle se saisit d'un verre qui se trouvait dans le placard en face d'elle, et retenant un cri d'intense frustration et de désespoir, elle le projeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur opposé. Il explosa, bien sûr, déversant une pluie de verre brisé sur le carrelage.

Immobile, elle fixa les débris, son visage toujours contracté dans une expression de colère intense, alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Snape. Elle décolla enfin son regard du sol, pour le glisser vers lui, qui semblait loin d'être inquiet, curieux peut-être.

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit-elle d'une voix plate, avant de se détourner pour refermer le placard à verres. « Je suis juste un peu maladroite. » Surtout extrêmement douée pour parvenir à faire 'tomber' un verre de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elle se tourna juste à temps pour voir Snape sortir sa baguette, prêt à nettoyer les dégâts.

« Non ! » le stoppa t-elle, avec un peu trop de force.

A nouveau, il se contenta de l'observer, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, et elle pouvait voir son impatience ressurgir lentement, mais sûrement. Elle se doutait des efforts qu'il devait faire à cet instant, pour ne pas faire de remarques sur son comportement.

« Je vais nettoyer, » expliqua t-elle rapidement.

Prouvant ses paroles, elle ouvrit le placard sous l'évier et en sortie la pelle et la balayette qui s'y trouvaient. Puis, sans perdre une minute, elle s'agenouilla près des débris et commença à nettoyer. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la porte se refermer, et elle ferma les yeux.

Cette journée n'en finirait jamais.

* * *

Severus avait finalement terminé de corriger ses copies.

A vrai dire, cela lui avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire, étant donné la façon dont ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de dériver aujourd'hui. Il était inhabituellement troublé aujourd'hui. Et il n'aimait pas du tout ça, cela allait de soit.

Il avait grandit avec un père moldu, qui éprouvait une telle aversion pour la magie –et pour sa femme et son fils, la majorité du temps, qu'il avait pour ainsi dire grandit comme un moldu. Cela faisait pourtant des années qu'il n'avait pas eu à se comporter comme l'un d'entre eux. Passer la journée à prétendre qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoir magique, comme il l'avait fait toute son enfance, cela était extrêmement étrange. Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'est qu'il n'éprouvait pas cette frustration qui l'avait si souvent assaillit lorsqu'il était enfant. A vrai dire, à l'heure actuelle, il appréciait presque la 'simplicité' de ce monde.

Ici, si les gens le fixaient, c'était simplement parce qu'ils se demandaient qui il était, et ce qu'il faisait en compagnie d'Hermione, dans de telles circonstances. Aucun d'eux n'avaient de préjugés définis, ceux qu'il pouvait toujours lire dans les regards, que ce soit à Poudlard, ou en dehors.

Il était un professeur détesté, qui frôlait parfois le sadisme. Il l'avait voulu ainsi, car c'était sa meilleure des protections. En tant qu'espion, ses chances de survis dans ce jeu dangereux augmentait avec sa solitude. Si on ne le connaissait pas, si on ne _voulait pas_ le connaître, on ne pouvait pas mettre ses secrets en danger.

Il était emprisonné dans une telle bulle ténébreuse, et depuis si longtemps, qu'on ne le considérait plus que comme un bloc de glace vicieux.

Personne ne semblait prêt à lui faire véritablement confiance. Les Mangemorts pensaient tous plus ou moins secrètement qu'il était un traître (et ils n'avaient pas tord), tandis que les membres de l'Ordre se méfiaient de lui ouvertement. Les autres professeurs le fuyaient comme la peste, et les élèves n'osaient même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Il y avait bien Dumbledore, mais Dumbledore était un cas bien particulier. Il voulait paraître comme le plus sage des sorciers, mais ses façons de faire, sa façon de _manipuler_ les gens, cela le dérangeait de plus en plus.

Mais on revenait toujours à cette éternelle métaphore de jeu d'échec géant. Severus n'était qu'un pion, un fou peut-être, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'avancer sur les cases qu'on lui désignait.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien eu à revendre à personne. A l'enterrement, s'il avait fini par…'intimider la foule', c'était parce qu'ils l'avaient bien cherché.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait défendu Hermione comme il l'avait fait, il n'avait rien eu à y gagner. La raison n'avait pas bien d'importance. Selon lui, une personne endeuillée qui n'avait véritablement rien à se reprocher ne méritait pas d'être ainsi critiquée et humiliée, devant ce qu'il lui restait de famille.

Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il avait pris un certain plaisir à voir l'expression de cette veille pimbêche. C'était une façon de se défouler qui marchait toujours à merveille.

Mais à présent, une bonne partie de sa frustration était revenue. Il _détestait_ voir la jeune fille passer de pièce en pièce, tel un zombie, tentant de mettre en boîte la moitié de sa vie. Il ne désirait pas lui dire quoi que ce soit –car qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ?- mais il pouvait presque voir son désespoir s'agrandir à chaque nouveau carton qu'elle ouvrait et ensorcelait.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout mettre lui-même dans un seul carton d'un simple coup de baguette, et lui faciliter la tâche…même si sa raison officielle aurait été qu'il avait hâte de retourner au château, bien sûr.

Elle en avait assez vu, assez fait pour une journée, et il continuait de se demander par quel miracle elle n'avait toujours pas versé une larme aujourd'hui. Cela ne cessait vraiment pas de le surprendre, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que le manque de démonstration physique de voulait pas obligatoirement dire qu'elle ne ressentait rien, au contraire. Il savait qu'elle se culpabilisait, et que ce sentiment, en plus du reste, était en train de la dévorer de l'intérieur. Il était passé maître en ce qui concernait la culpabilité, il connaissait ses morsures empoisonnées, et le dégoût de soi-même qu'elle provoquait.

Entendre le verre se briser dans la cuisine n'avait pas été surprenant. Elle avait tenté de mettre l'incident sur le dos une maladresse passagère, mais il avait vu son expression coléreuse –et le verre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ce n'était qu'un signe de plus qu'elle était en train d'atteindre ses limites.

Elle était remontée à l'étage à présent, pour s'occuper de la chambre de ses parents, sans doute…cela faisait tout de même près de deux heures qu'elle y était, et même s'il n'était pas particulièrement pressé, il devait avouer qu'il commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, et il se sentait pour le moins idiot, à attendre de cette façon, dans le noir, sans rien faire d'autre que de penser, penser, et penser encore.

Finalement, fatigué de rester là à ne rien faire, il se leva du fauteuil qu'il avait occupé pendant près de quarante-cinq minutes, et entreprit de monter les escaliers. Tout comme le rez-de-chaussée, l'étage était plongé dans les ténèbres. Son élément.

Après toutes ces années à avancer dans le noir, il semblait presque avoir développé une vision nocturne.

Il avança, dépassant la porte qu'il savait être la chambre d'Hermione. Il ouvrit la porte suivante –la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il ouvrit celle qui se trouvait au fond du couloir, il sut qu'il était arrivé à destination.

Et pas seulement parce qu'Hermione se trouvait allongée sur le grand lit qui avait un jour appartenu à ses parents.

Le carton qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour cette pièce se tenait ouvert devant lui, entre lui et le lit. Ses yeux ne s'attardèrent que brièvement sur l'objet. Reportant rapidement son regard sur la jeune fille qui se trouvait sur le lit, il s'avança.

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, complètement au bord du lit. Plutôt que d'utiliser un des oreillers à sa disposition, elle avait utilisé un de ses bras à cet usage. Son autre bras pendait dans le vide, et en l'observant plus minutieusement, il réalisa que son bras n'était pas la seule chose qui supportait sa tête. La moitié de son visage était enfoui dans ce qui semblait être un pull d'homme.

Détournant le regard, car la voir ainsi déclenchait un sentiment inhabituel en lui, quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Une feuille de papier était tombée au sol, juste sous sa main qui pendait mollement hors du lit.

Severus se pencha et l'attrapa. Plissant les yeux, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre. Une simple déduction logique lui fit comprendre qu'il devait s'agir de la lettre que le notaire avait remise à Hermione, quelques heures plus tôt.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû la reposer par terre, ou sur la table de nuit…mais la curiosité l'emporta. Il sortit sa baguette et l'alluma faiblement pour éclairer la feuille.

« _Hermione,_

_J'écris cette lettre au nom de ton père et de moi-même, après que nous ayons passé plusieurs heures à discuter de ce que nous pourrions te dire. Trouver les mots justes, tout en sachant qu'ils ne seront lus que si nous mourrons…ce n'est pas un exercice facile, et pourtant, tu sais à quel point j'aime l'écriture._

_Je commencerai donc par te dire que je suis désolée. Je suis désolée que tu doives lire cette lettre. Car cela signifie que nous ne sommes plus là, et que tu es sans l'ombre d'un doute déchirée par le chagrin. Perdre ses parents est une épreuve que tout être humain doit affronter, mais ce n'est pas juste pour autant, surtout pas si jeune._

_Curieuse comme tu es, tu dois te demander pourquoi nous prenons la peine d'écrire un testament._

_Je ne te cacherais pas la vraie raison. A nouveau, si tu en viens à lire cette lettre, c'est la dernière explication que je peux te donner, et je tiens à être honnête. A l'heure où j'écris cela, tu es repartie il y a seulement quelque jours pour Poudlard, pour faire ta dernière année d'études. Ton père et moi savons que tu ne nous dis pas tout en ce qui concerne les problèmes de ton monde, et nous l'acceptons. Je sais que tu cherches surtout à nous protéger, et à éviter que l'on se fasse trop de soucis pour toi. _

_En vérité, nous nous faisons du souci pour toi depuis le jour où tu as pris le train pour la première fois. C'est si difficile de te savoir si loin, de ne te voir que quelques semaines par an, de moins en moins au fils des ans. Ne prends pas cela comme un reproche s'il y a bien quelque chose que je veux éviter, c'est que tu te sentes coupable d'une quelconque façon. Les enfants grandissent et s'éloignent, tout comme les parents vieillissent et disparaissent. Ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est la vie. _

_Et ta vie, à toi, est si différente de la notre. _

_Je sais que les choses sont plus graves que ce que tu nous dis, simplement en regardant notre propre journal télé. Les incidents et morts étranges continues à s'accumuler, deviennent de plus en plus inquiétants, et malgré tes précautions, nous nous faisons énormément de soucis pour toi. Je sais que le pire peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et pas seulement à cause de la guerre qui fait rage dans le monde magique, où de celles du monde 'moldu'. A nouveau, nous en avons parlé longuement avec ton père, et sommes venu à la conclusion de préparer notre testament, 'juste au cas où'._

_Le destin est une chose tellement subtile et insaisissable. Personne ne connaît la façon dont il va mourir. On s'inquiète à cause de la guerre, et au final, un simple accident de voiture peut vous ôter la vie._

_Quel que soit la façon dont nous sommes partis, je le regrette. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te dire ces mots en personne. Je regrette toutes ces choses que nous avions prévues de faire et n'avons jamais faites. Mais je chéris surtout tous nos souvenirs, tous ces années passées à tes côtés, à te voir grandir à voir ta curiosité grandir plus vite que la taille de tes vêtements, tout comme ton intelligence, ton sale caractère, et ton espièglerie. Tu es si douée, Hermione, tu es une jeune femme brillante et pleine d'avenir, nous n'en avons jamais douté. Où que le destin t'emporte, sache que nous serons toujours avec toi, et que nous t'aimons._

_En espérant que cette lettre reste à jamais scellée._

_Jane Granger._ »

Et en dessous, ajouté par une main clairement plus masculine :

« _Si tu doutes et que tu as peur, si tu crains de ne pas prendre la bonne décision, ferme tes livres, et écoute ton cœur, ma puce. C'est le meilleur conseil que ton vieux papa puisse t'offrir, de là où je me trouve. Une décision du cœur n'ait jamais la mauvaise, quelques soient les conséquences._

_Christopher Granger. » _

Sa lecture finit, Severus glissa à nouveau son regard sur Hermione. Il remarqua immédiatement quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu voir avant sans la lumière, même faible, de son _lumos_.

Elle semblait dormir profondément, mais dans son sommeil, les traits de son visage étaient douloureusement contractés, et ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Toutes les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré durant cette longue journée, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas eu la force, ou parce qu'elle se l'était refusé, elles coulaient à présent dans son sommeil.

Il se retrouva à fixer ses joues, étrangement fasciné. Une fois encore, des larmes, il en a vu un grand nombre au cours de sa vie quarante-huit heures plus tôt, presque à la minute près, c'était déjà _elle _ qu'il avait laissé pleurer entre ses bras. Mais ces larmes là étaient différentes. Ce n'était pas des larmes de peur ou de terreur, des larmes de nervosité et d'humiliation provoquées par des remarques glaciales et sarcastiques. Elles n'étaient pas des résultantes d'une simple poussée d'émotions. Ces larmes là, elles venaient d'une douleur bien plus profonde, une douleur qu'aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ou expliquer, et que rien d'autre que le temps ne pouvait apaiser. _Lactus Lacrima_. Les larmes des endeuillés. C'était des larmes qui venaient directement du cœur, les larmes de l'âme. Severus connaissait bien ces larmes, finalement.

Car c'était les seuls qu'il s'autorisait à verser.

A cet instant, il eu presque envie de tendre la main vers son visage, vers cette joue humide qui brillait faiblement à la lueur de sa baguette. Il voulait sentir ce liquide habituellement tiède sous ses doigts, sachant que ce qu'il sentirait serait froid, ayant depuis longtemps perdu sa chaleur au contact figé de l'air. Et il ne comprenait pas cette pensée.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi glisser ses doigts sur sa joue semblait soudain être un geste qu'il pouvait se permettre, alors qu'il touchait si rarement les gens de façon _vraiment_ volontaire et sincère.

Car les gens qu'il touchait la majorité du temps finissaient blessés ou morts.

Cet inattendu désir de connexion, même infime, était surprenant. Mais pas désagréable. C'était tout simplement…nouveau.

Il ne sut jamais s'il aurait osé frôler sa joue au final. Car sans aucun signe annonciateur, elle rouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était endormie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille subitement et se retrouve à fixer Severus Snape, qui se tenait au dessus d'elle.

Sa réaction instinctive –se redresser hâtivement ou avoir l'air choqué peut-être, ne vint jamais. C'était comme si le trouver là, à la regarder, était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

La surprise l'envahit rapidement, pourtant.

Car malgré la pénombre de la pièce et son cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil, elle réalisa immédiatement que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voyait le visage de Snape dénué de tout masque froid ou impassible.

Il y avait bel et bien une émotion qui contractait ses traits. Elle aurait été incapable de dire quoi exactement. Et ses yeux, même dans la pénombre, possédaient un éclat qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Puis, son propre regard descendit légèrement, pour réaliser qu'il tenait la lettre de ses parents entre ses doigts.

Instantanément, l'étrange moment qui venait de passer éclata comme une bulle de savon, alors qu'elle se redressait vivement. Elle attrapa la lettre et la tira durement, et il fut si surpris par ses gestes brusques et soudains qu'il ne fit absolument aucun effort pour l'en empêcher.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, ses joues étaient en feu et elle affichait une mine furieuse lui, cependant, avait retrouvé son expression neutre et totalement dénué de gêne, comme si elle ne venait pas de le surprendre en train de violer son intimité.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit de lire ça ! » s'exclama t-elle, furieuse. « C'est privé et ça ne vous regarde en aucune façon. »

Mais sa réponse –« _Calmez-vous.»_ - lui parvint d'une façon désagréablement étouffée, et les ténèbres de la chambre devinrent soudainement plus opaques que jamais.

Elle se sentit retomber en arrière sur le lit, le corps affreusement lourd.

Elle revint à elle moins de deux minutes plus tard.

Snape était penché au dessus d'elle. « Vous avez fait un malaise, » lui annonça t-il d'un ton neutre. « Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas mangé, Miss Granger ? »

« J'ai passé la journée avec vous, » marmonna t-elle, se sentant soudainement nauséeuse et très, _très_ irritable. « Vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai rien mangé. »

Il se redressa, semblant légèrement agacé lui aussi : « Je pensais que vous aviez mangé quelque chose quand vous étiez dans la cuisine. Je suis votre 'garde du corps', miss, pas votre nounou. »

Malgré son agacement, il avait déjà sorti une fiole d'une des poches intérieures de sa veste, fiole qu'il lui tendait à présent.

« C'est une potion énergisante. Buvez. »

Son ton était sans appel. Se sentant toujours nauséeuse et extrêmement faible, et attrapa la fiole entre des doigts moites et tremblants, et avala son contenu sans poser de question. L'effet fut instantané. Elle était toujours exténuée, mais sa nausée avait disparu, ainsi que la désagréable impression que son corps pesait une tonne.

Sa colère, elle, était toujours bien présente.

« Vous avez lu _ma _lettre, » répéta t-elle alors, se rasseyant –moins vivement- et ignorant totalement le sandwich qu'il venait de faire apparaître et qu'il lui tendait.

« Mangez, » fut sa seule réponse.

« C'était une lettre privée. »

Il soupira, clairement au bout de sa patience : « Miss Granger. _Mangez_ ce sandwich, avant que je vous force à l'avaler. Croyez-moi, je connais plusieurs façons douloureuses d'arriver à mes fins. »

Il ne comprenait pas. Elle _voulait_ rester en colère. Car ce n'était que dans ces rares moments que le reste de ses sentiments négatifs –le chagrin, la culpabilité, lui laissait quelques instant de répit.

Mais voulait-elle vraiment se disputer avec la seule personne qui lui avait montré un tant soit peu de compassion, aujourd'hui ? Il avait eu tellement d'occasions de se montrer sévère et sans cœur, mais il n'avait à aucun moment profité de sa position de pouvoir. Mais elle savait que si elle continuait de lui crier dessus, il ne resterait pas aussi clément. Voulait-elle vraiment faire ressortir son personnage froid et sadique ?

Comme un ballon qu'on dégonfle, toute sa colère s'évanouie subitement, et il ne resta plus qu'une intense fatigue. Alors, vaincue, elle attrapa le sandwich, et commença à manger en silence.

Il dut voir quelque chose changer sur son visage, car sa propre expression froide se modifia également, légèrement. Il reprit un air plus neutre, semblable à celui qu'il avait affiché toute la journée.

Après quelques minutes de mastication silencieuse, son sandwich rapidement terminé, elle baissa finalement les yeux pour les poser sur la lettre. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle l'avait malencontreusement froissée dans sa hâte de lui retirer des mains. Elle s'empressa de la lisser à nouveau, avant de la plier soigneusement et de la remettre dans son enveloppe.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à sa tâche, il parla à nouveau. Et ce qu'il lui dit figea non seulement son geste, mais également la totalité de son corps.

« Il faut que vous cessiez de vous sentir coupable. »

Une fois le choc initial passé, elle releva lentement la tête vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent. Il avait dit cela d'une voix calme, presque basse, comme s'il lui parlait sérieusement et sincèrement pour la première fois de sa vie.

Et bien entendu, sa première réaction fut de se braquer.

« Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez prétendre savoir ce que je ressens ou non,» dit-elle donc rapidement, avec un peu trop de force, avant d'ajouter : « Et je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Ce qui, bien sûr, n'arrangea pas son cas.

Il parut ne pas l'entendre, ou bien choisit de l'ignorer totalement: « La culpabilité est un sentiment vicieux et empoisonné, » continua t-il, comme si elle n'avait jamais parlé. «Une fois qu'il prend possession de vous, il s'enracine et ne vous quitte plus. »

Elle le fixa, incapable de trouver quoi répondre à cela. Son côté le plus immature et fatigué voulait lui dire '_Qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez à la culpabilité de toute façon, vous n'avez pas de cœur_,' mais c'était tellement stupide et inutile qu'elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Car une autre partie d'elle était tout simplement _choquée_ par cette discussion soudaine et inattendue…et surtout si juste.

Car elle se sentait coupable. Elle se sentait si terriblement coupable. Mais elle l'avait mérité, non ? Sans elle, sans ses actions irréfléchies, ses parents seraient toujours-

« Arrêtez, » lui ordonna t-il d'une voix plus dure, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ou bien était-ce son visage qui était trop expressif, et la réapparition brutale de sa culpabilité était plus que visible sur ses traits fatigués et creusés.

Elle aurait pu combattre. Elle aurait pu garder sa fierté de Gryffondor jusqu'au bout et continuer de nier. Lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler, surtout pas avec _lui_, et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de lui parler de cette façon de toute manière.

Mais à quoi bon, vraiment ? Elle était exténuée, et la lourdeur de ses membres s'accentuait à chaque seconde qui passait, malgré la potion et la nourriture.

A quoi bon ?

Alors, se forçant à garder ses yeux rivés aux siens, malgré son envie de baisser le regard, elle murmura : « Je ne peux pas arrêter. »

Il la fixa, sans ciller, d'une façon si étrange qu'elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer légèrement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait subitement l'impression que jamais avant ce soir là, il ne l'avait vraiment regardé. Elle, pas seulement l'élève qu'il avait presque détesté pendant si longtemps.

Il la regardait _elle_, et lui parlait comme…comme à une égale.

« Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente. Si vous êtes parvenue à protéger votre esprit d'intrusion extérieure, vous pouvez parvenir à contrôler ce genre d'émotion de la même façon. C'est une question de concentration, et surtout de volonté. »

Elle se demanda si lui aussi, il réalisait qu'il venait de parler d'elle comme d'une 'jeune femme'. A son âge, elle était souvent désignée comme 'jeune fille', ce qui était normal. Elle n'avait que dix huit ans après tout, même si intérieurement, elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle avait au moins une quinzaine années de plus. Elle se rappela alors que sa mère avait utilisé le même terme dans sa lettre. Etait-ce que la raison pour laquelle il l'avait utilisé ? Parce que les mots étaient encore frais dans son esprit ?

Et pourquoi était-ce soudain si important ?

Elle écoutait le reste de ses mots, bien sûr, et même si elle comprenait leur signification, à nouveau, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

C'était comme s'il lui avait dit '_Dans dix ans, vous ne souffrirez plus autant à cause de la mort de vos parents_.' Car oui, elle le savait, le temps pansait les blessures, même les plus profondes, laissant parfois de vilaines cicatrices derrière lui. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ce genre de remarque était _'Dans dix ans oui, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire __maintenant__ ?_'

Lui dire de contrôler son sentiment de culpabilité était tout aussi impensable à cet instant. D'autant plus qu'elle pensait _vraiment_ mériter chaque pincement douloureux dans sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous souhaitez tellement me voir arrêter de culpabiliser ? » demanda t-elle alors, non seulement parce qu'elle ne savait quoi dire d'autre, mais aussi simplement par pure curiosité. « Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait porter des torts aux autres, seulement à moi-même. »

« C'est là que vous vous trompez, » répondit-il sans un instant d'hésitation, et avec une vivacité qui la surpris beaucoup. Un autre moment de silence suivit sa réplique, avant qu'il ne reprenne, d'une voix plus calme, mais également plus basse, et presque teintée de regret : « La culpabilité finit toujours par ressurgir, à un moment où un autre. »

Elle le regarda, le plus sérieusement du monde, imaginant le nombre de choses qui pouvaient le pousser lui à se sentir si coupable. Connaissant sa position d'espion au service de Voldemort, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait.

Elle en savait assez sur ce que les Mangemorts faisaient à leurs victimes pour avoir une bonne idée de ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait vous sentir si coupable ? »

Elle était presque surprise par sa propre audace. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et ce qui était en train de se passer résonnait en elle d'une façon si particulière. Tous deux immobiles, à moitié cachés aux yeux de l'autre par les ténèbres qui dominaient la pièce, elle sur le lit, lui, debout en face d'elle…se parlant presque à cœur ouvert.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait lui répondre, mais cela ne lui coûtait rien de demander.

A sa grande surprise, pourtant, il lui répondit : « La même raison que vous. »

Elle sentit son visage afficher la surprise et l'incrédulité qui explosa instantanément en elle face à cette révélation. Ce n'était absolument pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Que voulait-il donc dire par '_La même raison que vous ?'_

Il put clairement lire ce défilé d'interrogations sur son visage, et après un autre moment de silence, il recommença à parler. Non pas sans avoir détourné les yeux avant, brisant le contact visuel.

« Ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais en septième année. »

Silence.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Venait-il _vraiment_ de lui avouer une telle chose ? C'était presque impensable. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver, car tout le reste, ses douleurs sourdes et ses pensées sombres, étaient toujours belles et bien présentes, attendant un simple moment d'inattention pour l'étouffer à nouveau.

Mais à cet instant, l'étonnement était ce qui dominait. L'étonnement, et le désir ardant d'en savoir _plus_. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible que Snape puisse se confier à elle, d'une telle façon. Lui qui était si mystérieux et indescriptible… Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait d'autoriser la naissance d'une connexion entre eux, aussi minime soit-elle.

Et elle voulait tout faire pour conserver cette connexion.

Alors elle demeura silencieuse, le fixant intensément, bien qu'il évite toujours soigneusement de la regarder, ses yeux fixés sur un point invisible, quelque part sur le mur de la chambre.

« Je sais ce que vous avez vu, quelques semaines plus tôt, durant notre leçon. Je sais que vous avez vu quel genre…d'homme, mon père était. Cela ne devrait pas trop vous surprendre si je vous disais qu'il a causé la mort de ma mère, un soir où il n'a pas… 'su s'arrêter à temps'. »

Il glissa à nouveau son regard dans le sien, et Hermione sentit un frisson la traverser. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était désolée, vraiment. Elle ne souhaitait à personne de voir un de ses parents mourir.

Mais cela aurait semblé totalement…inapproprié. Elle avait peur que le moindre mot qu'elle pourrait prononcer le stopperait et qu'il se refermerait totalement, redevenant froid et inexpressif. Car à cet instant, même si elle n'aurait pu dire avec certitude quelle émotion son visage exprimait, il avait clairement laissé tomber une barrière.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez, parce que je l'ai ressenti aussi, le jour où j'ai appris sa mort, » reprit-il enfin. Sa voix était doucereuse, mais elle n'aurait pas pu être plus différente que de celle qu'il utilisait habituellement dans la froideur de ses cachots. « Et quelque part, j'ai également tué mon père. »

A cette affirmation, la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais encore une fois, que pourrait-elle dire ? Venait-il de lui avouer qu'il avait tué son père ? Non, la façon dont il l'avait formulé laissait penser qu'il se sentait en quelque sorte responsable.

C'était un sentiment qu'elle comprenait.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres me faisait tellement confiance ? »

Ce changement soudain de sujet la prit totalement au dépourvu, et après un autre moment silence étonné, elle humecta ses lèvres avant de répondre : « J'avoue que cela m'a traversé l'esprit une ou deux fois. »

Il plissa légèrement les lèvres, comme dans un semi-sourire, mais il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ce geste. « Cela n'ait pas vraiment surprenant venant de vous. »

A nouveau, c'était une remarque qu'elle aurait qualifié de sarcastique…s'il l'avait dit avec sarcasme. Mais il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix. C'était une simple constatation, une constatation qui était tout à fait vraie d'ailleurs.

« Dès l'instant où j'ai pris la stupide décision de rejoindre ses rangs, il y a de ça de très nombreuses années, il a porté un intérêt…particulier en ma personne. Ce qui est assez rare venant de lui. »

Le côté surréel de cette conversion n'arriva pas à empêcher la curiosité d'Hermione d'être piquée encore davantage, et elle attendit, presque impatiemment, qu'il s'explique.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une façon très particulière d'initier ses Mangemorts, » continua t-il, avant de marquer un instant de pause volontaire. Puis : « Il leur demande d'aller tuer la personne qui leur à causer le plus de tord au cours de leur vie. »

Il n'aurait pas vraiment eu besoin d'en dire plus. Dès l'instant où il prononça ces mots, Hermione sut exactement quelle avait été cette personne pour Snape. Et de toute évidence, il vint lui aussi la conclusion qu'elle avait compris, car il ne prit pas la peine de préciser.

« Peu de gens se souviennent qu'il était Tom Jedusor avant d'être… » Il se stoppa, incapable de prononcer son nom. « Et de ce fait, peu de personnes savent que son père était moldu, et qu'il a été une de ses premières victimes, alors qu'il était encore très jeune. Dès lors, tout jeune homme qui se présentait à lui avec le désir de le servir, et possédant également le désir de se venger de leur père, et bien…disons qu'il les considère différemment. »

Hermione resta muette. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire serait adéquat, après de telles révélations.

Snape, perdu dans ses souvenirs, semblait à peine la voir à cet instant, les yeux dans le vague. « Et je l'ai cherché. Et je l'ai retrouvé. Malheureusement, n'ayant plus aucun contact avec lui depuis sa fuite après la mort de ma mère, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'une rupture d'anévrisme avait déjà mis fin à sa vie trois mois auparavant. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, surprise, mais la referma bien vite, alors qu'il posait à nouveau son regard sur elle, la regardant _véritablement_ cette fois.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué, mais s'il avait été en vie, je n'aurais même pas hésité une seule seconde. Car si je l'avais fait seulement un an plus tôt, ma mère aurait encore été en vie. Et croyez-le ou non, même les actes inachevés peuvent vous remplir de culpabilité. »

A nouveau, un long de silence s'en suivit, où ils ne firent rien d'autre que de se fixer, presque sans siller. Se voyant d'un œil différent.

Finalement, il conclut : « Vous n'avez pas provoqué cet accident, Hermione. Vos parents sont morts parce que vous avez tenté de les _protéger_. » Il s'arrêta là, mais elle put presque entendre ce qu'il n'avait pas dit

'_Je souhaiterai pouvoir dire la même chose.'_

« Le résultat est le même… » finit-elle par murmurer, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. « Mes parents sont toujours morts. »

* * *

**N/A : **C'est fou comme ce chapitre regorge de bonne humeur ! :D Je vous rassure, ils retournent à Poudlard dès le prochain chapitre, et les choses devraient avancées pour nos deux héros :))

Je retourne aux USA dans 2 jours, donc je vais être un peu 'busy', mais le nouveau chapitre est presque fini, donc j'espère ne pas vous faire patienter très longtemps !

Come toujours, n'oubliez pas la petite review, qui fait toujours tellement plaisir à l'auteur ! :D Merciiiii ^^


End file.
